Bones x files
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Esta es una trilogia. Empieza con Vampiro yo? Luego El cazador y este es el final. Cuando 2 antiguos conocidos de ByB llegan al Jeffersonian con un caso y un favor personal que pedirles, todo se pondra de cabeza ya q el gobierno de EEUU no admitira que mintio por largo tiempo a cada una de sus agencias gubernamentales. Conspiraciones y enredos al mas puro nivel Hodgings!.
1. Chapter 1

**I. LOS MACHOS ALFA**

Los 2 agentes se miraron con desconfianza antes de estrechar sus manos en un gesto fingido de camaraderia. Se habian visto algunas veces en Quantico pero como eran de promociones diferentes no fraternizaban mucho entre si.

Donde si coincidian era en la oficina del Director donde su fama de rebeldes sin causa los hermanaba sin proponerselo...

Sus acompañantes en cambio hablaban efusivamente recordando sus dias en la facultad donde eran compañeras en un sinnumero de trabajos y exposiciones.

\- Miralas... parecen 2 adolescentes

\- Solo falta q se tomen de las manos y empiecen a dar saltitos en el mismo sitio

Los 2 hombres se unieron en el primer gesto real de compañerismo, una sonrisa por ellas.

\- Es una mujer muy bella...

\- Tan rapido quieres acostarte con ella?

\- Callate! Solo estoy tratando de.. bah! Olvidalo!

\- Tratabas de que?

\- Trataba de establecer una conversacion. He notado como la miras. Estoy felizmente casado y mi esposa esta frente a mi.

El otro hombre abrio los ojos con incredulidad.

\- ELLA ES TU ESPOSA?

\- Si porque? Te parece q un agente del FBI es poca cosa para una mujer como ella?

El otro hombre lo cogio por la manga del saco fuertemente. El hizo lo mismo y lo miro a los ojos con rabia. Ambos eran machos alfa y estaban a punto de desbaratarse a golpes. Antes de dar el primer puñetazo vio en sus ojos algo diferente, casi estaban suplicando.

\- Nunca pense q me tendrias miedo Mulder!

\- Maldita sea Booth! Solo dime COMO HICISTE Q FUNCIONARA?

********************************************************************((

\- No entiendo porque estas tan molesta considerando que quien recibio el golpe fui yo.

\- Te parece poco avergonzarme ante mi amiga y su esposo!

\- Te recuerdo q yo estudie con su esposo y lo conozco.

\- Claro! No ves q cada amigo q tienes te lo lias a golpes como saludo!

\- Quieres q me disculpe? Esta bien. Admito q se me paso la mano.

\- Felizmente Seeley Booth es un caballero.

\- Seeley Booth es un...

\- Fox!

\- Calmate Scully! Iba a decir q es un buen tio, nada mas...

\- Quien no te conozca q te compre Mulder...

\- Estas ofertando?

Ella lo miro con intencion calculada y sonrio moviendo la cabeza. Ese barco habia zarpado hace mucho tiempo...

\- P... pero Bones

\- Pero nada! Te encanta ir derrochando hombria ante cada macho alfa q te encuentras y nada mas gratificante q molerlo a golpes!

\- Yo no hice nada...

\- Te vi con el puño en direccion a la cara de Fox Mulder!

\- Y acaso no viste q el tenia mi brazo atenazado en su mano derecha! Fue el quien empezo!

Booth deja de gritar y recuerda lo q Mulder le dijo. Despues de ese conato de pelea Brennan casi se le tira encima para q suelte a Mulder y Dana le dio un merecido puñetazo en el estomago a Mulder. Ella me cae bien. Es perfecta para el - penso sonriendo.

\- Y ahora? Porque sonries? Te estas burlando de mi?

Booth abraza a Brennan riendo y hace q se siente en la encimera de la cocina mientras el la abraza de pie delante de ella, escondiendo su rostro entre su ropa y cuello por los manotazos q ella le daba.

\- Auch! Bones mas despacio!

\- Si claro tan despacio como el puñetazo q le ibas a dar a ...

Booth aprovecha un descuido para abrazarla inmovilzando sus manos y besandola. El sabe q si ella quisiera golpearlo de verdad ya estaria con la cabeza en el suelo y ella encima con una bota en su cuello.

Brennan le corresponde el beso dandole el ultimo golpe en el omoplato. Booth se contrae de dolor pero no la suelta. Ella sentada en la encimera con los brazos y piernas enlazando el cuerpo de el y besandose como si fueran los 2 ultimos seres en la tierra.

Parker llega de la escuela y los encuentra en tan sugerente situacion.

\- Oh por Dios! Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces! Deben ir a su habitacion. A SU HABITACION!

El adolescente rubio y larguirucho se cubre el rostro con los libros q lleva en la mano. Esta feliz de q se amen... pero no frente a sus ojos.

\- Esta bien Parker. Tienes razon. No nos esperen para almorzar.

\- No me den detalles por favor o tendre q ver a Swetts de por vida!

Parker se va fingidamente ofendido ante el espectaculo de sus padres pero se rie apenas cruza la puerta de la cocina.

Si supieran q ese es el mejor estimulo para saber q mi familia sigue en pie - sonrie con la misma sonrisa de su padre...

En ese momento llaman a la puerta.

\- Parker! - gritan los 2 al unisono volviendo a besarse sin prisas y sin salir de la cocina.

\- Ya voy, ya voy... si pudieran soltarse por un momento Dios santo!

Parker abre la puerta y encuentra a una pareja discutiendo amigablemente y viendose de una manera q se le hace muy familiar y que el ya ha visto antes hace muchos años atras en otras personas muuuy cercanas a el...

\- Buenas tardes. En q puedo ayudarles?

\- Eres el hijo de Seeley y Temperance?- Dana mira al adolescente e inconsientemente lleva su mano a su cabello rubio y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Ella aun lo recuerda- piensa Mulder - Cuantos años tendra? Tendra la misma edad q nues...

\- Si. Soy Parker Booth y ustedes son...

\- Fox Mulder. Agente FBI- muestra su placa con orgullo.

\- Dra. Dana Scully. Forense. Queremos hablar con tus padres. Podrias llamarlos por favor?

Parker sin dar credito a sus ojos voltea sin invitarlos a pasar para avisar a los tortolos q tienen visita.

\- Q lindo muchacho! Es identico a Seeley!

\- Seeley no es rubio. Temperance tampoco. Aqui hay algo raro.

\- Por favor Mulder. No le vas a decir a mi amiga y a su esposo q sospechas q el muchacho no es hijo de uno de ellos!

\- Eso, querida Scully, lo pensaste tu...

Parker entra a la cocina con los ojos cerrados.

\- Si ya paso lo q tenia q pasar por favor vistanse y salgan al porche q tienen visita de sus alter egos de alguna dimension desconocida.

Acto seguido, salio de la cocina rumbo a su habitacion.

\- Q dijo?- dice Booth arreglandose la camisa.

\- Alter egos... hummm... Scully y Mulder! Ellos tocaron la puerta!- dice Bones bajando de la encimera.

\- Ahora me arruinan el momento romantico del dia.

\- Mas bien impidieron q tuvieramos...

\- Sobreentendido Bones... Vamos a ver q desean.

Seeley y Temperance ingresan a la sala para darse cuenta q la puerta de entrada esta abierta y sus amigos estan afuera sin haber sido invitados a entrar..

\- Parker! Le voy a..

\- Dana, Fox, que bueno verlos nuevamente! Pasen!

Bones invita a los 2 a pasar a su casa. Mulder se queda mirando todo sin la menor verguenza. Pasea sus ojos ante todas las pinturas, adornos, vitrinas... hasta q vuelve a encontrar los ojos de Scully clavados en el.

\- Que?- le dice con inocencia.

\- Vuelve a mirar asi con total frescura la casa de Temperance- le susurra- Q esperas encontrar?

\- Mulder- Le dice Seeley mientras le extiende la mano.

\- Booth- asiente mientras estrecha su diestra.

\- Temperance la casa es bellisima!

\- Gracias. En realidad la decoro mi amiga Angela. Ella es artista y diseño todo esto para nosotros.

\- Oye Seeley tu muchacho...

Scully le hunde el codo en las costillas a Mulder sacandole el aire.

Cada vez me cae mejor- piensa Booth- Es lo q necesita para mantener a raya su bocota...

\- Siento mucho que Parker los dejara afuera sin invitarlos a entrar. Es q esta en la adolescencia y no puede controlar el libre paso de las hormonas masculinas y su recien descubierta virilidad con las chicas...

\- BONES!- dice Seeley horrorizado

\- Ves q no soy el unico q mete la pata- le dice Mulder a Scully entre dientes mientras sonrie.

\- Pero eres al unico q puedo golpear - contrataca Scully - Seeley no te preocupes. Conozco a Temperance. Se q lo dice en forma literal porq ella es asi: franca y directa.

\- Sentemonos por favor antes q pase algo mas.

Y el algo mas paso corriendo seguido de su gemelo de 5 años derribando la mesa de centro. Eran 2 pequeños rubios y de ojos pardos como su hermano mayor. Solo q ellos tenian la mirada de Temperance. Profunda y escrutadora. Empezaron a correr en circulos alrededor de la sala mientras gritaban a todo pulmon.

\- Papi! Mami! Papi! Mami!

\- San Pedro, San Pablo, SAN JUDAS!- dijo Booth tomando a cada uno de sus hijos en sus brazos por la cintura - Que les dije de correr en la casa!

\- Henry, Joseph, tenemos invitados. Saluden!

\- Estas loca Bones! Se les van a tirar encima!

\- Dejalos Booth. ESTOY SEGURA Q SE COMPORTARAN. No es asi?

Los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo a su madre. Sabian q si la hacian enojar eran 2 meses a punta de tofu sin nada de carne.

\- Buenas tardes señor. Buenas tardes Señora.

Le dieron la mano a Mulder y un beso en cada mejilla a Scully. Ella los miro divertida y los abrazo. Su lado maternal estaba saliendo peligrosamente a flote y Mulder le puso la mano en el hombro para traerla a la realidad.

\- Temperance son preciosos! Son iguales a tu hijo mayor!

\- Ejem. Todos tus hijos son rubios Seeley?

\- Fox vuelve a decir algo y fondeo tu cadaver...

Temperance y Dana se miraron y movieron las cabezas en señal de desaprobacion. Eso era siempre q 2 machos alfa estaban juntos.

\- Mi padre es rubio aunque ahora su cabello esta cano y escaso y los abuelos de Booth eran rubios tambien. Segun las leyes de Mendell todos nuestros hijos tienen el 83% de probabilidades de ser rubios por sus ancestros.

\- O por algo mas...

Booth sabia q Brennan entenderia en cualquier momento la indirecta de Mulder y se llevo a los gemelos a la planta alta dejandolos con Parker.

\- Eh papa que pasa? Porque esa cara?

\- Tu madre va a matar al hombre q esta abajo en cualquier momento y no quiero q los gemelos vean de lo q es capaz...

\- Si ella tiene la razon porque vas a dejar q ELLA lo haga en vez de defenderla tu?

\- Sabes q tu madre...

\- Eso no importa. TU eres su esposo y quien debe sacar la cara por ella. O debo bajar YO a defenderla?

Booth miro a su hijo de 16 años. Le llegaba al hombro pero su mirada era de una presencia de animo mucho mas grande q el mismo. Le conmovio que quisiera bajar a defender a Bones siendo aun un niño. No. Ya no es un niño y se esta convirtiendo en un buen hombre. Uno mejor que yo- penso Booth.

\- Hijo - le puso una mano en el hombro- Seras mejor hombre que yo. Tenlo por seguro.

Booth bajo las escaleras para ver a Mulder y a Scully discutiendo y a Bones con una mirada asesina en el rostro. Tenia que actuar ya.

\- Lo siento Dana. Odio dejarte viuda!

Seeley le dio a Mulder el puñetazo q ansiaba desde la mañana mientras este lo embestia por el estomago aterrizando en la alfombra persa ante la mirada imperturbable de Temperance.

\- Fox! Voy a matarte!

\- Al q deberias matar es a otro! A un rubio!

\- Dana si Booth no mata al bocafloja de tu compañero lo hare yo!

Scully se metio entre los 2 hombres y apartando a Booth con una llave al hombro, saco de una oreja a Fox Mulder. Maltrecho y golpeado tuvo q enfrentarse a una furiosa Brennan quien le dio un puñetazo q le partio la nariz y un gancho al higado q lo dejo inconsiente sobre la manchada alfombra persa.

Mientras tanto Booth se acomodaba la quijada y colocaba sus riñones en el lugar correspondiente cuando sintio un crac en la espalda y grito de dolor.

\- MI COLUMNA!

\- Bueno Temperance los llevamos al hospital?

\- Yo al mio y tu al tuyo.

\- Por lo menos el tuyo no esta inconsiente.

\- Pero igual voy a tener q cargarlo...- marco un numero telefonico- Papa por favor ven a casa, tengo q llevar a Booth al hospital por su espalda... yo no le hice nada... no creo q las posiciones del kamasutra tengan nada q ver en esto...Puedes venir o no?... Ok estan Parker y los gemelos, Christine dormira en casa de Angela hoy dia con sus hijas... gracias papa. Adios.

\- Cuantos hijos tienes Temperance?-Dijo Scully arrastrando a Mulder hacia la camioneta.

\- Cuatro... por el momento.- dijo mientras Booth se apoyaba en ella llorando de dolor.

\- Como has cambiado amiga. Tu dijiste en television nacional q jamas tendrias hijos.

\- Si lo se. Pero aprendi q el amor no es solo componentes quimicos en el cerebro. Se trata de ser compañeros, de ser leales, de comprometerse y sobre todo de amarse... aun si tu esposo destroza la casa en una pelea con su amiguito de juegos. Aunque no lo creas es muy capaz y eficiente en su trabajo y un gran amante.

Bo...nes...pre...fiero...des...mayar...me...antes...q...cuentes...nuestra...inti...midad- le dijo un adolorido y avergonzado Booth

\- Fox es un buen hombre y muy sensible... pero puede ser todo un imbecil en el momento menos pensado...

\- Ya me di cuenta- dijo Brennan de mala gana- y es un buen amante?

De...ja...me...Bo...nes...me...pi...do...un...taxi...

\- Oh Booth no seas puritano. Quiero escuchar a Dana.

Me...teme...ala...ca...mio...neta...antes...te...lo...su...plico...

Brennan lo puso en la parte trasera de la camioneta acostado en el asiento- tienes 2 meses de penitencia con tofu.

Al...me...nos...no...fue...con...otra...co...sa

\- No podremos hacer el amor hasta q te recuperes q sera por lo menos en 2 semanas. A ver si vuelves a creerte el macho alfa de la manada... - Brennan cerro la puerta con fuerza y se dirigio a su casa para hablar con Parker.

\- Bones!

Entretanto Dana acababa de subir a Mulder a la camioneta y colocarle el cinturon de seguridad. Empezaba a volver en si.

\- Q paso? Booth me noqueo?

\- Fue Temperance. Y si ella no lo hacia lo hacia yo. Q te dije de mencionar lo de los chicos rubios!

\- Lo siento. No me di cuenta q la estaba insultando realmente hasta q vi su rostro frente al mio y se apago la luz. Me ha roto la nariz!

\- Era para matarte. Le dijiste q engañaba a su esposo con un rubio! Como rayos piensas q nos van a ayudar si la insultas y a el lo provocas hasta casi traerse abajo su propia casa!

-Entendiste hijo?

\- Si mama- dijo a regañadientes- Queria ir y terminar con el trabajo q su padre y su madre habian hecho con Mulder pero Bones lo convencio que de violencia ya habian tenido suficiente y que ella y su amiga debian llevar a ese par de imberbes al hospital.

\- Yo le dije a papa que te protegiera.

\- Parker lo incitaste a pelear con el compañero de mi amiga.

\- Que te insulto llamandote una...

\- Parker! Se que estas indignado con Fox Mulder. A decir verdad yo todavia estoy molesta pero eso no justifica q le haya roto la nariz.

\- Wow mama! Y asi me dices q la venganza nunca es buena?

\- Yo perdi el control hijo. Tu padre tambien. Es por eso que despues de atenderse en el hospital debemos disculparnos con Fox Mulder pero sobre todo con mi amiga Dana por el triste espectaculo de hoy.

\- Y al final que querian?

\- Excelente pregunta hijo... excelente pregunta.


	2. Chapter 2

\- A ver Sr. Booth cuenteme otra vez q paso para entender porque casi se destroza 2 vertebras...

\- Ya le dije q tuve una pelea con el novio de la amiga de mi esposa! El muy malnacido empezo a insultarla y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados!

\- Sra. Booth me explica usted por favor...

\- El le dio un puñetazo a Mulder. Este se le vino encima cogiendolo por la cintura y haciendolo caer de espaldas, rodando por el piso en medio de puñetazos por ambas partes. Luego Dana saco a Mulder y yo le rompi el tabique de un derechazo. El quiso pararse pero grito y ese fue el momento en el q los trajimos al hospital.

\- Gracias Sra. Booth. Ahora se q el golpe de la caida al piso fue lo suficiente para agudizar la antigua lesion y casi dejarlo paralitico.

\- No me diga eso Dr! Si solo fue el primer round!

\- Y que boxeador le abrio la nariz Sr. Mulder? Porque ese golpe tiene tecnica y furia.

\- Limitese a curarme por favor...

\- Sra. Mulder como ocurrio todo?

\- Ejem.. soy Dana Scully y el es mi compañero, Dr. pero si desea saberlo eso le paso por idiota. Por hacer enojar a una campeona en cinta negra insinuando q engañaba a su esposo...

\- Ya veo- dijo el Dr reprimirndo una risita- Bueno Sr. Mulder una cirugia menor para reconstruir el tabique y unos dias de descanso lo dejaran como nuevo.

\- Unos dias en observacion para ver como evoluciona la inflamacion y luego nada de movimientos bruscos por un mes.

\- UN MES!

\- Ya escuchaste al especialista. Un mes de abstinencia.

Los 2 dijeron lo mismo al unisono

\- LO VOY A MATAR APENAS SALGA DE AQUI!

Y las 2 respondieron atajandolos:

\- CLARO QUE NO! VAS A DISCULPARTE CON EL!

Asi q despues de unas horas Dana y Temperance se reunieron en la cafeteria del hospital

\- Lo siento mucho Temperance. De verdad se me cae la cara de verguenza.

\- Es imposible q la cara pueda caer de su sitio en el rostro... ah estabas disculpandote... la verdad yo tambien me disculpo. Mas q por Booth me disculpo contigo por partirle la nariz a Mulder.

\- Estabas en todo tu derecho... yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- Pero no debi hacerlo. Es el ejemplo q les dejo a mis hijos. Mis acciones deben coincidir con lo que les demando y esta vez falle...

\- Temperance por lo poco q he visto eres una excelente madre - Dana tuvo q hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar- ojala todos pudieramos cambiar asi como lo hiciste tu.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Ha llegado el momento de decirte porque Mulder y yo estamos aqui.

\- Un hijo!

\- Tendra la misma edad de Parker mas o menos. Dana nunca me lo perdono. Fui tan cobarde. Tan cobarde. Preferi seguir con mis investigaciones. Crei q eso era mas lo mas grande q podia hacer en mi vida, seguir buscando la verdad. Que todo en lo que habia creido y sostenido hasta ese momento se vendria abajo si me enfocaba solo en ser feliz. Si era tan egoista como para olvidarme de todo lo q habia logrado para solo ser padre y esposo...

\- Eres un imbecil...

\- Eso ya lo dejo muy claro tu esposa.

\- Fox tenias todo para hacer funcionara. No lo entiendo. Tu amas a Dana.

\- La amaba Seeley. No puedo pensar en presente ahora. Yo la empuje a q hiciera lo q hizo.

\- Ninguna mujer se quedaria contigo despues de lo q hizo. Creeme, ella te sigue amando... pero no tengo claro algo

\- Que?

\- Donde encajamos Bones y yo en todo este lio de pareja?

\- Quieres que te explique como acepte casarme con Seeley?

\- Por favor. Es q no entiendo. Es un hombre apuesto y de buen corazon pero...

\- Pero?

\- Tu eras muy exigente con tus parejas. Debian tener por lo menos un doctorado para siquiera pensar en salir con el.

\- Dana... no quiero disculparme por golpearte a ti tambien...

\- Oh lo siento! Es que hablar de estas cosas no es mi fuerte.

Temperance se rie a carcajadas frente a una Dana algo confundida.

\- Es una broma Dana! No te golpearia jamas... los sentimientos tampoco son mi fuerte pero con Booth he aprendido a reconocer q son importantes para interactuar y no herir a las personas q amo, aprecio y estimo. El me ha enseñado mucho mas de lo que soñe aprender en los libros de texto. Me enseño a confiar, a reir de mi misma, me dio seguridad, fue mi refugio en mi tiempo de confusion y soledad. Fue mi mejor amigo y espero pacientemente a ser el amor de mi vida.

\- Vaya q estas perdidamente enamorada de el.

\- Si. Pero tuvieron q pasar años, novios, novias, asesinos en serie, secuestros, intentos de homicidios, separaciones forzosas, un tumor cerebral y una casi muerte para aceptar q estabamos hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Y lo vas a dejar asi? Sin luchar? Solo asi de facil? Rindiendote antes de pelear?

\- Yo la obligue a que renunciara a su hijo!

\- Que tambien es tuyo.

Fox Mulder nunca habia llorado delante de otro hombre. Booth habia llegado en silla de ruedas a su habitacion para disculparse y el le habia soltado todo en un intento de liberar su pasado y contar con alguien q ya habia pasado por esa situacion. Sintio como se le mojaba el rostro pero se limpio furiosamente con una mano sin atreverse a mirar a Seeley.

\- Fox...

\- No me tengas lastima Seeley. Te lo pido como favor.

\- Maldita sea es como verse en un espejo hace mas de 10 años atras! Se hombre Fox! Si se lo dices hoy, ella no va a caer en tus brazos al instante. Tienes q recuperar su confianza, su...

\- Y PORQUE CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO TODO ESTO! ES POR ELLA! PARA VERLA FELIZ! POR ELLA ESTOY ARRIESGANDO MI TRABAJO, MI CUELLO, MI VIDA! SOLO QUIERO QUE RECUPERE LO QUE MAS AMA EN ESTA VIDA!

\- Porque es tuyo. Porque es un hijo tuyo. NO LO ENTIENDES MALDITA SEA! JAMAS DEJO DE AMARTE!

\- Hacer de cupido nunca fue su fuerte Agente Booth...

\- Swetts! Nunca mejor que esta vez! Caiste del cielo!

\- No tanto asi pero digamos q soy oportuno. Mucho gusto, Lancelot Swetts, psicologo del FBI, agente de campo y loquero de este par.

\- Fox Mulder. Agente especial.

\- X files, verdad?

\- Como lo sabes Swetts?

\- Porque soy aficionado a los fenomenos paranormales y este agente junto con la Dra. Dana Scully son unos iconos en ese campo. Tienen algun fenomeno aqui en DC?

\- Digamos q ya me pidio disculpas- dice Mulder sonriendo.

\- Muy gracioso Fox! A ver si te sigue pareciendo graciosa una proxima operacion al rostro!

\- Con que traigas a Temperance para presentarle mis rendidas disculpas estamos a mano.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. CASI ABDUCCION**

Michael estaba concentrado en la computadora de su padre. Por fin habia logrado llegar hasta la web que buscaba casi toda su joven vida. Con la habilidad de un hacker, ingreso un programa rompecontraseñas q el mismo habia diseñado con su madre como un trabajo para la escuela pero q en realidad lo iba a llevar en una voragine de problemas y eventos increibles q ni el mas conspiranoico de todos(su padre Jack Hodgings) podria delucidar.

\- Michael ya vas a terminar? Por Dios Santo! Si nos descubren aqui a esta hora y con la camioneta de mi papa nunca terminare la secundaria y ustedes no llegaran a la pubertad!

Parker estaba realmente nervioso. Se habian colado en el Jeffersonian con las claves de acceso de Jack y Temperance respectivamente. Desde q Dana Scully y Fox Mulder entraron en sus vidas todo se habia vuelto de cabeza. Seeley Booth estaba en el hospital sin poder moverse de la cintura para abajo por orden medica. Angela trataba de concentrarse en terminar su ultimo invento q les ayudaria a descubrir el criminal en este caso. Temperance estaba mas q fatigada con el trabajo y la casa, practicamente sola con todo encima. Jack andaba metido en libros antiguos y medievales q nada tenian q ver, pensaban ellos, con lo q le pasaba al equipo en pleno.

La unica solucion q se les habia ocurrido era imposible. Como harian 3 niños q no llegaban ni a sumar 40 años en sus edades tremenda barrabasada? Por el plan era perfecto. Nadie sospecharia de ellos. Jack y Temperance tenian coartada. Cada uno en sus respectivas casas y con testigos. Michael sabia q debian de hacer. Parker obtuvo el vehiculo para movilizarse y Christine les dio las agallas para meterse en tamaño lio.

\- Unos minutos mas... unos minutos mas... HE INGRESADO!

Las tres caritas infantiles se asomaron a la computadora de Jack Hodgings para ver en la pantalla un fondo negro con una letra X en un circulo rojo.

ENTER- decia en la pantalla y Michael lo presiono con toda la decision de sus trece años.

Empezaron a aparecer ante sus ojos archvos de casos clasificados por fecha e importancia. Michael estaba totalmente euforico. Habia logrado hackear el sistema de seguridad del gobierno y acceder a expedientes q se suponian no existian. Se paro frente a los hermanos Booth con el pecho inflado y dijo con su mejor voz:

\- Chicos frente a ustedes los X FILES! SOY EL NUEVO REY DEL LABORATORIO!

\- Deja las presentaciones Michael! Ubica los archivos mas recientes de Mulder y Scully, guardalos en el usb y larguemonos de aqui!

\- Debenos cubrir nuestro rastro. Michael saca el programa de la computadora de Tio Jack y provoca un reinicio. Parker baja los generadores de luz del estacionamiento cuando llegemos ahi. Antes q se reestablezca debemos salir. Nunca estuvimos aqui.

Christine hablo con tal determinacion a sus doce años q ellos dudaron por un momento si no era Temperance la q les habia ordenado q hacer. Se habian comportado casi como sus padres lo harian en esta situacion.

Michael copio los 5 ultimos casos de los agentes. No se dio cuenta q el quinto decia SEGURIDAD NACIONAL EEUU. Ese era el file por el cual los agentes habian acudido a sus padres. Apenas se realizo la copia Michael provoco el reinicio. Se encendio una alarma en el pentagono. Habia salido informacion clasificada sin autorizacion.

Un militar se aproximo rapidamente a la oficina del Ministro de Defensa. Estaba palido. Ingreso a la oficina realizando el saludo militar correspondiente.

\- Descanse O' Bryan. Que ocurre?

\- General Del Olmo se ha descargado el x-file 000777.

\- Que? Pero como? Donde?

\- Aqui mismo en Washington DC. La ubicacion no aparece en el rastreo. Fue un hacker experto.

\- Ya sabe que hacer O' Bryan. Su pais lo necesita.

\- Si señor. Voy por los cazadores.

...

\- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados en esta cama! Cada segundo q pasa nos alejamos mas de terminar este asunto!

\- Pues tendras q hacerlo asi no te guste. No pienso dejar q mi esposo se quede paralitico por ser mas terco q una mula!

Booth la miro enfadado. Ella no estaba en esa cama de hospital lejos de su familia y amigos. Lejos de sus hijos y de su casa. Lejos de la mujer q amaba mas q a su propia vida. Le parecio extraño q no siguiera argumentando. Que no le diera mas razones para seguir en el hospital con su razonamiento cientifico y su claro sentido comun. Estaba sentada al borde de la cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignacion. El cayo en la cuenta. Sus ojeras, su cansancio, su falta de seguir el juego de las peleas. Estaba exhausta.

\- Temperance... yo.

\- Basta Seeley. No puedo seguir peleando contigo. Estoy muy cansada.

\- Lo siento. Soy un tonto. Mientras yo estoy aqui descansando tu cargas con el peso del caso, del Jeffersonian, de mi enfermedad, de nuestros hijos.

\- Yo te extraño Seeley- empezo a llorar- te necesito a mi lado. Deja de hacer berrinches y mejorate de una vez.

El la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo. La dejo llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Un par de ojos azules habian presenciado todo. Iba a ingresar para darles las ultimas noticias de su descubrimiento pero al ver la escena tan intima solo se quedo en la puerta de la habitacion sin atreverse a entrar. Sabia q necesitaban a Seeley para q sea el nexo con el Hoover ya q Fox y Dana estaban suspendidos al entregar su informe sobre el ultimo caso en el que trabajaron. El caso q Michael descargo sin querer. Tenia q decirselo a Booth. Habia encontrado la forma de tenerlo metido en el caso sin abandonar el hospital y contando con su presencia fisica en el Hoover. Iba a matarlo despues q se lo sugiriese, eso era seguro, gracias a Dios q no tenia la pistola de reglamento a la mano.

\- Booth debemos hablar...

\- Lo q sea puede esperar Hodgings. Temperance esta al limite y yo no puedo hacer mas q nada.

\- Por lo mismo es necesario q me escuches. Se q vas a matarme apenas puedas pararte de esa cama pero...

\- Al grano Jack.

Hodgings sabia q tenia toda su atencion. Solo le decia Jack cuando tenia q probar su amistad o en casos de suma complicidad como este. Reunio todo el valor q tenia en el cuerpo.

\- Debes llamarlo. Estamos batallando con cosas q no son nuestro campo. Nosotros le damos voz a los q han muerto para encerrar a los asesinos. Pero esta vez ya cruzamos el limite de la vida y la muerte. Incluso las reglas de la razon y la cordura. Nos enfrentamos a lo desconocido. No nos vendria mal tener de nuestro lado a uno de ellos.

\- Tienes razon Hodgings... si tuviera mi arma en este momento te dispararia una bala en medio de los ojos por sugerirme tremenda estupidez. La ultima vez q lo vi Temperance casi va a parar al PUEDES SUGERIRME ALGO ASI!

\- Si no puedes seguir con el caso, arrestaran a Fox y Dana por maxima traicion. Te juzgaran como complice. A ti, a Temperance, a Angela, a Cam, a Swetts y a mi. Posiblemente les arruinemos la vida a los internos en pleno. Nuestros hijos iran a parar al sistema...

\- NOOOOOOO!

Temperance habia escuchado la ultima frase de Hodgings y se horrorizo al pensar en sus hijos siendo niños de acogida. Ese horror q ella paso de niña no se lo deseaba a nadie y era capaz de todo porque sus hijos no conozcan esa vida.

...

\- Michael tengo miedo...

\- No te preocupes Christine... yo, yo te protejo...

\- Y QUIEN NOS VA A PROTEGER A LOS TRES DE ESO!- Parker tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el volante mientras la SUV de Seeley volaba por el pavimento tratando de escapar de ese objeto dorado y con forma de bala q los perseguia desde q salieron del Jeffersonian. Parker vio el velocimetro 80 kmp, o bajaba la velocidad y el objeto los alcanzaba o se mataban por colision con lo q sea q se les ponga delante.

\- Michael tu eres el ES ESA COSA?

\- No me lo vas a creer si te lo digo...

\- PRUEBAME!

\- Tiene todas las caracteristicas de...

\- Un OVNI Parker, lo q nos persigue es un OVNI- dijo Christine viendo como el objeto pasaba de estar al lado de la camioneta a posarse encima de ella- oh no! Esta encima de nosotros!

\- Eso solo significa una cosa- tomo de la mano a Christine y la miro con tranquilidad pero con mucha resignacion. Suspiro pensando q de verdad era el fin.

\- HABLEN YA QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA!

\- Abduccion- dijo Christine- nos van a llevar en la nave.

\- NO. USTEDES YA ESTAN LOCOS. TANTAS TEORIAS DEL TIO JACK LOS HAN PUESTO MAL DE LA CABEZA!

En ese momento la camioneta dejo de funcionar y el objeto se poso encima de ellos dejando caer una luz brillante.

Michael y Christine se abrazaron mirando la luz intensa mientras Parker sacaba la pistola de su padre de la cajuela. De pronto la puerta del conductor de la SUV se abrio y unos brazos fuertes sacaron a Parker antes de poder tomar la pistola. Inmediatamente Christine y Michael fueron sacados de la misma manera. No podian ver nada porque estaban enceguecidos por la luz. Solo escucharon una voz fuerte y potente q les decia.

\- No abran los ojos o se quedaran ciegos. Voy a sacarlos de aqui.

Con los tres muchachos en brazos el hombre corrio lo mas rapido q pudo y cuando constato que ninguno de los chicos podia ver nada, se los llevo volando de ahi.

Parker sentia el viento en su cara y podia escuchar los sollozos de Christine muy cerca pero no escuchaba a Michael. Estaba a punto de gritarle para ubicar su voz cuando el hombre le dijo.

\- Solo esta desmayado. Por eso no lo escuchas. Eres todo un guerrero pequeño.

Parker reconocio la voz al instante. No lo podia creer. No podia ser posible. No era logico.

\- PAPA?


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. QUIEN ES JOHN MULDER?**

Mulder estaba desolado. Con Seeley en el hospital su plan se venia abajo. Tal como Jack lo habia dicho, Booth era el unico nexo con el Hoover y sin el no habia caso posible. La investigacion estaba detenida por el estado de salud del agente y solo esperarian 20 dias para suspenderla mientras Seeley tenia un mes de reposo. De ahi su premura en salir del hospital.

Por otro lado sin esa investigacion nunca encontraria a John, su hijo. El no habia sido completamente sincero. Ni con Dana, ni con Seeley y mucho menos con Temperance. Su hijo era el meollo del asunto en el x-file 000777. El sabia que habian hecho con el bebe recien nacido en el hospital de Quantico. No podria aguantar q traten al niño como conejillo de Indias. Era su hijo. De Dana y el. Y el gobierno en un ultimo intento de solicitar sus servicios a como de lugar habia inoculado en el bebe una cepa de microorganismos q lo harian inmune a cualquier enfermedad. Un supersoldado le habia dicho el general Del Olmo. El no podia dejar q pasara sin hacer nada. Le habian quitado a su hijo de la manera mas ruin. Dejandolo con el como un experimento del ejercito. Un simple numero en una carpeta. X-file 000777. Eso era su hijo para el gobierno solo un numero y un experimento.

Estaba solo en la oficina de Seeley. Cerro la puerta y corrio las persianas. Se sento en el sillon reclinable y examino la oficina. Fotos de Seeley con Temperance, con Parker, con sus gemelos recien nacidos en el hospital cargando a uno en cada brazo. La boda en el jardin del Jeffersonian. La luna de miel en Argentina. Fotos de Temperance con una niña identica a ella de casi diez años leyendo un libro de ciencias. Empezo a llorar. El gobierno le habia arrebatado su vida, su familia, su hijo. Le habia robado los mejores años de la infancia y niñez de John. Ahora seria un adolescente de dieciseis años. No vio sus primeros pasos. Su primer diente caido. No le enseño a montar bicicleta. No estuvo ahi para abrazarlo despues de un dia dificil. No estuvo nunca para el. Nunca.

Lo unico q pudo hacer por el fue justamente lo q lo mataba en vida. Decidio sacrificar su paternidad con tal de q su hijo no sufriera los horrores de un laboratorio y miles de pruebas y procedimientos nefastos. Convencio a Dana de q jamas serian buenos padres. Que sus trabajos eran muy arriesgados y expuestos casi siempre a toda clase de peligros de esta o cualquier otra galaxia. Un niño no podria vivir asi. Seria un trauma constante. Y si uno de ellos moria? Y si los dos? Que pasaria con John? Ese era el principal terror de Mulder. El q no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Dana se despertaba en la madrugada para dar de lactar al bebe y se encontraba con Fox dormido en el sofa aferrado a dos manos a su hijo. Si ellos faltaban el gobierno haria lo q quisiera con John. Primero muerto- penso Mulder.

Y eso fue lo q hizo. Fingio la muerte del bebe. Con velorio, ataud y entierro en el camposanto del FBI. Convencio al ejercito de no exhumar el cuerpo del niño indicando q seria aun mas traumatico para Dana. Ella estaba sumida en su dolor. Sabia q el niño estaba vivo pero q tenia q separarse de el. De su bebe. Odiaba a Mulder por tener razon. Porque a pesar de todo esa era la unica solucion para q su hijo fuera libre.

Dos meses despues del entierro, dejaron a John en un orfanato de Uthah. Pensaban q quiza una pareja de buen corazon lo adoptaria y tendria una buena familia. Alguien q estuviera a su lado y lo amara como ellos no podian hacerlo. Ella recordaria siempre su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa de angel. Se fue en una crisis de llanto dejando a su tesoro en manos de cualquier desconocido. Un precio muy alto por la libertad de John pero ambos estaban convencidos y dispuestos a asumirlo como padres.

Jamas hablaron de como quedaria su relacion de pareja.

Dana se fue a su departamento luego de entregar a John. No queria ver a Fox. Estaba segura q lo mataria con sus propias manos si lo tuviera cerca. Era un cobarde. Le habia quedado grande la etiqueta de marido y padre y se saco toda responsabilidad de encima con el maldito argumento del peligro latente.

Lo dejo a su suerte. Se fue a diversos congresos y eventos internacionales. Trataba de llegar el vacio de su familia rota y su nido destrozado. Pasaron quince años.

Llego un dia de lluvia a Washington. Estaba empapada y con las maletas perdidas, varada en el estacionamiento. Tomo un taxi y le dio la direccion de la casa de Mulder.

Seguia lloviendo como ducha abierta cuando llego a la puerta de su casa. Era un duplex entre edificios de departamentos. Tipico de Mulder. Ir contracorriente. Le pago al taxista y entro a la casa.

Tenia la misma llave desde q se fue y abrio la cerradura sin problemas. Ni se habia molrstado en cambiar la cerradura... ni en limpiar la casa. Era como entrar en zona de desastre. Papeles, periodicos, platos, restos de comida, todo apilado en la mesa de centro, en la vitrina, los anaqueles, el piso. Dana movio la cabeza en gesto de desaprobacion. Seguia siendo el mismo.

\- Si me hubieras avisado q regresabas quiza limpiaba un poco.

Escucho la voz a sus espaldas y se estremecio. Los recuerdos se le agolpaban en la mente. Cuando el compro la casa. Cuando se enteraron q serian padres. Las noches de amor. Salir a pasear por la ciudad. Comprar los viveres. Salir en las noches a divertirse como uns pareja normal, la normalidad q ellos no podian tener.

Volteo y lo vio parado en la puerta de baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra al rededor del cuello. Acababa de bañarse y muy a su pesar Dana Scully tuvo un acceso de deseo hacia su ex pareja, cosa q no paso desapercibida para Mulder que ya estaba a su lado mirando sus ojos azules cada vez mas cerca.

Plaffffffffff

Se dio cuenta de lo q habia hecho cuando lo vio tirado en medio del zafarrancho y con media cara en el piso. Le habia dado la cachetada de su vida. Tanto asi q le aflojo dos dientes y le hizo sangrar la boca.

\- Dana perdoname!

\- Debi de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Debi de darte una paliza cuando me propusiste ser pareja. Debi dispararte cuando sugeriste q tuvieramos una familia y debi matarte con mis propias manos cuando me hiciste abandonar a nuestro hijo en el orfanato...

Empezo a llorar de rabia. Estaba furiosa con el. Trato de acercarse y ella le dio un puñetazo q lo volvio a mandar al suelo. Despues de reponerse volvio a pararse para ir donde ella se encontraba y le dio un derechazo en el estomago, cuando lo vio doblado le cogio la cabeza y le estampo la rodilla en el rostro. Esta vez si logro desmayarlo.

Cuando Fox volvio en si ya habia dejado de llover y Dana se habia quedado dormida de tanto llorar. El estaba tirado en el piso de la sala y Dana se habia dormido en el sofa con fotos de John en las manos. La cabeza le estallaba pero logro cargarla y llevarla a su cama. Le quito los zapatos y la acomodo bajo las sabanas. Luego le puso el cobertor encima y despues de contemplarla un momento ingreso al baño para ver como le habia dejado la cara.

\- Vaya! Parezco un mapache...

Dos circulos negros envolvian sus ojos semicerrados y la nariz estaba totalmente hinchada y deforme. Suspiro resignado. Sabia q seria un precio muy alto... pero no persaba q tan doloroso.

\- Te lo merecias...

\- Dana...

\- Me arrebataste las ganas de vivir Fox. He vagado como alma en pena por todo el mundo buscando lo q se es imposible de encontrar: Mi tranquilidad.

\- Lo siento mucho. Me pasare la vida compensandote.

\- Como vas a compensar un hijo Fox?! Crees q soy tan idiota q voy a volver a acostarme contigo para embarazarme y que se repita la historia? Tu no estas hecho para ser padre ni marido ni esposo ni nada q tenga q ver con un compromiso!

\- Eso es lo q piensas?

\- De eso estoy segura!

\- Esta bien. Piensalo. Es mejor asi.

Dana lo cogio de la camisa. Le habia puesto el pijama cuando estaba desmayado para no caer en tentacion. Lo cogio y lo zarandeo mientras le gritaba con furia.

\- QUIERO MI VIDA DE NUEVO! QUIERO A MI HIJO! A MI PAREJA! QUIERO RECUPERAR ESTOS QUINCE AÑOS PERDIDOS! QUIERO... QUIERO VOLVER EL TIEMPO! FOX NO TE DAS CUENTA! QUE MAS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA PARA QUE REACCIONES!

El la abrazo con fuerza. Mas q evitar una nueva paliza queria protegerla. De todo lo q sabia. Lo que sospechaba. Lo que ignoraba. Queria encontrar un agujero de gusano y meterse con ella para devolverle lo q el inconsientemente le habia arrebatado.

Fue ahi cuando decidieron volver a los x-files. El para devolverle a su hijo. Ella para encontrar la verdad, cueste lo q cueste.


	5. Chapter 5

Parker desperto sobresaltado. Estaba en su casa, en su habitacion y en su cama. Tenia puesta la ropa de calle, no su pijama y penso q se habia quedado dormido antes del plan. EL PLAN!

Se incorporo de la cama y miro hacia su derecha. En la cama gemela estaba Michael tendido boca abajo tambien con su ropa de salir. Se habian quedado dormidos? Recordo lo q paso al salir del Jeffersonian. La camioneta de mi papa!

Salto hacia la ventana de su habitacion. Desde ahi se veia el porche y la cochera. La camioneta estaba en su sitio. Que! Acaso todo fue un sueño! Pero y la luz? El ovni? Mi papa?

\- Parker...

En la semipenumbra vio a un hombre adulto mirarlo con los brazos cruzados. Se adelanto un paso y vio a su padre con un sobretodo negro y una expresion en el rostro q jamas le habia visto. Como si fuera otra persona pero con la cara de Seeley Booth. Avanzo mas y efectivamente era el rostro, el cuerpo y hasta la ropa de su padre pero sus ojos... esos no eran los ojos q lo miraban con amor desde q era un bebe, no era esa la mirada de su padre. Retrocedio asustado.

"El muchacho se dio cuenta! Y ahora q le digo? Sera mejor decirle la verdad. Al fin y al cabo creera q fue un mal sueño. Con tal q no se desquicie como su madre..."

Angel salio de la semipenumbra hacia la luz indirecta del farol de luz en la calle.

\- Quien eres? Porque nos ayudaste?

\- Escuchame Parker. Soy pariente tuyo. Estoy aqui porque necesito el usb q Michael saco del Jeffersonian. Voy a llevarselo a tus padres para q puedan continuar con el caso.

\- Pero eres identico a mi papa. Nunca me dijo q tenia un hermano aparte de Jared. Mucho menos un gemelo.

\- Soy... tu tio Angel. Estoy aqui para ayudarlos con el caso de los x-files. Necesito el usb por favor.

\- Porque la camioneta esta en la cochera? La dejamos a unos kilometros del Jefersonian.

\- Yo la traje. Despues de eliminar al cazador que mandaron por ustedes.

\- Cazador?

\- El ovni q dijo tu hermana. Son del ejercito pero se supone q "no existen". Solo los usan por temas relacionados a los x-files. Ustedes hackearon el intranet del gobierno de los EEUU y era logico q los persiguieran por eso los segui hasta q aparecio el cazador.

\- Como pudiste traernos a los tres juntos?

"Es demasiado inquisitivo y logico. Me esta poniendo en apuros!"

\- Escuchame Parker, mientras mas rapido tengan tus padres la informacion, mas rapido se cerrara este caso. Dana y Fox se retiraran de sus vidas y todo volvera a ser como antes. Creeme q preferiran pensar q yo sustraje la informacion de los x-files a averiguar q sus hijos robaron una camioneta del FBI, violaron la ley al no tener permiso de conducir, vulneraron la red de inteligencia del pais y se robaron informacion clasificada q supuestamente no existe.

Parker le dio el usb no sin antes preguntar lo q tenia en mente desde q los rescato.

\- Tienes un helicoptero? Un planeador o ala delta?

\- No. Porque lo preguntas?

\- Como nos trajiste? Simplemente vuelas?

...

\- Y q hago entonces Hodgings?

\- Tienes q invocarlo. Llamarlo. Que se haga presente.

\- Hazlo Seeley, no te preocupes por mi. Ya he hablado con el y se q es real.

\- Estas segura? No prefieres q lo maneje con Hodgings?

\- No. Estamos en esto juntos. Llamalo.

\- Ok. Angel... necesito q vengas. Ya.

\- Que cabalistico... crees q es uno de tus agentes novatos?

\- Y que querias q dijera? Oh Angel, aparece de donde estes! No sabes como me choca todo esto! Siento q estoy haciendo un conjuro!

\- Pero eso es lo q estas haciendo. Un conjuro para invocar a tu ancestro vampiro.

\- Bones por favor no lo arregles...

En ese momento Angel entra por la puerta de la habitacion con 4 cafes de Starbucks, uno organico para Temperance por supuesto, y el periodico del dia bajo el brazo. Les ofrece un cafe a cada uno con una inclinacion de cabeza y una leve sonrisa.

\- Buenos dias. Me llamaban? Traje cafe para el desayuno y algo de noticias por si desean leer.

Hodgings, Booth y Temperance se quedan con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al ver como Angel se sienta en un sillon al lado de la cama de Seeley y toma un vaso de cafe.

\- Pero no me habian llamado? Aqui estoy. Que necesitan?

\- Pe... pero entraste y te sentaste... como si nada.

\- Bueno Seeley si deseas puedo hacer la entrada con la nube de humo que va creciendo hasta llenar la habitacion, la luz bajando y yo apareciendo poco a poco hasta materializarme por completo. Pero te advierto q no me transformo en murcielago hace siglos asi q no me pidan eso porque me agoto demasiado.

Hodgings fue quien salio primero del estupor con una carcajada.

\- Asi q tiene sentido del humor el abuelito vampiro!

\- Ah que? Era una broma?- dijo Temperance sorprendida- segun la literatura asi es como se presentan los vampiros desde el conde Vlad Dracula.

\- Por favor no me comparen con Dracula- Dice Angel dandole un sorbo a su cafe y con la vista fija en la pared- Era un empalador, violador y psicopata. A su lado soy un simple vampiro de fruta.

\- Tranquilo abuelito vampiro. Sabemos q eres buena gente- Le dice Hodgings divertido.

Angel se materializa desde el sillon hasta el lado de Jack en menos de un segundo. Lo toma de hombro mientras le sonrie. A Hodgings le da escalofrios su sonrisa. A pesar q sabe q no le hara daño todavia es lo suficientemente temible como para asustarlo.

\- Primero q nada Cantelever no soy tu abuelito. Segundo ya q escudriñaste la genealogia de Seeley tan bien, lo mismo podrias hacer con la tuya. Solo como sugerencia...

\- Angel deja de asustar a Hodgings por favor. Lo necesito consiente y en sus cinco sentidos para q procese la evidencia q nos traeran Dana y Fox- Seeley lo regaña con los brazos cruzados tendido en la cama. Sabe q debe decirle lo de la suplantacion pero decide ir con calma. Quiere q Temperance se acostumbre a interactuar con el ya q tendra q fingir la relacion de pareja con Angel y eso le hierve la sangre. No desconfia de su esposa, tiene temor q se repita el cuadro de la ultima visita de Angel y ademas no confia del todo en su vampirico pariente.

\- Ah si. En cuanto a eso- saca el usb del bolsillo y se lo pone en las manos a un asustado Jack- Haz tu trabajo Cantelever y procesa.

\- Soy Jack Stanley Hodgings III, no me apellido Cantelever, ese nombre fue idea de mis- levanta las cejas cayendo en la cuenta.

\- De tus antepasados. Busca Cantelever. Te aseguro q quedaras sorprendido. Si yo fuera tu me alejaria de... eres un cientifico seguro encontraras rapido el simbolo AG.

\- AG es el simbolo en la tabla periodica para la plata- dice Temperance extrañada- Que tiene q ver la plata con Hodgings?

\- Ya lo descubrira Temperance, ya lo descubrira. Por lo pronto te pido disculpas por todo lo q paso anteriormente entre nosotros. Espero algun dia me perdones.

"OH DIOS ES UN DEJAVU! SI PUDIERA LEVANTARME LO CORRERIA A PATADAS POR SER TAN CONDESCENDIENTE CON TEMPERANCE!"- piensa Seeley arrugando la sabana con su mano derecha. Se esta poniendo celoso y aunque no tenga motivos para hacerlo mira a Angel con ojos de rabia ya q el vampiro parece demasiado interesado en conseguir el perdon y la aceptacion de su esposa.

\- Gracias nuevamente por tu preocupacion Angel pero ya estoy bien y ya te habia dicho q te perdone hace tiempo.

\- Lo se pero te lo dire cada vez q te vea. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

\- Wow! Esto si q es extraño! Angel tan tierno y Temperance tan comprensiva. Parece una copia de Booth y Brennan en sus inicios!

\- ESO NO LO DIGAS NI EN BROMA HODGINGS O TE DOY UN DISPARO!

\- En realidad todo lo arregla a balazos y golpes?- le pregunta Angel a Temperance con una mal disimulada sonrisa.

\- Pues si, pero despues de tantos años ya lo veo absolutamente normal. No me extraña q amenace a uno de sus mejores amigos porque le dio un ataque celotipico.

\- Celos? Por favor Seeley. Soy tu ancestro y ella es tu esposa. Que tienes en la cabeza?

\- Aproximadamente 3mil 560 gramos de masa encefalica ademas de la mayoria de los organos de los sentidos por no decir todos... Uh, era una pregunta retorica, cierto?

\- Es adorable Seeley. Entiendo porque te enamoraste perdidamente de ella.

\- Angel. Tu comentario no ayuda. Si el pudiera en este momento ya tendrias la estaca en el pecho.

\- Y tu la bala en medio de los ojos Cantelever. Quieres mas pistas? No? Entonces a trabajar! Debes ir al laboratorio con los demas a investigar toda esa informacion. Yo tambien me retiro debo ir a buscar comida... Hey no me miren asi! Saben q como lo mismo q ustedes con algun liquido rojo como un buen vino...

\- Bueno, bueno me voy al laboratorio. Tengo curiosidad por lo q me dijiste de la plata asi q buscare en mi arbol genealogico y ademas vere si el gobierno tiene x-files de nosotros. Le pedire ayuda a Sweets para el trabajito. Viene Dra.B?

\- Te alcanzo despues Jack. Tenemos q hablar con Angel, recuerdas?

\- Oh claro, claro. Los dejo en familia. Nos vemos despues.

\- Adios Cantelever. Solo respira y relajate. Tu no lo tienes, entendido? Pero si deseas hablar solo llamame e ire. Y si tienes una buena botella de vino mejor, tu me entiendes...

\- Eso espero Angel. Adios.

\- Y bien? Que tienen q decirme?

\- Mejor sientate Angel. Tenemos algo delicado q conversar.

\- Eh que! Me estan poniendo un poco nervioso... no es de lo q te comente en el bar latino, no? De William y...

Seeley recordo al otro hijo de Angel. Habia mandado realizar investigaciones con el nombre de Connor Booth, Connor Thompson y Connor B. Thompson. Angel le dijo q ese era el apellido de la madre del niño asi q por algun lado debia empezar pero no tenia ningun resultado todavia.

\- No, no, relajate. Es algo totalmente diferente. Es con respecto al caso, mi enfermedad y Temperance.

\- A que se referian con el bar latino?

\- Te prometo q te contare todo despues Bones pero ahora concentremonos en hablar con Angel.

\- Ok. Angel podrias suplantar a Seeley por una semana en el Hoover, el laboratorio y mi casa?

\- WOW! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- TIEMPO FUERA!

\- Vaya q es interesante verlos actuar asi. Parecen una imagen de reflejo. Tienen la misma cara de desconcierto: los ojos desencajados, la nariz dilatada, la boca abierta. Es impresionante de verdad.

\- Antes de q sigas estudiandonos Temperance, que rayos acabas de decir?

\- Con tacto Bones, con tacto, por eso acordamos q seria yo quien se lo diria - suspira derrotado y empieza su perorata- si no estoy completamente sano dentro de una semana, el gobierno hara las investigaciones correspondientes ubicando a Dana y Fox. Los condenaran a cadena perpetua por maxima traicion ademas de arruinarnos a todos y cada uno de los mientros del equipo como complices. No se salvarian ni los internos. Nuestros hijos ingresarian al sistema de...

\- Por favor Angel! No dejes q les pase eso! Estoy dispuesta a tratarte como si fueras Seeley para q no se note la suplantacion!. Solo es por una semana! Te compensaremos con lo q quieras. Asi tenga q asaltar un banco de sangre!

\- Hey! Hey Temperance tranquila!- le toma de la mano ante la impotencia de Seeley. Sabe q deben ir acostumbrandose a la cercania y el contacto para q esto funcione pero no puede evitar la frustracion de no ser el quien consuela a su esposa- Claro q lo hare y no vas a asaltar nada, me oiste? Seeley sabe lo q me gustaria como compensacion pero si no lo obtiene no hay problema. Llevo años buscando y puedo seguir eternamente.

\- Gracias Angel! Te lo agradezco como madre! Gracias!

Temperance abraza a Angel sorprendiendolo completamente. Hacia mucho tiempo q nadie tenia un contacto tan cercano con el y mucho menos una mujer tan bella. Cierra los brazos alrededor de Temperance y lo invade una calida sensacion de bienestar. Sonrie automaticamente y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Seeley q de tanta ira, rabia y celos se habian puesto totalmente negros.

\- No te acostumbres Angel. Solo es una semana y despues todo volvera a su lugar. TODO.


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS DIAS DE ACTUALIZACION DE BONES X-FILES SERAN TODOS LOS LUNES.**

* * *

\- Bueno Booth, gracias a Dios tu lesion en la espalda mejoro notablemente y podemos seguir con el caso. Ya q tienen el x-file podemos empezar a estudiar el caso a fondo y sin interrupciones. Empezamos demostrando q el sujeto del x-file0007 debe ser hallado como prueba de los experimentos y pruebas inhumanas a los q ha sido sometido por el ejercito de EEUU. Tenemos q empezar rastreando la ultima direccion conocida y de ahi desenrollaremos la madeja.

Fox Mulder tenia esperanzas de encontrar al sujeto experimental ya q con el se descubririan las mentiras del gobierno ademas de revelarle a Dana la verdadera historia de John. Estaba obsesionado con realizarlo asi se le fuera la vida en ello y habia ideado un plan para q, en el caso de descubrirse toda la conspiracion, el quedara como unico responsable y q los demas habian actuado bajo amenaza o coaccion.

Estaban en la cochera de los Booth. Dana, Fox, Temperance, Angela, Hodgings, Sweets y Angel suplantando a Seeley. Esa informacion solo era conocida por Temperance y Hodgings. Este ultimo tuvo q ocultarselo a su esposa por obvias razones. No queria q llenara la casa de ajos y estacas mientras trabajaran con Angel.

La verdad es q con uno de los trajes del FBI de Seeley no se notaba ninguna diferencia. Solo q el si estaba enterado de los procedimientos del ejercito en casos de x-file ya q sabia q tenian un file de el. Lo habian investigado cuando trabajaba como detective en Nueva York y sacaron en limpio q tenia habilidades fuera de lo comun... por no decir sobrenaturales.

\- Averigue q el ejercito tiene unos drones teledirigidos con ultima tecnologia para "corregir"-hizo enfasis con los dedos ademas de la entonacion de la palabra-los problemas o intromisiones en los x-files. Tienen apariencia de ovnis y estan equipados con armas q jamas han visto, estoy seguro q son cosas alienigenas. Los hacen llamar cazadores.

\- Interesante informacion Seeley. Como la obtuviste?- pregunto Dana.

\- Bueno un mago no revela sus secretos y menos un agente sus fuentes- dijo sonriendo- pero eso no es lo mas interesante. Todos nosotros somos funcionarios del gobierno. Trabajamos para los Estados Unidos de Norteamerica y como la nacion mas poderosa del mundo comprenderan q necesitan tener todo bajo control o dar una falsa sensacion de autosolidez y seguridad. Para ser mas concreto, nos investigan, escarban y estudian hasta la ultima generacion. Hodgings les dara mas informacion ya q pudo acceder a la base de datos del pentagono. La q se supone no existe.

Temperance estaba un poco nerviosa. El verdadero Seeley Booth nunca habria hablado de ese modo. El es un patriota a rajatabla y sin titubeos. Moriria por su patria, su bandera y todo lo q ella representa. Parecia q Angel ya habia visto demasiada pobredumbre en el sistema durante siglos y estaba desencantado del gobierno. Sobre todo porque habia sido sujeto de un x-file. No lo relacionaban con Seeley porque se ocultaba detras otro apellido pero las similitudes saltarian a la vista tarde o temprano. Miro a Angel a los ojos y este le devolvio una sonrisa. Temperance le correspondio en un gesto que no paso desapercibido para Hodgings. Espero q esten actuando bien- penso el entomologo- no quisiera usar la estaca tan rapido...

Jack tenia un usb en mano y lo coloco en su laptop para q vean lo q habia conseguido.

\- Asi como les acaba de decir Seeley y yo tambien me imaginaba, el gobierno tiene x-files de casi todos nosotros. Para ellos soy un Lican asi como Seeley es un Vampiro, Fox es un Iluminatti, Dana y Temperance tienen Asperger agudo y son catalogadas como potencialmente peligrosas, Sweets es un Scan y Cam desciende de santeros. Alguna pregunta?

\- Todas las posibles. Q es un Lican?- dijo Fox sumamente interesado.

\- Licantropo. Hombre Lobo. Los Cantelever son una antigua casa de hombres lobo. Hodgings es el apellido q adoptaron para seguir en el mundo humano.

\- Eres un hombre lobo?- Angela no podia creer lo q estaba oyendo- y estas tan tranquilo?

\- Desciendo DE, que no es lo mismo. Hay condiciones para serlo y no las reuno. Al igual q Seeley con el vampirismo. No reune las condiciones ni lleva la maldicion en la sangre.

\- Es increible q ni siquiera uno mismo sepa los origenes de su familia y q el gobierno tenga todo documentado. Es aterrador- dijo Angela a Temperance q asintio convencida. Y eso q no sabes q trabajas con un vampiro-penso Temperance avergonzada por ocultarle esa informacion a su mejor amiga.

\- Y q es un Scan?- pregunto Swetts intrigado.

\- Un Scanner. Un individuo con habilidades telepaticas desarrolladas. Mas q nada leer mentes.

\- Eso lo hago bien sin ser un friki.

\- Quiza lo haces bien PORQUE ERES un friki-le dijo Jack incidiendo- un scanner se detecta desde el nacimiento y llega a la mayoria de edad ejerciendo plenamente su habilidad telepatica. Aunque tambien tiene su lado oscuro.

\- Controlar las mentes y anular la secuencia neuronal inutilizando la masa encefalica del oponente?

\- Lo sabias...no?

\- Lo sospechaba q no es lo mismo. Solo me paso en la secundaria con un muchacho de curso superior q siempre me hacia bulling. Un dia me arrojo al tacho de basura y estaba tan furioso q lo mire directo a los ojos, clavandole la mirada y deseandole lo peor. El chico se llevo las manos a la cabeza gritando y yo me asuste. Deje de desearle mal y se desplomo frente a mis ojos- bajo la cabeza avergonzado- al dia siguiente nos dijeron q habia tenido un derrame cerebral minimo. Siempre pense q habia sido mi culpa pero no podia identificar porque... ahora lo se.

-Eras un niño, Lance. Estabas en una situacion embarazosa y riesgosa y no sabias q tenias ese poder. No debes culparte.

Temperance le puso una mano en el hombro a Sweets y este le devolvio una mirada agradecida.

Ella es muy tierna y comprensiva con los q quiere- penso Angel- no siempre es la fria, insensible y racional forense q pintan los medios de comunicacion.

\- Ey Romeo! Deja de mirarla asi. Concentrate en el caso.

Hodgings le dio una palmada en el hombro a Angel y este le sonrio amablemente.

\- Tranquilo Cantelever. Solo admiro a mi esposa. Nada mas.

...

Parker habia regresado a la academia militar despues de las vacaciones de medio año. Estaba en el segundo ciclo del primer año y le encantaba la vida castrense. Habia sido uno de los anhelos de su padre desde q el era un niño y a pesar q no estaba muy convencido al principio, con el transcurrir de los dias comprendio q encajaba como anillo al dedo. Tenia destrezas atleticas, capacidad de estratega, don de mando y liderazgo; aunado a una mente analitica, deductiva e inquisidora le hacian el candidato perfecto para cadete mayor del año. Ademas tenia un fino sarcasmo q exteriorizaba con bromas inteligentes y divertidas lo q le ponia en buenas relaciones con sus condiscipulos. Lo malo es q tenia un complejo de superioridad latente y eso le podria acarrear serias consecuencias tanto en la vida militar como civil.

\- Cadete Booth!

\- Si, mi sargento!

\- En q esta pensando! Deje su mochila y equipo en las barracas y reuna a su tropa! En este momento!

\- Si mi sargento!

Parker corre con la mochila y el bulto de ropa al hombro. Es el responsable de su dormitorio y debe evitar escenas como estas si desea ser cadete mayor de todo el año. Estaba pensando en su padre y en como le habia ocultado todo el asunto del Jeffersonian, el cazador pero sobre todo lo del "Tio Angel".

No se lo habia contado a nadie y eso lo carcomia. Casi no tenia secretos con sus padres pero de ahi a contarles q hackeo junto con su hermana menor y su primo una computadora del gobierno. Eso ni hablar. Acabaria con su carrera en el ejercito aparte de la confianza de sus padres.

Llego al dormitorio y su tropa ya estaba lista.

\- Booth llegas tarde! Si nos degradan puntos sera tu responsabilidad!

\- Lo siento. Tengo pendientes en casa. Salgamos en formacion de una vez.

\- Hay un nuevo, Booth. Es el.

Un muchacho muy parecido a Parker pero ligeramente mas bajo se cuadra frente a el realizando el saludo marcial. Es rubio pero de ojos azules, y su sonrisa se le hace muy familiar. Donde he visto a este chico?- piensa Parker- yo lo conozco!

\- Descanse cadete. Diga su nombre.

\- John Connors, mi cadete. Un honor estar en su division.

\- Tranquilo q no soy el General Del Olmo- bromea Parker- desde cuando esta aqui?

\- Ayer mi cadete. Llegue de Uthah en el primer vuelo. Mis padres desean q sea militar.

\- Y usted? Lo desea?

Connor miro extrañado a Parker. Nunca se lo habian preguntado directamente. Sus padres le dijeron desde niño q seria militar y el habia aceptado sin argumentar. Sentia un llamado muy fuerte por esa vida. Algo q lo impulsaba a seguir. No podria describirlo pero era una sensacion de destino. Como si hubiera nacido para ello.

\- Siento q es mi lugar. Todo encaja aqui.

\- Muy bien cadete Connors. Usted sera el portaestandarte hoy. Veremos como lo hace. Collins enseñale q pasos debe seguir. Vamos a ver si estas hecho para el puesto.

\- Gracias mi cadete. No lo decepcionare. Sera un honor servir con usted.

\- No estamos en guerra cadete Connors. Relajese.

\- Todavia mi cadete. Pero todo saldra a la luz y veremos quien es quien. Yo quiero pelear a su lado. Su familia tiene una larga historia en el ejercito y toda una trayectoria en el FBI.

Parker se quedo impresionado pero lo disimulo bien. Ese muchachito lo habia investigado y sabia quien era. Hay q devolver el favor- penso Parker- le dire a Michael q lo investigue en todas las plataformas. Esto no me gusta nada. Sospecho q hay tigre encerrado aqui.

...

Seeley seguia en el hospital. Lo habian trasladado a una habitacion privada moviendo las influencias de Temperance. Estaba bajo el nombre de Angel Booth y le reventaba esa jugarreta del destino que lo ponia en una cama de hospital y a su esposa en los brazos de otro, con su consentimiento, venia y aprobacion. Vengan esos cuernos!... digo, vengan esos cinco.

Sabia q su esposa jamas lo traicionaria pero si al inicio no confiaba mucho en Angel ahora no confiaba nada. Se revolvia en la cama exasperado. Faltaban cinco dias para q pueda caminar pero a el se le hacian años. Los celos de por si son mala compañia y a Seeley Booth ya se le estaban rebalsando en multitudes.

\- Agente Booth?

\- Ehhhh... se equivoca, soy Angel, el primo de Seeley. El parecido es impresionante pero...

\- Agente Booth antes q continue dejeme decirle q miente fatal. Sabemos q es Angel Booth quien lo suple en las investigaciones de los x-files. Dejeme presentarme, soy Vincent Logan. He sido asignado a su tutela como agente novato del FBI.

\- El FBI sabe lo q esta pasando?- dijo Booth incredulo- si eso fuera cierto no vendrias tu solo sino con toda una comitiva para arrestarme por maxima traicion y desacato. Tu no eres agente del FBI!

Los ojos azules del recien llegado se clavan en los marrones de Booth. Este siente una extraña sensacion de familiaridad. Como si conociera al joven agente. Tiene el cabello oscuro y lacio. Los ojos pequeños y de un azul muy particular. Su rostro esta cubiero por una ligera barba candado pero puede apreciar q sus facciones son refinadas. Se parece mucho a Russ- piensa Booth.

\- Como dijo que se llamaba, agente?

\- Vincent. Vincent Logan agente Booth, ahora si me permite lo ayudare a salir de este hospital. Usted corre peligro aqui. Lo mejor es q termine su periodo de incapacidad temporal en casa.

\- Porque no me han arrestado? Contestame satisfactoriamente esa pregunta y me ire contigo.

\- Usted es mas efectivo libre y con capacidad de accion q arrestado y casi invalido- frunce los labios y Booth se queda perplejo. Ese es un gesto muy parecido al de Temperance- Lo siento agente Booth. No fue mi intencion utilizar ese termino.

\- No hay problema chico. Dime algo, Logan es tu apellido o tu segundo nombre?

\- Mi apellido, agente Booth. Soy de Arkansas.

\- Aja. Pense q te apellidarias diferente. Una idea loca. Quiza por tanto medicamento. Bueno, no me convence tu simple argumento acerca de mi efectividad asi q retirate de mi habitacion antes q llame a seguridad.

El cuadro es observado por cuatro personas. Vincent Logan tiene una pequeña camara en la solapa y toda la escena es supervisada por los ocupantes de un remolque a tiempo y distancia de alli.

\- Lo descubrio! Ahora q vamos a hacer?!

\- Lo primero es q te calmes. Vincent se ha preparado mucho tiempo para esto. No lo van a descubrir en el primer interrogatorio. Ademas es una de las preguntas logicas q haria Seeley Booth para averiguar q esta pasando.

\- Seeley Booth tenia la particularidad de no olvidar un rostro. Esta sacando conclusiones acerca de la apariencia de Vincent. Pero no puede probar nada. Solo son conjeturas.

\- Por el momento. Confiamos en q Vincent esta bien preparado para concluir el plan.

\- Nosotros lo preparamos para esto pero fue el quien se ofrecio. No puede estar mas listo.

\- Son unos desalmados. Sabian?

\- Ya te dije al inicio q si no podias calmarte lo mejor seria q salieras de aqui. Podrias poner en peligro el plan y la mision de Vincent.

\- Buenos dias...

Un hombre alto y de apariencia atletica ingresa al remolque. Viste como un soldado: camisa y pantalon de camuflaje, botas negras y quepi. Al sacarselo se pueden apreciar sus facciones. Cabello y barba rubio oscuro, ojos marrones escondidos detras de los lentes de armazon metalica. Es el comandante de la mision y ve como sus colaboradores echaron a andar el plan sin tener la delicadeza de avisarle.

Todos se callan. La mujer q hablo al principio e indico q eran unos desalmados corrio a abrazarlo reprimiendo las ganas de desatarse en llanto. El comandante la abraza y reconforta colocando su mano en su suave cabello castaño rojizo.

\- Deberia fusilarlos a todos ustedes por iniciar la mision sin avisarme. Si la agente no me envia un mensaje de voz yo ni me entero q Vincent ya esta al lado de Seeley Booth.

\- No somos sus soldados comandante. No puede fusilarnos. Seria fraticidio.

\- Y tu? Cientifico, no vas a decir nada?- pregunta el comandante.

El aludido no responde. Solo realiza el saludo marcial y le pone una mano en el hombro.

\- Lo siento comandante. El tiempo apremiaba y no podiamos comunicarnos con usted. Comprendera q hicimos un concenso y tomamos la decision... mas adecuada. Es cierto q la agente no estuvo de acuerdo pero eramos tres contra uno y se tomo la decision de enviar a Vincent- la agente lo miro y dejo de abrazar al comandante para ir al lado del cientifico. Este le sonrio- Sera mejor q te calmes. Los detectives estan intentando ser objetivos con esta mision y si tu no logras la compostura suficiente, ellos se vendran abajo tambien.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS, CONJETURAS, SUGERENCIAS, MEJORAS... TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO =) ESPERAMOS SUS REWIEVS...**


	7. Chapter 7

**APROVECHANDO QUE NO TENGO MUCHOS PENDIENTES SUBO UN CAPITULO MAS. Y COMO SIEMPRE SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS. SE ESPERA REVIEWS.**

* * *

El General Marcus Del Olmo mira por la ventana de su oficina en el Pentagono. Toda su carrera esta en peligro por culpa de Fox Mulder... otra vez.

Siempre sospecho q John no estaba muerto. Que era una patraña de Fox para ocultar al niño e intentar extraer los microorganismos q se le inocularon. Ni el mismo Fox sabia q no eran organismos creados en la tierra sino ADN alienigena tomado de uno de los especimenes de Roswell. El tenia la carta de consentimiento firmada por Fox y habia clonado la firma de Dana Scully. Eso lo libraba de compromisos por el momento pero si el muchacho estaba vivo y en plena adolescencia, ya empezarian los cambios tanto a nivel organico y molecular como a nivel psiquico y emocional. Eso le aterraba al General Del Olmo. En el laboratorio seria facil de controlar. Incluso podria estar en coma inducido si se tornaba demasiado peligroso e inmanejable... pero afuera, en el mundo real y tangible? Era una amenaza.

Mas q preocuparse por la seguridad publica, Marcus Del Olmo se preocupaba por su propia seguridad. La carta de consentimiento era un arma de doble filo si el muchacho se descontrolaba en cualquier lugar de EEUU. Toda la responsabilidad recaeria en el ya q dejo escapar al sujeto experimental debajo de sus narices. Resoplo para calmarse. Su puesto en el gobierno como Ministro de Defensa, su posicion en el ejercito como General, su reputacion de lider ejemplar, todo, todo, todo se vendria abajo por el idealista enfermo de Fox Mulder.

Tenia q desaparecer la evidencia y eso incluia a todos los q compartian el secreto. Se habia enterado por sus espias en el FBI que Fox y Dana habian sido suspendidos de los x-files justamente por sus conclusiones en el file 0007. Ese era el file de John. Si el chco estaba muerto, a que venia escarbar el caso ahora despues de tantos años? Arrepentimiento tardio? Sed de venganza y justicia? El General Del Olmo se talla la cara con ambas manos y se apoya en el vidrio despues de entenderlo. John esta vivo y no esta con Fox ni con Dana. Si asi fuera jamas sacarian a la luz el file ni habrian regresado al FBI. Lo estan buscando. No se crio con ellos ni se lo dejaron a algun conocido. Un orfanato? Fox seria capaz de haber abandonado a su hijo dejandolo a la tutela del mismo estado? Era un plan maestro. Nunca lo encontrarian de esa manera. Tenia q encontrarlo primero q ellos. Quiza todavia habia una esperanza para continuar con el experimento. El Coronel O'Bryan debia saberlo.

\- Martha por favor comunicame con el Coronel O'Bryan- pidio Del Olmo a su asistente por el Skype.

\- Esta aqui en la sala de espera General Del Olmo.

\- Hazlo pasar inmediatamente.

\- Si General Del Olmo.

El Coronel O'Bryan ingresa a la oficina del Ministro de Defensa con varios files en mano. Sabe q el Agente Mulder y la Dra. Scully tienen aliados para llevar a cabo sus planes. Al ser suspendidos el caso paso a manos del FBI siendo encargado a una division q facilitaria la exhumacion de los restos de John Mulder y la investigacion forense. El equipo del Instituto Jeffersonian era el encargado de la parte forense con sus cientificos encabezados por la Dra. Temperance Brennan q por pura casualidadcde la vida era esposa del agente encargado del caso, Seeley Booth y por otra coincidencia de esas q tiene la vida son amigos de Dana y Fox. O'Bryan habia investigado a todos y tenia las conclusiones de cada uno en las carpetas.

\- Y? Que sacamos en limpio?

\- Estan metidos en esto hasta los huesos. Incluso los internos del Jeffersonian.

\- Todos saben del X-file 0007?

\- No. Solo Dana Scully y Fox Mulder. Booth tiene la informacion oficial del caso al igual q su esposa y el equipo del Jeffersonian. Pero extraoficialmente han apoyado a Mulder y Scully alojandolos en su casa e informandoles del avance del caso. No pasara mucho tiempo antes q les revelen toda la verdad.

\- Si es q ya no lo han hecho y todo es una fachada aparente de oficialidad para llegar a John Mulder. No puedo permitir q esto se salga de proporciones. Donde esta Booth en este momento?

\- Estaba en el General Hospital de Washington por una lesion a la columna vertebral. Salio hace dos dias parcialmente recuperado y se enfrasco en el caso pero hay un detalle extraño.

\- Digalo O'Bryan

\- Tenemos registros de un Angel Booth en el Mercy Hospital. Lesion a la columna igual q la de Seeley Booth. Ingresado hace dos dias. Extraño, no le parece?- comento O'Bryan con sarcasmo.

\- Extrañisimo- dijo el General Del Olmo con el mismo tono de ironia- hagale una visita al tal Angel Booth. Le aseguro q encontrara a Seeley en el Mercy y al tal Angel en el FBI. Tendrian q ser gemelos para engañarnos.

...

\- Satisfecho, agente Booth?

\- A medias muchacho, a medias. O sea q tu estas de parte de nosotros y sabes de los x-files?

\- Ya le dije q somos muchos los descontentos en el FBI y queremos renovar la agencia desde sus cimientos. A usted se le considera un agente rebelde pero ejemplar. Siempre de parte de la verdad aunque le amerite una suspension. Eso es admirable.

\- Ya, ya. Que no me gusta la zalameria. Y como piensas sacarme de aqui? El FBI debe tenerme vigilado por lo q me cuentas. Solo tu sabes de los x-files, no?

\- En realidad somos un concejo de seis... ehhh, despues le explico con detalle. Puede pararse al menos?

\- Si pero no puedo caminar trechos largos. Solo podria caminar hasta el ascensor si a eso te refieres e inmediatamente subirme a una silla de ruedas. O me quedo paralitico tan joven y buenmozo.

El humor de Seeley hizo reir a Vincent. A Seeley le parecio q su sonrisa era similar a la de Parker. Demasiados medicamentos y extrañar a mis hijos- penso Booth- estoy alucinando demasiado. Llegando a casa le dire a Temperance q me prepare un baño caliente para dormir hasta pasado mañana. Se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Como se lo explico a mi esposa? Angel esta en la casa suplantandome!

\- Lo primero es sacarlo de aqui agente Booth. Luego le explicamos a la Dra. Brennan con lujo de detalles. Cambiese- le dejo un traje del FBI en la cama- yo lo espero afuera.

\- Tendras q ayudarme Logan. Un movimiento en falso y la espalda se me hace añicos. Y ni creas q me hace gracia pedirtelo pero le prometi a mi esposa llegar en una pieza a casa y yo cumplo mis promesas.

...

\- Cafe, Seeley?

\- Claro Temperance. Estos panqueques estan deliciosos. Eres excelente en la cocina.

Christine baja por las escaleras con su uniforme de colegio. Esta feliz de q su padre vuelva a casa y sin hacer ruido llega hacia el q se encuentra sentado en el comedor de diario disfrutando su desayuno. Le cubre los ojos con las manos y el se sorprende pero al escuchar la risa de Temperance en un lugar diferente y colocando las manos sobre las de Christine, concluye de q es la unica hija de Seeley jugandole una broma.

\- A ver, a ver. A quien tenemos aqui?

\- Adivina.

\- Humm... una princesa de cuentos de hadas?

\- Tibio.

\- Una cientifica de gran inteligencia?

\- Tibio tambien.

\- Mi preciosa hija Christine?

\- Caliente! Hola papi!- Christine lo abraza y se sienta en su regazo ante la mirada expectante de Temperance. Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Mucho mejor cariño- le sonrie Angel- pero mi espalda no esta bien del todo asi q no puedo cargar mas peso q el mio propio.

\- Ohhh lo siento papi- dice Christine levantandose de un salto- no te lastime, cierto?

\- No preciosa. Dentro de cinco dias todo volvera a la normalidad y podremos jugar como antes del accidente. No te preocupes.

Se escucha un tropel q baja por las escaleras. Son los gemelos Henry y Joseph q llegan a la cocina. Al ver a Angel gritan al unisono.

\- PAPIIIIIIII! YA ESTAS EN CASA!

\- Tranquilos chicos q papi no puede cargarlos ni hacer esfuerzo. Asi q no se le tiren encima.

Mas tardo Christine en hablar q los gemelos en tirar a Angel de la silla. Temperance corrio a sacarle los muchachos de encima. Temia la reaccion de Angel al ser atacado por los chicos sin previo aviso. Se tranquilizo al verlo en el piso muerto de risa con un gemelo a cada lado del cuello.

\- Vaya q estos muchachos son capaces de romper no solo columnas sino un cuerpo entero!

Christine y Temperance toman un gemelo cada una y los sacan de encima de Angel. Temperance lo ayuda a pararse y el la abraza por la cintura dandole un beso en la mejilla. Ella fuerza una sonrisa pero esta sorprendida. Como puede ser tan hogareño y domestico si jamas tuvo una familia?

\- Ejem... no van a empezar con sus cosas. Miren q hay infantes presentes.

\- No te preocupes princesa. Todavia estoy medicado y mama lo sabe. Tomen su desayuno y los llevo a la entrada para esperar la movilidad escolar. Voy un rato a la sala.

Angel sale de la cocina con sentimientos encontrados. Sabe q no debe apegarse a la familia de Seeley pero no puede evitarlo al sentir la calidez de la vida hogareña de los Booth. Recuerda la vida con su esposa y William de bebe. Y ademas los recuerdos de Connor no salen de su mente. Ya deberia haberlo encontrado. Ahora tendria veinte años. Donde estara? Como habra crecido? Sabra quien es su padre?

\- Estas bien?

Temperance estaba a espaldas de el. Lo vio salir de la cocina y sentarse en el sillon con un aire desvalido. Muy humano y abatido. El volteo a mirarla y ella vio que sus ojos habian cambiado. Ya no habia un profundo agujero negro y solitario ahora habia calidez y ternura en esa mirada. El tiene hijos- penso Temperance- los extraña y por eso esta asi.

\- Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo sentandose a su lado.

\- Claro Temperance... y sere honesto. No te preocupes.

\- Tienes hijos, no es cierto? Y no me refiero al antepasado de Seeley. Tienes hijos pequeños.

\- Tengo un hijo al q no veo desde q tenia la edad de tus gemelos. Ya debe ser un hombre de ventitantos años.

\- Como se llama?

El sonido del claxon de la movilidad escolar le impide responder. Sonrie a Temperance y le coloca una mano sobre la suya.

\- Terminaremos esta conversacion despues. Tengo q aparentar ser un padre amoroso y responsable en este momento.

\- Estoy segura q no aparentas... Seeley.

Angel continua con la sonrisa mientras toma a un gemelo en cada brazo y Christine lo abraza por la cintura. Es la vida q siempre quiso. Hogar, familia, casa... podria tenerlo nuevamente?

...

\- Como q no esta?!

\- Le acabo de explicar Coronel O'Bryan q el Sr. Angel Thomas Booth solicito su alta voluntaria y salio del hospital con un joven hace mas o menos dos horas. No entiendo su molestia. Este no es un hospital militar y no tengo porque informar al ejercito acerca de mis pacientes. Si me disculpa tengo muchos pendientes hoy.

El administrador en jefe del Mercy Hospital de Washington le contesta de manera decidida a Steven O'Bryan. Esta en lo cierto en cuanto a q no tiene obligacion alguna con el ejercito y no ha violado ninguna ley. Inclina la caneza a manera de despedida y se va dandole la espalda al coronel.

\- Sabe Dr. Saroyan que podria usted hacerme un gran favor. O quiza a su hermana?

Adam Saroyan voltea inmediatamente al escuchar nombrar a su hermana. Ella junto con Temperance fueron quienes llevaron a Seeley al Mercy y le pidieron de favor ingresarlo con otro nombre. Temperance tuvo q contarle la verdad a medias a Cam para q los ayude a ocultar a su esposo. No deja traslucir su preocupacion y enfrenta al Coronel con con serenidad.

\- Que tiene q ver Camille en todo esto? Es un paciente como cualquier otro.

\- Es el primo del agente del FBI que trabaja con su hermana en el Jeffersonian. O al menos dice ser el primo. Solo necesito un vistazo a los papeles de ingreso para ver la direccion de Angel Booth. Es con el con quien tengo un pendiente.

\- Si es solo eso le dare la informacion sin problemas. Mi adistente le traera los papeles de ingreso en un momento. Pase por aqui.

Hace ingresar al Coronel O'Bryan y a sus dos soldados a la sala de espera de su oficina. Le da ordenes a su asistente para q busquen la historia clinica solicitada y q les de alguna bebida refrescante a los invitados.

\- Tome asiento por favor Coronel. Le traeran en un momento lo q ha solicitado. Disculpeme pero tengo un hospital q gerenciar. Si necesita algo mas solo hagaselo saber a mi asistente y sera atendido. Buenos dias.

Adam Saroyan ingresa a su oficina y coge su celular. Marca inmediatamente a su hermana.

\- Adam! Que ocurre? Le paso algo a Booth?

\- Tengo a un coronel de ministerio de defensa sentado en mi sala de espera preguntando por la direccion de Angel Thomas Booth. Eres un genio. Como sabias q vendrian por el? Y quien es el chico q enviaste a sacarlo del hospital?

\- Adam yo no envie a nadie al hospital! De q estas hablando?

\- Que! Camille, Angel o Seeley quien rayos sea ya no esta en el Mercy! Salio hace dos horas con alta voluntaria y con un muchacho de traje. Creo q es del FBI. Tengo a un enviado del ministerio de defensa aqui! Que hago?

Camile Saroyan tomo aire y cerro los ojos exhalando fuertemente. Angela acababa de ingresar a su oficina con la reconstruccion parcial del craneo del niño exhumado por el x-file 0007. Era rubio, de ojos azules pero con el rostro de un agente del FBI q ella conocia bien. Ay Dios mio es demasiado- penso Cam- todos iremos a la carcel. Todos.

Angela paso el retrato por el Angelator hasta llegar a los dieciseis años de edad. No le salio el grito de la garganta. Era demasiado parecido a Fox Mulder pero con los ojos de Dana Scully.

\- Camile sigues ahi!

\- Ejecuta el plan B. Y q Dios nos ayude.

Colgo la llamada a su hermano y marco el numero de Temperance.

\- Brennan

\- Tempe habla Cam- tomo aire antes de hablar- han secuestrado a Seeley del Mercy. Adam tiene a un coronel del ministerio de defensa preguntando por Angel y... Fox nos engaño desde el principio. El sujeto del X-file 0007 es su hijo con Dana Scully. Nos ha utilizado a todos. Estamos en peligro. Coge a tus hijos y vengan al Jeffersonian con Angel. Le dire al resto del equipo q venga. Tenemos q...

\- Han secuestrado a Seeley! Si no encuentro a mi esposo vivo no habra lugar en este mundo ni fuera de el donde Fox Mulder se pueda esconder de mi!


	8. Chapter 8

**HOY EN LA NOCHE ACTUALIZARE EL FIC "EL CAZADOR" PARA DARLE CONTINUIDAD A LA HISTORIA DE VINCENT LOGAN. DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA Y MANDEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR =)**

* * *

Seeley esta encantado. Viaja en un vehiculo rapidisimo y tiene una silla de ruedas de ultima tecnologia... o eso es lo q le ha dicho Vincent Logan. Ni siquiera siente las imperfecciones de la carretera ya q la silla esta diseñada para amortiguar los movimientos evitando q su columna sufra el minimo impacto. El cientifico del consejo de los seis diseño la silla especialmente al saber q su destinatario y dueño seria Seeley Booth.

\- Quiero una de estas! Es comodisima! Cuanto cuesta?

\- Es un regalo del Concejo para usted. Que bueno q le guste.

\- Oye chico disculpame por tratarte con rudeza... estoy algo alterado por la situacion q estoy pasando- recuerda a Angel en su casa y con Temperance. Siente q algo no anda bien. Siempre fue muy intuitivo y su instinto le dice q debe regresar RAPIDO a su casa- Cuanto falta para mi casa, Vince?

Vincent Logan respira hondo. Se preparo para esta mision practicamente desde la niñez y sabe q hay mucho en juego. Debe dominarse y controlar sus emociones como le aconsejo el Comandante. "Seeley Booth es un hombre de buen corazon y una vez q te acepta en su vida es sobreprotector y afectuoso. Tienes q evitar a toda costa un sentimiento de apego o familiaridad con el. Puedes ser empatico y amable pero jamas cercano. El exito de tu mision depende de q el confie en ti y tu seas lo suficientemente racional como para mantenerte ecuanime en la relacion amical q formaran. No debes permitirle q te trate como a Sweets. Que no te minimice. Tiene q verte como su igual para respetar tus ideas. Tienes buenos genes que te ayudaran a ser frio y objetivo"

\- En una media hora agente Booth. Desea comer algo?

\- Me encantaria ir al Royal Dinner.

"El Royal Dinner es practicamente la base de operaciones del equipo de Booth y Brennan fuera del Jeffersonian. Camille Saroyan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgings, Lance Sweets y ocasionalmente la fiscal Caroline van a reunirse ahi para comparar, analizar, sacar conclusiones y decidir cual es el paso a seguir en las investigaciones de homicidios q realizan. Para Seeley Booth es su lugar privado. Ahi puede ser el mismo. Como su casa fuera de casa. Incluso lleva a sus hijos pequeños a comer ahi los fines de semana. Todos lo conocen y lo respetan. Si te ven entrar ahi con el empezara el murmullo sobre tu identidad por tus caracteristicas fisicas. Es mejor q no vayas o q vayas solo y dejes a Seeley un momento en el auto. Preferimos pecar de exagerados q de ingenuos. Sabemos q puede pasar si Marcus Del Olmo encuentra a Seeley Booth antes q cumplas tu mision.

\- Muy bien pero pasaremos y pediremos solo para llevar. No debemos olvidar q es practicamente un profugo.

\- Me gusta como piensas chico. Eso mismo hubiera dicho yo. Y cuentame de ti. Padres? Hermanos? Familia? Donde creciste?

"La duda razonable de Seeley Booth sera si eres parte de su familia o no. Puede analizar tu gran parecido fisico con su esposa y por logica, sospechar si eres un familiar lejano de ella. El pensara q eres un Brennan. Podria hacerte preguntas personales para sonsacarte informacion. Si empieza a dudar de la veracidad de tus palabras el plan se vendra abajo y jamas le salvaremos la vida. Tu seguiras sin saber en claro tu identidad y nosotros habremos fracasado terriblemente al intentar salvar a nues..."

\- Vince? Me escuchaste?

\- Como le dije al inicio soy de Arkansas. Me crie ahi en medio de la naturaleza y el frio invernal. Se cazar y defenderme. Mi madre me crio junto con mi padrastro, era un buen hombre no puedo quejarme pero los lobos lo mataron cuando yo tenia quince años y de ahi en mas jure irme de ahi. Tengo tres hermanos y una hermana mayores, yo fui hijo postumo. Todavia tengo contacto con ellos ocasionalmente.

\- Y tu madre? Volvio a casarse despues de la muerte de tu padrastro?

\- No. Dijo q no se podia perder mas de dos veces a un ser amado. Que preferia la soledad para dedicarse a su trabajo.

\- Vaya. No se llamaba Temperance por si acaso?

\- No. Mi madre... lo siento, no es un tema facil para mi. Ella...

\- Oh Dios Mio! Lo siento mucho! No lo sabia chico, lamento tu perdida...

Y era cierto. El habia sido criado por Angel y sin sospechar de sus origenes hasta La Duda Razonable en su quinceavo cumpleaños cuando aprecio el Blade Runner dispuesto a matarlo pensando q el era el Blade Hunter. Si lo era, las facultades vampiricas empezarian a desarrolarse a esa edad y el Blade Runner no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Angel murio ese dia defendiendolo y fue el enfrentamiento entre el Blade Runner y el verdadero Blade Hunter lo que lo puso a salvo del submundo para siempre. Ese dia tragico de su cumpleaños numero quince en q Angel murio y su hermano mayor supo su verdadero destino, Temperance decidio alejarse del mundo sumergiendose en su trabajo en el Jeffersonian y no hubo poder humano ni sobrenatural q pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinion. Si antes era trabajo adicta ahora ni llegaba a casa a dormir. Solo aguanto ese tren de vida dos años. Christine y Michael la encontraron sobre su escritorio en el Jeffersonian, totalmente exanime. Habian ido a comunicarle su decision de casarse y querian q lo aprobara. La internaron en el Mercy Hospital donde permanecia en estado de coma inducido pedido por ella misma. Parker tomo la decision de mantenerla asi para q no sufriera mas. Antes de entrar al coma, hablo con Vincent Logan.

\- Yo ame demasiado a tu padre. No podia perderlo dos veces. No soporto seguir asi. Perdoname pero no puedo mas. Debes encontrar la verdad. Tus hermanos te apoyaran. Michael esta trabajando en un proyecto para ayudarte. Cuando sepas la verdad, despiertame y dimela. Eso me permitira seguir adelante.

...

Temperance saca las armas de Seeley y las acomoda sobre la cama. Las revisa y carga cada una de las seis. Metralleta cañon corto, fusil retrocarga, fusil con mirilla optica e inflarroja, una pistola calibre 33, otra calibre 22 y la pistola q le regalo Seeley en su primer aniversario una beretta plateada con una T en la cacha. Siempre lleva esa arma en la cartera por si acaso. Angel entra a la habitacion preocupado y se queda mudo al ver la cantidad de armas en la habitacion. Lo que mas le sorprende es la facilidad con la q Temperance arma y carga de municiones cada una de ellas. Como si hubiera nacido en estado de guerra y eso fuera parte de su rutina habitual.

\- Que esta pasando Temperance?! Gritaste al telefono y subiste corriendo sin decir nada!

\- Han secuestrado a mi esposo y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando q el FBI me avise de su muerte! Voy a buscarlo!

\- Y a donde Temperance! Sabes donde buscar?! Sabes quien se lo llevo?! Tienes una idea de donde puede estar para q vayas armada hasta los dientes por las calles?!

Temperance avanzo hasta el y pego su rostro al de Angel hasta quedar frente a frente. El pudo darse cuenta q sus ojos habian cambiado a un gris solido y centellante de ira. Angel paso saliva y empezo a ponerse nervioso. Si seguia un minuto mas asi iba a besarla sin poder controlarse. Le atraia demasiado. Le gustaba fisicamente, la veia muy atractiva y el verla asi tan decidida y dispuesta a recorrer medio mundo armada hasta el pensamiento lo excito sin querrer. Dio un paso hacia atras sin dejar de mirarla y Temperance lo interpreto como aceptacion. No tenia ni idea q el vampiro estaba al limite de su autocontrol y eso era muy peligroso.

\- Si tratas de detenerme te entierro una estaca en el pecho sin titubear! Entendiste?!

Angel tomo aire, resoplo y se paso una mano por la cara para centrar sus pensamientos. La amanaza de muerte de Temperance lo habia dejado asombrado pero en un estado de excitacion mayor. Necesitaba algo frio. Entro al baño de la habitacion y metio la cabeza en el lavabo con el agua corriendo al maximo. Temperance penso q lo habia enfadado y necesitaba calmarse. El vampiro salio despues de un momento chorreando agua hasta los ojos pero mucho mas tranquilo. Sacudio la cabeza varias veces para terminar de reaccionar y sin querrer mojo a Temperance.

\- Lo siento mucho! No fue mi intencion Temperance!

El contacto con el agua fria fastidio a Temperance pero la hizo reaccionar. Acababa de amenazar de muerte a un vampiro cazador convicto y confeso.

\- No! Yo lo siento. Acabo de amenazarte de muerte! Perdoname es que estoy tan furiosa! Fox Mulder nos engaño a todos! El cadaver del niño exhumado corresponde a la descripcion del hijo de ellos! De Dana y Fox! Esa era su intencion todo el tiempo! Que los ayudemos a encontrar a su hijo sin importarle nuestra seguridad o nuestras vidas!

\- Pero hay algo q no entiendo... si el cadaver es del hijo de ambos, para q la busqueda?

\- Angela me envio los datos por mail. El cadaver corresponde a la descripcion pero el ADN no corresponde. Fue una simulacion. Un fraude. Protegieron al niño haciendo creer q estaba muerto. Parece q el ejercito hizo pruebas ilegales en el bebe y ellos quisieron arrancarlo de esa vida. Hodgings esta seguro q lo enviaron a un orfelinato lejano. Fox y Dana desean recuperarlo pero no saben donde esta y por eso nos necesitan para investigar y encontrarlo a pesar de q podriamos arruinar nuestras vidas y carreras. Son unos insensibles sociopatas. Es la conclusion de Sweets.

\- De amigos a verdugos y en menos de un mes... y no tiene nada q ver con Seeley?

\- No lo se... solo quiero encontrarlo.

Las lagrimas se le empezaron a caer solas. No queria llorar. Queria matar a alguien. Estaba indignada, furiosa y asustada. Respiro varias veces para calmarse y se seco las lagrimas rapidamente con una mano. Angel bajo la cabeza. No queria mirarla a los ojos y repetir todo el q meterse a la ducha con ropa y todo esta vez.

\- Lo siento... no debi decirte eso. Estoy muy alterada. Disculpame.

Angel la tomo de la mano pero no se acerco.

\- No te preocupes. Entiendo. Podrias hacerme un favor?

\- Cual?

\- Dejame a mi la tarea de buscar a Seeley. Quedate con los niños. Ellos necesitan a su madre sana y salva y sobre todo libre.

\- Angel... yo debo hacerlo...

\- Por favor. No lo hagas por mi sino por los niños. Te prometo q traere a Seeley en una pieza y vivo. Yo te lo traere.

Temperance lo abraza y se echa a llorar. No sabria como sobrevivir sin Seeley. Como criar a sus hijos sola y sin tenerlo mas a su lado. Podria hacerlo pero no queria perderlo.

Angel la estrecha entre sus brazos tratando de controlarse. Sabe q necesita consuelo pero el no es el mejor candidato en este momento. Le da un beso en el cabello rojizo, luego la besa en la mejilla y se va acercando peligrosamente a la comisura de sus labios...

\- Temperance! Estas aqui?!

\- Seeley!- grita Temperance separandose de Angel en el momento justo antes q el vampiro la bese. Ella no se dio cuenta de la reaccion q provocaba en Angel. Este se quedo parado en la habitacion sintiendo q empezaba a transformarse. Corrio al espejo. Los ojos amarillos, el nacimiento de los colmillos y las garras. Si Seeley no llegaba en ese preciso momento era capaz de morder a Temperance despues de besarla con pasion. Eso ya le habia pasado antes con otras mujeres y no queria hacerle daño a ella. A ella no...

Volvio a mirarse en el espejo y se vio con apariencia normal. Como si no hubiera estado a punto de trasformarse. Se sorprendio. Nunca habia podido detenerse en medio de la trasformacion... bueno solo una vez con la madre de Connor pero lo hizo porque estaba enamorado de ella... Abre los ojos lo mas q puede... Amor? No. No es posible... debe haber otra explicacion.

Seeley esta en la puerta de entrada en la silla de ruedas futurista y con Vincent Logan a su baja las escaleras corriendo y se arroja a los brazos de su esposo llorando a mas no poder y besandolo sin poder contenerse. Es la primera vez q Vincent contempla como Temperance ama a Seeley. Ella era afectuosa con Angel pero nunca la vio asi. Esta enamorada de Seeley, no hay duda- penso Vincent- lo de Angel fue solo compañia y un refugio en la soledad. Y yo que fui? No. Debo centrarme. Estoy aqui por una mision y no para...

\- Seeley! Que bueno q regresaste! Como estas?!

Angel baja por las escaleras y detecta al muchacho. Se sorprende al sentir la misma sensacion q con Parker y sus hermanos. El joven parado en la puerta de entrada lo mira despreocupadamente y le hace una inclinacion de cabeza saludandolo. Tiene que controlarse. Ahi estaba el hombre q llamo padre por quince años. Las emociones son muy fuertes para Vincent pero se ha preparado por años para esto y debe resistir.

\- Hola Angel. Veo q has cuidado bien mi casa y mi familia. Muchas gracias.

\- Y el muchacho quien es?

\- Lo siento. Vincent el es mi primo Angel Booth y ella es mi esposa la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Disculpala por favor, ha pasado por mucho estos ultimos dias. El es Vincent Logan, me saco del Mercy Hospital justo antes de q los oficiales del General Marcus del Olmo fueran a arrestarme. Podemos confiar en el y sabe de los x-files. Nos puede ayudar en el laboratorio con las investigaciones.

\- Seeley- dijo Temperance secandose las lagrimas- debemos huir. Fox nos engaño a todos. El cadaver del niño fue un señuelo. El sujeto del x-file 0007 es su hijo con Dana Scully. Nos utilizaron a todos. Vamos al Jeffersonian. Jack esta preparando su jet privado para irnos en menos de una hora. Angel sacara a los niños de la escuela y traera a Parker de la academia militar.

\- Que?! Pero, estas segura?!

\- Agente Booth puedo transportarlos a usted y a su esposa al Jeffersonian inmediatamente. Solo digame q hacer y lo ayudare.

Temperance mira por primera vez al recien llegado y le extiende la mano. Vincent estrecha la mano de la cientifica y no puede evitar un leve estremecimiento por el contacto. Tener a Temperance tan cerca y no poder abrazarla como siempre requiere de todas sus fuerzas y capacidad de resistencia. Esta en la lozania de su edad y el siempre quiso verla asi. Joven, fuerte y segura de si misma aunque nunca penso verla tan enamorada.

\- Si chico. Creo q sera lo mejor. Vamonos inmediatamente.

Suben al auto de Vincent Logan. El va adelante como piloto mientras Seeley y Temperance van atras. Ella no deja de abrazarlo y el le sonrie consolandola. "Mis hermanos tenian razon- piensa- Son una historia de amor epica"

\- Llevare a los niños y a Christine primero. Luego regresare por Parker. El ya me conoce y sabe de mis facultades. Sera mas facil volar solo con el

\- Gracias Angel. No tengo como agradecerte todo lo q haces por mi y mi familia.

\- Ustedes son mi familia, Seeley. Todo por la familia. Adios Temperance. Nos veremos despues.

\- Adios Angel y gracias. Gracias por todo.

Seeley repara en que la ropa de Temperance esta mojada y Angel todavia tiene el cabello humedo. "Ni que hubieran entrado al agua juntos!- penso loco de celos - o se hubieran bañado juntos despues de... no, Temperance bajo inmediatamente a mis brazos. No lo hubiera hecho si algo hubiera pasado con Angel. Estoy siendo muy injusto con ella. Incluso con el murcielago. Se ha portado como todo un caballero"

El auto arranca y Angel se dispone a ir al colegio de los hijos de Seeley. Decide no involucrarse mas con los Booth. Despues de que deje a Parker desaparecera un tiempo. No puede sentir lo q esta sintiendo. No por la esposa de Seeley.

Vincent Logan esta concentrado en representar bien su papel. Debe jugar muy bien sus cartas o aqui se acaba todo. Debe averiguar el origen de su filiacion y lo mas importante: salvarle la vida a Seeley Booth aunque eso signifique no nacer mas adelante.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disculpen por la demora en esta actualizacion. Me habia quedado sin muchas ideas pero FREFERNA2008 me da muy buenas tramas (lo maximo amigo! Gracias mil!) Luna me alienta a seguir, Anngel me preguntaba cuando seguiria con la trama de Fox y Dana y gracias a todos los que leen y les gusta este fic. Disfrutenlo y por favor manden Reviews =)**

* * *

-Bien, ya estamos reunidos, ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? - pregunta Hodgins a todo el equipo del Jeffersonian reunido sobre la plataforma, solo faltan sus hijos quienes aun están siendo recogidos por Angel.

-Yo lo explicaré, Dr. Hodgins, pero todavía faltan dos personas... - dice Vincent viendo hacia la entrada del laboratorio, pero se sorprende al descubrir que no son dos personas quienes cruzan el umbral sino una.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma... - dice Hodgins conteniendo su rabia al ver a la persona que sube a la plataforma -¿quién fue el gracioso que llamó a la traidora?

-Buenas tardes para usted también, Dr. Hodgins - dice Dana Scully con saña ante el comentario tan descarado del entomólogo tomando su posición en el círculo que el equipo ha formado en la plataforma - veo que sigue siendo el mismo conspiranoico de siempre.

El entomólogo está a punto de responderle, pero es interrumpido por Vincent.

-¡Cálmense todos y escuchen primero el plan antes de empezar a matarse a golpes! - dice Vincent parándose en medio del círculo e interponiéndose entre Scully y Hodgins - Y antes de que pregunten, sí fui yo quien los llamó, a los dos, ¿Pero en dónde está el Agente Mulder?

-No lo sé ni me importa- dice Scully con total calma, aunque Booth y Vincent pueden notar con total claridad que sí está preocupada por el paradero de su compañero - desapareció anoche después de una conversación que tuvimos, no he vuelto a saber nada de él.

-Perfecto, justo lo que necesitábamos... - dice Vincent con sarcasmo llevándose una mano al rostro y negando con la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Booth confundido, sin entender muy bien que tenían que ver Mulder y Scully en este plan tan descabellado pero perfectamente planeado al mismo tiempo.

-A qué los planes han cambiado, necesitamos separarnos...

-¿Y el plan es...?

-Todo se explicará en su momento, Dra. Saroyan, pero no puedo revelar más de lo necesario, pero ahora necesitamos separarnos para para ir a detener a Mulder antes de que cometa una estupidez del tamaño de Alaska..

-¿Y qué es lo que hay que hacer exactamente?

-Bien, este es el plan - dice Vincent señalando a Sweets y a Aubrey - Dr. Sweets y Agente Aubrey, ustedes dos tendrán que ir al Destacamento Militar, pídanle ayuda a Caroline. Estoy más que seguro que ella les podrá conseguir un pase directo hasta el Coronel Del Olmo en persona si es es necesario...

-¿Para qué exactamente queremos ver al General del Olmo? - dice Aubrey levantando la mano con cautela, sabiendo que un agente novato y menos aún un psicólogo con cara de niñato podrán lidiar con alguien de tan alto rango en el ejército.

-Ustedes no van por el General del Olmo, su misión es detener a Fox Mulder antes de que llegue a esa oficina. Si alguien del equipo es capturado, tengan por seguro que toda la misión se irá al garete...

Sweets y Aubrey solo asienten, mientras abandonan la plataforma. Luego apunta a Cam, Hodgins y a los tres internos que están trabajando en ese momento.

-Con ustedes sé que no debo explicar demasiado, el plan es el mismo: necesitamos que analicen los restos del bebé que Mulder y Scully metieron en ese ataúd. Necesitamos toda la evidencia física posible para poder defendernos en el peor de los casos.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! - dice Hodgins con una gran sonrisa mientras todos ellos se preparan para hacer los análisis correspondientes

Los internos solo asienten mientras comienzan con el trabajo que les ha sido asignado. Luego Vincent se acerca a Ángela y a Scully.

-Angela, necesito que hagas una reconstrucción facial.

-¿De quién exactamente? - dice Scully tomando la palabra -No podemos hacerlo con un bebé que jamás fue reportado como desaparecido, sería como encontrar una aguja inexistente en un millón de pajares...

-¿Puede prestarme su cartera, Agente Scully? - dice Vincent extendiendo su mano hacia la doctora.

-Sí, pero no sé para que la necesitas... - dice Scully descolgando su bolso del hombro y dándoselo al joven frente a él.

-Necesitamos esto... - dice Vincent con una sonrisa sacando de la cartera de la agente una fotografía algo doblada y un poco desteñida.

-¿Cómo supiste que eso estaba ahí? - pregunta Scully tomando la fotografía y ocultándola contra su pecho, en un frustrado intento de que nadie la vea.

-Es la única fotografía que tiene de su pequeño John, Agente Scully, sería imposible que una madre tan abnegada como usted no haya roto las reglas que Mulder le impuso y no le haya tomado al menos una fotografía a su bebé recién nacido antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. Nadie aquí es tan incrédulo, si no lo hubiera hecho yo lo hubiera hecho el Agente Booth tarde o temprano.

Scully solo se muerde los labios separando la fotografía de su pecho mientras las lágrimas desbordan su rostro al recordar con melancolía las únicas horas que pudo pasar con su bebé recién nacido. Scully solo asiente y le da la fotografía a Angela con el mismo amor y ternura con la que lo haría como si fuera su propio hijo. Angela no puede contener las lágrimas tampoco y le da un abrazo a la agente que dura un minuto entero, al separarse, ambas bajan de la plataforma sin decir nada más.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos? - pregunta Booth acercándose junto con Brennan a Vincent al pie de las escaleras.

-Necesito que hablen con Angel - dice en voz baja para que solo ellos dos lo escuchen - el vampiro y ustedes deben poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de Ángel? - pregunta Booth evidentemente confundido - ni siquiera nuestros hijos saben quien es él...

-Eso forma parte de las cosas que no puedo revelar, Agente Booth- dice Vincent con una sonrisa - solo puedo decirle que Parker corre un grave peligro, y él es el único que puede ayudarlo en estos momentos.

\- Trataré de comunicarme con él - dice Booth no muy convencido de como va a hacerlo. Por inercia cierra los ojos y piensa: "Angel tienes que salvar a Parker. Corre peligro en la academia"

"Ok. Yo lo buscaré y te lo llevaré. No te preocupes. Cuida a Temperance"

-Acabo de escuchar su respuesta en mi cabeza. Eso es telepatía, correcto?

\- No necesariamente - le dice su esposa - tu mente pudo reproducir tus propios deseos con la voz de Angel. Por sugestión.

\- No lo creo - dijo Booth con una sonrisa maliciosa - me dijo que te cuidara. Eso no es sugestión. Ese vampiro siente algo por ti.

-Este no es momento para celarse Agente Booth - dice Vincent al ver que Temperance palidecía por la velada indirecta de su esposo - tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Usted y Angel deberán aclarar este tema en su momento.

-¿Y quién te puso a cargo de todo niño? Organizas, ordenas, delegas, dijiste que eras un novato a mi cargo ¿y aún así mandaste a Aubrey y Sweets como si fueras el jefe al mando? - se adelanta con la silla de ruedas hasta quedar muy cerca de Vincent y analiza sus rasgos nuevamente. La evidente similitud con su esposa salta a la luz -¿Quién rayos eres tu?

"VINCENT DI QUE ERES UN AGENTE ENCUBIERTO. QUE SOLO ESTÁS PROCURANDO SALVAR SUS VIDAS. QUE SI DESEAN PUEDES MARCHARTE"

El Comandante Parker Booth interviene hablando por el sistema de comunicacion que Vincent tiene adherido al oÍdo derecho. Conoce mejor que nadie los instintos de su padre y sabe que son los celos hablando por Él. Vincent debe calmarlo y provocar que Brennan se ponga de su lado para que controle a su marido.

\- Soy un agente encubierto que solo procura salvar sus vidas. Sin embargo si desean puedo retirarme...

-¡No! ¡Seeley el solo nos ayuda a sobrevivir! ¡Tiene una vision mas amplia del caso porque no esta involucrado en él! Es imparcial y puede emitir conclusiones! ¡Es como tú! ¡¿No les enseñan eso en Quantico?!

Booth resopla mirando fijamente a su esposa y al joven agente. "Son muy parecidos. Este chico es un Brennan pero no lo quiere decir. Quiza es sobrino de Temperance y desea puntos a su favor conmigo y el equipo. Le seguiré el juego a ver que quiere en realidad"

-Ok. Esta bien. Disculpame Vincent Logan. A veces soy muy territorial y no me gusta que se metan con mi familia o mi equipo de trabajo. Reconozco que tienes don de mando y la cabeza bien puesta. Puedes pensar friamente y razonar sin dejar de ser humano y empático - mira a Temperance y sonríe campechanamente- podría pasar por hijo nuestro.

...

En la academia de cadetes se lleva a cabo la ceremonia de salida de fin de semana. Todos los cadetes junto con su capitán desfilan portando sus estandartes y gallardetes para ver que tropa izará la bandera norteamericana en el regreso el día lunes. La tropa de Parker casi siempre tieme ese honor ya que son muy sincronizados y tienen la seriedad y el porte marcial requerido.

Salen todos los cadetes al patio y se asombran al ver al mismisimo Gral. Del Olmo presidiendo la ceremonia. Sabe que uno de los hijos de Seeley Booth esta en la academia y va a retenerlo con cualquier motivo para que su padre y su equipo se entreguen. Lo que no sabe es que Fox Mulder está a pocas cuadras del Pentágono yendo a entregarse en sus manos para que deje en paz al resto del equipo.

\- Cadetes, hoy tenemos el honor de ser acompañados por el Ministro de Defensa de Estado, General Marcus Del Olmo - los aplausos no se hacen esperar. Todos los cadetes tienen en alta estima al Gral. Del Olmo pues lo ven como un líder intachable y probo incluyendo a Parker y John.

Los cadetes se forman en tres filas frente a frente, dejando un espacio de diez metros al centro para el desfile. La división ganadora de la semana pasada desfila primero.

Al momento de desfilar con la tropa, John Connors tiene un ligero mareo y tropieza. Esto relega el paso de la segunda línea y hace caer a la tercera en medio de las risas solapadas de todos los cadetes de la academia que están en el patio con sus uniformes de salida. Parker se lleva la mano a la cara con frustración y rabia. Serán penalizados con una hora más de reclusión por el bochorno

-¡Alto! ¿De quién es esa tropa?

\- Mía comandante - dice el cadete Booth sintiendo como las rechiflas de sus compañeros le hacen arder el rostro y las orejas.

-¿Y qué payasada ha hecho, cadete Booth? ¡Una hora de reclusion en su barraca! ¡Retírense ahora!

...

Aubrey y Sweets caminan a paso ligero en El Pentágono. Tienen la orden que Caroline les dio después de decirles hasta de que iban a morir. Tuvieron que hacer oídos sordos a los improperios de la fiscal y ahora iban a detener a Fox antes que cometa la barbaridad que dejaría a todos expuestos ante el sistema. Aunque Mulder pensaba que así libraría del problema a los demás, en realidad los dejaba sin piso para avanzar ya que desestabilizaba al equipo y ponía en ventaja al Gral. Del Olmo. Esa decisión tan visceral y sin fundamento la tuvo después de discutir con Scully por enésima vez acerca del porque entregaron a John en adopción.

Llegan a la oficina del General y su asistente los recibe.

\- Caballeros buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

\- Agente James Aubrey del FBI, buenos dias Srta.

\- Dr. Lancelot Sweets del FBI también, buenos días. Buscamos al Gral. Marcus Del Olmo.

\- El Gral. Del Olmo se encuentra en la academia de West Point. Regresará por la tarde con uno de los cadetes. Creo que va a formar parte de un proceso especial de entrenamiento. Si gustan pueden esperarlo en la sala de recepciones.

Los hace pasar a un salón confortable y elegante. Ambos agentes toman asiento y se dedican a esperar.

-¿Parker no está en West Point? - pregunta Aubrey.

-Sí. Eso me da muy mala espina. Creo que tratará de capturarlo para obligar al agente Booth...

Escuchan abrir una puerta dentro del salón y sacan sus armas instintivamente. Apuntan a quien sale del recinto.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?! ¡Y dejen de apuntarme como si fuera el enemigo!

-De eso no estamos muy seguros Agente Mulder - dijo Aubrey sin bajar el arma.

-La consigna es llevarlo al Jeffersonian. Por las buenas o por las malas. Usted decide - dice Sweets apuntándole a las piernas.

Mulder asiente y baja las manos. Sale de la oficina escoltado por los chicos y entran al auto de Aubrey. Parten inmediatamente al Jeffersonian con la tarea cumplida.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Dr. Hodgings puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Vincent trata de que sus emociones no lo dominen en un momento tan crucial. Está a punto de hablar con su querido Tio Jack. Aunque este Jack Hodgings no lo recuerde ni sea parte de su vida, la visión de su imagen le trae muchos buenos recuerdos de su infancia y juventud. El científico mira al joven agente con extrañeza pero va hacia él intuyendo algo importante.

-Si claro, Agente Logan. ¿En que puedo ayudar ahora?

-¿Podemos hablar en su laboratorio, a solas?

Jack se sorprende por el pedido del muchacho. Es consciente que es todo un enigma y que ni el mismo Booth sabe a ciencia cierta quien es. El conspiranoico en él reclama saber más y asiente bajando de la plataforma e ingresando a su laboratorio con el chico tras el. Jack cierra la puerta y Vincent toma aire consirnte de todo lo que va a revelarle.

\- Bueno, tú dirás muchacho.

\- Mi verdadero nombre es Vincent Logan Booth. Soy el ultimo hijo de Temperance Brennan. Viaje en el tiempo 26 años en el pasado en una máquina que usted inventó con los planos que proporciono el agente Fox Mulder. Vine aqui por dos motivos. El más importante es salvar a toda costa la vida de Seeley Joseph Booth.

Toma aire y mira al científico que está paralizado con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en los ojos azules del chico.

"Tiene el color de ojos de Temperance. Pero el cabello y la forma de los ojos son de Seeley. La fisonomía es de los Brennan... oh Dios, ¿inventé una maquina del tiempo? No es lógico... desde cuando creo en la lógica?... una prueba. ¡Yo debí enviar una prueba para convencerme a mí mismo! ¡Dios! ¡Que loco suena todo esto pero me encanta!"

\- Tienes una prueba de que todo lo que dices es cierto?

-Sí. Usted mismo me dio esto.

Muestra la palma de su mano y ve el anillo de bodas de Angela. Es imposible que el chico lo tenga porque está en la caja fuerte de su casa. El bendito anillo cuesta un millon de dólares y el que usa Angela es una copia muy bien lograda.

\- Déjame verlo - el cientifico lo revisa con el microscopio y ve la inscripcion

"Por siempre tuyo. J y A. 2007"

\- Te creo. Entonces sí eres mi sobrino.

\- Si Tío Jack - dice sonriendo - el segundo motivo por el que estoy aqui es tan personal como el primero... pero más escabroso. Necesito saber quien es mi padre biologico.

-¡¿QUE?! -dijo Jack impresionado y conmocionado - ¡¿no eres hijo de Seeley?!

-Puedo ser hijo de el... o de Angel. Según los exámenes que realizaste, ellos dos comparten el ADN por una rara mutación genetica. En el futuro Seeley, Angel y Lancelot Sweets están muertos. Mi madre esta en coma inducido por intento de suicidio. Mis hermanos y yo junto con tu hijo Michael formamos un grupo llamado el Consejo de los Seis para garantizar que Seeley Booth sobreviva en esta linea temporal.

-¡¿De quien fue idea toda esta locura?! - dijo Jack sentándose en su sillon.

\- Inicialmente de Parker. Mi madre le dio la forma y la misión.

-¡¿Todo esto fue ideado por Temperance Brennan?! - lo penso mejor y se respondió a si mismo - claro, haría cualquier cosa porque Seeley viviera, incluso alterar el pasado o el futuro... un momento - miró al muchacho con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas - si no sabes de quien eres hijo te arriesgaste a no nacer al venir aqui. Si Seeley no muere supongo que jamás habrá un acercamiento entre Angel y Temperance y si eres hijo del vampiro...

-Ya lo dijiste, no naceré. Lo sabía desde antes de venir aqui. Pero soy el único que podía hacer el viaje...

EN LA OFICINA DE ANGELA MONTENEGRO

-Y dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Mulder? - dice Angela acomodándose sobre su escritorio para poder hablar mejor con Scully mientras su computadora termina de analizar la reconstrucción facial del bebé.

-Después de todos los eventos que acabaron con la destrucción y el cierre definitivo de los X-Files, Mulder y yo quisimos empezar una nueva vida desde cero. Él buscó empleo en la oficina del Sheriff local y yo como maestra universitaria. Incluso me propuso matrimonio cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada...

-Muy al puro estilo de Seeley - dice Angela con una sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas- la gente corresponde la sonrisa antes de proseguir - incluso ya habíamos establecido una fecha para la boda, pero luego vino el juicio contra Mulder, donde se revelaron los secretos jamás contados y los experimentos que me hicieron a mí y a mi hijo... - dice Scully llevándose una mano al vientre al recordar todas esas atrocidades - eso terminó de destruir nuestra ya de por sí accidentada relación, y al final tomamos caminos separados después del falso entierro y dar en adopción a John. Fox estaba decepcionado de la vida, y continuaba obsesionado con la desaparición de su hermana, aun cuando todas las pruebas y testigos nos decían que ella estuvo muerta desde décadas atrás.

-¿Y cómo terminaron de vuelta en el FBI?

-Hace un par de años nos llamaron para resolver el caso de un asesino en serie, el cual involucraba a un cura con la supuesta capacidad de sentir empatía a tal grado que presentaba estigmas que coincidían con las heridas de las víctimas asesinadas. Este caso reabrió los X-Files, aún cuando la base de datos desapareció con el ataque del 11-S contra el Pentágono. Aun no sabemos por que, pero este caso que nos han asignado ha llamado la atención del General Marcus Del Olmo y está obsesionado con él. Ni siquiera sé por que quiere que seamos nosotros dos quienes resolvamos esto...

-Y fue por eso que decidieron hacer una investigación por su propia cuenta...

-Exacto.

Angela está a punto de agregar algo más, pero es interrumpida por el sonido de aprobación de su computadora.

-Encontramos una coincidencia... - dice Angela viendo el monitor del Angelatron - su nombre es John Connors, dado en adopción hace 16 años. Sus padres adoptivos fallecieron hace tres meses en un accidente automovilístico, pero el chico decidió unirse a la Academia Militar en lugar de ingresar de nuevo al sistema...

-Vaya, esa historia se me hace conocida... - dice Scully analizando la información y con la esperanza de que finalmente hayan dado en el clavo

-¿Encontraron una coincidencia? - pregunta Brennan entrando en la oficina de la artista con el ceño fruncido al ver la imagen en la pantalla.

-Tal parece, solo necesitamos la opinión de la experta... - dice Angela medio en serio y medio en broma.

-Definitivamente es él, tiene la misma estructura facial del Agente Mulder, los ojos y el cabello de Dana.

-¿Y en dónde está ahora? - pregunta Scully recuperando la esperanza y su felicidad al encontrar una posible luz al final del tunel.

-En West Point, Virginia, Unidad 42...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN WEST POINT

-Bien hecho, Connors, por tu culpa nos han impuesto un castigo de una hora... - dice uno de los nuevos reclutas empujando a John con fuerza cuando todos entran en las barracas.

-Cálmese Benson si no quiere que sean 5 - le recrimina Parker quien es el último en entrar - además, no fue culpa del Connors, todos tenemos este tipo de accidentes, además ustedes tampoco estaban prestando mucha atención que digamos.

-O tal vez soy demasiado torpe... - dice entre dientes Connors.

-¿Perdón? - pregunta Parker sorprendido por el comentario del novato.

-Toda mi vida ha sido así, Parker - dice el joven, aún a sabiendas de que se meterá en problemas por no dirigirse con respeto a un superior - toda mi vida he sido sobreprotegido ya sea por mis padres o por mis compañeros de clase, nunca me dejaban hacer nada por mi propia cuenta...

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir, Connors? - pregunta Parker dejando pasar el uso de su nombre de pila.

-¡En que no necesito su protección! ¡Sé defenderme solo!

-¡Entonces demuéstrelo! - dice Parker arremangándose su camisa militar, si bien es cierto que el chico tiene agallas, necesita aprender una lección.

Parker hace un movimiento con la mano indicando que desafía al novato, a lo que el chico responde tacléandolo directamente. Parker intenta defenderse, pero la fuerza del impacto es demasiada y es estrellado contra la pared, el chico siente como su mano es presionada y un dolor intenso comienza a invadirlo al sentir como su brazo es fracturado por el exceso de fuerza.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! -todos los soldados voltean a ver hacia la puerta de las barracas en donde está parado el Capitán de su unidad acompañado por un hombre totalmente desconocido y vestido de civil.

-Señor, nosotros solo... - intentan decir todos los cadetes al mismo tiempo, pero son interrumpidos por su superior.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Lo único que se han ganado con esto es una suspensión en las barracas de dos semanas!

-¿Está bromeando, cierto? - dice el desconocido junto al capitán - ¡¿Mi hijo está semi-inconsciente en el suelo y usted sólo piensa en suspenderlo en lugar de llamar a la Unidad Médica?!

-Señor...

-¡Yo estuve en esta misma Academia, soldado, y tengo bastantes influencias como para darlo a usted de baja por incompetencia y abuso militar! ¡Yo me llevaré a mi hijo, gracias! -dice Angel tomando a Parker por el brazo sano y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Gracias... - dice Parker en un susurro ya que aún no ha recuperado totalmente el aliento. Angel solo le sonríe y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida de la Academia.

-¿Y ustedes que miran? - pregunta el capitán al resto de los soldados que aún siguen en la barraca - ya escucharon al Sargento Mayor, preparen sus cosas y vayan a casa con sus familias - dice antes de salir de las barracas.

Ni bien dice esto último, todos los jóvenes celebran y comienzan a alistar sus cosas. 15 minutos después todas las personas han salido de ahí excepto una.

John regresa al ver que todos sus compañeros abandonan la barraca. Sabe que ha cometido una falta muy grave y es posible que lo expulsen de la academia sin miramientos. No tiene a donde ir y decide quedarse en su barraca hasta que vengan a buscarlo por desacato. Si lo expulsan de West Point ya no hay más lugares donde pueda ir... a no ser que pueda dar con sus pretendidos padres biológicos.

-Algún día los encontraré... - dice John Connors entre sollozos y apretando con fuerza un recorte de periódico que habla de dos Agentes del FBI. Son Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth. El muchacho cree que son sus padres biologicos por una indiscreccion que oyo en sus años de infancia en su hogar adoptivo. Recuerda todo como si fuera ayer.

-¡Esos se la pasan muy felices resolviendo crimenes y asesinatos sin recordar al niño! ¡¿Acaso a ella no le dolió ser madre?! ¡¿Dejarlo así como asíg en un albergue?!

\- No critiques mujer. Sus razones tendrán, estoy seguro. Nadie olvida un hijo. Yo creo que lo protegen de algo o alguien. Ellos están expuestos todos los días al peligro. ¡Imagínate si los asesinos, criminales, psicópatas y dementes que atrapan supieran que tienen un hijo pequeño! ¡Sería un blanco facil!

-¡¿Y abandonarlo en el sistema es lo mejor?! ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo quisieron y punto! De seguro ella sintió que le cortaría las alas. ¡Imagínate! ¡La gran antropologa forense presa de un bebé demandante y llorón! ¿Y él? ¡No estaba listo para la responsabilidad de ser padre! ¿Lo más fácil? ¡El orfelinato!

Escuchó esa conversacion a los siete años. No había nombres. Solo pudo sacar en claro que su madre era antropologa forense y que su padre atrapaba criminales con ayuda de ella. ¿Su padre sería un policía?

Otra vez llegó a su hogar adoptivo a los doce años y escuchó rabiar a la mujer que fungía de su madre adoptiva.

-¡Esos desgraciados tienen un hijo y ni siquiera se preocupan por el después de tantos años! ¡Pero miralos en la foto! ¡Tan felices y orondos!

-¡Pero mujer, cálmate! ¡Acaso no estas feliz de tener a Johnny con nosotros?

-¡Sí. Quiero mucho a Johnny! Por eso me indigna que sus propios padres lo rechacen siendo un niño tan bueno! ¡Debería llamar al FBI y hundir a ese par de mentirosos que se presentan como los mejores investigadores forenses pero son un asco de personas! ¡Los dos!

-Mujer te repito, no juzgues sin saber. Quizá están esperando el momento oportuno para venir a buscar a Johnny. Algo pasa en todo esto. Él es un agente del FBI y ella una antropóloga forense. No es que no puedan mantenerlo, tampoco que no quisieran hijos. Vendrán por el muchacho a su tiempo.

De ahí saco en claro las ocupaciones de sus padres biologicos. Una vez que la pareja que lo cuidaba salio de la cocina, buscó el periodico para saber de quienes hablaban. Vio el recorte de Seeley y Temperance despues de atrapar con éxito a Christhopher Pelant. Recorto el periodico y repaso sus rostros. Ella era muy guapa y el muy simpático. Vio los nombres y pensó que por fin tenia una pista certera de su pasado y su familia.

El problema es que no había mirado todo el periodico. En la ultima hoja estaban Fox Mulder y Dana Scully en su regreso al FBI a la division de X-Files.

-Creo que yo puedo solucionar tu problema, muchacho... - Connors voltea a ver a la entrada de las barracas, no lo puede creer, la persona que menos pensaba puede ayudarlo a encontrar a sus padres.

-¿Usted conoce a mis padres, General Del Olmo? - dice John con una sonrisa que irradia esperanza y felicidad.

-Solo digamos que tenemos un pequeño historial trabajando juntos... - dice Del Olmo con una sonrisa fingida.

...

\- Angel... debo ir al hospital. Ese chico me rompio el brazo. Me duele mucho.

-Lo sé, hijo, pero es peligroso llevarte en este momento a un hospital público. El Gral. Del Olmo está tras tu padre por el asunto de los X-Files. Estoy seguro que fue a plagiarte a West Point. Camille Saroyan y tu madre te arreglaran el brazo y lo enyesarán en el Jeffersonian. Llegaremos en minutos. No te preocupes.

-¿Vamos a volar otra vez? ¡Wow! Eso si es genial! ¡Solo por eso me gustaría ser un vampiro!

-¡Eso no lo digas ni de broma Parker! - rugió Angel - ¡no sabes lo que yo daría por ser humano! Y poder volver a amar... - dijo en un susurro. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la imagen de la madre del muchacho de la mente y se elevó yendo lo más rápido posible a Washington con Parker a cuestas que realmente disfrutaba el espectaculo.


	11. Chapter 11

-¡Lo encontramos! ¡Esa es la misma división de Parker! - dice Angela saltando de felicidad al descubrir el paradero de John Mulder.

-No lo puedo creer, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad... - dice Scully con incredulidad y sin poder contener las lágrimas de felicidad, finalmente ha encontrado a su hijo desaparecido.

-Iré a avisarle a Booth para que mande a alguien a buscarlo... - dice Brennan saliendo de la oficina para ir a buscar a su esposo.

Angela sigue saltando de felicidad, tanto que abraza a la primera persona que se pone a su izquierda y comienzan a saltar juntos.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Angela, pero no creo que tu esposo se sienta muy a gusto cuando nos vea así.

Es en ese instante que Angela reconoce la voz de la persona a la que ha estado abrazando y saltando como la de Fox Mulder.

-¡Lo siento, pero es que las noticias que tenemos son demasiado buenas!

Fox solo voltea a ver a su compañera, quien asiente antes de hablar

-Solo mira la pantalla - dice sonriendo hacia la pantalla.

-No lo puedo creer... ¿En verdad era tan fácil encontrarlo?

-Coincido con la Agente Scully, esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto - agrega Sweets boquiabierto.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes en la oficina pueda decir algo más son interrumpidos por Booth.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! - se oye a Booth gritar en medio del pasillo del laboratorio, evidentemente está hablando con alguien por teléfono - ¿Cómo es eso de que John Connors no está en West Point!

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA OFICINA DE HODGINS

-¿Y por qué has acudido a mí precisamente, muchacho? ¿Por qué yo de todas las personas a las que pudiste acudir?

-No conozco a nadie mejor que entienda de paradojas más que tú, Tío Jack. No podía acudir a mis padres por razones más que obvias y tú eres la única persona que conozco que está lo suficientemente desquiciada como para intentar inventar una máquina del tiempo.

-¿Puedes hablarme de ella? - dice Hodgins viendo al chico con incredulidad

-Bien, verás, en 1969, un científico de una base militar en Texas estaba obsesionado con el asesinato del presidente Kennedy, por lo que decidió que si no podía evitar el asesinato, él mismo en persona se convertiría en un testigo presencial.

-Vaya, empiezo a entender... -dice Hodgins asintiendo.

-Al hombre le tomó 15 años de trabajo e investigación en física cuántica, pero un día no se presentó a trabajar a la base. Una semana después de su desaparición un equipo de investigación decidió ir a su casa a averiguar que rayos estaba ocurriendo. No encontraron ni un solo rastro de él ni de la supuesta máquina que había diseñado. Es como si la tierra literalmente se lo hubiera tragado.

-Excepto... - responde el entomólogo comenzando a entender por donde va toda esta explicación.

-Exceptuando estos planos que Parker encontró en la casa de Fox Mulder... y uno de los pocos X-Files que Mulder pudo salvar antes de que ese avión se estrellara en el Pentágono - dice Vincent quitándose la mochila militar del hombro y poniéndola sobre la mesa para poder sacar el plano y desenrollándolo sobre la mesa.

Hodgins se levanta y comienza a analizarlos, pero tras solo 10 segundos el hombre solo lo toma y lo rompe el mil pedazos y los lanza a la basura ante la mirada incrédula de su supuesto sobrino.

-¡Tío Jack! ¡Esos son casi 10 años de investigación y esfuerzo y tú los acabas de lanzar a la basura!

-Si en verdad eres mi sobrino sabrás de antemano que me encantan los desafíos, detesto los atajos... - dice Hodgins cruzándose de brazos ante la estupefacción de Vincent que en esos momentos quiere matarlo por hacer algo tan estúpido - si lo que me estás diciendo es verdad, yo le pediré en persona a Mulder los planos originales cuando todo esto termine.

"TE LO DIJE, VINCENT" - dice el Comandante Parker riendo a pierna suelta en el auricular de su hermano - "A JACK STANLEY HODGINS III NO LE GUSTA QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA COMO HACER SU TRABAJO".

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda agregar algo más, su atención es dirigida de inmediato al pasillo del laboratorio

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! - se oye a Booth gritar en medio del pasillo del laboratorio, evidentemente está hablando por teléfono con alguien- ¿Cómo es eso de que John Connors no está en West Point!

-Bien, acaba de empezar la fase dos... - dice Vincent sonriendo a Hodgins.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la fase dos? - dice Hodgins visiblemente confundido y siguiendo a su supuesto sobrino y viajero del tiempo.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGÚN LUGAR CERCA DE DC

El General Marcus del Olmo no lo podía creer. El equipo del Jeffersonian ha cometido un error garrafal. Una hora antes recibió un llamado de su propio equipo de científicos indicándole que habían encontrado al sujeto de pruebas X-00077, y que estuvo frente a sus narices todo el día.

-Señor, hemos encontrado una coincidencia.

-Vaya directo al grano, doctor, si no quiere ser el siguiente sujeto de pruebas.

-Su nombre es John Connors - dice el hombre frente al general tragando saliva - está en esta misma Academia, West Point. Fue ingresado aquí por voluntad propia después de que sus padres adoptivos murieran en un accidente hace tres meses...

-Déjeme el archivo y puede retirarse, Doctor.

-A sus órdenes, General - dice el hombre dando el saludo militar de rigor y sale de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Vaya, vaya... así que el equipo del Jeffersonian no es tan perfecto como parecían... - dice el General leyendo las especificaciones del caso y los datos del novato en las barracas - creo que voy a jugar un poco con él - agrega con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras abandona su oficina.

Y es ahí en donde se encuentra ahora, El General Marcus del Olmo va en un vehículo militar conducido por su chofer personal y acompañado por John Connors junto a él.

"Este muchacho bastante ingenuo si de verdad piensa que lo voy a llevar con sus padres..." - piensa el general viendo al joven junto a él - "el equipo del Jeffersonian quizás haya ganado casi todas las batallas al ir siempre dos pasos adelante de mí, pero con esto, acabo de ganar la guerra".

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo ha estado trabajando con mis padres, General del Olmo?

-Por favor, llámame Marcus o Señor, si lo prefieres - dice el general fingiendo una sonrisa para ganarse la confianza del muchacho - pues no es que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero en el pasado he trabajado en algunos casos con ellos, eso sí, debo decirte que ese par son un verdadero dolor de cabeza...

-Sí, debe de ser bastante difícil trabajar con una mujer tan obstinada como la Dra. Temperance Brennan... - dice el joven al pensar con melancolía como sería vivir con sus padres si no lo hubieran abandonado desde que nació.

"Espera... ¿este chico cree que Booth y Brennan son sus padres?" - piensa Del Olmo mientras su cabeza comienza a maquinar una idea - "definitivamente puedo jugar esa carta a mi favor..."

-La verdad no sé por que ella abandonaría a su propio hijo pocas horas después de nacido -comenta el general con falsa preocupación - supongo que ella era demasiado fría y distante y creyó que no podía darle el suficiente amor a su bebé, mientras que su padre sintió que no estaba listo y que el bebé solo sería una carga para ellos...

-¿Usted lo cree, Señor? - pregunta John realmente confundido, no esperaba que todo lo que había dicho su madre adoptiva fuera verdad.

-No lo creo, lo sé con total certeza, ella misma me comentó en la cara muchas veces que jamás tendría hijos y su padre dijo lo mismo cuando le pregunté por que ninguno de los dos tenía una argolla matrimonial o de compromiso. Mira que irónica es la vida, ahora ambos están casados y con cuatro hijos encima... - dice el General sin poder contener la risa al recordar el día en el que conoció al par Booth-Brennan.

-Vaya. Entonces supongo que solo era a mí a quien no querían... - dice John bajando la mirada, sin poder contener las lágrimas y aprentando con fuerza la tela de su pantalón.

"Perfecto, acaba de morder el anzuelo".

...

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! - se oye a Booth gritar en medio del pasillo del laboratorio, evidentemente está hablando por teléfono con alguien- ¿Cómo es eso de que John Connors no está en West Point!

-Booth, cálmate, no te desquites con la secretaria... - dice Brennan masajeando los hombros de su esposo para intentar calmarlo.

-Gracias por nada... - dice Booth entre dientes tras finalizar la llamda.

-¿Qué está pasando? - preguntan Angela y Scully mientras corren al encuentro de Booth seguidas de Aubrey, Sweets y Mulder.

-El General Marcus del Olmo en persona acaba de recoger a John Connors de las barracas de West Point... - dice Booth con una tonalidad que denota su rabia y frustración, la cual ahora está dirigida hacia el joven que se dirige hacia él en esos momentos - ¡tú misión ha fracasado, muchacho! ¡Acabamos de perder todo gracias a ti!

-Agente Booth, la misión aun no ha fracasado - contesta Vincent sin perder la seriedad al sentir como es culpado y regañado por quien probablemente sea su padre - para el éxito de la misión era imperativo que John Mulder fuera capturado...

-¿Esperen un minuto? ¿De qué misión están hablando? - pregunta Fox Mulder tomando la palabra y poniéndose frente al joven - ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

-Agente Especial Vincent Logan del FBI - dice el joven mostrando su placa e identificación, si bien es falsa, es una copia perfecta que su querida Tía Angela le hizo para poder pasar encubierto en esta misión - fui transferido desde Kansas por mis superiores para asegurar el éxito de esta misión.

-¿Y cuál es exactamente esa misión? Por lo que puedo notar, la situación no está mucho mejor que cuando empezó... - dice Mulder perdiendo la paciencia a cada segundo con este muchacho, que por lo que dijeron Sweets y Aubrey, lo único que ha hecho es dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

Vincent quiere contrarrestar lo que Mulder dice, y sabe perfectamente que tiene que pensar bien la respuesta ya que el más mínimo desliz puede hacer que todo se vaya por la borda.

-¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Necesito ayuda médica urgente!

"SALVADO POR LA CAMPANA" - dice el Comandante Parker por el auricular de Vincent, quien comienza a calmarse debido a la oportuna intervención del vampiro conocido como Angel.

-¡Por Dios, Parker! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! - dice Brennan acercándose a su hijo adoptivo mientras comienza a revisarle el brazo que está dislocado y ensangrentado.

-Tuve una discusión con un novato - contesta el joven poniendo una mueca de dolor mientras su madre comienza a revisarle el brazo - demonios, ni siquiera en la secundaria me habían golpeado con tanta fuerza... - y eso es decir mucho, Parker era el mariscal de campo de su escuela secundaria hasta que finalmente se decidió por la carrera militar - es como si un camión me hubiera golpeado de frente.

-¿Con quién peleaste exactamente? - pregunta Booth acercándose a su primogénito, ya tiene una idea de por donde va la cosa, pero necesita una confirmación.

-Era un novato que apenas acaba de entrar a la Academia, se llama John Connors - de pronto todo el laboratorio se queda en silencio y totalmente inmóviles, a excepción de Cam que están tomando los Rayos X y Brennan que anda buscando las cosas necesarias para enyesar el brazo - ¿qué?

Booth solo voltea a ver a cada uno de los presentes, solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Después de todo lo que acaba de pasar, Parker no merece menos que la verdad.

-Parker, ese chico es el hijo de Dana y Fox... - es Booth quien toma la palabra - la persona a la que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo.

-¿Es idea mía o ese hombre que acaba de entrar con Parker es idéntico al Agente Booth? - dice Daisy Wick a Clark Edison y Arastoo Vaziri que aun siguen en la plataforma analizando los restos.

-No lo sé, pero por sus facciones diría que son gemelos idénticos - comenta Clark sin separar la vista del cráneo.

-¿El Agente Booth tiene un hermano gemelo? Vaya que eso sí sería una sorpresa, y eso que en este laboratorio se ve de todo... - comenta Arastoo riendo de buena gana viendo los resultados del espectómetro de masas que Hodgins dejó corriendo antes de ser llamado aparte por Vincent Logan.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL PENTÁGONO

-¿En dónde demonios estoy? - pregunta John Connors recuperando la consciencia, no está muy seguro de cuanto tiemo ha pasado, pero ni bien abre los ojos estos son cegados por una fuerte luz blanquecina.

-¿En verdad creías que te iba a llevar con tus padres, Sujeto de Pruebas X-00077? - pregunta Marcus Del Olmo desde el otro lado de la reja que sirve de prisión para el joven soldado.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿En dónde estoy?

-Estás en el Pentágono, muchacho, mi fortaleza y mi castillo, un lugar del que te será imposible escapar.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?! ¡¿Por qué me hace esto a mí?!

-Siento decepcionarte, muchacho, pero no es a ti a quien quiero, es lo que llevas dentro lo que estoy buscando...- dice Del Olmo acercándose más a la reja - verás, tú eres un híbrido perfecto entre humano y extraterrestre, y tu sangre es la clave para salvar a la especie y al mundo de la extinción...

-¡Usted me da asco! - grita John para después escupirle en la cara al General.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen... - dice el General riendo con malicia ante el intento de insulto del muchacho dentro de la jaula que comienza a jalar los barrotes con fuerza - buena suerte intentándolo, esos están hechos de una aleación especial de cronio y tungsteno - comenta el general antes de abandonar la habitación, ante la mirada atónita y llena de rabia de Johnny.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Angel... necesito hablar contigo... ahora.

Seeley Booth trataba de controlar su rabia e indignación. Acababa de discutir con Temperance por el murciélago y como se había referido a ella tan cercanamente. Ella le aseguró que sólo había sido una gran ayuda y un buen amigo y que no tenia motivos para reclamarle nada.

-¡¿Casi salgo hecha una demente por las calles con todo tu arsenal encima a buscarte por cielo mar y tierra y tu me insinuas una infidelidad?! ¡¿Y con Angel?! Acaso no sabes que si hubiera pasado yo estaria muerta o sería un vampiro?!

\- No he dicho que me has sido infiel, Temperance escúchame! ¡Estoy diciendo que EL está interesado en ti!

\- ¡¿Y?! ¡Hombres interesados en mi siempre han aparecido y yo sigo siendo tu esposa! ¡Te amo a ti!

\- Yo lo sé mi amor... solo quiero que tengas cuidado con el vampiro. El puede acercarse como "el buen amigo" que crees que es y no sabes sus intenciones ocultas. A eso me refiero. Que tengas cuidado.

\- Eso me parece más una falta de confianza que una recomendación... - dice desviando la mirada visiblemente mortificada y algo insultada por las indirectas de su esposo -¿busqué recuperarte a toda costa para que me acuses falsamente?

-¡Mi amor yo no te estoy acusando de nada! Yo solo quiero que te cuides de el!

-¡Sé cuidarme sola y lo sabes! ¡Lo hago desde antes de conocerte!

Temperance salió intempestivamente de su oficina dejando a Seeley en la silla de ruedas. Golpeo la pared con furia. Lo que menos queria era distanciarse de ella ahora que Angel rondaba esperando una oportunidad. Asi que cuando lo vio de pie con la espalda recostada en los barrotes de la plataforma y viendo disimuladamente el lugar por donde se iba Temperance, supo que era el momento exacto para conversar alturadamente.

-Dime Seeley - dijo Angel cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-¡¿Quiero que me digas que rayos pasa por tu cabeza en relación a mi esposa?!

-¡¿QUE?! - dijo el vampiro en shock sintiéndose descubierto - ¿de que estas hablando?

-¡De que te gusta Temperance! ¡Y no me lo niegues! ¡Los dos ya lo sabemos!

-¡Yo no... nunca le he faltado a tu esposa Seeley! ¡Jamás he hecho algo mas allá de lo estrictamente...

-¡¿Formal?! ¡¿Angel y como diablos nos dimos cuenta?! Se te ve en los ojos que... - Seeley recordó la mirada de Angel cuando dejó a Temperance con el en el auto de Vincent. El reconocía esa mirada. Era la que el le daba todos los dias al despertar a su lado - ¡No! ¡Yo te mato! ¡Estás enamorado de mi esposa!

Se levantó de la silla y se tiró encima de su tatarabuelo en pleno ataque de rabia. Angel no se defendió. Recibió dos puñetazos de el antes de que Arastoo se lo sacara de encima y Clark lo atrastrara dos metros mas alla para revisarle la cara.

-¡Vaya que buen sistema sanguíneo y metabólico! - dijo Clark mirandole el rostro - no tiene ni un rasguño.

-¡No te le acerques a Temperance o te juro que te hundo la estaca en el pecho!

-¡Cálmese agente Booth! - le dijo Arastoo todavia sujetándolo firmemente en el suelo - ¡Es su hermano!

Angel se levanto y le cogió el hombro a Clark agradeciéndole. Luego miró a Seeley forcejeando todavía con Arastoo en el suelo.

-Termina este caso y regreso a Nueva York, Seeley. No voy a molestarte más y menos a Temperance. Desapareceré de tu vida por un buen tiempo.

-¡Espero que sea para siempre! ¡Sueltame Vaziri! ¡No voy a golpearlo otra vez!

Se puso de pie ante el asombro de ambos internos y camino a su silla para sentarse y maniobrarla saliendo de alli. Tenía que calmarse antes de arreglar las cosas con Temperance que en ese momento lloraba en silencio dentro de la oficona vacia de Angela. Un pañuelo de papel aparecio delante de sus ojos y ella lo tomo agradecida al muchacho de penetrantes ojos azules que la miraba intentando dominarse y no abrazarla para darle consuelo como había hecho muchas veces en su adolescencia cada vez que ella se quebraba ante el dolor de los recuerdos de un pasado feliz y que en ese momento parecía demasiado lejano y distante.

\- Gracias Vincent - le dijo todavia muy afectada - eres un buen muchacho.

\- Por usted, lo que sea... Sra. Booth - le dijo dándose cuenta de su leve desliz e imponiendo el apellido de casada para evitar suspicacias por parte de ella - su esposo acaba de arreglar sus diferencias con Angel y de seguro vendrá a buscarla para pedirle disculpas.

-¿Escuchaste todo? - le pregunto ella - ¿Gritamos tan fuerte?

\- No. Yo estaba en el pasillo y escuché algo por casualidad. El es un buen hombre y la ama. Es algo desesperado e impulsivo pero la ama más alla de lo inaginable... y usted también.

\- Si. Es un hombre desquiciante a veces. Algunos dias quiero simplemente desaparecerlo pero tiene cada detalle, cada palabra, su mirada y sobre todo su sonrisa. Me llena de amor con sus locuras... lo siento - dice dandose cuenta de su confesion inusitada con un completo y perfecto desconocido - no pretendía aburrirlo.

\- Una historia de amor epica no aburre a nadie Dra. Brennan - dijo Vincent sonriendo. Temperance se fijó su atencion por primera vez en el joven agente. Esa sonrisa se le hacía muy familiar, ¿pero de donde? Lo examino como si fuera parte de su trabajo. Ojos y cabello, arco supraorbital, hueso cigomático, simetría facial...

-¡Oh Dios Mío! - dijo levantandose de la silla y mirando al chico atentamente.

-¡VINCENT SAL DE AHI AHORA MISMO Y COMO SEA! ¡MAMA ACABA DE RECONOCERTE! - le gritó el Comandante Booth en el oído a riesgo de volarle el timpano.

-¿Mamá? - se oye la voz del Parker adolescente parado en la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Qué pasa, Parker? - dice Brennan bajando la vozal ver al joven en la puerta.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte... e involucra a Papá y a Angel...

-SALVADOS POR LA CAMPANA... OTRA VEZ... - dice Parker sonriendo al recordar esa escena ocurrida hacía tantos años.

-Yo voy por ellos, Dra. Brennan - dice Vincent levantándose para ir a buscar a los hombres que se supone cualquiera de ellos es su padre.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA OFICINA DE HODGINS

-¿Eres un vampiro, cierto? - dice Fox Mulder viendo de arriba a abajo al clon de Seeley... ¿O debería decir que Seeley es un clon de Angel?

-¿Por qué lo dices, Tenebroso Mulder?

-Vaya, tenía años de no escuchar ese nombre... - dice Mulder riendo con sarcasmo - créeme, después de pasar por todo lo que yo he pasado ya no te sorprendes de nada.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, novato...

-¿Y tú que sabes por todo lo que yo he pasado, eh?

-Lo mismo digo, Cazador...

-Déjalo, Angel, no queremos iniciar una pelea entre ustedes en medio del laboratorio... - dice Hodgins interponiéndose entre el agente y el vampiro, aunque la verdad no sabe en que podría ayudar para detenerla, pero en ese momento su cerebro registra el pequeño mote que el vampiro usó - ¿Cazador?

-Sí, Fox William Mulder es lo que vulgarmente llamarías un Cazador de Brujas... - dice Angel calmándose y viendo al agente con rabia al recordar el término con lujo de detalles - son personas que tienen la capacidad de identificar entes sobrenaturales y sus debilidades, siglos de evolución los han dotado de capacidades y resistencia sobrehumanas. Y sí, literalmente los cazan a matar, como en la Inquisición. ¿Por qué crees que sigue vivito y coleando después de todo lo que ha pasado en los X-Files?

\- Tranquilo Sr. Vampiro - dijo Fox Mulder siguiendo con su vena sarcástica y recostándose en la pared del laboratorio de Hodgings, cruza los brazos con una sonrisa algo sardonica y con un tinte amenazante - te comento que al último de tu especie que interrogué hace algunos años en un X-File... bueno digamos que tuvo un fin muy caliente... abrasador incluso.

\- Murió carbonizado. Lo sé - dice Angel con los ojos fijos en las pupilas de Mulder, quien lo miraba con la misma sonrisa y sin una pizca de temor. Sabía que este vampiro en especial tenía alma y no sería capaz de hacerle daño por lo mismo.

\- Bueno, bueno - dijo Hodgings dando una palmada en el brazo de Angel pero despues de la mirada de este se arrepintió en el momento - ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos con el resto del equipo?

EN LA PLATAFORMA

\- Tenemos que decidir quienes irán al rescate de John en El Pentágono - dijo Booth tomando la palabra. Entre todos los personajes reunidos y que tenían parte directa en este X-File, el ya tenia dos nombres en mente.

Fox se adelantó y propuso a Vincent, a Aubrey y él mismo. Al ser agentes del FBI tenian la formación sificiente para el ataque sorpresa y la retirada con el niño.

\- Además es mi hijo - dijo mirando a todos los presentes con expectación - ¡saben que tengo que ir!

\- Agente Mulder yo sé que necesita ver a John y todos aquí comprendemos perfectamente el drama emocional que vive junto con la Dra. Scully pero esa no es una buena idea - dijo Sweets dando un paso al frente - usted está demasiado inmerso en...

-¡Con un demonio! -dijo Mulder cogiendo a Lance de la solapa - ¡no me vas a decir que voy o que no voy a hacer, niño! ¡Voy a ir a rescatar a mi hijo y ni tu ni nadie me lo van a impedir!

-¡FOX! ¡SUÉLTALO!

La voz de La Dra. Dana Scully tronó en medio del Jeffersonian. Avanzó resueltamente hacia el padre de su hijo y le coloco la mano en el brazo que atenazaba la respiración del joven psicologo. Mulder lo soltó abriendo la mano.

-Bien - recomenzó Seeley Booth al ver la situacion controlada -si ya dejaron de jugar, yo tengo dos personas en mente y voy a explicarles porque.

Mientras su marido hacía las explicaciones pertinentes de los rasgos principales de las personas escogidas por él para esta difícil mision, Brennan esperaba pacientemente que terminen la reunión para hablar con él. Estaba dudando entre dos posibilidades que la atormentaban desde que repaso la fisonomía del agente Vincent Logan. O era un hijo de Booth, nacido en su juventud y del cual parecía no saber nada o era un pariente lejano de ella, un Brennan, que deseaba ayudarlos para caerle bien a Seeley y probablemente utilizar su parentezco como trampolín en el FBI. Era lógico.

Se le ocurrió pasar una imagen del joven en el Angelatron para obtener una idea de quien podría ser su madre. Era un proceso que habían utilizado anteriormente en el caso de una gimnasta adolescente y llegaron a la conclusión que su padre era un eminente fisico abatido por su fallecimiento. Pondría la imagen de Vincent y la de Seeley para que de un resultado, parcial aunque sea, de la posible madre del joven.

Por su parte, Vincent miraba sin tapujos a su madre que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras su presunto padre seguía con la exposicion de su elección. Sentía algo de aprensión por el hecho de que ella lo descubriera. Quizá el plan no se vendria abajo e incluso cooperaría con él a espaldas de Seeley pero lo que le preocupaba realmente era como quedaría ella después de saber quien era. Su desaparición era muy probable ya que Angel casi no interactuaba con ella siguiendo la promesa hecha a su tataranieto. Trató de no pensar en ello pero no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro resignado sin dejar de mirarla.

Otra que no prestaba atencion para nada al pobre Seeley era Angela. Desde que Vincent apareció tan seguro de sí mismo y repartiendo órdenes, tomando el mando de manera natural y sin dudarlo; ella comparó ese rasgo de caracter con el de su querida amiga. Ella también lo hacia y muy a menudo, llegando incluso a parecer que todos estaban bajo su mando en el área de antropología forense, incluso Cam. Además el chico estaba flotando siempre alrededor de Brennan. Era muy sutil y cauteloso, eso si; pero al verle esa expresión entre abatida y lastimera y el suspirito resignado, la artista concluyó erróneamente que el joven agente habia idealizado a la Dra. Temperance Brennan y estaba totalmente prendado de ella.

-El chico está enamorado de Brennan - dijo inclinándose apenas a su marido y hablando en un susurro al entomólogo que si escuchaba atentamente que Booth había elegido a Sweets y a Angel para rescatar al joven Mulder.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo Hodgings en voz alta interrumpiendo a Booth que se volvió a él sorprendido.

-¿Tienes algun problema con la elección, Jack? - le dijo Seeley extrañado. Normalmente el chico bicho lo secundaba sin reservas así que una objeciónn de su parte debía ser escuchada.

\- No, no, disculpame Seeley, yo creo que Angel es una buena elección por sus... habilidades fuera de lo normal pero... ¿Sweets?

-Sweets también tiene habilidades que nos puden ayudar- dice Seeley sonriendo - recuerda que es un Scanner.

-¿Quieres que le vuele la cabeza a todo el ejército de Del Olmo?! - dijo Sweets horrorizado - ¡me niego rotundamente!

-Lance, yo no soy un monstruo como Del Olmo - le dice Seeley tranquilamente - y a pesar de que se que puedes hacerlo no es eso en lo que pensaba cuando sugerí "tus habilidades" para esta misión. Angel tiene la facilidad de entrar sin ser detectado porque no emite calor térmico asi que le sera relativamente fácil ubicarse dentro del Pentágono en el laboratorio de Del Olmo.

-¿Y yo que hago? - le dijo Sweets sin entender - yo no puedo ingresar con el.

\- Pero puedes guiarlo a traves del Pentagono utilizando la telepatía y sé que también puedes ubicarte en un lugar con solo mirarlo. Eres un croquis viviente. Por eso ustedes dos son perfectos para esta misión. Tú esperarás afuera del Pentágono en mi SUV hasta que Angel salga con John y luego regresarás solo como si no tuvieras nada que ver con ellos. Angel traerá a John... si está de acuerdo, claro.

\- Acepto la misión - dice Angel mirando amigablemente a Seeley - gracias por confiar en mi.

\- Yo también - dice Sweets dando un paso al frente - hagámoslo esta misma noche. Empecemos a preparar el plan y la estrategia.

-Hay alguien que puede hacerlo mejor que yo - dice Seeley mirando al joven agente - Vincent - el muchacho lo mira sorprendido, estaba perdido en su contemplación de Brennan y solo habia escuchado lo mas resaltante - hazte cargo de la logística y la implementación del plan. Todo el equipo te ayudará. Si me disculpan - dijo maniobrando su silla de ruedas - ha sido un día muy agitado para mí y necesito descansar. Se quedan con mi reemplazo, estoy seguro que hará un excelente trabajo, ¿eh Vince?

-¡Claro agente Booth! No lo defraudaré. Cuente conmigo - dijo emocionado al ver que Booth confiaba en él tanto como para delegarle la misión - Empezaremos de inmediato.

\- Confio en ti, hijo - le dijo Booth retirandose a la oficina de Brennan - Temperance, podemos hablar?

\- TENEMOS que hablar, Booth - le dijo ella enfatizando la palabra y cogiendo el espaldar de su silla de ruedas para redirigirlo a la oficina de Angela - tenemos mucho de que hablar.


	13. Chapter 13

-¡¿Qué los niños hicieron qué?! - pregunta Booth consternado después de escuchar lo que su esposa le ha comentado acerca de las desventuras de Parker con su hermana, Michael y Angel - ¡Esos tres me van a escuchar, no van a salir de casa hasta que tengan 50 años cumplidos!

-Booth, cálmate, los niños están dormidos y nosotros también necesitamos descansar. Ha sido un día muy pesado para todos y tu espalda no podrá soportar tanto estrés -dice Brennan acurrucándose más en el cuerpo de su esposo mientras ambos simplemente disfrutan su compañía en la cama improvisada en su oficina.

-¡Bones, sabes perfectamente que entrar a la base de datos y robar archivos secretos del Pentágono es una gran ofensa federal y es penalizada como alta traición! ¡Ni siquiera Caroline haciendo un pacto con el demonio podrían salvarlos de algo así! ¿Y todavía me dices que Parker tuvo una pelea con un cadete recién ingresado? ¡Dios, eso amerita una expulsión directa!

-Lo sé, y con más razón tenemos que hablar con ellos, pero necesitas tener la cabeza congelada. Son solo niños, no terroristas.

Booth solo suspira, su esposa tiene razón, necesita calmarse y mantener la cabeza fría para poder hablar con sus hijos. No está de humor para corregirla ni tampoco para discutir con ella, así que decide cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué opinas del novato?

-¿Vincent? ¿Qué hay con él? - dice Brennan teniendo una vaga idea de lo que su esposo le está queriendo decir.

-Ese chico es demasiado misterioso, aparece de la nada diciendo que viene a ayudarme con este caso en particular, me saca del hospital a la fuerza y comienza a dar órdenes a todos como si fuera el oficial con el más alto rango. Fuera del hecho de que me recuerda a ti en todos los aspectos, jamás he conocido a alguien así dentro del FBI... Es como si el chico supiera de antemano todo lo que va a pasar.

-Eso es imposible, Booth, para eso el chico necesitaría clarividencia... - está a punto de decir que nada de eso existe, pero después de todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas ya no sabe en que creer - pero aun así hay algo que me intriga... su parecido físico me recuerda a alguien...

-¿A ti? - dice Booth en son de broma, pero solo recibe una mirada de "no estoy bromeando" de parte de su esposa - ¿qué? El chico tiene ojos de tiempo, iguales a los tuyos.

-Me refiero a ti... Vincent tiene una estructura física similar a la tuya... ¿Booth, recuerdas a alguna novia de la secundaria o en la universidadcon la que te acostaste y haya quedado embarazada sin que tú lo supieras? Eso explicaría muchas cosas...

-Podría ser... - dice Booth haciendo memoria de sus días de adolescencia y recuerda haberle dicho en algún punto a Brennan que él tuvo su primera vez a los 16 años -hubo un par de veces en el que no usamos protección, y la edad coincidiría perfectamente...

-Necesitamos sacarnos la duda, Booth. Dejé corriendo el Angelatron con los datos de Vincent para ver si encontramos alguna coincidencia...

Brennan espera una respuesta de parte de su esposo, pero cae en la cuenta de que se ha quedado profundamente dormido, Brennan solo sonríe, y decide hacer lo mismo y se acomoda mejor en el pecho de este.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC

-Michael, prepara el programa que Angela te dio para poder hackear su computadora - dice Parker levantándose de su asiento para poder estirarse - mamá acaba de hacer la búsqueda de Vincent en el Angelatron.

-En eso estoy, cuñadito - dice el hombre junto a él mientras comienza a teclear en su computadora para poder ingresar a la base de datos del Jeffersonian - pero esto va a tomar un par de horas en cargarse...

-Solo haz lo mejor que puedas y esperemos que nadie se de cuenta hasta entonces... - dice Parker estirándose y bostezando - si me disculpas, yo iré a dormir...

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS, EN LA OFICINA DE ANGELA

-¿Estás aquí, Angela? - dice Hodgins entrando en la oficina de su esposa, pero no recibe una respuesta.

De pronto un sonido llama su atención, es el sonido de la computadora indicando que encontró una coincidencia.

-No... puede... ser... -

El entomólogo no lo podía creer, alguien ha hecho una búsqueda con una fotografía de Vincent Logan para ver si tenía algún pariente cercano, y para su sorpresa, la respuesta es que sí. Pero el problema es que la coincidencia es Temperance Brennan y el parentezco es el de HIJO-MADRE. Hodgins decide que debe "arreglar" esto antes de que alguien más lo note, pero ni bien toma el control de la computadora de su esposa, en la pantalla comienzan a aparecer imágenes totalmente al azar, pierde totalmente la imagen y tirar un pantallazo azul antes de reiniciarse.

-¡Por Dios, Jack! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi computadora?!

-Yo no le hice nada... lo juro... - dice Hodgins soltando el control de la computadora por pura inercia y este cae estrepitosamente al suelo - exceptuando eso, claro... yo solo entré aquí para ver si estabas, y de la nada pasó eso... - dice el pobre hombre señalando a la pantalla en negro de la computadora que muestra una barra de carga y un 0.01% en la parte superior.

-Te creo... tú no podrías hacer algo así ni en sueños... - dice Angela tomando el control de su computadora - rayos, al parecer el virus solo forzó un reinicio, pero a mi computadora le tomará 12 horas recuperarse totalmente...


	14. Chapter 14

-Muy bien empecemos con el plan - dice Vincent frente a los demás del grupo - Sweets irá en la SUV del agente Booth hasta las rejas del Pentagono y esperara que Angel se encuentre en posición. Una vez que se ubique en el edificio, Lance lo guiará a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a John - Vincent se acerca a Angel y le da un pequeño punzón.

-¿Y esto? - le pregunta el vampiro.

\- Es una punta laser que le permitirá cortar los barrotes de la jaula de John. Esto es para usted Dr. Sweets - le entrega una pistola con cinco dardos que contienen un líquido verde - son dardos tranquilizantes para cuando capturen a John Connors... no dude en disparar porque es capaz de matar - dijo recordando el triste final de Booth. El que era su misión impedir - una vez reducido Connors deben llevarlo a la propiedad de Jack Hodgings.

-¿La mansión? - dice Lance asombrado - ¿Vamos a esconderlo ahí?

\- Sí. Posee un búnker de última generación enclavado en su propiedad, en un lugar custodiado y resguardado por guardias armados hasta los dientes. Ellos saben que llegarán en una SUV negra. Tienen sus nombres y características físicas por las cuales los dejaran entrar. No pudimos hacerlo mediante huella digital o reconocimiento de iris porque Angel no está en ninguna base de datos - explicó Vincent - así que se hará como en la vieja escuela: con santo y seña. La palabra clave es CONSPIRANOICO.

\- Jajajajajaja! - la risa fuerte de Angel impresionó a Lance. No sabía que los vampiros tuvieran sentido del humor - ¿se le ocurrió al mismo Hodgings, no es cierto?

...

Una sombra casi imperceptible cruza los pabellones del Pentágono como Pedro en su casa. Sabe por donde ir y no duda en dar el siguiente paso. Su falta de calor interno impide que los detectores de imagen térmica lo detecten. Pasa por tres puestos de vigilancia sin ser visto o detectado gracias a su sobrenatural habilidad de desvanecerse y reaparecer. Se va adentrando en el centro de la bestia hasta llegar al laboratorio del Gral. Del Olmo. Abre la puerta con la primera clave que le dio Angela. "¡Esa mujer es un genio! No como Temperance pero es sumamente astuta y sagaz. Tiene mi respeto incondicional".

Recuerda que tiene a Sweets en la cabeza y bloquea los sentimientos y pensamientos acerca de Temperance. Lo único que faltaba era que más personas se enteren que está loco por ella.

-Aún no puedo creer que nos hayamos infiltrado dentro del Pentágono... - dice Lance Sweets telepáticamente a Angel quien va caminando como si nada en medio de los pasillos de una de las instalaciones más resguardadas del mundo.

-¿Debo recordarte que yo soy el único que ha entrado? Tú estás afuera en la SUV leyendo ese estúpido cómic... - le responde Angel sin poder contener la risa. Booth tiene razón. A pesar de estar comprometido y tener un bebé, Sweets parece más un niño de doce años que un psicólogo scanner.

-¿Cómo supiste eso...? - dice Sweets evidentemente confundido.

-No eres el único con poderes telepáticos, chico...

Sweets solo traga saliva con nerviosismo, si Angel está diciendo la verdad, eso significa que ha podido leer todos sus pensamientos, incluso los comentarios mordaces por ser obligado a hacer esto.

-Lo siento, Angel, yo no...

-No te preocupes, niño, ya estoy acostumbrado... - dice Angel sonriendo pero regresa a la seriedad al pararse frente a una puerta que dice: "ACCESO RESTRINGIDO" - bien, ya estoy en el lugar que me indicaste ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?

-Totalmente, percibo una presencia muy familiar, como la de cualquier persona que conozco, pero siento que hay algo más... extraño... algo raro y hasta perturbador - dice Sweets sintiendo un escalofrío de solo pensarlo.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo... - dice Angel abriendo la puerta de alta seguridad usando el segundo código maestro que Angela le dio horas atrás.

Angel ingresa en la habitación, o más bien prisión, la cual se ilumina automáticamente cuando la puerta se abre. El lugar está lleno de jaulas, pero todas están vacías, excepto una donde se encuentra un hombre de unos 3 metros de altura, de inmensa masa muscular y con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas.

-¿Ese es John Connors? - pregunta Sweets tragando saliva, ya que la doble telepatía le permite ver las mismas cosas que Angel como si él mismo estuviera ahí.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo... -repite Angel en un susurro para que el chico no lo oiga - ¿John Connors? - dice Angel acercándose a los barrotes, el adolescente frente a él levanta la mirada. El vampiro no necesita usar sus poderes sobrenaturales para saber que el joven está pidiendo ayuda a gritos con esa mirada.

-Angel... - intenta advertirle Sweets al vampiro, el psicólogo presiente un cambio brusco en la actitud del joven tras los barrotes.

-No te preocupes chico, vengo a sacarte de aquí... - dice Angel haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Sweets y sacando de su bolsillo la cuchilla laser que Vincent Logan le dio para poder cortar los barrotes que sirven de prisión al muchacho.

-Angel, por favor escúchame... tienes que salir de ahí ahora...

-Ahora no Sweets, estoy a punto de sacarlo, después me encargo de los soldados... - dice responde Angel terminando de cortar el último barrote.

-Los soldados no son el problema... ¡John Connors quiere matarte!

Pero la advertencia de Sweets llegó demasiado tarde, Angel apenas pudo notar la mirada asesina y sedienta de sangre y venganza de John antes de que este arremetiera contra él con gran fuerza y lo avienta contra la pared.

Angel apenas puede pararse y esquivar la siguiente embestida del chico, y este se estrella contra la pared dejando una gran abolladura.

-¡Sal de ahí, Angel! ¡Tienes a todo el personal del Pentágono pisándote los talones y van hacia allá!

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... - dice Angel quien aun no ha recuperado el aliento tras el primer golpe recibido - solo guíame, chico - dice Angel tambaléandose hasta la puerta por donde entró.

John comienza a recuperarse del golpe al mismo tiempo y comienza a seguir al vampiro a gran velocidad. Angel se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, por un lado tiene a los soldados y agentes especiales del Pentágono y por el otro tiene a un enfurecido John Connors y parece que su único objetivo en esos momentos es asesinarlo a él.

-¡Métete en la puerta a tu izquierda! - le grita Sweets telepáticamente, Angel no lo piensa dos veces y obedece sin chistar.

-¡Pervertido! - oye gritar a una persona que está dentro de esa habitación quien inmediatamente le da una cachetada, Angel entonces se da cuenta de que está en uno de los baños para damas del Pentágono.

-Te voy a matar, Sweets... - dice Angel entre dientes.

-Lo siento, pero era la única salida... - dice Sweets con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero después regresa a su trabajo - prepárate que tienes a Hulk detrás de ti...

Angel da media vuelta y se prepara para la embestida, pero poco puede hacer ya que el joven atraviesa la pared como si fuera una simple cortina y arremete directo contra Angel y ambos atraviesan todas y cada una de las paredes que están entre ellos y la salida.

El vampiro no tiene problemas para resistir el embate contra tantas paredes de concreto reforzado, pero le va a tomar varios días recuperarse totalmente. Angel no puede evitar notar que finalmente el embate ha terminado y que están al aire libre ahora pero apenas tiene tiempo de respirar ya que en ese momento John lo toma por la cabeza y comienza a aplastarla con gran fuerza. Angel puede sentir como van crujiendo los huesos de su craneo pero súbitamente la compresión se detiene y finalmente es liberado de las manos de John cayendo al pasto fresco que alivia en algo su lastimada cabeza.

Angel ve como John ahora está de rodillas, sudando y comenzando a recuperar su complexión y estatura normales, además de tener un dardo tranquilizador en el brazo izquierdo.

Angel voltea a su derecha para ver a Sweets apuntando con su 9 milímetros y con la respiración agitada.

-¡No cantes victoria, Angel, aún quiere matarte! - le grita Sweets guardando su arma - ¡no es un antídoto, solo es un sedante para retardar sus poderes alienígenas por algunas horas!

-¡¿Qué?! -dice Angel evidentemente preocupado por esa información de último minuto.

-Díselo a Vincent, apenas acaba de enviarme el mensaje de texto... - responde Sweets mostrando su teléfono celular.

-Maldito... - dice Angel entre dientes, después se encargará de ese tipo tan misterioso, de momento tiene problemas más graves frente a él ya que John Connors ya se ha recuperado,sigue en su forma normal pero sabe perfectamente que aún así puede matarlos a todos sin mucho esfuerzo.

John intenta arremeter de nuevo contra el vampiro, y Angel, todavía tendido sobre el pasto, se prepara para recibir el golpe que sin duda alguna lo matará...

Pero este nunca llega. Angel abre lentamente los ojos solo para ver a John de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza, agitándola violentamente, como si quisiera sacar algún bicho que se metió ahí. El vampiro voltea a ver a Sweets quien tiene la mirada clavada en John Connors, muy concentrado en su tarea de contenerlo e intentar dominar su mente. Angel sabía que Sweets había prometido jamás volver a usar sus poderes de esa forma, pero sabe que la situación lo justifica y de no ser por ellos ahora estaría muerto sin duda alguna. No hay vampiro ni ente sobrenatural fuera de los demonios que puedan resistir tanto castigo fisico.

Angel le debe su vida de no muerto a Lance Sweets.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

-Dra. Saroyan... - dice Cam contestando el teléfono, visiblemente molesta de ser despertada a semejantes horas de la madrugada.

-Cam, la misión de rescate ha sido exitosa... - dice Sweets al otro lado de la línea conduciendo a toda velocidad por las calles de DC, sabe que de todas las personas del Jeffersonian Cam es la única con la que puede hablar, que está en buenas condiciones de salud y que no le importa ser despertada a las 6 de la mañana - en estos momentos me dirijo a la casa de Hodgins para encerrar a John en el búnker.

-Ya le digo a los demás... - dice Cam tratando de mantenerse despierta a pesar de la situación - ¿Cómo salió todo?

-La pelea fue inevitable tal y como predijo Vincent Logan, Angel apenas pudo sobrevivir. Pero pudo ayudarme a subir a John totalmente inconsciente en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Cayó desplomado y se quedó profundamente dormido ni bien se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Y no lo culpo, me soprende que aun siga vivo después de semejante paliza...

-Espera... ¿Vincent sabía que John y Angel iban a pelear?

-Lo mismo pensé yo, Cam, pero solo hay una persona que puede responder esa pregunta. Le sugeriría que sea a él la primera persona a la que le informe todo esto...

-Lo haré, Sweets, descuida y descansa tú también, no queremos que termines en el hospital por fatiga crónica...

-Me acaba de leer la mente, Dra. Saroyan... - dice Sweets sonriendo al otro lado de la línea mientras corta la llamada.

-¿Todo salió bien entonces? - dice una voz a espaldas de Cam quien sigue sentada en la cama improvisada de su oficina, la cual comparte con Arastoo quien está profundamente dormido.

-¿Vincent? ¿Desde cuando está ahí parado? - pregunta Cam volteando a ver al joven y misterioso agente que está parado en la puerta.

-Descuide, solo escuché cuando le dijo a Sweets que descansara... ¿Y qué le dijo el psicólogo?

-Dijo que todo salió bien y que llevan a John Connors a la mansión de Hodgins en estos momentos... - Cam ya no puede aguantar más la duda. El chico no la engaña, se parece demasiado a Booth y Brennan, y no solo es en el físico así que decide preguntar - ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-Lo sabrá en su momento, Dra. Saroyan, pero no es el momento ni yo tampoco soy la persona indicada que debe responder eso... - dice Vincent con una sonrisa dando media vuelta para luego agregar: - ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir por el Dr. Hodgins, no quiero que sus guardias de seguridad me asesinen por querer entrar en su mansión sin permiso...


	15. Chapter 15

En un interrogatorio.

Así es como se siente Parker Mathew Booth en estos momentos. Había oído historias de lo que su padre y su madre adoptiva han hecho a lo largo de los años en los interrogatorios en el Hoover, pero es la primera vez que él está en uno de ellos, y no precisamente como ayudante detrás del espejo en la sala de control...

Parker voltea a ver a su hermana menor sentada junto a él, igual de nerviosa y jugando con sus manos. Y a su izquierda se encuentra el mejor amigo de ella, Michael Vincent Hodgins, que está totalmente petrificado. Los tres adolescentes saben perfectamente todo lo que han hecho, pero no creyeron que esto fuera a llegar tan lejos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere empezar? - dice Seeley Booth acercándose a los muchachos y poniéndose frente a ellos, pero al ver que ninguno de ellos quiere responder, continúa - Ya que no tenemos voluntarios, entonces lo haré yo... - dice Booth tomando un archivo que Angela dejó sobre su escritorio - robo de un vehículo federal, suplantación de identidad de un agente federal, hackeo de base de datos del Gobierno, robo de información clasificada...

Parker y Christine intentan decir algo, pero su voz les falla y de inmediato cierran la boca, no tienen excusa para lo que hicieron, son adolescentes ni mucho menos son consultores de alguna agencia gubernamental.

-¿Saben que lo único que están haciendo con esto es empeorar las cosas, cierto? - es Brennan quien toma la palabra ahora - Ya lo sabemos todo, y ustedes podrían terminar en la cárcel con tantos cargos imputados, y no cuenten con Caroline para sacarlos de ahí...

El silencio invade la habitación, los tres adolescentes y los tres adultos en la oficina siguen sin decir nada y la tensión puede ser cortada con un cuchillo.

-Fui yo - todas las miradas se dirigen al chico que rompió el silencio finalmente - Christine me contó todo lo que estaba pasando, y yo les di la idea de hackear la página del gobierno...

-Michael... - dice Angela viendo a su hijo con incredulidad, no puede creer que los chicos hayan hecho algo así y su hijo haya sido la mente maestra detrás de todo este descabellado plan

-¡No te culpes, Michael! ¡Fui yo quien insistió que debíamos averiguar más y le dijo a Parker que tomara la camioneta de papá!

-Papá, no me importa el castigo o ir a la cárcel, pero por favor, deja ir a mi hermana y a Michael. Fui yo quien no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerlos aún sabiendo que todo esto podía pasar...

Booth no puede evitar reír mentalmente ante lo que sus hijos están haciendo, a pesar de que sus intenciones son buenas y quieren liberar la culpa de los demás, acaban de cometer uno de los errores más comunes en los interrogatorios: delatarse los unos a los otros.

\- Muy bien - dice Booth cruzando los brazos y replegándose hacia atrás en la silla - acaban de confesar todos los cargos imputados ademas de confirmar que los tres tienen parte y culpa en esto. Michael fue el autor intelectual...

\- Booth... - le dice Brennan mirándolo de frente. Una cosa era asustarlos con los cargos reales que enfrentarían si ellos no fueran sus padres y otra era señalarlos y encasillarlos en roles delictivos. Podría dejar huellas en su mente y su autoestima.

\- Christine fue el agente instigador... - Booth empezó a levantarse sin prisas y levantando su saco vieron tres pares de esposas abiertas colgando de su cinturón.

\- Booth ya entendieron... - dijo Angela al ver como Michael y Christine se habían quedado inmóviles con la mirada fija en Seeley que se les aproximaba con las esposas en la mano.

\- Y Parker, el mayor y el que estaba a cargo de la logística y la parte táctica - dijo colocándose detras del adolescente mientras le colocaba las esposas sentado. El sonido metálico del cierre saco a Brennan de su sopor. No podía creer que su esposo acabara de esposar a su hijo de dieciseis años que la miraba como un crío con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Mamá! - grito Christine cuando sintio el frío metal de las esposas en sus muñecas -¡Mamá haz algo! Por favor!

-¡Booth! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Son nuestros hijos! - le gritó colocándose frente a él con el rostro desencajado.

\- Son delincuentes ciberneticos en ciernes, Temperance - le dijo Booth guiñándole un ojo y enseñándole las llaves en su mano - si no reciben un escarmiento ahora seremos nosotros quienes los atraparemos en menos de diez años. ¡¿Eso quieres?! ¡¿Tus hijos y tu sobrino al otro lado de la ley?!

-Procede entonces - le dijo caminando hacia la puerta - pero yo no puedo ver esto. Te apoyo pero no puedo verlos asi. Haz lo que tengas que hacer...

Temperance salió dejando a Parker y a Christine llorando a lágrima viva pero sin emitir un solo sonido. Solo las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. Le habían fallado a su madre y ahora eran arrestados por su propio padre.

\- Michael - dijo Seeley sacando el último juego de esposas - es tu turno.

-¡Seeley, no! - le suplico Angela colocándose frente a la silla de Michael Vincent. Sabia que era una representación y que no serian arrestados en serio pero eso no impedia que su instinto maternal le gritara que no debía dejar de luchar por su hijo.

\- Me lo merezco, mama... - dijo el niño con la cabeza baja - hackeé la computadora mas avanzada del mundo y penetré en el sistema operativo mejor encriptado del planeta. Es traición a la patria - levanto el rostro y puso las manos como puños frente a su querido Tio Seeley - pongámelas agente Booth. Soy una amenaza.

\- Eres muy consciente de tu situacion - dijo Seeley intentando ocultar su asombro por la actitud tan madura de su futuro yerno mientras le colocaba las esposas mientras Angela salía de la habitación presa del llanto - Sabes lo que has hecho pero, ¿estás arrepentido? Lo volverías a hacer?

\- Sé que lo que hicimos estuvo mal. Violamos varias leyes y normas y nos volamos la barda en varias situaciones - el muchacho suspiro y tomó aire para decir lo que creía era su sentencia a cadena perpetua - pero si con eso evito un mal mayor, no lo dudaría Tío Seeley. Esta vez fue algo inmaduro e impulsivo. No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.

-¿Sabes que acabas de aceptar la culpa por ser atrapado, justificarte por tus actos y sugerir que esta vez fue mal planeada pero la siguiente sería mucho mejor? ¿De verdad deseas que te encierre Michael Vincent?

-Como dije, lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces, así que la respuesta es sí...

Michael cierra los ojos, sabe que lo que viene es totalmente inevitable y a pesar de que lo está presenciando de primera mano no quiere ver como Booth le pone las esposas... Y entonces sucede algo que ninguno de los tres esperaba. Booth simplemente le da una palmada en la espalda al adolescente ante la mirada atónita de sus propios hijos.

-Creo que acaban de aprender la lección... - dice Booth con una sonrisa mientras desesposa a los otros dos chicos.

-Papá... - dicen ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo, pero no Booth no los deja continuar.

-¿En verdad creían que íbamos a hacer un interrogatorio en la oficina de su madre? - dice el agente riendo de buena gana - no tenemos grabadoras, ni cámaras de vigilancia que comprueben el crimen... además, ninguna agencia gubernamental nos dejaría arrestarlos debido a nuestra implicación directa en el caso...

Booth finalmente regresa a su asiento en la silla de ruedas y levanta una mano para indicarle a Brennan y Angela que pueden regresar a la habitación.

Pero son los chicos quienes toman la iniciativa y salen corriendo de ahí para poder abrazar a sus progenitoras. Parker se queda atrás sobándose las muñecas debido a la presión innecesaria que su padre colocó especialmente en las suyas.

Booth solo mira a su hijo con total seriedad, sabe que en este momento lo odia por usar un escarmiento tan cruel sobre ellos, pero para su sorpresa el chico solo se arrodilla frente a él, lo abraza y comienza a llorar sobre su hombro y luego dice en su oído.

\- Lo siento, Papá... - el cuerpo del adolescente se mueve en espasmos por aguantarse el llanto descontrolado que amenaza con aparecer. Les ha fallado a sus padres y se siente fatal - perdóname por favor...

\- Con que me digas que lo pensarás mejor antes de aventurarte en cualquier otra idea estúpida solo porque parece arriesgada e interesante. Estarás tentado muchas veces pero tienes que evaluar si de verdad vale la pena correr ese riesgo - lo mira a los ojos - siento haber hecho esto pero merecían un buen susto desues de lo que hicieron.

-¡¿Parker?! - dijo Temperance entrando a su oficina. El muchacho se despegó de su padre y se abalanzó sobre su madre adoptiva llorando nuevamente.

\- Lo siento mucho mami... - dijo aferrado a ella.

\- Hijo... - ella le acarició el alborotado cabello rizado y lo abrazó fuertemente - yo lo siento más - unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos - pero era necesario. ¿Aprendiste la lección Parker Matthew Booth?

\- Si mami. Jamas volveran a atraparnos - sonrió entre las lagrimas - lo prometo.

\- No esperaba menos de un hijo de tu padre - le dijo sonriendo también y secándole las lágrimas que aun tenía - vamos a comer, después de un momento de tensién aguda, el cuerpo necesita energía - le dio un beso en la frente, señal de que todo estaba olvidado - ayuda a tu padre con la silla y vamos al Royal Dinner.

Salían de la oficina cuando Dana Scully atajó a Temperance. La había visto consolar y abrazar a su hijo y ella daría lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo con el suyo propio. Sabía que estaba en la mansión de un amigo de ella y estaba dispuesta a secuestrarla con tal de que la lleve hasta él, su hijo, su bebé. Llevaba días sin dormir y solo tenía una cosa en mente: John.

\- Temperance necesito hablar contigo ahora. Es importante e inaplazable.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC

-Bien chico, definitivamente te creo la historia de que eres hijo de Temperance Brennan... - dice Jack Hodgins conduciendo a toda velocidad su cafetera rodante por las calles de DC hasta su mansión - solo respóndeme una cosa... ¿qué le hiciste a la computadora?

-No fui yo, Tío Jack, fue la Tía Angela. Ella programó un virus de computadora para reiniciar el Angelatron y borrar todas las coincidencias que yo pudiera tener - responde el chico riendo de buena gana, habría pagado una fortuna para poder ver ese espectáculo de primera mano - y antes de que lo preguntes, no, no fui yo quien subió el virus a la computadora en primer lugar...

-No me podría imaginar quien podría hacer algo así... - dice Hodgins disintiendo, no le gustan este tipo de bromas, y si Angela se entera algún día de todo esto, definitivamente ninguno de ellos dos querrá estar en la misma habitación que ella -sígueme contando más, ¿Qué otras razones hay para que hayan querido inventar una máquina del tiempo y cambiar toda la historia?

-John Connors comenzará una masacre dentro de dos meses exactamente, cuando los experimentos que el Ejército estuvo realizando en él lleguen a un punto álgido y la prisión en la que está encerrado ya no pueda contenerlo más. El General Marcus del Olmo fue su primera víctima. Después de escapar comenzará una destrucción a gran escala que destruirá media ciudad de Washington D.C. y miles de vidas en el proces, esto hará que el Gobierno entre en acción y el Presidente declare alerta roja llamando a sus mejores hombres para detener a John Connors bajo cualquier circunstancia...

-Y entre esos agentes se encontraba Seeley Joseph Booth... - dice Hodgins comenzando a entender por donde va la cosa.

-Así es, por sus habilidades de francotirador, y también Dana Scully porque estaba segura de que podía convencer a John de detener toda esa barbarie y regresarlo a la normalidad - continúa Vincent tomando un respiro ya que recordar todo esto en verdad lo preocupa - la misión fue un fracaso rotundo y todos los agentes fueron asesinados. Poco después John Connors irá a uno de los centros más concurridos del submundo y causará una masacre sin precedentes. A pesar de que el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos niega toda participación en el caso, ninguna autoridad del Submundo cree tal historia y hacen una declaración de guerra contra los humanos...

\- Y empieza el Apocalipsis... - dijo Jack Hodgings entendiendo la magnitud de la responsabilidad de Vincent Logan. No era solo salvar la vida de Seeley Booth. Era salvar a la Tierra de una hecatombe. La tercera guerra mundial entre los humanos y el submundo. Miró al muchacho admirado - eres digno hijo de Temperance y Seeley.

CERCA DE LA MANSION HODGINGS

Temperance y Dana estan a pocas cuadras del lugar donde tienen a John. Brennan sabe el santo y seña de Hodgings para que la seguridad las deje ingresar al búnker donde se encuentra el hijo de la Dra. Scully. Van calladas. Dana no puede controlar sus emociones al ver nuevamente a su hijo y le pide a Temperance que se detenga cogiendo su brazo con fuerza. Temperance Brennan no es dada a interpretaciones emocionales o sentimentales pero puede reconocer el sufrimiento de una madre y sonríe para darle animos mientras coloca su mano sobre la de Dana.

\- Lo sé. Parece que vas a perderlo al estar tan cerca y no saber como reaccionará. Si te recriminara y gritara que te odia o simplemente se arrojara a tus brazos diciéndote la palabra que más anhelas oír en la vida... he pasado por eso con Parker - toma aire antes de revelar un secreto de familia - el no es mi hijo biológico. Es hijo de Seeley.

-¡¿Qué?! - dice Dana incrédula - pero el chico te adora y te dice mamá tan naturalmente y tú, se ve que lo amas, como si fuera un hijo mas para ti.

-Es mi hijo mayor. Aunque no lo engendré ni lo di a luz, es mi hijo. Lo he cuidado, querido, alimentado, vestido, bañado, regañado, consolado, alentado, enseñado, reído con el, llorado a su lado, velado sus enfermedades y amado como se ama a un hijo de tu propia sangre. John entenderá que lo amas aunque no te lo diga en este momento. El aprendizaje del amor es un proceso lento pero gratificante desde el mismo comienzo y a lo largo del camino. Hemos llegado a la puerta del búnker, ¿deseas más tiempo o podemos ingresar?

-Entremos Temperance - le coge del brazo y mira adelante - lo que tenga que pasar, simplemente pasara.

-Temperance Brennan - dice la antropóloga con voz audible y el sistema de seguridad reconoce su voz.

\- Dra. Brennan - dice la voz artificial - ¿cuál es el santo y seña?

\- CONSPIRANOICO - dice Temperance y Dana tiene que reprimir la risa. Jack Hodgings sí que era terrible.

\- Pase Dra. Brennan - dice la voz.

Brennan y Scully se adentran en el búnker, pero se sorprenden al encontrarse con otra puerta, mucho más reforzada que la primera y resguardada por dos guardias detrás detrás de un vidrio reforzado antibalas.

-Lo siento Dra. Brennan, pero no pueden pasar más allá de este lugar sin permiso - dice uno de los guardias por medio del altavoz.

-¿Qué? - pregunta Dana indignada, pero es interrumpida por el brazo de Brennan, quien toma la palabra.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que no podemos entrar?! - dice Brennan furiosa, aunque de hecho está conteniendo su rabia por la situación - ¡Hodgins nos dijo que teníamos acceso directo a cualquier parte del búnker!

-Todos tienen acceso al búnker, Dra. Brennan, pero a la Zona Cero nadie puede entrar, de hecho el Dr. Sweets y su esposo se encuentran en las habitaciones de huéspedes de este mismo búnker, les sugiero que hagan lo mismo hasta que el Dr. Hodgins regrese...

-Demonios, Hodgins... - dice Dana con incredulidad y golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Tenemos otra opción, cierto? - dice Brennan cruzándose de brazos y sin perder la seriedad del caso.

-De hecho sí, el Agente Logan especificó por teléfono que habilitarámos una habitación parecida a esta... - dice el segundo agente presionando unos botones que hacen que se abra una puerta a su izquierda.

Brennan y Scully no lo piensan dos veces antes de cruzar el umbral. La habitación no es muy diferente a una sala de control de interrogatorios, salvo que al otro lado se encuentra una habitación estéril, muy parecida a la de un hospital. En la camilla se encuentra John Connors profundamente dormido, con un vial en el brazo y una máquina que indica que el antídoto temporal debe ser suministrado cada dos horas.

-¡¿John?! - es lo único que alcanza a decir Dana Scully entre las lágrimas y sollozos por finalmente ver a su hijo que es el vivo retrato de su padre, salvo por el cabello rubio.

Las mujeres se sorprenden levemente al ver que el chico reacciona ante la voz de su progenitora, John comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos y voltea a ver a ambas.

-¡MAMÁ! - dice el muchacho con una sonrisa, pero a los pocos segundos su rostro cambia a uno lleno de rabia.

Dana y Temperance se quedan estupefactas al ver como John se transforma ligeramente en un hulk, y se abalanza contra ellas, pero es detenido por el vidrio reforzado, al mismo tiempo entran los agentes de la otra habitación activan un par de trampas que funcionan como tasers que electrocutan a John mientras otra le administra el antídoto temporal.

-Esa es la razón por la que les pedí que no vinieran aquí sin permiso... - dice una voz a la izquiera de las mujeres - no es para negarles el permiso de ver a su hijo, sino para evitar que sean asesinados por él...

-¿Qué es esto, Agente Logan? - dice Scully volteando a ver al supuesto y misterioso agente que acaba de ingresar en la habitación - ¡¿Por qué John es tratado de esa manera?! ¡Esto no es diferente a lo que Del Olmo le ha hecho a él y a mí!

\- Al contrario de lo que hizo el General Del Olmo, el vial del brazo es un antídoto que completara su efecto en seis horas. Después de ese tiempo, John Fox Mulder - Dana se sobrecoge al escuchar el nombre real y completo de su hijo - quedará libre de los genes alienígenas en su sistema y volverá a ser un ser humano en el estricto sentido de la palabra - mira a Dana y a Temperance con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Esa es la sonrisa de Seeley, piensa Temperance, es su hijo no hay duda. Tengo que hablar con él" - Agente Scully, solo espere unas horas más y podrá tener a su hijo en brazos por todo el tiempo que le de la vida.

\- Lo mejor es que pase ese tiempo sedado o tranquilo - dijo una voz a sus espaldas - casi mata a Angel y eso que no está vivo, en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

Lance aparece por la misma puerta por donde ingresó Vincent, mirando al chico con simpatía. Ha utilizado su habilidad de scanner ingresando a la mente de Vincent y por increíble que parezca el tiene la respuesta a la mayor interrogante del muchacho.

\- Eres tan valiente y arriesgado como tu padre. Espero en serio que no corras su misma suerte.


	16. Chapter 16

Angel esta recuperándose en una habitación del búnker. Hodgings creó un preparado de plaquetas sintéticas para ayudarlo a sanar mas rápidamente. También le es administrado por vía endovenosa y está dormido... pero al contar con la doble telepatía por parte de Sweets, cuando este ingresa a la mente de Vincent puede ver fogonazos de su futuro alternativo.

"- Yo no soy Seeley, Temperance..."

Siente el sabor de los labios de Temperance Brennan mientras recorre su cuerpo con las manos y va haciéndola suya sin prisas en su cama y con su total complacencia.

" - El bebé tiene hambre, despierta por favor..."

Tiene cargado en los brazos a un pequeño bebe recién nacido mientras intenta despertar a la antropóloga que duerme placidamente en su cama matrimonial.

"-Segun los estudios que me hizo Cantelever, ahora soy humano..."

Conversa con Parker desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitacion. El chico limpia armas de caza y en especial su ballesta negra.

" -¡No puede ser! Crees que yo mate a tu padre?..."

Parker de veinte años esta parado frente a el con la rabia impresa en los ojos reclamándole el porque no salvo a su padre.

" - Parker deja de cazar por favor. Tu madre teme cada vez que sales por las noches..."

El chico sale de la casa enfurecido y con la ballesta en la mano mientras él sostiene a Temperance que se ve muy debil pero a pesar de todo intenta detenerlo.

" -¡Son ustedes los que me están alejando! ¡Son cientificos...!"

Discute con Camille Saroyan en su oficina del Jeffersonian. Ella desea que se vaya de una vez por todas del instituto para no verlo mas.

" -¡Yo sí amo a Temperance Brennan!..."

Ve a Angela colocarle una mano en el hombro y sonreírle como gesto de apoyo. Parece ser la unica que le cree.

" -¡No voy a permir que le faltes el respeto a tu madre con total desfachatez!..."

Un conato de pelea con Parker en la cocina de su casa. Sangre en el piso. Una ambulancia. Temperance siendo ingresada de emergemcia a un hospital mientras él va a su lado.

" -¡Connor, es tu hermano...!"

Ve a un adolescente Vincent en su cumpleaños número quince. Los chicos Booth. Temperance. Todos cantandole el feliz cumpleaños cuando su hijo perdido ingresa por la ventana apuntando al niño al corazón.

Siente el dolor de la estaca en el pecho y la vida yéndose de su cuerpo al instante. Despierta bañado en sudor y con el corazón casi en la boca.

-¡Qué porquería de droga, Hodgings! - dice arrancándose la via del brazo. La suceción de hechos era correlativa. Como una novela. Cae en cuenta de una cosa y coge su ropa, vistiéndose para salir del búnker y buscar a ese agente novato que según esa alucinación desquiciada es hijo suyo.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL JEFFERSONIAN

Un Parker de 17 años va corriendo por las calles de DC, después de que dieran la orden de evacuación de West Point debido a lo que las autoridades llamaron un "ataque terrorista sin precedentes", Parker se las arregló para escapar de todos sus superiores y salir de ahí sin ser detectado, ahora su objetivo es llegar al Jeffersonian para regresar con sus padres y demás familia.

-¿Parker? - dice Seeley Booth viendo por sus binoculares hacia una de las calles abandonadas de DC, el agente ha sido asignado por el Presidente para detener la amenaza y ahora se encuentra en su puesto de francotirador.

Booth queda congelado por lo que está viendo. Por un lado se encuentra su hijo mayor corriendo por las calles, pero sin saber que está corriendo hacia la amenaza inminente que está destruyendo la ciudad. Esto le da muy mala espina. Sus instintos le piden a gritos que tiene que hacer algo en este mismo instante.

Tiene dos opciones: disparar al objetivo que está lo suficientemente cerca como como para dar un disparo certero y letal, y cumplir su misión, o bajar de su puesto para rescatar a su hijo.

Se decide por la primera opción, sabe que si no lo hace ambos morirán. Booth apunta con su rifle de francotirador a la bestia que tiene enfrente que está haciendo trizas un tanque militar y cuya piel repele todas las balas que los soldados le disparan como si fueran simples gotas de agua. Por lo que Fox Mulder le había contado antes de empezar esta misión, su único punto débil es la base del cráneo, pero solo un arma penetrante de alto calibre puede atravesar una piel tan gruesa.

Booth finalmente se decide a presionar el gatillo, es un tiro infalible... y para su horror solo puede observar como el objetivo da media vuelta y atrapa con una sola mano la bala en el aire como si fuera una simple mota de polvo. En un momento ya tiene a John Connors frente a el y siente el zarpazo de sus garras en el cuello. Ya sabe lo que sintio Nigel-Murray antes de morir desangrado. Justo antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de la muerte, Booth observa como Parker corre hacia él a toda velocidad para auxiliarlo...

-¡Papá! - grita el Comandante Booth despertando de golpe e incorporándose del camastro de campaña en el que estaba acostado. Michael enciende la luz inmediatamente. Sabe de las horribles pesadillas de su cuñado y espera un momento hasta que procese que todo es un mal sueño. Para Parker Matthew Booth es vivir constantemente sumergido en una pesadilla. Recuerda ver tendido a su padre en el piso de esa azotea en plena agonia, caer arrodillado a su lado llorando y gritar el nombre de Angel mil veces para que lleve a su padre a cualquier sala de emergencias.

Lo que el nunca supo es que el vampiro estaba recibiendo una orden telepática de Seeley de hacer exactamente lo contrario. Le pedía que cuide y proteja a su esposa y su familia haciéndose pasar por él mismo ya que sabía que no sobreviviría a ese ataque.

-¿Parker... estás bien? - dijo Michael acercándose a su mejor amigo y hermano de su esposa. Pensó que el hecho de ver a Seeley vivo por la camara de Vincent contrarrestaría sus fantasmas del pasado y detendría aquellos sueños malditos que le habian impedido llevar una vida normal... eso y el asesinato de Norah convirtieron al Comandante Booth en un obsesivo compulsivo con algunos tintes de paranoia de vez en cuando. Un muerto en vida cuya única misión era cambiar el pasado para convertirlo en su futuro soñado.

\- Volvi a soñar con el asesinato de mi padre. Siempre es mi culpa... - dijo ocultando el rostro entre sus manos - si no es este sueño es el otro... cuando tengo que matar a Norah para salvar a los niños de la escuela... - toma aire varias veces para serenarse - si esto no acaba pronto, seremos dos en esta familia en coma inducido... son demasiados años soportando noche tras noche la muerte de mi padre y el asesinato de la única mujer que amé...

El intercomunicador espacio-tiempo se enciende en la mesa auxiliar de Michael. Es un aparato creado para comunicarse desde el futuro alterno hasta ese pasado reconstruido. Michael contesta algo temeroso. Solo los llamarían en caso de un acontecimiento no premeditado.

\- Michael Hodgings al habla.

-¡Hijo por Dios! - el científico escucha la voz alteradísima de su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! - dice parándose de golpe al escuchar un enjambre de voces detras de ella - ¿qué esta pasando?

-¡No sé que rayos estan haciendo pero lo que sea sigan sin importar nada! - gritó Angela casi al borde del llanto - ¡Lancelot Sweets acaba de entrar al Jeffersonian buscando a Parker y a Christine para su terapia semanal! ¡Tu Tío Lance está vivo! ¡Vivo! ¡En esta linea temporal! ¡Están arreglando todo!

-¡Enciende el monitor de Vincent, Michael! - grita Parker avanzando por el lugar hasta donde están los monitores principales en el cual pueden ver al joven viendo directamente a Sweets y a Angel conversando.

-Sweets, hay algo que quería hablar contigo... - dice Angel poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del psicólogo-scanner - te debo mi vida de no muerto, de no ser por ti quien sabe que hubiera pasado conmigo en esos momentos.

-No me debes nada, Angel, esa era nuestra misión, y fue todo un éxito.

-En verdad voy a pagártelo, si algún día me necesitas, no lo pienses dos veces antes de llamarme telepáticamente... - dice el vampiro soltando los hombros del hombre frente a él con una sonrisa antes de salir del búnker.

Debe ir al Jeffersonian, Booth lo está llamando telepáticamente.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ROYAL DINNER

-¿Crees que venga tan rápido? - le dice Parker sentado en la mesa del Royal Dinner, acaban de terminar de almorzar y él se llevará a su hermana al Jeffersonian para que su padre y su "tío" hablen acerca de lo que ocurrio en el Jeffersonian varias semanas atrás - el hijo de los Mulder tiene fuerza sobrehumana. Quizá siga herido.

-¿Te preocupas por el "Tío Angel"? - dice Booth tomando un sorbo de su cafe negro. El vampiro estuvo demasiado involucrado con su familia y si bien pudo solucionar los problemas con Temperance, quiere saber que opina su primógenito del pariente colmilludo.

\- Es buena onda. Vuela y es listo. Muy inteligente en verdad. Creo que hasta puede leer la mente. Me cae bien.

-¿Los ayudo a planear el robo? - dijo mirando a su hijo como si fuera un sospechoso otra vez. Parker se dio cuenta de la actitud de su padre.

\- No. Nos salvó del caza del ejercito y nos llevó a casa. Luego me pidió el usb de Michael y me regañó por tremenda tontería diciéndome lo que me pasaría si ustedes se enteraban. No tienes por que odiarlo papa - Booth se sorprendió del análisis de su hijo. No odiaba a Angel, solo quería que desaparezca para siempre de sus vidas - el es buena gente pero tú eres mi padre y yo se diferenciar las cosas. Así sean tan parecidos como las dos caras de un espejo. Yo se quien eres tú y quien es él.

-¡¿Sabes que esta enamorado de tu madre?! - dijo con rabia mal disimulada.

-Papá - dijo Parker imitando el aire condescendiente de Temperance y mirándolo a los ojos - desde que tengo uso de razón veo hombres interesados en mamá. La invitan, la cortejan, le hacen regalos, y todos han sido cortesmente despachados; bueno, algunos no de forma muy cortés pero a todos los ha puesto en su sitio. Ella te ama. Es un hecho.

-¡Vaya, si son los chicos Booth! - dijo Fox Mulder entrando al Royal Dinner y pidiendo un menú a la camarera - lo mismo que comió el agente Booth por favor pero para llevar.

-Mulder, pense que estabas en la Mansion Hodgings esperando los resultados del antídoto con Dana y Temperance - dice Booth tomando otro sorbo de café - ¿qué haces aqui?

\- Angela me envió a decirte que regreses al Jeffersonian inmediatamente - dijo acercandose a él para que no se escuche la conversación - Del Olmo viene hacia acá y no queremos que te capture comiendo un... ¿pastel de alcachofas? ¡¿Dios mío como puedes estar vivo?!

\- No puedo comer carne hasta levantarme de la silla de ruedas - dice suspirando - Temperance está tan feliz que como tofu todos los santos días...

\- Y nosotros con él - dice Parker con la misma mirada de resignación - como vera Sr. Mulder, somos una familia muy unida.

Angel ingresa al Royal Dinner y todo se paraliza. Tanto los clientes regulares como los mozos y el personal de caja lo quedan mirando con la boca abierta y luego miran a Seeley volviendo al vampiro y así sucesivamente hasta que Booth se levanta y habla en alta voz.

\- Les presento a mi hermano gemelo, Angel Booth. Angel, el Royal Dinner. Suficiente comedia por hoy. Vámonos al Jefersonian.


	17. Chapter 17

-¡Por Dios, Parker! - grita Christine Angela Booth a su hermano mayor mientras prepara su mochila militar con algunas armas, municiones, mudas de ropa y algo de comida - ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con mandar a Otto y a Vincent al pasado y ahora me dices que vas a ir tú también con este plan tan descabellado!

-No es tu decisión Chris...- contesta el mayor de los hijos Booth sin apartar su mirada de su tarea - además, esto no fue idea mía, fue Fox Mulder quien me mandó a llamar debido a un cargo de consciencia después de descubrir que está muriendo en esa cárcel debido a un cáncer de pulmón...

-Todo esto se trata de salvar a Papá y a Nora, ¿cierto? - dice Christine aun de brazos cruzados y viendo a su hermano con la misma cara que tiene su madre cuando lo está regañando, pero al ver que el hombre no le responde, sabe que está diciendo la verdad - ¡Por Dios, Parker! ¡Ya supéralo! ¡Papá y Nora están muertos, y tú mismo lo has dicho miles de veces, no fue tu culpa lo que pasó con ellos!

Si bien Parker ya sabía que su hermana le diría todo esto de antemano, ella acaba de echar sal a la herida y voltea a verla con cara de pocos amigos.

-No sé que tanto recuerdas, Chris, pero esto no se trata solo de Papá o de Nora - dice Parker recordando como su padre y su prometida murieron en sus brazos y él sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos, peor aún, uno de ellos fue asesinado precisamente por él - por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un mundo postapocalíptico en el que no podemos salir a la calle sin el miedo de que en cualquier momento podemos ser asesinados por un militar pensando que somos un vampiro o un zombi. Si tienes una mejor idea para detener todo esto, dímela, soy todo oídos.

Christine disiente ya sin poder contener más las lágrimas, si bien Parker tiene razón, no era necesario que fuera tan rudo con ella.

-¡Christine, espera...! - dice Parker intentando detenerla, pero es demasiado tarde, su hermana se ha encerrado en la habitación que comparte con Michael Hodgins.

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, un cargo más para su consciencia. Parker Mathew Booth ya ha tenido suficiente con ver a las personas que más ama morir frente a sus propios ojos y a todas las personas vivas y no-muertas que ha asesinado durante la guerra contra el submundo. No necesita tener a su hermana en su contra también.

El hombre decide regresar a su habitación para poder proseguir con su tarea. Hay un deber que deben cumplir y ya no puede esperar más. Sabe que su hermana querrá hablar con él cuando se calme un poco, unos minutos antes de que entre en esa máquina del tiempo.

Su cuñado aparece en el umbral de la puerta. Está seguro que ya habló con Christine acerca de su pequeña pelea y viene a pedirle de manera muy cortés y amable que se disculpe con su hermana. Suspira con fastidio.

-¿Que pasa Michael? - dice continuando con su equipaje y sin mirarlo.

-Pasa que no te vas a ir a un viaje al pasado, a tus pesadillas y a tus torturados recuerdos... sin mí. Iré contigo en esta mision suicida. Christine me perdonara después. Le prometí a Tía Tempe salvar a Seeley Joseph Booth y voy a hacerlo asi tenga que cambiar mi propio futuro.

...

Solo faltan dos horas para que el antidoto de John Connors se haga efectivo al cien por ciento. Temperance y Dana aguardan en una de las habitaciones del búnker mientras Sweets decide conversar con Vincent de una vez por todas. Ingresa al taller de Hodgings y los ve trabajando en algunos planos generales sobre una mesa de diseño de Angela.

-¡La máquina del tiempo! - exclama Sweets asombrado - la que te llevaría de regreso después de cumplir tu misión, Vincent Logan Booth.

-¡Pero Lancelot! - dijo Hodgings dejando caer una pieza su taza de café al piso - `¡¿Podrías no aparecer así, por favor?! ¡¿Quieres matarme del susto?!

-Lo siento Jack - se disculpó el psicólogo - hablaba con nuestro sobrino.

\- Ingresaste a mi mente Tío Lance - dijo Vincent algo ofuscado - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Al igual que tú... Todos en el Jeffersoniam tenemos sospechas acerca de tu origen. Pero antes de empezar debo decirte que fue por accidente... voy a comentarte algo: el aura o destello de luz del alma es visible solo para ciertas personas y en mi condición de scanner también poseo esa facultad. Tiene componentes genéticos así que puedo detectar rasgos de Temperance Brennan en ti y tambien de tu padre biológico.

-Dímelo por favor. Es la búsqueda de toda mi vida - le suplicó el muchacho.

-Tu mayor miedo es tu respuesta, Vincent. Lo siento.

-Me perdí - dijo el entomólogo - ¡¿por qué hablas como si fueras un oráculo, Lance?! ¡No es mejor decir las cosas y ya!

-No es necesario ir tan lejos, Tío Jack. Mi mayor miedo era ser hijo de Angel... y Tío Lance ya me lo confirmó.

MIENTRAS TANTO, 25 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO

-Oh, hola, Christine, te esperaba hace más de una hora, ¿En dónde está tu hermano? - dice un Lance Sweets de cincuenta y tantos años viendo a su sobrina ingresar en su consultorio y cerrar la puerta con llave y con una cara que es una combinación de miedo y sorpresa - ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Christine solo se abalanza sobre el psicólogo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo que es correspondido de inmediato.

-Tuve un sueño horrible, Tío Lance, soñé que eras asesinado cuando intentabas arrestar a un sospechoso...

-Eres tan mala mintiendo como tu madre, Christine... - dice el psicólogo separándose de la joven antropóloga y dirigiéndole una sonrisa condescendiente -no hay necesidad de que me mientas, sé todo lo del plan descabellado y la misión que tus hermanos y tu esposo están cumpliendo en el pasado, y antes de que lo preguntes, no, no tuve que leer tu mente para saber eso.

-Entonces creo que tampoco las necesitarás para saber lo que sigue... y que te pido disculpas de antemano- dice Christine secamente y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le dirige una cachetada al mentón derecho de Sweets quien se queda anonadado por la súbita muestra de violencia por parte de su sobrina.

-Bien, creo que esta es la parte en la que me explicas por que hiciste eso... - dice Sweets sobándose la cara, si hay algo en lo que Christine y Temperance se parecen es en el uso de fuerza innecesaria para demostrar un punto.

-¡¿Todo este tiempo sabías que Vincent era hijo de Angel y nunca se te ocurrió decirnos nada?! - grita Christine a viva voz y aguantándose las ganas de golpear de nuevo al pobre Lancelot al recordar la razón principal por la que fue hasta ahí, justo después de recibir el mensaje de Parker y de Michael del pasado - ¡¿Sabes todos los problemas que nos hubieras ahorrado con decirle al menos a mamá todo eso?!

-En primer lugar, no en ese entonces mis poderes Scanner no estaban tan desarrollados, Christine, además del hecho de que no hay manera científica y comprobable de demostrarlo. Y en segundo lugar, aun si tu madre me hubiera creído toda esa charada del alma y sus componentes genéticos, ella jamás me hizo la pregunta porque jamás me hizo tampoco la confidencia del desconocimiento acerca del padre biológico de Vincent, de hecho no se lo dijo a nadie fuera de Jack Hodgins y Angela Montenegro. Y sí, tuve que leer sus mentes para saber por que demonios estaban analizando de una manera no tan secreta una comparación de ADN. El intuía que Vincent era hijo de su esposo pero jamás se imagino que era su propio hijo.

\- Ahora hemos perdido a Vincent - dijo Christine sollozando y abrazando nuevamente a su Tío Lance buscando consuelo - todos volverán pero mi hermano no.

\- Hay una posibilidad de que eso no sea cierto, Christine...

\- Ni lo digas, Tío Lance - dijo Christine separándose de el inmediatamente. "Ay pero como se parece a su madre!" Penso Sweets resignado a los giros de humor de las mujeres Brennan - para eso mi madre tendría que engañar a Papá con Angel.

-Déjame terminar la idea Christine, por favor - le pidio el psicólogo intentando calmarla - no me refería a eso, precisamente. ¿Conoces las leyes de Pardo?

\- Y las de Andrew, las de Murphy, las de Dawson y hasta las del karma - dice Christine sin comprender - ¿qué tienen que ver con el hecho de que mi hermano se desintegrara apenas se consolide la union de mis padres sin amenazas externas? Apenas Angel se vaya definitivamente de sus vidas, Vincent dejará de existir.

Sweets tomó aire. Verdademente su adorada sobrina podia convertirse en un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone. Admiró la entereza y ecuanimidad de Michael Hodgings al amarla.

\- Novena ley de Pardo. Sé que tienes la memoria fotográfica de tu madre - dijo Sweets cruzandose de brazos a esperar que Christine procese la informacion.

\- Todo lo que está destinado a pasar, indefectiblemente pasará; sea bueno al inicio o malo al final - La joven Booth entiende lo que su tio quiere decir. Vincent nacerá, al fin y al cabo, ¿pero cómo hijo de quién?

\- Pues de tu padre, claro está - dice Sweets sonriéndole como un profesor a una niña pequeña que ha resuelto un dificil problema matematico - ni siquiera tuve que leer tu mente. Tu cara era toda una interrogante.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL JEFERSONIAN

Angela Montenegro toma un descanso de sus clases en el instituto. Enseña artes plásticas en la universidad de Washington y además instruye a su hija menor Katherine en el manejo del Angelator. Decide salir un momento a los jardines exteriores del Jeffersonian a asimilar todo lo que está pasando.

"¡Es increible! ¡Todos van a volver! - piensa con emoción en Temperance - aguanta unos días más, querida hermana y tendrás a Seeley a tu lado nuevamente. Es totalmente alucinado pero cierto y posible gracias a los chicos!"

-¿Angela?

Una voz conocida ingresa a sus oídos y ella la reconoce. Voltea y mira al dueño de aquella voz profunda y grave. La taza de café se le cae de las manos. Los ojos oscuros y la sonrisa son inolvidables aunque la mirada no es la misma. Se confunde por unos segundos pero luego cae en la cuenta. Sonríe y corre a abrazarlo siendo estrechada en un abrazo correspondido. Ella fue la única amiga que el tuvo en los peores momentos cuando la vida misma le dio la espalda.

-¡Angel! ¡Que bueno volver a verte!

-¡Lo mismo digo, Angie! - dijo separandose despues de un rato - ¿Dónde esta mi esposa?

-Espera... ¿no recuerdas nada? - dice Angela ante la mirada confundida del vampiro quien no entiende nada de lo que pasa - ¿Las palabras coma inducido te dicen algo?

-No sé de que estás hablando, Angela. Tempe me dijo que iban a salir a comprar algunas tazas de café en el espejo de agua, así que decidí acompañarlas también.

-Creo que deberías de ir a buscarla ahí mismo... - dice Angela levantándose de su asiento ante la incredulidad de Angel quien cada vez se confunde más con las palabras de la artista -tengo que ir a hablar con mi esposo...

Y diciendo esto Angela sale caminando a paso acelerado mientras busca su teléfono entre su bolso.

CAPÍTULO 18

-Esto es justo una de las cosas que más temía... - dice Michael Hodgins después de leer el informe que su padre le mandó desde el futuro.

-Bien, cuñadito, creo que es hora de que me lo expliques de manera simple y sin tantos rodeos tal y como lo acaba de hacer el conspiranoico de tu padre.

-Es la paradoja de las memorias del viajero del tiempo... - dice Michael acomodándose en su asiento mientras analiza su situación - dicho de manera simple, todas las personas que están involucradas directamente en el viaje del tiempo recordarán la línea temporal en donde todo se fue al demonio, pero no la línea temporal alterada...

-¿Y eso qué puede conllevar...?

-Muchas cosas,pero principalmente amnesia retrógada y esquizofrenia.

-¿Lo cual se traduce en...?

-Parker, si arreglamos todo, eso significa una de dos opciones: jamás recordar a tu familia o terminar en el sanatorio mental con una memoria de 80 años en tu cuerpo de 43.

-¿Tienes alguna solución?

-Papá ya está trabajando en ello, pero no tenemos muchas esperanzas... - dice Michael levantándose de su asiento para ir a buscar algo de comida - será mejor que no le digamos nada a Vincent hasta que ya estemos listos para regresar a casa.

-Ni que lo digas, cuñadito...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

-¿Este es el plan, entonces? ¿Es lo único que tenemos que hacer para detener a Del Olmo? - pregunta Fox Mulder leyendo el informe forense del equipo del Jeffersonian.

-No es tan simple como parece, Agente Mulder - dice Clark Edison tomando la palabra - nos tomó más de 24 horas realizar ese informe y juntar toda la evidencia necesaria para zanjar este problema de una vez por todas. Ya no digamos contactar todos esos correos electrónicos...

-A eso agregále el plan descabellado de rescatar a tu hijo yendo en contra de todo lo que conoces como sentido común - dice Booth avanzando junto con Parker en su silla de ruedas hasta la plataforma en donde el equipo se está comenzando a reunir poco a poco -agradece que te estamos dejando participar en el plan, ya que te toca la parte más difícil: encarar a Del Olmo.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma... - dice Cam acercándose junto con Hodgins y Angela a la plataforma - chicos, prepárense, que tenemos compañía...

Ni bien termina de decir esto, todo el equipo dirige la mirada a la entrada del laboratorio que está totalmente desértico. A los pocos segundos aparece un séquito de soldados y agentes secretos armados hasta los dientes. En el centro aparece un grupo de tres hombres que es comandado por un hombre alto, corpulento canoso y de cabellos azules, quien toma la palabra justo después de cruzar el umbral.

-Todos ustedes han cometido tantos delitos de traición y conspiración que no sé por donde empezar... - dice el hombre al centro tomando la palabra -así que creo que lo mejor será ir directo al grano: si me dicen en donde está John Connors, me encargaré de que reduzcan la pena de muerte a solo cadena perpetua...

-¡¿Y que tal si en vez de hacer eso nosotros le decimos que tome sus soldados, sus amenazas y sus experimentos clandestinos largándose por donde ha venido?! - dijo Fox William Mulder adelantándose hasta quedar frente a frente con Del Olmo. Lo mataría a golpes en ese mismo momento si no fuera porque quería tener la satisfacción de estar en primera fila para verle la cara cuando hagan el contraataque.

-¿Sigues alucinando Mulder? - le dijo con ironía - todos ustedes están acabados. Booth, Hodgings, Sweets, Saroyan y los internos en pleno. ¡Todos se van directo al infierno si no me entregan a John Connors! - dijo empezando a perder la paciencia. Todos los aludidos estaban extrañamente tranquilos y eso no era bueno. Decidió jugarse otra carta al ver la impasividad de Mulder de cruzarse de brazos frente a él. Miró al muchacho rubio detrás de la silla de ruedas de Seeley y le sonrió - ¿Tú eres el cadete de West Point, Parker Matthew Booth?

-Si, ¿y? Acaso importa? - le contesta desafiante el adolescente.

\- Boca floja como tu padre y arrogante como tu madre - le dice Del Olmo intentando aguijonear a Booth - todo eso se te quitará en el orfelinato. Detestan a los niños ricos y mimados como tú. ¡Espero que tengas tambien las agallas de tu padre y la racionalidad de tu madre porque lo que vas a vivir ahi te va a volver loco!

Angel se adelanta al ver que Seeley intenta ponerse de pie. Se coloca al lado de Mulder respaldandolo y utiliza su telepatía para entrar en la mente de Del Olmo. Sonríe con desprecio.

\- Es solo una bravuconada lo que está haciendo Fox. Díselo. El ya lo intuye.

Fox sonríe triunfante. Por fin va a tener la reparación a tantos años de sufrimiento, mentiras e intrigas. Después de esto por fin será libre.

\- Tenemos pruebas, evidencias, testigos e información comprometedora que te sitúa en lugares y tratos nada santos, Del Olmo. Todo tu plan de los supermilitares con tecnología alienigena, la experimentación con humanos, la manipulación de ADN, tu maldito laboratorio experimental. Absulutamente todo al detalle y al milímetro hasta la útima anotación de hoy, la tenemos en el Angelator del Jeffersonian.

-¡Desconecten la maquina, ahora! - ordena a los soldados - ¡inmediatamente! - pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera moverse el celular de Del Olmo comienza a sonar debido a un correo electrónico -¿Pero qué...?

-Acaba de recibir el informe, General Del Olmo y hace media hora enviamos la informacion a la Casa Blanca, Marcus - le dice Fox mirandolo fijamente - El presidente ya lo sabe, y si sigue con esto, este mismo mensaje será enviado a cada cadena de medios de comunicación, jefe de estado y persona importante habidos y por haber... - contesta Fox Mulder con una sonrisa triunfante y que refleja todo el odio y repudio guardado por tantos años - en otras palabras, estás acabado.

-Ademas del Pentágono, la Secretaría de Defensa, el Senado, el Parlamento, la INTERPOL y a todo militar, científico o político con el que has trabajado los últimos 20 años. A la gente no le gusta sentirse utilizada, Marcus - le dice Booth desde la silla de ruedas - imagino que alguien de esa lista querrá un ajuste de cuentas... empezando por Fox.

El móvil de Marcus Del Olmo suena en medio del Jeffersonian. El militar atiende y se desubica al momento. Es el presidente de los EEUU.

-¡Señor es una infamia! ¡Una vil mentira!... En el Jeffersonian arrestando a unos traidores a la patria... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Señor...! ¡Sí Señor, como usted diga!

Coloca el móvil en altavoz y se escucha la voz del presidente.

\- Soy Barack Obama Jr. Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Por medio de la presente comunicación dejo sin efecto el mandato de arresto, confiscación de bienes y pena de muerte de los cuidadanos Fox William Mulder, Dana Scully, Seeley Joseph Booth, Temperance Brennan, Jack Stanley Hodgings III, Angela Montenegro-Hodgings, Lancelot Sweets, Camille Saroyan además de los internos del instituto Jeffersonian Daisy Wick, Arastoo Vaziri, Clark Thomas Edison, Wendell Bray, Finn Abernathy y Fischer Price. Ademas tambien dejo sin efecto la cláusula de orfandad de los menores Parker Matthew Booth, Christine Angela Booth, Henry James Booth, Joseph Thomas Booth, Michael Vincent Stacatto Hodgings Montenegro, Katherine Temperance Hodgings Montenegro y Lancelot Sweets Jr. - tomó aire y carraspeó antes de seguir - ¡Soldados, arresten al Coronel Marcus Del Olmo por los delitos de crimenes de lesa humanidad y traición a la patria!

Marcus es arrestado frente a todos los que pensaba hundir en la carcel o matar con la pena de muerte o refundir en el orfelinato. La pesadilla de los Mulder ha terminado y Fox puede, por fin, respirar tranquilo.

-No tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que han hecho... - dice Del Olmo dirigiendo unas últimas palabras al equipo antes de salir del laboratorio - ¡acaban de condenarnos a todos!

Acabando de decir esto, los soldados abandonan el recinto mientras Marcus del Olmo comienza a reír maniáticamente.

EN LA MANSION HODGINGS

El tiempo de inoculación del antídoto ha sido completado y tanto Dana como Temperance están al otro lado del vidrio esperando a que John despierte. Como medida de precaución hay una metralleta oculta en la habitación, lista para dispararle a John en la base del cráneo si este sale de control. Esta vez el muchacho se encuentra atado a la camilla con esposas en manos y pies. Aunque si el antídoto falla tendrían la misma efectividad que cintas de tela.

-Háblele Dra. Scully - dice Vincent cortando el silencio con su voz - dígale su nombre.

-John - dice Scully intentando reprimir las ganas de romper en llanto - soy mamá - el muchacho mueve los parpados - ¿John, puedes oírme?

-¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué no me quisiste? - el chico no puede todavçoa enfocar bien la vista como efecto secundario del antídoto pero puede ver a lo lejos dos mujeres a traves del vidrio aunque no distingue sus facciones. Supone que quien le está hablando es la Dra. Temperance Brennan.

-¡Oh John! Tu padre y yo siempre te quisimos! - Scully ya no puede aguantar el llanto -¡ese monstruo de Del Olmo hizo experimentos conmigo cuando estaba embarazada y apenas naciste en el hospital militar te convirtió en un experimento! ¡Tu padre y yo decidimos darte en adopción para protegerte de un destino como el que has vivido los últimos días! ¡John he pasado estos dieciséis años en un infierno esperando que Del Olmo no te encuentre!

Empezó a llorar y ya no se podia tener en pie. Vincent le trajo una silla y un vaso con agua para tranquilizarla. Temperance miraba al adolescdnte y pensaba en sus hijos. ¿Hubiera tenido la suficiente presencia de ánimo y valor para hacer lo que Mulder y Scully hicieron por su hijo? ¿Sacrificar su presencia para que el niño viviera? Asintió para si misma. Lo hubiera hecho sin titubeos y sabia que Seeley la secundaria. Temperance Brennan-Booth finalmente ha comprendido por que sus padres la abandonaron hacía tantos años atrás.

John empezo a distinguir mejor y pudo ver el perfil de Temperance a través del vidrio. La rabia se le esfumó. Quería abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? - pregunto mirando de frente a Temperance.

-En el Jeffersonian enfrentando a Del Olmo - le respondió la antropologa - ya no podra hacerte daño jamás.

-¿Puedo salir de aquí? ¿Por favor? - suplicó el muchacho al ver a Vincent acercándose al vidrio - quiero abrazar por primera vez a mi mamá.

\- Claro John - dijo Vincent mirandolo a los ojos - pero primero te revisará el Dr. Sweets. Algo rápido y sin dolor. Todo suyo Dr.

Lance aparece en escena y mira al muchacho a los ojos ingresando a su mente. Nada. No hay rastros del monstruo asesino que era antes pero sí detecta algo que no es correcto en los sentimientos del joven. "¿De donde saco esa información? - pensó Sweets - definitivamente eso desencadenería un episodio de ira y transformación si el antídoto no funcionó. Debo hablar con Vince, Tempe y Dana. Ahora!"

\- "Déjame entrar Vincent - le dice el psicólogo a su sobrino, telepáticamente - necesito hacer algo"

-"¡No! - se niega rotundamente - a menos que me digas porque!"

-"El chico cree que Temperance y Seeley son sus padres. Tengo que hacer tiempo para hablar con ustedes tres y decidir que hacer. ¡Abre la puerta por favor! Sabes que puedo controlarlo mentalmente"

\- Entre Dr. Sweets. Estaremos atentos por si algo pasa.

Lance ingresa a la habitación y le sonríe al muchacho. Toma un termómetro y se lo coloca en la boca mientras conversa con Temperance y Dana mentalmente.

-"¿Agente Scully me escucha?"

\- "¿Dr. Sweets? Ya me habian dicho que tenia esta facultad. ¡Es impresionamente de verdad!"

\- "Sí. Debo hablar con usted y con Temperance. Tempe me escuchas?"

\- "Fuerte y claro, Lance. Que ocurre?"

\- "John cree que Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth son sus padres biológicos. Obtuvo esa informavion de forma errónea por un comentario en su infancia. Por eso peleo con Parker. Cree que es su hermano y trataba de afirmar su lugar como un Booth. Para que lo vea como su igual. Y el General del Olmo... bueno digamos que solo empeoró las cosas. Eso explicaría por que quería matar únicamente a Angel y dejó ilesos a todos los demás Agentes dentro del Pentágono. Creia que era Seeley"

\- "¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero debemos decirle la verdad!"

\- "Si el antídoto no funcionó, eso lo llevaría a un episodio de transformación y caos. Debes quedarte en la habitación mientras nosotras le decimos la verdad para que lo controles"

\- "Sí Tempe. Hablen con él ahora. Voy a sacarle el termómetro".

\- A ver muchacho - dice Swets quitándole el termometro - solo una muestra de sangre y podrás salir.

\- John - dijo Temperance acercandose al vidrio - ¿sabes quién soy?

\- La Dra. Temperance Brennan, antropologa forense, escritora, profesora y agente del FBI ademas de esposa del agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth... y mi madre biológica.

-¿John, sabes que no soy la unica antropóloga forense casada con un agente del FBI? - Lance le dio esa idea despues de escarbar mas a fondo en los recuerdos de infancia de John.

\- Pero yo... mis padres son un agente del FBI y una antropologa forense.

\- Es cierto, hijo... pero yo no soy tu madre. Tu madre es la Dra. Dana Scully, que está aquí. Ella fue quien te hablo cuando despertaste.

-¡No! ¡Pero usted... y el agente Booth!

\- Nadie te dio los nombres, John, excepto Del Olmo- le dijo Sweets colocando una mano en su hombro. Sus niveles de cólera y rabia eran normales para un ser humano - tú lo supusiste al ver ese periódico en la mesa de la cocina.

¡- Como sabe eso?! - dijo el adolescente bajando de un salto de la mesa. Las esposas habían sido retiradas por el psicólogo y observaba muy atentamente al muchacho. Nada. Todo era normal. Estaba tremendamente confundido y molesto... como cualquier adolescente de dieciseis años al recibir tamaña noticia.

\- Eso no importa John Fox Mulder - le dice Sweets abriéndole la puerta - ese es tu nombre real. Ve a darle ese abrazo a tu madre que lo desea con todo el corazon

John sale de la habitación y se encuentra cara a cara con Dana Scully. La mira por un momento y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. La abraza fuertemente y Scully lo recibe en sus brazos. Al fin estan juntos.

Temperance sonrie y no puede evitar unas lágrimas de emocion. Voltea a ver a Vincent y este no está. Sweets mueve la cabeza. El joven tuvo que correr dentro de la mansión y encerrarse en el taller de Jack para llorar tranquilo. ¡Que no daría por abrazar así a su madre antes de desaparecer para siempre!

Después de quince minutos en ese estado, el comunicador en su oído comienza a sonar, por lo que decide contestarlo.

-Aquí Vincent al habla, ¿Qué sucede, Parker?

-Tenemos el nuevo informe de Jack Hodgins proveniente del futuro, Vince - dice el Comandante Parker viendo el último informe mandado por el entomólogo - la buena noticia es que Mamá y Angel están vivitos y coleando...

-Eso significa que... - contesta el menor de los hermanos Booth sonriendo de felicidad al enterarse de que todo salió perfecto al plan y que tiene a sus padres biológicos vivos.

-Aún no cantes victoria, hermanito - dice Parker sin perder la seriedad - tenemos un problema, la misión fue un fracaso, Papá sigue muerto y la Guerra aun ocurrió.

-¡¿Qué?! - pregunta Vincent poniéndose de pie y alzando la voz más de lo necesario - ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal? ¿Están seguros de que ya ocurrió la tercera oleada?

-La respuesta a tu última pregunta es sí, pero para los demás, aún no tenemos una respuesta clara... los gemelos están investigando, y no precisamente en los libros de historia.


	18. Chapter 18

-Es inútil, el cuerpo desapareció durante La Guerra y por lo tanto no podremos resolver el caso... - dice Hank analizando los archivos del FBI en busca de alguna pista que le ayude a resolver el caso en cuestión - y aún si ellos lo tuvieran escondido, será imposible recuperarlo.

-Al menos ya estamos seguros de que ese fue el nuevo desencadenante... - dice Christine poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando calmarse y analizar la situación.

Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde que resolvieron el caso de John Connors/Mulder, pero por desgracia la misión fue un fracaso ya que las dos principales razones por las que sus hermanos viajaron al pasado no fueron resueltas.

-Necesitamos hablar con los demás - dice Joseph colgando el teléfono después de hablar con su madre - la única forma de resolver este caso es en el pasado, antes de que el cadáver fuera robado del Jeffersonian...

-Yo me encargo... - dice Christine levantándose para ir a buscar el comunicador temporal, pero de pronto siente un mareo y cae al suelo inconsciente.

25 AÑOS ATRÁS

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí, Vincent? - pregunta Booth desde su asiento habitual en la mesa del Royal Dinner mientras él, su esposa y el novato almuerzan - dijiste que venías para ayudarme en el último caso, pero te has quedado por más de un mes...

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero mis superiores me han ordenado quedarme hasta nuevo aviso, supervisando la situación y asegurándome que John Connors no pierda el control - Vincent está a punto de agregar algo más, pero su auricular comienza a sonar, sin lugar a dudas se trata de una emergencia - lo siento, pero necesito contestar esta llamada... - dice Vincent disculpándose y sacando el viejo celular de su madre para pasar desapercibido en esa época.

-¡Booth! - se oye una jovial voz proveniente de la entrada del Royal Dinner - ¡Justo a la persona que estaba buscando!

-Me miras todos los días en el Hoover, Mulder - contesta Booth con sarcasmo - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tengo un nuevo caso que te podría interesar...

-¡No, ni loco, no quiero volver a quedarme en esa maldita silla de ruedas de por vida! ¡Si quieres la ayuda de alguien, busca a alguien más! - dice Booth de manera tajante y rotunda para demostrar su punto, pero antes de que Mulder pueda responder a su negativa, su celular comienza a sonar, y su rostro palidece al ver al remitente - Booth... sí, Señor... estoy almorzando con mi esposa... sí, entiendo... sí, Señor, iremos de inmediato...

-¿Qué sucede, Booth? - pregunta Brennan finalmente al ver a su esposo tan pálido como un fantasma, y totalmente frustrado.

-Era el Sub-Director Stark... - dice Booth suspirando para liberar un poco la frustración - necesitan la ayuda del Jeffersonian para resolver un nuevo caso en conjunto con Mulder y Scully...

-Yo acabo de recibir instrucciones similares de mi comandante - dice Vincent retomando su lugar en la mesa y terminando la "llamada" de su celular -definitivamente este caso es importante para que todos trabajemos al mismo tiempo...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC

-Michael, no tienes que hacer esto... - dice el comandante Parker poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero de andanzas y cuñado quien denota preocupación e indecisión en su rostro - para eso tenemos ese botón de emergencias de un solo uso, yo puedo regresar con Vincent después.

-No, Parker, estamos aquí para cumplir una misión, y no quiero regresar a casa sin haberla cumplido... Christine lo necesita... toda nuestra familia y el resto del mundo dependen del éxito de esta misión. No quiero que mi hijo nazca en un mundo envuelto en caos y opresión...

-Michael... - dice Parker sintiendo lástima por el heredero Cantilever mientras recuerda una conversación que escuchó accidentalmente entre él y su hermana en la que ella le dijo que jamás iban a tener hijos debido a que no quería verlos crecer y sufrir las mismas situaciones que ellos vivieron en los últimos 25 años.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Parker... el hecho de que Christine esté embarazada de gemelos solo nos da una razón más para cambiar ese futuro tan horrible...

EN CASA DE LOS MULDER

John está sentado frente a la computadora navegando un rato en la red mientras su madre se encuentra en la cocina preparando spaghetti con carne y salsa roja. Está asimilando el hecho de ser un Mulder y frecuentemente pregunta más acerca de su arbol genealógico, sus parientes y su inusual padre. Recuerda algo y va hacia su madre en la cocina.

-Mamá... ¿yo tambien soy un cazador?

Scully voltea a mirar a su hijo. El antídoto de Vincent solo eliminaba el gen alienígena pero no suprimía sus habilidades innatas o su disposicion genética. Efectivamente era muy probable que termine siendo un Cazador como su padre y el resto de toda la familia Mulder.

-Podemos ir al Jeffersonian para que el Dr. Hodgings te haga los exámenes y ver si tienes la disposicion genética - percibe una sombra de duda en el muchacho - ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-Sólo estaba viendo el árbol genealógico de nuestra familia y he notado que todos nuestros antepasados, sobre todos los hombres, han estado involucrados con personas de poder o cosas paranormales... Mamá, yo no quiero terminar como ellos... no soportaría tener en mi consciencia tantas muertes.

Scully no puede evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo tan preocupado por querer romper la "tradición familiar", después de todo su marido es igual.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? Tu padre piensa de la misma manera, a pesar de ser un cazador, él nunca se interesó en matar a los sujetos con los que nos topábamos de manera habitual. Sí, los investigaba y analizaba hasta el hartazgo, pero los trataba como si fueran sospechosos normales. Como si fueran humanos. Tu padre tiene principios, algo de lo que todos los demás agentes que quieren vernos muertos carecen totalmente.

-Vaya, ya veo por que los quieren matar... - dice John con una sonrisa sarcástica y se levanta de su asiento ya que tocan a la puerta, mientras su madre prosigue con el almuerzo, tienen todavía algunos minutos libres antes de que Mulder pase por ella para ir a la escena del crimen y empezar un nuevo caso en conjunto con el Jeffersonian.

-¿Parker? - pregunta John al ver a la persona parada en la puerta de su casa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, John, tiempo sin vernos - dice el otro adolescente con una sonrisa y con su brazo aún enyesado - solo quería venir a hacer las paces contigo, y ya que no regresaremos a West Point, quería ver si querías salir conmigo y mis amigos antes de que reinicien las clases la otra semana. Iré al Saint Charbel junto con mi hermana, mis primas y los chicos Hodgings. Tu padre le dijo al mío que te inscribiría ahí también, asi que si deseas conocer a tus nuevos compañeros de colegio...

Michael, Christine y Katherine junto con Hayley y Emma, las sobrinas de Temperance, esperan en el pasillo y al ver que el joven Mulder se asoma por la puerta para mirar a quienes se refiere Parker, mueven sus manos a manera de saludo.

A John se le ilumina el rostro, no ha tenido muchos amigos desde que sus padres adoptivos murieron hace varios meses, y Parker le está dando la oportunidad de empezar de cero. El adolescente solo voltea a ver a su madre que simplemente le responde con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema conmigo, igual te ibas a quedar solo aquí en casa ya que tu padre vendrá a recogerme en unos minutos para ir a una escena del crimen - aparece en la puerta siendo saludada a coro por los muchachos.

-¡Buenas tardes Sra. Mulder!

Dana sonríe moviendo la cabeza. Si bien las cosas con Fox se arreglaron y han vuelto a ser pareja, todavía no le ha mencionado la palabra "matrimonio" en medio de sus declaraciones de amor eterno y físicamente apasionado. Imagina que habrá tiempo para eso despues de su último X-File.

-¡Buenos tardes muchachos! ¡Acabo de preparar spaghetti con salsa roja. Alguno desea acompañarnos a almorzar?

Una estampida de muchachos la arrastra desde la puerta de entrada hasta la cocina. En un momento tiene platos, vasos, cubiertos y servilletas desfilando hasta la mesa del comedor donde siete alegres adolescentes estan muy comodamente sentados con la fuente de fideos delante de ellos.

-En serio que sus madres les enseñaron bien - dice Dana sorprendida y empezando a servir los platos.

\- Dice mi padre que a los Booth y a los Hodgings los domaron de pequeños y por eso son tan ordenados - dice Emma en voz no tan baja a John.

-¡Y los Brennan son rápidos para despojarte desde la cuna, así que ten cuidado con ese par de niñas inocentes - le dice Michael recibiendo su plato rebosante de fideos -¡oh! ¡Morí y estoy en el cielo!

-¡Nosotros también somos Brennan, Staccato! - dicen Parker y Christine haciéndose los ofendidos en son de broma mientras apenas levantan la vista de sus platos. La carne es un manjar de reyes para los Booth que la prueban muy de vez en cuando gracias a su madre vegana.

-¡Oh ahí van otra vez! - dice Hayley suspirando - ¡van a asustar a la Sra. Mulder y no nos dejara venir nuevamente! ¡Y este spaghetti está sinceramente delicioso!

John sonríe feliz. Sus nuevos amigos bromean y lo incluyen en las bromas. No se siente un paria ni un excluido. Ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo y se siente muy bien de ser un Mulder.

\- Vaya, ¿almuerzo de camaradería del futuro equipo de FBI y el Jeffersonian? - dice Fox Mulder ingresando a su hogar y viendo su mesa rebosante de chiquillos - ¿has preparado un banquete Dana?

-¡Buenas tardes Sr. Mulder! - dicen los chicos a una voz mientras el hombre se acerca a su hijo y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

-¡Buenas tardes chicos! Tienes muchos amigos, John - le revuelve el lacio cabello - compraremos una mesa mas grande.


	19. Chapter 19

-No entiendo como pueden soportar este olor... - se quejan al mismo tiempo Mulder y Booth mientras el grupo avanza por las alcantarillas hacia la escena del crimen.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras - contestan sus esposas con total descaro.

-Toma esto, es lo único que te puede ayudar en estos casos... - dice Booth dándole una mascarilla especial a Mulder.

-Por Dios, chicos, hemos estado en escenas peores, y tú Mulder perseguiste a un mutante en este mismo lugar hace años - dice Scully al ver como su novio se queja como niño pequeño de algo a lo que han estado acostumbrados.

-Eso no le quita el hecho de que este lugar cada vez huele peor...

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? - pregunta Booth cuando finalmente llegan hasta donde está el cuerpo de la víctima.

-Unos trabajadores estaban revisando las alcantarillas en busca de alguna anomalía... - dice uno de los oficiales a cargo de proteger la escena - y vaya que la encontraron...

-Me es imposible determinar el tiempo del deceso en este momento, el cadáver está demasiado descompuesto y comido por las ratas que necesitaré todo mi equipo - dice Hodgins sin apartar la vista del cadáver.

-Es un hombre, caucásico, poco más de 30 años... - dice Scully comenzando a analizar los restos - y tal como dice el Dr. Hodgins, muestra un alto nivel de depredación por ratas de alcantarilla...

-Es difícil de discernir, pero creo que la causa de muerte parece ser una punción en el área toráxica al nivel del corazón - dice Brennan haciendo lo suyo y notando que faltan el cráneo y los brazos de la víctima - ¿Han encontrado los demás huesos, Dr. Hodgins?

-Claro, están allá... - dice Hodgins señalando a una hendidura en la pared de la alcantarilla.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma... creo que ya sé por que me asignaron este caso... - dice Mulder acercándose al lugar que apuntó Hodgins.

-¿De qué se trata? - pregunta Booth un poco confundido al ver que alguien hizo el altar que alguien formó con veladoras y la cabeza de la víctima - ¿Crees que es algo ritual?

-Es probable, pero no quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas... - dice Mulder intentando mantener la calma y normalizando su respiración - solo he visto altares así en un solo caso, decapitar a una persona y poner sus brazos en forma de cruz significaba que la esa persona en vida era un vampiro...

\- Quizá debas llamar a... - dice Hodgings sin darse cuenta que Angel esta bajando por la escalera de la alcantarilla.

\- Esto es sencillamente asqueroso - dice Angel llegando al lado del equipo arrastrando las botas de agua que le dieron los tecnicos del FBI confundiéndolo con Seeley y con un pañuelo en boca y nariz - ¿como rayos pueden trabajar así?

\- Pero Angel, eres un vampiro - le dice Brennan extrañada - ¿no estás acostumbrado a los lugares oscuros y lúgubres?

\- Tu lo has dicho Temperance: oscuros y lúgubres... esta porquería hedionda, ¡jamás, nunca! - dice Angel siendo respaldado inmediatamente por Fox y Seeley que asienten sin dudar.

\- Hombres... - dice Dana Scully rescatando mas restos en el fango biológico. Saca un trozo grande de intestinos con ambas manos - ¡miren esto chicos!

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Voy a vomitar! - dijo Seeley cerrando los ojos e intentando no devolver la hamburguesa de hace unas horas.

\- Dana, tengo el spaghetti en la garganta... saca eso de mi vista, te lo suplico - ruega Fox tragando para controlar las nauseas.

-Deberían aprender del vampiro - dijo Hodgings al no escucharlo decir nada - ¡Hey! ¡¿Y donde está?!

\- ¿Se siente mejor, agente Booth? - dice uno de los tecnicos aguantándose la risa al ver a Angel con la cabeza metida en un cubo de basura, terminando de devolver su almuerzo - ¿desea que llame a su esposa?

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que los restos nunca fueron robados del Jeffersonian? - pregunta Vincent hablando por su auricular mientras espera con el resto del equipo los restos del cadáver.

-Así es - dice el Comandante Parker por el otro lado de la línea - las cámaras de seguridad y todas las alarmas nos indican que el cuerpo jamás abandonó el recinto, al menos no por las puertas principales...

-¿Entonces?

-Por la alcantarilla - dice Parker como si la respuesta fuera obvia - alguien bañó el esqueleto de la víctima con una sustancia altamente corrosiva...

-...Y después lanzó los restos por la alcantarilla, sí recuerdo haber leído un caso parecido que tuvieron mamá y Seeley...

-Y esto también nos dice que el asesino o su ayudante es alguien del Jeffersonian...

-Entiendo, estaré pendiente de todo esto... te aviso si hacemos algún progreso... - dice Vincent cortando la llamada y regresando a la plataforma.

-¿Sucede algo, Agente Logan? - pregunta Daisy Wick al ver como el agente novato a cargo sube la plataforma con evidente preocupación.

-Necesito hablar con la Dra. Saroyan en cuanto cruce por esa puerta - dice Vincent suspirando y tomando asiento junto a los internos - necesitamos redoblar la seguridad, este caso es de gran impacto y por lo que me dicen mis superiores, es posible que alguien intente robar el cadáver durante la investigación...

Parker termina de hablar con Vincent y ve que Michael aparece en la puerta del centro de control.

\- Aquí esta, Joey. ¡Te comunico con él!

Michael llega hasta su cuñado con el comunicador temporal en la mano. Los gemelos acaban de descubrir algo perturbante en los archivos del FBI.

\- Dime Joseph, ¿qué encontraste? - le dice Parker intrigado.

\- Encontré la nueva causa de muerte de papá... fue por Angel, lo...

-¡¿Por Angel?! - dice Parker levantándose violentamente de la silla, dejando el aparato en la mesa y corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Saca debajo del camastro de campaña una caja rectangular.

-¡Parker! - Joseph grita desesperado en el comunicador temporal - Angel no lo mató! ¡Los vampiros lo confundieron con él! ¡Lo hicieron responsable de la muerte de su líder por vivir entre humanos! ¡Lo acusaron de traidor! ¡Parker escúchame!

Michael ha escuchado la comunicación de Joseph y corre detrás de su cuñado, llega hasta el dormitorio compartido por ambos y ve con horror como saca y prepara la ballesta negra.

-¡Voy a matarlo ahora! ¡Debí hacerlo hace tiempo! - dice colocándose el sobretodo negro y dirigiendose a la puerta, apartando a Michael de un empellón sin atender a sus explicaciones ni palabras. Está ciego de rabia e ira. El siempre quiso matar a Angel y ahora es su oportunidad. Su cuñado se levanta del piso con un brazo malherido. "¡Tiene demasiada fuerza! ¿Es la adrenalina o recuperó sus facultades de Blade Hunter? ¡Tengo que detenerlo!" Se incorpora como puede y se arrastra a la puerta gritándole a viva voz.

-¡Si lo matas, asesinarás a Vincent también! ¡No podremos cumplir la misión si matas al único nexo entre el submundo y nosotros! ¡Angel no lo mató! ¡Parker! ¡Angel no lo mató, escúchame!

Michael lo ve alejarse en uno de los autos que trajeron del futuro. Da un puñetazo al bunker con la mano sana y regresa dentro para comunicarse con Vincent.

-¿Parker qué pasa? - dice Vincent al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Soy Michael! ¡Vincent, saca a tu padre del Jeffersonian! ¡Parker va a matarlo!

-¿Qué?! ¿Por qué haría eso?! - mira hacia todos lados y no encuentra a ninguno de sus padres - ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!

-Joseph llamó. Encontró la nueva causa de muerte de Seeley... los vampiros lo mataron al confundirlo con tu padre porque lo consideraban un traidor. Es por el cuerpo que acaban de encontrar. Es el líder de los vampiros en el submundo, Dracof Ragotzky. Parker no escuchó toda la información, cree que Angel mató a Seeley.

\- Pero Angel no está en el Jeffer...

Vincent ve ingresar a Temperance conversando animadamente con el vampiro. Tiene que sacarlo de ahi como sea. Si Angel muere, jamás salvaran su futuro.

25 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO, EN LA MANSION HODGINGS

Angela conversa con Jack en su habitación. No entiende porque Angel regresó pero Seeley no y además porque el vampiro no recuerda el estado de coma inducido de Temperance. Jack intenta explicarselo lo más breve y fácil que puede.

\- Cuando los chicos salvaron a John Fox Mulder de convertirse en un monstruo alteraron el futuro, salvando a Lance y a Angel. Como Seeley no murió en ese momento, Angel no tomó su lugar como agente ni como esposo de Temperance, tampoco Vincent fue concebido.

\- Pero Vincent está vivo. Eso quiere decir que Angel si tomó su lugar, después de todo.

-Sí, en medio de la guerra entre humanos y el submundo, Seeley es asesinado y Angel se ve obligado a asumir su papel para sobrevivir. Esta vez es la vida de Angel la que se salva al convertirse en Seeley. Cuando Connor es muerto por Parker recién acaba la guerra. Por eso se alteran todos los acontecimientos. Si Angel no muere, Lance no toma su lugar en el FBI ni lo mata un sospechoso. Lance jamás fue agente de campo. Y hay un acontecimiento que no sé si te va a gustar, pero ya pasó hace años y lo aceptaste así que...

-¿Por qué solo yo no recuerdo nada?

-Porque hablabas con el comunicador temporal cuando ocurrió la tercera oleada. Eso impidió el libre paso de los nuevos recuerdos en tu mente.

-¿De qué aconcecimiento hablas? Yo se que Michael se casó con Christine y estaba mas que feliz con esa unión.

\- Katherine tambien está casada - dice su esposo alejándose un poco - tiene dos hijos y su esposo la adora. Son felices juntos, Angie...

-¡¿Katty está casada?! ¡Oh Dios pero si solo tiene...!

\- Tengo 36 años, mamá - dice la aludida ingresando a la habitacion de sus padres con el menor de sus hijos en brazos - Jack tiene 15 años y William tiene cuatro años.

-¿Él es mi nieto? - dice Angela observando detenidamente al niño. Le sonríe y extiende los brazos para que lo cargue.

-¡Mami Angie! - dice el pequeño en los brazos de su ojos azules y es rubio. Le ve un aire familiar. Abre los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Te casaste con uno de los hermanos de Christine? - dice Angela sonriendo - ¿y por qué me iba a alterar el volver a emparentar con Tempe y Seeley?

Padre e hija intercambian miradas. Esto se iba poniendo difícil. Jack se aclara la garganta y decide hablar.

\- El apellido de tus nietos no es Booth... ¿recuerdas a alguien de nombre William?

\- No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre, Jack - dice Angie haciendo memoria - ¿a qué tanto misterio? ¡Ni que se hubiera casado con un vampiro, un hombre lobo, un scanner, por Dios! ¡¿Como rayos se apellidan mis nietos?!

\- John William, mami Angie - dice el nene - me llamo John William Mulder-Hodgings.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 21

-¡Tío Lance! ¡¿Estás cerca del Jeffersonian?! ¡Es una emergencia! - dice por medio de telepatía Vincent mientras camina con evidente nerviosismo por los jardines del Jeffersonian.

-Estoy a menos 5 minutos del Jeffersonian, voy para allá para poder empezar con el perfil psicológico del caso - contesta Sweets hablando calmadamente, al contrario de su sobrino -¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-¡Parker viene hacia acá con intención de matar a Angel! ¡Tú eres el único que puede detenerlo!

-¡¿Parker?! ¡¿Acaso no estaba con sus hermanos y primos en la casa de los Mulder?!

-¡Ese Parker no! ¡Su versión futura que viajó al pasado conmigo para supervisar el éxito de la misión!

-¿El mismo que es un cazador furtivo y que acabó con toda una raza de vampiros? - dice Sweets comenzando a recordar algunas de las memorias que vio al entrar en la mente del viajero del tiempo.

-No exactamente... pero sí.

-¡No te preocupes, ya encontré su aura! - dice Sweets saliendo de su vehículo y corriendo a toda velocidad hasta la entrada del Jeffersonian en donde puede observar a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y armado con una ballesta medieval.

-¿Sí sabes que no puedes entretenerme con estos estúpidos juegos mentales durante mucho tiempo, cierto? - dice la figura sin moverse de su posición ya que Sweets lo ha bloqueado con sus poderes mentales.

-Eres tan parecido a tu padre, sobrino... - le dice el psicólogo colocándose frente a él - hasta en la expresión entre rudo y loco cuando están fuera de control.

-Apártate, Lance - le dice el hombre intensificando su mirada - no quiero hacerte daño.

-Vas a matar a Vincent si lo haces. Jamás salvarás el futuro.

-¡El mató a mi padre! - ruge el cazavampiros totalmente fuera de control ya que ha recuperado totalmente sus fuerzas - ¡yo te lo advertí!

Se abalanza sobre Sweets que lo detiene en el aire y trata de razonar con él antes de utilizar el control mental. "¡Vas a convertirte en asesino! ¡No te das cuenta que eso no devolvera la vida a Seeley!"

"¡Si lo mato no podra eliminar a Seeley! ¡Así de sencillo, Lancelot! ¡O me dejas en el suelo o tú pegarás con fuerza en él!

"Perdoname Parker..."

Sweets ingresa a la torturada mente de Parker Booth y ve los inicios de su transtorno. Él vio el asesinato de su padre ambas veces. No ha perdido la investidura de Blade Hunter al matar a Connor porque hay otro Blade Runner vivo aunque todavía es pequeño. Ese niño es quien puede evitar la guerra entre los humanos y el submundo. Parker se retuerce tratando de contrarrestar el poder mental de Sweets pero este opta por desconectar su consciente, desmayándolo. El hombre cae pesadamente al suelo y Lance no puede meterlo al auto solo. Llama a Vincent por ayuda.

Parker empieza a despertar en el consultorio del Hoover de su Tío Lance. Está esposado y le sonríe al psicologo.

"Sabes que puedo romperlas sin esfuerzo, Lance... pero se que volverías a desmayarme"

"Lo siento, Parker, pero era la única forma de detenerte sin destruir tu mente..." - dice el psicólogo telepáticamente mientras se coloca en frente de la figura adulta de Parker Booth.

-¿Por qué quieren defenderlo? - dice el militar ya audiblemente.

-Porque él no mato a tu padre. Los vampiros lo confundieron con Angel y lo mataron por traidor. Además, si matas a Angel asesinarás a Vincent ya que nunca nacerá y esta misión será un absoluto fracaso.

\- Ya es un fracaso - dice el hombre hundiéndose en el sillon - siempre confunden a Papá con otra persona y por eso lo matan.

\- Sí. Es una constante. La suplantación. La primera vez John Mulder lo confundió con su padre y lo mató por rabia. Ahora lo confunden con Angel y lo matan por traidor... la solución es una constante en la que ambos se encuentren presentes al mismo tiempo, el objetivo real y Seeley, para que no exista suplantación y tu padre pueda salvarse. Las leyes de Pardo son como son, pero al destruir la causa se anula el efecto... al menos eso espero.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC

-¿Agua? - dice totalmente confundido Michael Hodgins mientras escucha a su esposa diciéndole lo que causó la desintegración del cuerpo hacía tantos años atrás - ¿Me estás diciendo que el agente corrosivo que destruyó totalmente un esqueleto en menos de 5 minutos era agua común y corriente?

-Lo mismo pensamos todos cuando leímos los resultados de la bandeja sobre la cual el cuerpo estaba colocado cuando todo eso ocurrió - dice Christine leyendo el informe que su madre y suegro escribieron en aquella época - pero después de leer que el agua contenía huesos diluidos en ella, solo había una respuesta lógica. Es un tipo de agua que solo puedes conseguir en lugares muy específicos...

-Y que además es la debilidad de los seres no-muertos... - dice Vincent comenzando a armar todos los cabos sueltos - agua bendita.

-Cada vez este caso tiene menos sentido... - dice Christine suspirando por el intercomunicador.

-Basándonos en lo que Mulder nos ha contado, ningún X-file lo tiene...

-Michael, ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? - dice Christine acariciando su vientre aun plano.

-Por supuesto, te lo digo todos los días... - dice el científico sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Por favor, regresa a salvo y no vayas a cometer la misma tontería que Parker...

-Créeme, no lo haré, y hablando de, tengo que llamar a Vincent para poder ir a recogerlo al Hoover...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CONSULTORIO DE SWEETS

-Ya no sé que hacer, Lance... - dice Parker con la cara metida entre las manos al hombre que mira como un hermano mayor - estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez en un arranque de ira

-Creo que primero deberías de calmarte y pensar mejor las cosas y no ser tan impulsivo... - dice Vincent ingresando en la oficina seguido por Michael - ni siquiera dejaste que Joseph terminara de explicarte todo...

-Después de pasar por todo lo que yo he pasado, también hubieras hecho lo mismo, primo... - dice Parker de manera sardónica a la persona que hasta hace poco creía era su hermano menor.

-¿Qué? - pregunta Vincent evidentemente confundido por el término que Parker acaba de usar con él, ya que siempre lo trató como hermano.

-Ustedes dos no tienen ningún parentezco inmediato... - dice Sweets tomando la palabra para que Parker no se desquite con el muchacho con su sarcasmo innecesario - ya que Booth no es tu padre, ustedes a lo mucho son primos lejanos.

-¿Pero acaso Mamá no...?

-Mi segundo apellido es Stinson... - dice Parker antes - Rebecca Stinson murió en los ataques del 11-S cuando regresaba a casa después de una junta importante en Nueva York... quería celebrar mi primer cumpleaños con papá y quería darle una sorpresa regresando antes de tiempo... pero el destino y la fatalidad hicieron que me quede huérfano de madre antes de cumplir mi primer año de vida.

\- Tu cumpleaños es el 15 de septiembre... - dijo Vincent comenzando a entender - pero Mamá te trata como su hijo mayor. Incluso te prefiere para tomar decisiones importantes.

-Ella me crió prácticamente desde que tengo uso de razón. Yo recién supe que no era un Booth-Brennan cuando cumplí ocho años de edad, en el cumpleaños número tres de Christine. Tío Jared se emborracho demasiado y empezó a decir que cada vez me parecía más a mi madre. Papá lo saco a empellones de la casa y yo fui corriendo a mirarme al espejo. No me parecía a Mamá en nada. Ahí empecé a dudar acerca de mi origen. Esa noche Mamá vino a mi habitación y me abrazó muy fuerte sin decir una sola palabra pero yo sentía sus lágrimas cayendo en mi cabello. Le dije que no quería que se enoje conmigo, que yo la quería muchísimo pero que necesitaba saber la verdad. Ella se secó las lágrimas y asintió. Despues de que mi madre murió, papá se mudo a Washington y fue ascendido a Agente Especial para trabajar en colaboración con el Instituto Jeffersonian y con un antropólogo forense para resolver casos difíciles de homicidios. Mi padre conoció a la Dra. Temperance Brennan cuando yo tenia un año y medio de edad y yo la conocí en mi tercer cumpleaños. Para cuando cumplí cuatro años, ellos ya vivían juntos y yo empecé a decirle mamá a Temperance que ya estaba embarazada de Christine... no recuerdo a Rebecca Stinson, solo por las fotos que alguna vez me enseñó mi padre pero si me parezco a ella físicamente, sin embargo quien estuvo conmigo a lo largo de toda mi vida fue Temperance Brennan y es a ella a quien reconozco como madre en todos los sentidos. Si ella confía en mi para decisiones importantes es porque sabe a quien crió desde la cuna - dice con un ligero tinte de arrogancia al saberse el preferido de su madre.

\- Entonces no somos hermanos - dice Vincent mirando al cazavampiros a los ojos - no tenemos consanguinidad.

\- Estás equivocado Vincent - le dice Lance - ustedes son hermanos porque su madre es la misma. Así no haya engendrado a Parker, los ama igual a ambos. ¡Temperance es quien los une como familia! ¡Son hermanos por parte de madre y no olviden eso!

En ese mismo momento, la version adulta de Lance Sweets ingresa a la casa de los Booth, 25 años en el futuro para hablar con Temperance Brennan. Ella sabe que sus hijos están de viaje pero no recuerda la misión con la que los envió al pasado. Lance no cree que sea prudente provocarle un dolor innecesario diciéndole que jamás volvera a ver a su hijo menor ya que cuando se produzca el último cambio y la vida de Seeley sea salvada, Vincent desaparecerá para siempre.

Temperance sale a recibir a Lance con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Siempre lo quiso como un hijo y le gusta conversar con él. A pesar de considerarlo un charlatan al conocerlo, con el tiempo llegó a apreciarlo y a tenerlo en su corazón.

-¿Lance, que te trae por aquí? - le dice al separarse del abrazo y sentándose juntos en el sofá - ¿sabes algo de mis hijos?

-Quería hablarte de ellos precisamente - dice el psicólogo pasando saliva - están bien y envían saludos.

-Angel no esta, asi que puedes hablar sin problemas. ¿Encontraron a Seeley? ¿Lograron salvarlo? - le toma las manos - dime la verdad, Lance.

-¡Pero se supone que tu no sabes nada! ¡Que no recuerdas! - dice el psicólogo sorprendido.

\- Cada dia de mi vida recuerdo los momentos a su lado, la vida que compartí con él. Extraño a Seeley cada vez que despierto y se que no es el quien duerme a mi lado. Angel lo sabe y trata de entenderlo, es comprensivo porque me ama y yo sinceramente no sé que haría si no estuviera conmigo pero, ¿tú crees que no voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar la vida que tenía hace 25 años?

-¿Arriesgando a tu primogénito cazador y a tu último hijo que casualmente es hijo de un vampiro?

\- Yo nunca te dije esto Lance, es más no se lo he dicho a nadie fuera de los Hodgings pero... no se quien es el padre de Vincent.

\- Eso venia a decirte Tempe. El padre biológico de Vincent es Angel no Seeley.

-¿Tú como lo sabes? ¡Jack jamas pudo descifrarlo! ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Lance le explica los fenomenos metafísicos brevemente y ella lo mira fijamente pero no ve a Lance específicamente. Mientras procesa toda la información que el psicólogo le da, va concatenando acontecimientos, conclusiones y analizando probabilidades. Sus ojos azules palidecen. Ha enviado a Vincent a un viaje sin retorno.

-¿Qué hice?! ¡Lancelot tienes que sacarlo de ahi! - le dice desesperada y cogiéndolo del saco. Angel no puede saber nada de esto. Es más, siempre estuvo al margen de los planes de ella. Lance no quería llegar a esta situación. De una u otra manera su querida Mamá Pato perdería, por eso solo quería esperar a los acontecimientos y jamás recordaría a Vincent, pero viendo que ya se dio cuenta de todo, solo tiene que aclararle el panorama. Él no lo piensa ni un segundo. Fue ella quien inició esta locura. Es ella quien debe desenredar la madeja.

\- Temperance si salvan a Seeley, Vincent desaparecerá. Si Seeley muere, tu hijo nacerá. Es uno de dos. Debes elegir.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Temperance, si salvan a Seeley, Vincent desaparecerá. Si Seeley muere, tu hijo nacerá. Es uno de dos. Debes elegir.

Brennan está realmente confundida, su instinto materno le dice a gritos que escoja salvar a su retoño, pero su mente racional le dice que se serene y analice la situación minuciosamente.

-Si escojo la segunda opción, tendré a mi hijo y a su padre biológico, pero no tendré a Booth...

-... y tendrás un Parker traumado de por vida por las muertes de las personas que más ha amado, y un mundo destruido por una Tercera Guerra Mundial - dice Sweets complementando la idea que Brennan tiene en la cabeza pero no dice.

-...¿ya no necesito escoger, cierto? - dice Brennan mientras la realización la golpea de lleno mientras Sweets asiente ligeramente - No importaba lo que les diga, os chicos ya han tomado la decisión y no terminarán la misión por más que se los pida...

-La segunda opción tal vez traerá algo que no esperabas... - dice Sweets con una sonrisa de esperanza - recuerda la novena Ley de Pardo...

-Todo lo que está destinado a suceder, sea bueno o malo al final, ocurrirá... - dice Brennan - ¿Me estás diciendo que...? - Brennan se lleva las manos a la boca y comienza a llorar.

-Vincent puede regresar con vida, pero como hijo de Seeley...

EN EL PASADO, INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN

Vincent ha regresado despues de dejar a Parker y Michael en su búnker futurista. El cazavampiros sabe que si él sigue siendo Blade Hunter es porque su nemesis esta vivo.

\- Vincent - le dice Parker antes de que se vaya - estoy seguro que Connor nos dará problemas... deberiamos contar con otro contacto en el submundo. Es demasiado peligroso que tu padre vuelva pero alguien debe informarnos. Necesitamos un topo.

-Podría ingresar yo - le dice mirándolo fijamente. Es la misma mirada de Temperance cuando quiere desligarse emocionalmente de algo... o alguien - soy hijo de vampiro así que no debe ser difícil mezclarme, así como no lo fue para ti.

-Hermanito, siento mucho lo que dije...

-No somos hermanos Parker Booth - lo corta inmediatamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos - como dijo Sweets, seremos primos lejanos, como tú mismo dijiste.

\- Por favor, Vincent... puede ser una de las últimas veces que nos veamos. Siempre has sido mi hermanito menor y lo seguirás siendo. Sé que herede la boca floja de Seeley por genes y la arrogancia de Temperance por crianza, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces - se le acerca y lo abraza levantándolo del suelo ya que hay 15 centímetros de diferencia entre el cazavampiros y el viajero del tiempo. Vincent trata de mantenerse ecuánime pero Parker tiene razón. Podría ser la última vez que se vean y no iba a desaparecer del mundo llevándose el recuerdo de una pelea con su hermano mayor - perdóname hermanito.

\- Más bien perdóname a mí - dice Vincent correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermano - voy a morir y lo único que hago es pelearme con mi hermano mayor al que he admirado toda la vida.

Parker coge por los hombros a su hermano y lo mira a los ojos.

-¡No vas a morir Vincent! ¡Tendremos que hacer algo! ¡Así sea loco y descabellado pero te juro por Dios y por mi vida que vas a nacer!

En esos pensamientos estaba envuelto Vincent Logan Booth, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Paker una hora antes, cuando sintió una mano en el hombro y una voz demasiado conocida.

-¿Agente Logan, podemos hablar un minuto?

Vincent voltea para mirar frente a frente a su padre. Ya es difícil para el muchacho procesar las emociones encontradas con el episodio de ira con Parker como para contestar preguntas de Angel. Toma aire y sonríe forzadamente.

\- Claro Angel, dime.

\- Seeley me dijo que fuiste criado por tu madre y tu padrastro... - el vampiro no quita la mano del hombro del chico. Puede sentir el remolino de emociones dentro de él y ve mas imagenes de su vida alternativa con Temperance y su familia. Tiene que saber la verdad. Si está alucinando o todo es cierto - ¿sabes el nombre de tu padre?

\- Liam - le dice el muchacho mirando hacia otro lado y viendo salir a Temperance de su oficina - tengo que hablar con la Dra. Brennan. Si ya no tienes mas preguntas personales, Angel...- dice soltándose de su agarre en el hombro.

\- Solo una cosa mas... no me evites, hijo - Vincent se queda en shock al escuchar esa palabra, ¿En realidad el vampiro acaba de descubrirlo todo? Si es así, toda la misión está en grave riesgo de fracasar - ten cuidado con lo que haces, si juegas con fuego...

-Lo entiendo, Angel, gracias por el consejo... - dice el joven agente entrando de vuelta en el Jeffersonian para poder hablar con el resto del equipo.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, Agente Logan? - dice Cam Saroyan al ver al misterioso agente que entra en su oficina - Sí, para decirle que tenemos una situación delicada con el cuerpo que trajeron a medio día...

-Sí, la Señorita Wick me contó algo al respecto... ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con un "caso de alto riesgo"? El Subdirector Stark no me mencionó nada de ello por teléfono...

-Es porque yo trabajo en una unidad distinta... - dice Vincent, si bien es una mentira, tampoco está tan lejos de la realidad - mis superiores tienen sospechas muy fuertes acerca de la identidad del cuerpo, pero necesitamos la reconstrucción facial de Angela para estar totalmente seguros...

-Que bueno que mencionas eso, Vincent, porque acabo de terminar la búsqueda... y fue negativa.

-¡¿Qué?! - pregunta Cam evidentemente confundida - ¿Una persona con esa descripción no está en la lista de desaparecidos? ¿Ya intentaste...?

-Sí, ya intenté en la base de datos federal y de la Interpol, incluso en fotografías de anuarios, pero todos son negativos...

-Creo que yo podría ayudarlos... - dice Angel apareciendo en la puerta de la oficina - yo conozco a la víctima y les juro que se necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para matarlo.

-¿De dónde lo conoces? - le dice Cam sorprendida - no esta en ninguna base de datos.

\- Porque es un vampiro - dice Mulder ingresando también a la oficina de Angela - fuiste tan afortunado al irte, después Scully saco las entrañas completas de la victima del fondo de la alcantarilla.

-¡Por favor, Mulder! - dijo Angela con una mueca de desagrado - ¡ya bastante tengo con reconstruir rostros para formarme esa imagen mental!

\- Y eso que tú solo lo imaginas - dijo Booth colocándose frente a la pantalla del Angelatron - nosotros tuvimos que verlo... no comeré carne una semana entera.

\- Si eso es cierto te llevaré más a menudo a las alcantarillas - dice Brennan ingresando y colocandose al lado de su esposo.

\- Son unas niñas - dijo Hodgings entrando - y ya que estamos completos, díganme a quien estamos viendo.

\- Dracof Ragotzky - dice Vincent desde la puerta de la oficina viendo el conglomerado de gente que hay frente al Angelatron. Terminó de hablar con Brennan acerca de unos estudios antropológicos que no entendía muy bien y quería su ayuda para comprenderlos. En realidad quería más tiempo junto a ella - el líder de los vampiros en el submundo. Vizconde y Transilvano.

Angel sonríe mirando la pantalla del Angelatron. El muchacho es bueno, muy bueno. Tiene la información justa en el momento adecuado.

"Tienes buenos genes y los usas muy bien, Vincent"

"Angel?..." pregunta Vincent en su cabeza "¿También tienes poderes telepáticos?"

"Al igual que tú, Booth y Parker... aunque el niño todavía no es consiente de eso. Casi todos los descendientes de vampiros los tienen..."

-¿Pariente de Vlad Dracula? - dijo Hodgings intrigado.

-Eso decían en el submundo- interviene Angel - pero ambos siempre se encargaron de desmentirlo. A la muerte de Vlad, Dracof asumió el control del submundo asesinando al hijo de Dracula... era un vampiro muy poderoso y les aseguro que no fue nada fácil matarlo. Nos enfrentamos a un ser muy superior, conocedor de rituales antiguos y despiadado.

\- Bueno - dijo Mulder - el caso está resuelto. Descubrimos la identidad de la victima y como no tenemos ingerencia en el submundo, ellos se encargaran del asesino. ¿Podrías encargarte de devolver los restos a los familiares, Angel?

-¡No es buena idea! - dice Vincent temiendo que le ocurra algo al regresar al submundo - Eres un paria en ese mundo y no puedes regresar en buenos términos. Ire yo con Sweets.

-¡No! - ruge el vampiro - ¡tú no vas a ir ahi! ¡Te matarán!

-Iremos Booth y yo, Angel, tranquilizate - dice Mulder percibiendo algo extraño en la interaccion del agente y el vampiro "¿Por qué protege al chico?" - no recordé tu aislamiento voluntario del submundo. Fue mi error. No hay problema.

-¡El agente Booth tampoco debería ir! - dijo Vincent firmememte.

-¿Vincent y ahora qué te pasa a ti? - le dice Seeley acercandose al chico al verlo alterado por primera vez desde que lo conoce. Le coloca una mano en el hombro y le habla en forma conciliadora. Todavía no está seguro si es su hijo o no - Cálmate, hijo. A ver explícame porque no puedo ir.

-Lo confundirán con Angel y es probable que las cosas no resulten bien... - mira a su padre y a Seeley. Alguien debe morir para que la guerra no sea iniciada pero no quiere decidir eso - ¡No quiero que ocurra ningun descenlace fatal! ¡No si puedo evitarlo!

\- Bien - dijo Mulder guardando esa información para sacar conclusiones despuís - ni Angel ni Seeley. Iremos Sweets y yo, de acuerdo? Todos los Booth están conformes con eso?

Lo dijo a proposito a ver si Vincent mordia el anzuelo. Fox Mulder estaba seguro que el joven agente era en realidad un Booth... pero quizá su padre no era quien él pensaba.

\- Lo estamos - dijeron Seeley y Angel.

-Yo también, aunque no soy un Booth - dice Vincent mirando a Muder con una sonrisa malintencionada. Sabe que sospecha de su origen como todos los del Jeffersonian. Jack decide intervenir, si siguen en ese juego todo el mundo se dará cuenta de porque esta aqui el muchacho y la misión se irá al garete.

\- Ok. Mulder y Sweets irán al submundo a devolver los restos y este caso se acabó. ¡Esperaremos el siguiente y por favor, que ya no sea un X-File!

-¡Amén! - dijo Angela que habia estado callada viendo todo el espectáculo. Ella, al contrario de todos los que estaban ahi, pensaba que Vincent estaba enamorado de Temperance y por eso la seguía disimuladamente por todo el Jeffersonian. "Si Seeley se da cuenta, matará al chiquillo. Ya bastante tiene con espantar a Angel para que un crío tambien se sume al grupo de admiradores de Brennan"

Por su parte la Dra. Brennan no era muy buena con las emociones humanas pero si era una eminencia con el análisis antropológico así que saco sus propias conclusiones. "Vincent protege a Seeley y a Angel. Angel protege a Vincent. Seeley no esta plenamente seguro de su filiación con Vincent. El chico tiene caracteristicas físicas que concuerdan con ambos. Lo más fácil sería hacerles una prueba de ADN a los tres. Así salimos de dudas pero, ¿cómo consigo ADN de Angel? Por Vincent no hay problema, con un vaso del Royal Dinner bastará. Tendré que invitar a cenar a Angel".

Sweets ingresa a la oficina de Angela haciéndose espacio al lado de los esposos Booth y alcanza a escuchar el monólogo interno de Temperance al verla tan callada. "Eso solo apresuraría las cosas - piensa el psicologo - Nadie debe saber del origen de Vincent, pero Temperance es la menos indicada para indagarlo. Tendré que intervenir junto con Jack para evitarlo"

-¡Mulder! Booth! - Aubrey ingresa corriendo a la oficina de Angela - ¡El Director acaba de llamarlos! ¡Enciende la televisión en el Angelatron, Angie! ¡Dios, es inaudito!

-¿En qué canal?

-¡En cualquiera! ¡La señal fue interrumpida por más de diez minutos así que creo que está en cualquier agencia noticiosa!

Angela solo presiona algunos botones en su control mientras todos los presentes dirigen la mirada a la pantalla con confusión acerca de lo que el agente les viene a decir.

-Aun no estamos seguros de que la transmisión sea falsa o se trate de alguna broma - dice la presentadora en pantalla mientras en la parte inferior aparece el titular "Guerra Declarada" - pero el hecho de que haya sido sintonizada en todo el mundo en todos los canales de televisión, es imposible que se trate de alguna broma pesada...

-Así es Jan - dice su compañero que está visiblemente asustado mientras en la parte inferior aparece la sala de conferencias de la Casa Blanca- si bien el Gobierno no se ha pronunciado al respecto todavía, ya se ha dado el anuncio de prensa oficial. Para aquellos que nos acaban de sintonizar, aquí tenemos una repetición de lo que sucedió hace pocos minutos.

Acabando de decir esto, la pantalla se oscurece totalmente para luego encenderse una ligera bombilla en la que aparecen tres personas aparentemente normales, pero una de ellas es tan pálida como un cadáver, otra con abundante bello facial y una más con piel escamosa.

-Nosotros somos el Triunvirato - dice la mujer al centro tomando la palabra - máximos líderes de las principales castas del Submundo. Este no es un mensaje de advertencia, sino una Declaración de Guerra. Ya estamos cansados de estar relegados y ser exterminados como simples plagas por su Gobierno. Si en una semana no nos es entregado el asesino y el cuerpo de Dracof Ragotzky, el Submundo tomará represalias contra los humanos, sin miramientos y sin piedad.

Después de terminado el discurso, las figuras desaparecen de nuevo en la oscuridad y la señal es interrumpida nuevamente para regresar al noticiero, momento en el que Angela aprovecha para apagar las noticias y regresar a la reconstrucción facial.

-¿Quienes son ellos? - preguntan Mulder finalmente mientras todo el grupo voltea a ver a Angel.

-E... Ellos mismos lo explicaron... - dice el vampiro quedándose sin palabras después de ver semejante mensaje - son los líderes del Submundo: Tasha Ragotzky, hija de Dracof y sucesora al trono de los Vampiros; Ulmar Mingan, líder de la tribu de los Licántropos; y Michael Drezzler, de los Mutantes.

-Creo que con esto queda descartado el Plan A... - dice Mulder totalmente frustrado y golpeando la pared de cristal de la oficina - ¿Alguien tiene un Plan B?

-Ese era el Plan A, Agente Mulder... - dice Vincent tomando la palabra, pero antes de poder continuar es interrumpido por el celular de Mulder.

-Mulder... - dice el agente contestando el teléfono y pasa saliva al escuchar la voz al otro lado -tiene que estar bromeando... le daré el beneficio de la duda, solo tiene una oportunidad... - Fox solo separa el celular de su oreja y lo pone en altavoz.

-Buen trabajo el que han hecho, Agentes Mulder y Scully. Con sus constantes amenazas y su terquedad por querer saber la verdad acaban de condenarnos a todos.

-¡¿Spender?! - dice Scully evidentemente confundida - ¿qué tanto sabe de todo esto?

-Todo lo que usted pueda imaginarse y mucho más... El Sindicato fue creado por el Presidente de Estados Unidos en persona, y su misión principal era detener esta guerra... pero veo que el destino nos deparó algunas sorpresas...

-Esperen... ¿El Sindicato? ¿De qué están hablando? - pregunta Booth tomando la palabra sin entender nada de lo que el hombre está diciendo

-Es una rama separada del Gobierno que se encargaba de ocultar eventos paranormales - dice Sweets mientras todos voltean a verlo con shock - ¿qué? Están en los archivos del FBI, C.S.M. Spender es su nombre, ¿cierto?

-Hombre Cáncer, El Fumador, escoje tú, nunca ha usado su nombre real... - dice Mulder tomando la palabra con evidente sarcasmo - y no te dejes engañar por sus tretas, ellos no se preocupaban de la seguridad, hacían masacres enteras. Tipos como él son los sueños húmedos de personas como Jack Hodgins...

-Ni que lo digas... - dice el entomólogo riendo de buena gana, pero luego se da cuenta del comentario - ¡Oye! ¡Más respeto!

-Dejaremos la clase de historia para otro día, niño - dice El Fumador - he llamado para decirles dos cosas: la primera es que fueron unos idiotas al arrestar a Marcus del Olmo. Él era el último sobreviviente del Sindicato y el único que sabía como mantener a raya al Submundo, pero ahora...

-Ahórrate las recriminaciones, Spender, y ve directo al grano... - dice Booth tomando la palabra.

-Desde que vi la señal interrumpida, me di cuenta de que necesitamos nuestra ayuda mutua y sé que ustedes necesitan a alguien infiltrado en el submundo para poder salvar el mundo... si bien es un desafío imposible de resolver, creo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Véanlo como una simbiosis perfecta. Yo les doy acceso al submundo y los contactos necesarios, pero ustedes deben poner al topo...


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 23

Vincent finalmente se encuentra en la entrada principal del Submundo, tuvo que llegar solo hasta ahí ya que Sweets es el guardaespaldas del cadáver para evitar que sea robado, y Angel es un paria exiliado.

-¿Es tu primer día en la Gran Ciudad, cierto? - dice uno de los guardias que ve con una sonrisa el rostro boquiabierto del agente que observa con detenimiento el lugar tan parecido a una ciudad humana común y corriente - no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo...

Y diciendo esto, finalmente cierran la entrada y Vincent comienza a avanzar siendo guiado por su hermano mayor por el intercomunicador.

"Debes atravesar el Mercado para llegar al Bar, es el primer lugar que debemos visitar para saber los rumores acerca del asesinato..."

-Entenido, voy para allá - dice Vincent por medio del intercomunicador mientras avanza por las calles.

El Submundo no es para nada como lo imaginó, y eso que Parker fue bastante explícito con sus explicaciones. No es un lugar medieval lleno de gente enferma y monstruos por todas partes. Salvo por la falta de medios de transporte, es como cualquier ciudad del mundo superior, con electricidad, artículos modernos e incluso gente vestida a la moda. Al parecer todos voltean a verlo con curiosidad e incluso asco debido a su apariencia más que humana, pero al instante voltean la mirada para seguir con sus propios asuntos.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Vince, que nada ahí es como te lo conté, y es una explicación bastante simple: el lugar quedó totalmente destrozado después del incidente Connors. Después de eso el Submundo jamás pudo recuperarse y le tenían resentimiento a los humanos, eso fue lo que inició la guerra en primer lugar.

-Tú debes ser Vincent Logan, ¿cierto? - dice un hombre de piel blanca y cabello rubio reluciente en la entrada del bar - vaya, eres idéntico a tu padre, espero que no hayas heredado sus poderes también.

-S... sí... eso me han dicho...- dice el chico tragando saliva al ver al tipo que sabe tanto de él con solo verlo.

-Mi nombre es Spike y fui contactado por Spender para ser tu guía y guardaespaldas. Y en caso de que lo preguntes, sí, conozco a Angel en persona, incluso trabajamos juntos. Pero tuvimos que separarnos para poder trabajar en estos últimos caso con los que el Jeffersonian se ha topado. Tu padre es uno de mis mejores amigos, así que además de ser mi misión, es de mi agrado ayudarte. ¿Cómo esta Angel?

-Está bien - dice Vincent observando a su guardaespaldas. A simple vista es una versión mas joven de su Tio Jack, solo que rubio y de ojos verdes. ¿De verdad podrá protegerlo viéndose tan... inofensivo?

\- Bien preocupado de que te encuentres aquí - sonríe Spike - Conozco al vampiro y se que se debio de oponer férreamente a que vengas al submundo. ¿Quién es tu madre? Porque Darla no tiene ojos azules.

-¿Darla? - pregunta el chico tomando asiento en una mesa del Bar - ¿quién es Darla?

-¡Oh, ese cangrejo no te dijo nada! Supongo que a tu madre menos - dice el rubio mientras mueve la cabeza sentándose frente a Vincent - ella es la madre de Connor. Fue pareja de tu padre por siglos hasta que se volvió humana por un hechizo para separarla de Angel y cuando se reencontraron... nació Connor. Angel lo engendró siendo un vampiro desgraciado y maldito. Por eso el chico es un desalmado - Spike lo analiza. El muchacho que tiene al frente es una versión joven de Angel pero mejorada. No siente maldad en el chico pero sí el peso de un gran secreto - Tienes buenos sentimientos y eres inteligente. Sino no te habría reclutado el Sindicato. ¿Trabajas con el FBI?

-Algo así. Tengo que evitar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

-¡Wow! ¡Yo pensé que solo tu padre tenia ese delirio de salvar al mundo! ¿Se los pasa por los genes o qué? - recuerda que no le ha contestado la pregunta e indaga en su mente. Se queda de una pieza - ¡¿Eres hijo de la Dra. Temperance Brennan, del Jeffersonian?! ¡Oh ese vampiro sí que picó alto esta vez!

-¡Shhhhhh! ¡Por favor, Spike! ¡Recuerde que estoy de incógnito y no me conviene llamar la atención! - le suplica Vincent - ya sabe casi todo de mí. ¿Podemos volver al caso?

\- Es como trabajar con tu padre otra vez. El caso, siempre concentrado en el caso. Solo tienes que prestar atención y podrás escuchar sin necesidad de preguntar nada...

Una mujer rubia y menuda se acerca al vampiro por detras y le coloca las manos sobre los ojos. El rubio sonríe y la toma de los brazos dándole un beso.

\- Nena te presento a Vincent... dime si no te hace recordar a alguien...

La rubia mira al muchacho y abre los ojos sorprendida. Parece que no hubieran pasado los años. Le sonríe al chico y de sienta a su lado.

-Si Darla estuviera viva te mataría... yo no soy asi, niño - lo analiza y verifica sus inclinaciones - eres humano pero si tienes las facultades de tu padre - voltea hacia el rubio - ¿te molestaría si...?

\- Para nada preciosa - le dice Spike dandole un beso en la mano - mientras mas ayuden al niño mejor. Va a evitar la tercera guerra mundial.

\- Un cruzado como tu padre... lo malo es que siempre mueren jóvenes.

Parker trata de recordar de donde conoce a la mujer. Ya la ha visto antes en algún lugar. Se obliga a hacer memoria. Menuda, rubia, desenfadada, buen cuerpo, intrigante... le hace recordar a otra rubia que se le cruzó en la vida a su familia hace años. Su padre tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus armas y encanto para convencer a su madre de que a él no le interesaba para nada esa rubia de cartón que se le atravesaba por todos lados y con total descaro, sin importarle los dos niños pequeños y el embarazo de Temperance. Una... mejor no pensaba que. Su padre lo había educado para ser un caballero, pero a veces...

\- Puedes comunicarte con tu padre? Dile que le mando saludos y que no se preocupe, que yo cuidaré a su retoño como si fuera mío - dice sonriéndole con malicia.

\- Esa sonrisa... - dice Parker esforzandose por recordar - ¡NO! ¡ELLA ES...!

"Angel"

"¡Hijo! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Ocurre algo?! ¡¿Encontraste a Spike?!"

"Si encontré a tu amigo. Estoy en el Bar Gork con él y su novia cazavampiros. Dice que la conoces de Sunnydale. Va a ayudarme junto con Spike. Te envía saludos"

"..."

"Angel?... Estas ahi? Angel?"

-¿Qué pasó chico? ¿Angel se desmayó? - Spike se ríe de buena gana junto con la rubia. Vincent no se siente a gusto con ese par. Decide ir por su cuenta en el submundo y se levanta de la mesa.

-Oye, oye, muchacho. ¡No te molestes! - le dice la mujer - somos amigos de tu padre y sí, esa fue una broma pesada pero es poco para todo lo que él nos hizo. Sin embargo no le guardo rencor y la prueba más grande es que voy a ser tu maestra en el arte de la caza. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Vincent, acepta su ayuda - le dice Parker por el auricular - ya hubiera querido yo que ella me entrenara. Es la mejor cazavampiros de todos los tiempos... y era pareja de tu padre también. Déjala ayudarte.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

El equipo finalmente ha terminado de descarnar el cadáver, Hodgins está analizando partículas, Cam realizando la biopsia y Angela tiene el día libre hasta nuevo aviso, así que es momento de que Daisy y Brennan comiencen a analizar los huesos.

-Definitivamente la causa de muerte es un impacto a alta velocidad con un objeto puntiagudo... - dice Daisy comenzando con el análisis.

-¿No puedes decir que fue apuñalado con una estaca? - dice Sweets levantando la mirada de su cómic para ver a su prometida, quien le devuelve una mirada de pocos amigos, el psicólogo se hunde en su asiento y de inmediato regresa a su lectura, pero es interrumpido por Brennan.

-Usted no está aquí para supervisar nuestro trabajo sino para servirnos como guardaespaldas, Dr. Sweets. Además, eso sería sacar conjeturas, ninguna persona común podría disparar una estaca a tan altas velocidades...

-Además del hecho de que la víctima tiene heridas defensivas post y perimortem, lo que significa que definitivamente dio pelea antes de ser asesinado.

-Porque lo mato un ente sobrenatural mucho más poderoso que él mismo, claro está - dice Mulder desde el primer escalon de la plataforma - ¿puedo subir?

\- Por lo menos pide permiso, eso demuestra respeto - dice Brennan pasando su tarjeta para que Fox pueda entrar a la plataforma - ¿y la Dra. Scully?

-Tuvo que pasar al Hoover para arreglar algunos pendientes con Stark, vendrá con Booth más tarde. Yo vine a ayudar a Hodgins para poder identificar armas...

-¿Y de paso jugar al cazavampiros sin necesidad de estar frente a frente con uno de ellos? - dice Sweets levantando de nuevo la mirada.

-Oye, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de poner a prueba los mitos más comunes acerca de los vampiros, aunque la verdad nunca está demás estar preparados - dice Mulder enseñando su crucifijo y dientes de ajo - además, ¿Quién te dijo que nunca me he enfrentado a uno?

-Entonces... ¿Los rumores eran ciertos? - dice Sweets pasando saliva al recordar otro de las viejas historias que se cuentan en el Hoover acerca del Tenebroso Mulder - Vaya, jamás pensé que las historias acerca de la luz solar fueran ciertas...

-De hecho los vampiros son inmunes a ella en cierta forma, pero el chico tenía una predisposición genética, en otras palabras, era alérgico a la luz solar...

Y diciendo esto, Mulder vuelve a guardar sus armas antivampiros, tiene un deber que cumplir con Jack Hodgins.

DE VUELTA EN EL SUBMUNDO

-¿Qué tan ciertas son las leyendas acerca de los vampiros? - dice Vincent con curiosidad mientras el grupo disfruta de algunas bebidas.

-En primer lugar, no nos quemamos espontáneamente a la exposición a la luz solar ni tampoco a los objetos sagrados. Estos solo anulan algunos de nuestros poderes, pero no la gran mayoría. Sí, detestamos el ajo, pero eso es porque tenemos unos sentidos superdesarrollados, y simplemente detestamos el olor. Y sí, una estaca bien clavada en el corazón mataría a cualquiera.

-¿Qué me puedes decir del agua bendita? - dice el chico recordando los detalles del caso.

-Otro mito infundado... - contesta la rubia - en primer lugar el agua bendita no es tan común como crees. Y en segundo lugar, esta no es más peligrosa que darse un buen baño con agua caliente...

-Excepto cuando está en grandes cantidades, en ese sentido funciona como si fuera el ácido de esas películas que ves todo el tiempo en la televisión.

Vincent intenta agregar algo, pero de pronto pierde la consciencia y no puede ver más que oscuridad.

-Tu futuro es tan incierto como el éxito de la misión que te has planteado, Vincent Logan Booth... - dice una voz a la izquierda del joven agente que voltea a ver a la persona que acaba de llamarlo por su nombre.

-¿Q-Quién es usted? - pregunta Vincent al ver a su lado a una anciana vestida con atuendos chamanes y los ojos totalmente blancos, como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance.

-Mi nombre no es importante, solo debes saber que para salvar al mundo de la destrucción debes tener un espejo en la misma habitación que el Blade Runner...

-Señora, espere... necesito más detalles...

Pero antes de decir algo más, la oscuridad desaparece totalmente y Vincent está de regreso en el bar, siendo observado por sus acompañantes que se intentan reanimarlo sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué pasó, Vincent? ¡Casi nos matas de un infarto!

-No lo sé, Spike, creo que tuve una especie de alucinación con una extraña anciana...

-Déjame ver... - dice el vampiro comenzando a indagar en los recuerdos de Vincent hasta encontrar lo que buscaba-esto tiene que ser una broma...

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunta la rubia a su lado.

-Águila Blanca en persona acaba de darle una profecía gratuita a nuestro amigo aquí presente...

-¿Quién? - pregunta Vincent evidentemente confundido por lo que el hombre le está diciendo.

-Águila Blanca es la matriarca de la tribu de los licántropos, abuela de Ulmar Mingan, su líder de facto. Solo déjame decirte algo, para que ella se haya tomado la molestia de hacer un viaje astral para darte una profecía, eso significa que lo que sea que estamos haciendo es de gran importancia. Parece que, después de todo, sí vamos a ayudarte a salvar al mundo de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

DE VUELTA AL JEFFERSONIAN

\- No me vas a convencer con una pachotada de ese tamaño, Jack Hodgings - le dice Mulder enfrentándose a los ojos celestes del entomólogo - ¡¿de dónde rayos quieres que saque los planos de una máquina que ni me imaginaba que existía?!

\- Es a mi a quien no vas a convencer con esa patraña, Fox William Mulder - le dice el millonario muy confiado - sé que los tienes. Los sacaste de una casa cercana al Pentágono antes del atentado del S-11. Eran los planos de un hombre que pretendía detener el asesinato de JFK. Puedo construirla y voy a hacerlo... si me los das por las buenas.

-¿Y para qué deseas una máquina del tiempo? ¿Que haría un millonario excentrico como tú con esa máquina? - indaga Mulder. Desea saber sus motivos para decidirse a darle los benditos planos.

\- Ayudar a alguien a salvar al mundo, Mulder. Aunque no lo creas estamos metidos en un dilema cósmico, un deja vú eterno y una ruleta rusa cambiante. Solo voy a enviar a su tiempo correspondiente a quien lo merece.

\- A Vincent... - dice Mulder con una sonrisa truinfal - tan paranoico no soy y estaba seguro que ese chico no correspondía a este tiempo. Ese muchacho sabía todo lo que iba a pasar. Ningún descendiente de vampiros tiene el poder de ver el futuro. Solo leen pensamientos presentes... y las personas que sí los tienen... solo digamos que es más probable que veas el sol en una noche nublada... Angel debe estar hecho un manojo de nervios de que su hijo ingrese al submundo solo.

-¡¿Estás loco Mulder?! ¡¿Que... que alucinaciones o estupideces se te pasaron por la mente ahora?! - Jack no puede creerlo. Fox se dio cuenta de todo. Primero Angel y ahora Mulder. Si seguían asi, la misión de Vincent terminaría conviertiendose en un secreto a voces antes de tiempo.

\- Gritas como una prima dona del teatro - Angel ingresa al laboratorio de Jack. Desea conversar con él. Ya leyó su mente y está perfectamente enterado del alcance de la misión de su hijo - No sabía que estabas aqui, Mulder. Regresaré despues.

\- No te conviene regresar al submundo. Tu muchacho es bueno en su trabajo. Déjalo solo pero vigilalo - le dice Fox al ver que voltea hacia la puerta - yo se lo que es esperar impaciente por el retorno de tu hijo sano y salvo - le coloca una mano en el hombro - te comprendo pero no vale de nada que te hagas matar en este preciso momento que el chico te necesita... no sabes por cuanto tiempo seguirá aquí.

\- Hablaste! - Angel se materializa al lado de Jack con todas las ganas de matarlo - ¡Has puesto en riesgo a Vincent!

\- No he dicho nada. El lo infirió todo en base a análisis y sus habilidades - le dice Jack sin asustarse ni amilanarse - si ya leíste mi mente sabes que si me matas, Vincent jamás regresará donde pertenece. Más bien es el Cazador, aquí presente a quien debes convencer de ayudarnos. Tiene los planos del artefacto que enviará a tu hijo de vuelta a casa. A eso agrégale todas las paradojas que están en juego...

-Está bien, tú ganas, te los traeré mañana temprano a primera hora...- dice Mulder frustrado por el chantaje del entomólogo - ¿Podemos regresar ya al trabajo? quiero comenzar a probar este bebé... - dice Mulder con una sonrisa idiota tomando la ballesta medieval que Angel trajo consigo.


	23. Chapter 23

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL ROYAL DINNER

-Bien, no soy ningún tonto, sé que me están ocultando algo y es realmente serio- dice Max Keenan tomando asiento junto a su hija y su yerno en la mesa de siempre.

-Max, tengo una pregunta que hacerte... - dice Booth yendo directo al grano - ¿Max Keenan es tu nombre de nacimiento o es otra de tus identidades falsas?

-Créelo o no es mi nombre real.

-¿Tienes más familia aparte de Russ y nosotros?

-Claro, tengo dos hermanas menores. No las he visto en más de 40 años después de que papá me expulsara de la casa por ser una "mala influencia" para ellas... - dice Max haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras - ¿por qué? ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?

-¿Conoces a este hombre? - dice Booth pasando una fotografía de un hombre de 25 años sobre la mesa.

-¿Una foto de Russ con... ojos azules? - dice tomándola y acercándola a su rostro - ¡Hey! ¿No eres tú en plena juventud pero con los ojos de Tempe?

-¿Crees que podría ser hijo de alguna de tus hermanas? ¿Mi primo o sobrino? Le dice su hija pendiente de su explicación.

\- Oigan, ustedes tienen esos todos esos aparatos y las ratas de laboratorio del Jeffersonian a su disposición - les dice Max como regañándolos - ¡háganle un examen de ADN y sanseacabó! Aunque... - dice mirando sarcásticamente a su yerno - yo le haría un analisis de paternidad al agente Booth primero.

\- Ya habíamos pensado en eso Max, muchas gracias - le devuelve la sonrisa irónica a su papa suegro - Bones incluso intentó hacer un análisis de reconstrucción facial, pero cada vez que lo intentan aparece un "ERROR 404" en la pantalla. Supongo que es difícil suponer que no tienes contacto con tus hermanas ya que eres un hombre de familia. ¿Podrías indagar sobre este muchacho por favor?

-Ok, ok, lo haré pero es en vano - le dice Max volviendo a la foto y guardándola en su saco - si no fuera porque es imposible diría que el chico es hijo de ustedes. No encontrarán nada por el lado de mi familia pero solo por complacerlos, lo haré. Más bien Tempy, prepárate para que este muchacho le haga una demanda por daños y perjuicios a tu marido - le dice levántandose de la mesa y dándole un beso en el cabello - es hijo de Seeley y lo sé sin el ADN - vuelve a mirar a su yerno socarronamente - espero que no salgan mas "sorpresitas" tuyas a lo largo de los años.

-Si yo lo hubiera sabido, créeme que no seria ninguna sorpresa. Yo no abandono a mis hijos... - lo dijo de forma deliberada mirando a Max sin temor. El viejo sonrió de lado y le dio un golpe de puño en el hombro. Seeley paso saliva pero no bajó la mirada.

\- Me voy hija, no quiero dejarte viuda. Seeley, usa condón por favor. Adios.

\- Si no fuera tu padre... - le dijo resoplando y frotándose el hombro adolorido. A sus setenta años, Max golpeaba duro y recio.

-¿Y si es tu hijo? - contraatacó Temperance - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- Por lo pronto averiguar lo del ADN. Sin Angelatron, al metodo antiguo como Dios manda. Angela aun no sabe por que en la pantalla aparece "ERROR 404" escrito con su propio puño y letra cuando busca a ese chico en las bases de datos... Después ya veremos que sigue. No ha pedido nada, ni siquiera me ha insinuado que quiere conversar a solas conmigo.

\- A mi sí. Quiere que lo ayude con unos estudios antropológicos algo complejos. Son muy interesantes por lo que he visto. Una especie de mutación genética que da como resultado un superhumano. Algo como lo de Del Olmo pero por azar genético, sin manipulación humana. Lo llama Blade Hunter. ¿Has escuchado ese nombre alguna vez en Quantico?

-¿Te buscó a ti? ¿Y por qué a ti? Se supone que si es mi hijo, deberia ser sincero conmigo no buscar tu apoyo indirectamente - dice Booth algo molesto.

\- Problemas en el paraíso? - dice Sweets sentándose frente a ellos. Mira sus caras de enojo y levanta las manos - ¡Juro que no leí sus mentes! Solo por la cara de Booth y la expresion de Temperance llegue a esa conclusión. ¿Todavía uso la psicología, saben?

-Lo que tú digas, Sweets... - dice Booth comenzando a tomar su taza de café, pero en eso le llega un pensamiento a la mente - oye, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso no estabas cuidando el esqueleto?

-Descubrimos que cada vez que mi hijo y Angel están en la misma habitación al mismo tiempo, él se pone algo inquieto. Tu querido tatarabuelo cree que tiene habilidades Scanner tempranas... Y bueno, Daisy puede pasar tiempo con él en la plataforma y alertarnos a todos por cualquier eventualidad... igual Angel está allá por si pasa algo. El sí puede hablar al menos.

-Vaya, cada vez creo menos que alguien en el Jeffersonian es una persona normal... - dice Booth medio en serio y medio en broma.

DE VUELTA EN EL SUBMUNDO

-¿Entonces hay dos Blades? ¿No sólo uno? - pregunta Vincent continuando con la investigación preliminar con sus nuevos amigos.

-Así es... - dice Spike tomando un sorbo de su trago - el Blade Hunter y el Blade Runner. La profecía cuenta que estos tendrán un combate a muerte, y cuando eso suceda, será el fin del Submundo...

-Vaya... - dice el joven agente disimulando su conocimiento previo tomando un trago - "si todas estas personas supieran que tan falsa es la profecía..." - piensa el chico antes de proseguir -¿Y cómo los identificas?

-Ambos tienen marcas de nacimiento en las muñecas, ambas con la figura y en el brazo opuestos del otro - contesta la rubia.

Es en ese momento que el rostro de Vincent se ilumina, ya sabe cual es el siguiente paso en el plan, pero necesita tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. Tiene suerte de haber heredado la memoria fotográfica de su madre.

En un momento la rubia toma la muñeca izquierda de Vincent y la vuelve hacia atrás. Nada. No hay marcas ni cicatrices.

\- No soy ninguno de ellos. Aunque podrías haber preguntado - dice soltándose de su mano algo molesto.

-Y podrías mentir sin problemas. Mira Vincent yo te ofrezco mi apoyo y entrenamiento pero necesito la verdad - le dice la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Te he dicho toda mi verdad. Estoy aquí para impedir la guerra que destruirá el submundo y dejará inhabitable el mundo humano.

-Lo sé y te creo pero esa no es toda tu verdad, ¿no Spike?

-Lo siento chico - le dice el rubio terminando su cerveza - entre a tú cabeza pero no pude ingresar a todos tus recuerdos.

-Creo que has olvidado un pequeño detalle, Spike, solo te dejé ver los recuerdos que quería que vieras. Leer la mente de una persona más inteligente que tú sin permiso es como tirarle piedras a la luna...

-Tal vez, pero fuiste tú quien decidió venir por tu cuenta hasta acá. Y eso es peligroso. Tu lado vampiro se está despertando aquí en el submundo y empiezas a conectar con los poderes que recibiste como herencia de tu padre. Que no tengas la marca ahora no significa que no pueda aparecer luego. Después de todo, Angel es el vampiro de la profecía y alguno de sus descendientes será uno de los Blade.

-Por eso voy a entrenarte - le dice la rubia - tu padre dejó pasar los años protegiéndote de ti mismo. Voy a despertar tu lado vampiro como cazador y estoy segura que eso bastará para que encuentres tu destino. Si eres el Blade Hunter, seremos tus aliados incondicionales.

-Pero si soy el Blade Runner...

-No me temblaría la mano para matar al mismo Angel antes de asesinarte. Ten en cuenta que me juego el todo por el todo contigo, solo te pido la verdad.

-Te aseguro que no soy ninguno de ellos pero sí me interesa el entrenamiento. Acepto tu oferta con una condicion.

-Dime Vincent - le sonríe la mujer - ¿cuál es tu condición?

-Que no dejes morir a mi padre. Vigílalo y síguelo sin que el lo sepa.

EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

Angel no puede dejar de mirar a Lance Jr. El bebé tiene la mirada fija en él y por infantil que parezca, eso inquieta tanto al bebé como al vampiro. El niño tiene el cabello oscuro ondeado del padre y los ojos pardos. Además es la copia al calco del psicólogo. Angel intenta disuadir al pequeño de clavarle la mirada y lo coge del cunero en el que está sentado tomándolo en brazos. Decide experimentar el alcance de su poder scanner.

"¿Qué pasa niño? Tu padre ya regresa. Solo fue a traernos comida".

"Vampiro..."

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Se supone que a los ocho meses todavia no puedes hablar!"

"Temperance..."

"¿Estás leyendo mi mente? - traga en seco - Este niño será mucho mas que su padre..."

"Vincent..."

\- Dra. Wick - dice Angel visiblemente nervioso y totalmente arrepentido de coger al mini Lance a cuestas, así que lo deja en el cunero por lo cual el bebé le sonríe y empieza a jugar con su sonajero - ¿a qué hora regesará su esposo? ¿Fue a comprar al Royal Dinner o lo envió a cocinar la comida?

CAPÍTULO 24

Después de pasar toda la tarde jugando videojuegos o platicando con los hermanos y primos de Parker, es momento de pasar el día después con sus amigos de la escuela a la que asistía antes de ingresar a la academia militar.

-¿Crees que vayan a aceptarme? Siempre fui un retraído y no tenía muchos amigos en mi otra escuela... - dice John no muy seguro aun de querer estar con los amigos de Parker que de seguro son los chicos populares de la escuela.

-¿Acaso crees que ellos te harán bullying o algo por el estilo? - pregunta el otro adolescente riendo de buena gana - Bueno, pues créeme que estás equivocado, después del discurso mis padres le dieron al Director, a los profesores y a algunos de mis compañeros y sus padres, el bullying dejó de existir en mi escuela. Solo es cuestión de saber como tratar con la gente...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL SUBMUNDO

-Vaya, no creí que fueras tan bueno... - dice Elizabeth entre jadeos mientras descansa de la primera ronda de entrenamiento mientras Vincent hace lo mismo.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero creo que he aprendido un par de cosas viendo a mi hermano.

-Oh no, Vince, créeme, ningún humano por muy bueno que sea, puede pelear tan bien solo viendo a su hermano mayor...

-Memoria fotográfica, ¿recuerdas? - dice el joven topándose la cabeza con un dedo - algo aprendí de la televisión y de las historias de mamá...

-Veamos si eso te sirve para lo que viene entonces - dice la chica abalnzándose de nuevo contra el viajero del tiempo que espera con ansias la siguiente parte de la lección.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

-¿Encontramos el arma homicida entonces? - dice Booth entrando en la oficina de Hodgins seguido por Brennan y Cam.

-Definitivamente, ya descartamos todas las probabilidades - dice Hodgins mientras Mulder toma la ballesta medieval de Angel y apuntándola a un hombre de gelatina al fondo de la habitación.

-Ya probamos todas las armas, incluso otro tipo de ballestas, pero solo un arma como esta pudo haber causado tanto daño a Dracof - dice Mulder presionando el gatillo finalmente mientras la estaca se clava en el corazón del blanco como si nada.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez qué usaste esa cosa? - pregunta Booth a Angel con total incredulidad, sabe que él no pudo haber sido, pero algo le dice que no le está diciendo toda la verdad.

-Ha estado guardada durante años en una caja fuerte de la que solo yo tengo llave... - dice el vampiro mientras todos lo ven con sospecha - pero la verdad es que esa es mi segunda ballesta. La primera me fue robada hace años, y sí, el sospechoso sigue libre.

-Entonces, tenemos a un asesino suelto con entrenamiento suficiente como para matar a uno de los vampiros más poderosos - empieza Mulder empezando a recapitular todo lo que tienen hasta ahora - con un arma medieval y quizás con la habilidad de pasar desapercibido por cámaras de seguridad, quizás un vampiro, y además te robó tu arma favorita de cacería... ¿Acaso olvido algo? - pregunta Mulder con sarcasmo, pero si hay algo que el agente no esperaba era la siguiente respuesta.

-Sí, que es mi hijo...

ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS, EN EL SUBMUNDO

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgar sus vidas pidiéndoles que me acompañen hasta el castillo" - piensa Vincent viendo a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros mientras se escabulle del escondite en el que han estado en las últimas 24 horas - "esto es algo que debo hacer solo..."

Y diciendo esto, Vincent comienza a correr a toda velocidad por las calles del submundo cubierto con una capucha negra que cubre todo su torso y parte de la cara. Esa capucha le parece muy familiar, pero no recuerda de donde, la encontró en la casa de Elizabeth, la encontró perfecta para evitar ser reconocido.

Finalmente llega al castillo que sobresale en la parte central del Submundo, si bien hay otros dos, este es el predominante, lo cual encaja perfectamente con las personas que lo habitan. Y justo como lo había pensado, el lugar es el más resguardado. Vincent sigue siendo totalmente humano y no tiene muchas opciones para sobrevivir en un combate contra todo un ejército pisándole los talones, así que va preparado con algunas armas cazavampiros básicas y no letales. Ha logrado deducir que los objetos sagrados le permiten pasar inadvertido ante los poderes escaner que algunos de los guardias poseen.

Cinco minutos después de llegar a la entrada, Vincent entra en el castillo mientras los guardias intentan respirar en una sofocante cortina de humo de sal de ajos y aprovecha para hacer una cruz con un vial de agua bendita para evitar que lo sigan, al menos no de manera inmediata hasta que el efecto se disipe por completo. El joven agente encubierto llega finalmente a la sala del trono solo para encontrarla totalmente vacía.

-Tal vez hayas burlado a mis guardias, Angelus, pero has cometido un error letal al atreverte a venir hasta acá sin refuerzos... - dice una voz con acento ruso desde atrás del joven quien voltea para ver a una mujer rubia, de aspecto pálido mortal, con colmillos sobresalientes y vestida de manera casual.

-¡¿Tasha Ragotzky?!

La chica voltea y ve al hombre que su padre siempre temió. El vampiro destructor y maldito que no perdona ni a los de su raza. Retrocede unos pasos para buscar su ballesta real que está junto a la ventana.

-¡No soy Angel! ¡Soy su hijo!

Peor. Todos saben que Angelus es el vampiro de la profecía y que está frente a uno de los Blade... ¿pero cuál? Decide no tomar riesgos y apunta.

\- No he venido a pelear contigo... necesitamos hablar, por favor.

El tono es suave y conciliador. ¿Será una trampa? Su padre le dijo que Angelus era un engendro del mal y eso se veia perfectamente en la oscuridad de sus ojos negros pero ella escuchó de niña que le habían regresado el alma humana... y el hombre que tenía delante de ella tenia ojos azules...

\- Dime tu nombre - le dijo sin dejar de apuntarle. Si decidía lanzarse contra ella le daría de lleno en el corazón. No tendría oportunidad si peleaba con Angelus o uno de sus descendientes

\- Vincent Logan Booth - dijo con los brazos extendidos a los lados para demostrar que no ocultaba ningún arma, las utilizó todas contra los guardias - soy humano - dice avanzando a paso de tortuga.

\- Eres hijo de Angelus. No puedes serlo. Me estás engañando.

\- Soy hijo de Angel. Angelus ya no existe. Mi padre recobró su alma pero no es por eso que estoy aquí. Ningún humano podría matar a tu padre, solo un ente sobrenatural... del submundo. Mi madre ya hizo todos los análisis correspondientes y eso arrojó la inves...

Los guardias rompen la puerta e ingresan dispuestos a matar. Tasha sigue apuntándole al corazón pero va procesando todo lo que el hombre le dijo...

-¡Alteza, dispare!

Tasha duda. ¿Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Debe creerle? ¿No fue un humano? ¿Hay un traidor en el submundo?

-¡ALTEZA!

El grito saca a Tasha de sus cavilaciones y dispara sin querrerlo realmente. Vincent cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Tasha no quiso matarlo. Le dio en el costado.

Dos ventanales del salon del reino se despedazan dejando entrar a Spike y a Elizabeth armados de ballestas y mil estacas. Disparan a todos lados mientras Spike levanta al hombre herido del piso. Elizabeth mira a Tasha.

-Si lo mataste vete despidiendo del submundo. Despertarás nuevamente a Angelus y ademas se unirá con el Blade Hunter. Has dado el primer paso del Apocalipsis con esa estaca.


	24. Chapter 24

Temperance siente una punzada en el corazón. Un irracional sentimiento de angustia se instala en su mente incorporándose de un tirón del lecho y mirando a su esposo que duerme sin mayor preocupación a su lado. Se levanta con premura de su cama y recorre las habitaciones de sus hijos, tomándoles la temperatura, viéndolos respirar y constatando por todos los medios que están a salvo y fuera de peligro. Coge su móvil y llama a su padre que le contesta adormilado por la hora. Max le confirma que Russ y su familia están bien. ¿Qué es lo que la acongoja? Regresa a su habitación y coge el arma de Seeley de su mesa de noche, la carga y se cambia de ropa. Se enfunda en un grueso abrigo y deja una nota para su marido.

"Tuve que ir al Jeffersonian. No quería despertarte. Apenas veas esta nota búscame alla, por favor. Te amo. Temperance"

Sale de su casa con el arma en una montura de costado que le sacó del armario a Booth. Le coloca el seguro, se abotona el abrigo y sale sin rumbo fijo. Sabe que alguien la necesita y debe ir a salvarlo pero no sabe donde ni a quien. El instinto materno no sabe de viajes del tiempo ni de razón, mucho menos de lógica y Temperance Brennan se encontro dentro de su Elantra vagando sin derrotero por Washington DC. Ingresa a la carretera y a pocos kilometros ve tres personas. Dos llevando a cuestas a un tercero que se veía muy malherido. Llega a su lado y detiene el auto. Son dos chicos, un joven y una muchacha, ambos rubios y desesperados por llegar a un hospital porque la tercera persona que llevan a cuestas se desangra con una estocada en el costado. Temperance se acerca a los chicos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-¡Sí, por favor! El chico morirá si no llega a un hospital! - dice la muchacha casi suplicando - ¡su padre nos matará si le pasa algo!

Temperance asiente y abre la puerta del asiento trasero. Cuando el rubio va a colocar al herido dentro del auto, la antropóloga le ve la cara. Es Vincent Logan.

Su corazón se salta un latido. La sensacion de angustia se multiplica por mil. Tiene que recordar como respirar pues literalmente se ha quedado sin aire y la desesperación se va apoderando de ella. Un miedo arrasador y total la va invadiendo, miedo de que el muchacho muera frente a ella sin que pueda ayudarlo. Siente un agujero en el corazón, como si otra vez Seeley estuviera tirado en el piso del karaoke con un balazo en el pecho. Es el mismo sentimiento de tener un hueco en medio del corazón. La punzada regresa como un balazo directo. Como el que le arrebató la vida a su segundo mejor interno hace cinco años.

-¡Vincent! - grita abrazándolo y sin contener el llanto - ¡No! ¡Vincent! ¡Debes luchar! ¡Por favor! ¡Debes luchar, hijo!

Los dos jóvenes se quedan sorprendidos al ver a ambos juntos. El parecido es innegable y ella acaba de decirle "hijo". Es la madre del chico.

Angel aparece desde la espesura del bosque y ve a su hijo desangrándose mientras su madre intenta hacerle reaccionar en medio de lágrimas.

-¡Spike! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ayúdame a meterlo al auto!

-Sepáralo de ella, Angel! ¡No podemos hacer nada si no lo suelta!

Angel coge de los hombros a Temperance. Sabe que está en shock y no quiere ser brusco pero Vincent sigue perdiendo sangre y no podrá sobrevivir sin llegar a un hospital ya.

-Temperance suéltalo. Tenemos que llevarlo a emergencias.

-¡No! ¡Él va a despertar! - le grita desesperada y sacudiendo al muchacho.

-Por favor, escúchame... necesita un médico. Vamos, iremos con él. ¿Solo ven, sí?

Temperance suelta lentamente a Vincent y Spike lo carga para ingresarlo por fin al asiento trasero del auto. Se abraza a Angel y empieza a llorar sin consuelo. Siente que el chico es algo suyo, como Parker, Christine, Joseph o Henry. Y al abrazar a Angel no se siente extraña entre sus brazos pero lo atribuye a su parecido con Seeley.

-Escúchame Tempe, tú vas a ir atras con él. Spike manejará e irá adelante con...

\- Elizabeth- dice la rubia mirando a la madre del chico. "Es atractiva" - pensó - "pero no es su tipo. Eso sí es raro..."

-Yo iré detrás de ustedes y llegaremos juntos al Hospital. El más cercano es el Mercy. ¿Está bien? - le levanta la cara con dos dedos y sin importarle nada, roza levemente sus labios con los suyos delante de los demás mientras le habla - ve con Vincent.

Temperance asiente y lo abraza con fuerza por unos segundos luego ingresa al auto colocando la cabeza del chico en su regazo y cogiendo una de sus manos mientras Spike parte a toda velocidad en el auto de ella. Vincent siente el contacto y entreabre los ojos.

-Mamá... mami... lo siento... no pude salvarlo...

\- Shhhhh... no digas nada, bebé - le acaricia el cabello oscuro y apelmazado por el sudor y la sangre - no digas nada pero no cierres los ojos.

-Mami... - Vincent cierra los ojos de golpe y su cabeza cae a un lado. Temperance revisa sus signos vitales. Están cayendo demasiado rápido. Spike llega al Mercy junto con Angel y entre los dos ingresan a Vincent cogiéndolo de los brazos y dejando una estela de sangre desde el auto. Temperance y la novia de Spike bajan inmediatamente mientras Angel da los datos en recepción. Alcanza a escuchar que se presenta como el padre de Vincent.

-¡¿Qué le paso?! - dice el médico ingresando al area de emergencia - ¡¿eso es una estaca?!

-Estábamos disparando ballestas... fue algo estúpido. Él se atravesó en el momento menos indicado - dice Spike intentando contar una historia creíble - le disparábamos a latas de cerveza y... todo paso muy rápido. El fue a acomodar las latas... yo tropecé y disparé sin querer...

-¿Algún familiar que firme la autorización para intervención quirúrgica?

Angel lo piensa. El no tiene seguro ni identificación y es lo primero que le pedirán. Temperance se adelanta a su dilema y coge al médico del brazo.

-¡Yo! ¡¿Dónde tengo que firmar?!

El médico la mira algo receloso pero si da la autorización y tiene seguro activo, no habrá mayor problema. La hace firmar los papeles e ingresan a Vincent al area de Emergencia.

La operación es riesgosa y sale de ella con pronostico reservado. Temperance se queda a su lado en la habitacion mientras Angel sale a pedir explicaciones a los dos que esperan afuera en la sala de emergencias.

\- Angel, lo siento mucho... - se adelanta Spike - el fue a ver a Tasha y los guardias lo confundieron contigo. Se le abalanzaron a matar pero el niño se defendió bien.

-¡¿Tú le enseñaste a cazar?! - le dice cogiéndolo del cuello y levántandolo - ¡¿A mi hijo?!

-No. Fui yo - le dice la rubia muy tranquilamente mientras Angel suelta a Spike que tose para recuperar el aliento. Sabe que es muy temperamental y más si su hijo menor está casi muerto por culpa de él - ¿Vas a ahorcarme también?

-¡¿Elizabeth, vas a castigarme por todo lo que pasó entre nosotros con un niño que no tiene nada que ver?! - le dice conteniéndose para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá después - ¡¿si yo no le enseñe a cazar fue por algo, no crees?!

-Por idiota. ¡El chico tiene tus poderes pero no los utiliza porque le has machacado tanto que es humano que no cree tenerlos!

-¡Él es humano! - le grita Angel fuera de sí - ¡y si se muere, ustedes irán detrás de él!

-No. Es mestizo y deberias apoyarlo. Puede ser el...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Él no es el Blade Hunter! ¡Es su hermano! - interrumpe a la rubia antes que mencione la idea.

-¡¿El dolor te volvió loco?! ¡Connor puede ser de todo pero menos el Blade Hunter!- le dice el rubio frotándose el cuello.

-¡Connor, no! ¡Su otro hermano! - grita el vampiro intentando controlarse.

-¡¿Qué?! Cuántos hijos tienes, Angel?! - le dice la rubia casi en shock. Mira a la mujer que está dentro de la habitación con el muchacho - ¿ella lo sabe?

\- Ella ni siquiera sabe que es la madre de Vincent... y así se va a quedar, ¿entendieron? ¡Ni una palabra!

Les da la espalda enfurecido e ingresa a la habitacion de su hijo. Ve a Temperance dormida en la silla sin soltar la mano del muchacho. Suspira y trata de serenarse. Si ella sigue mas tiempo ahí, terminará por entenderlo todo y jamás dejara partir a Vincent. Sale nuevamente y llama a la rubia.

\- Elizabeth si deseas que piense en perdonarte por el estado de mi hijo, tendrás que ayudarme. Tú y Spike. Hay algo que deben saber, y sí, es parte de la misión...

...

Temperance se siente levantada en brazos y suavemente dejada en una superficie blanda. Abre los ojos con dificultad y ve a Angel sentado al lado de Vincent mirándolo con tristeza mientras revuelve lentamente su lacio cabello. "¡Era hijo de Angel! - piensa la antropóloga - por eso se parecía tanto a Seeley... ¿y por qué siento esa incertidumbre y angustia? ¿Por qué me importa tanto que Vincent se encuentre bien?..."

Angel puede leer los pensamientos de ella y vuelve la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos azules. Deja a Vincent y camina hacia el sofá cama donde se encuentra.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Deseas que te traiga algo?- le dice cogiéndole la mano con ternura - gracias por preocuparte por él y por lo que hiciste al hacerte pasar por familiar para que pudieran operarlo.

-¿Quién es su madre? - le solto de golpe. Tenía una respuesta inverosímil para esa pregunta pero necesitaba escucharla de él. Además el chico mismo la reconoció como madre mientras lo traían al hospital. Era totalmente descabellado pero sentía que era cierto.

\- Elizabeth Summers, mi ex novia de Sunnydale. Me lo dijo hace unos días.

-Me estás mintiendo, Angel.

-¡¿Por qué tendría que mentirte Temperance?! - el vampiro se puso nervioso. Acaso ella también podía leer la mente? - yo no sabía que Vincent era mi hijo hasta horas antes de que ingrese al submundo. Por eso me opuse a que fuera... ahora solo espero que sobreviva.

-No tienes que mentirme para protegerme. ¡Quiero que me digas la verdad!

-¡Cálmate Temperance! No entiendo a que te refieres? - le alcanzó un vaso de agua - toma un poco por favor y explícame que crees que pasa.

Temperance tomó el vaso y se bebio toda el agua deseando que fuera whisky. Si Angel no iba a contarle la verdad, tendría que obligarlo... de cualquier manera.

-Estoy algo cansada - dijo recostándose - ¿puedes quedarte conmigo un momento?

-Claro - dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama - esperaré a que te duermas.

-¿Podrias... abrazarme? Solo hasta que me duerma, por favor... esto es muy extraño para mí.

-¿Estás segura? - le dijo acercándose a ella ya recostado en la cama. Estaba tan nervioso que parecia la primera vez que se recostaba en la cama con una mujer.

\- Solo algo antes - le dijo - corre la cortina y cierra la puerta.

Angel se bajó de la cama e hizo todo lo que ella le pidió. Rogaba que el somnífero del vaso ya le hiciera efecto y no tenerla tan cerca. Al menos no esa noche en la que su hijo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Regresó al lado de ella y la encontró despierta. "¡Rayos! Voy a tener qie entretenerla hasta que proceda el narcótico..."

...

Spike y Elizabeth esperaban la señal de Angel para llevarse a Temperance a su casa. Aunque Spike ya habia visto las imágenes irreproducibles que tenía Angel en la cabeza con la madre del chico, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda... y también a su novia a la cual veia muy solícita con su ex.

-¿Por qué demorara tanto? ¡Ese somnífero funciona en 10 minutos y van veinte!

\- Quizá decidió quedarse con ella esta noche. Total, es su mujer - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿o hay otra razon para tu impaciencia?

\- Estás celoso? Eso es tierno - le dijo cogiéndole la barbilla y sonriéndole - sabes que entre Angel y yo no hay nada mas que una gran amistad...

\- Que fue lo que quedo de un amor imposible. Se suponía que él no podía... amarte fisicamente porque perdería su alma... sin embargo tiene hijos con Temperance Brennan, así en plural y ni ella está muerta ni él se ha transformado en Angelus... algo no encaja, ¿no crees?

-Tú eres el vampiro - dice sarcástica - deberías saber porque ocurre eso.

\- La única razon para que un vampiro como Angel no desencadene en desastre es simple y visible... pero no te va a gustar.

\- Pruébame - le dijo la rubia sonriendo. Ya sabía que le diría y había aceptado su derrota sin rencor desde que vio a Vincent.

\- Amor. El la ama incondicionalmente. Como no amó a Darla, ni a ti, ni a Cordelia, ni a ninguna otra. Por eso pudo ser padre de un niño humano. No de una aberración como Connor.

Angel había decidido llevar él mismo a Temperance hasta su casa. La dejó en su cama al lado de su esposo. Estaba actuando en contra de su voluntad pero era lo que debía hacer despues de lo que pudo pasar...

La miró con ternura y acarició su rostro dándole un beso suave en los labios cerrados. Por primera vez dependía de lo que una mujer decidiera sobre él.

\- Deja a Seeley y quédate conmigo... yo te amo.


	25. Chapter 25

Temperance despierta en una cama compartida y abrazada a alguien que la besa y acaricia sin pudor. Abre los ojos y salta de la cama hacia un lado mientras se da cuenta que no tiene ropa encima y jala la sabana de la cama para envolverse en ella. Alguien enciende la luz y ve a Angel desnudo frente a ella con una mirada de evidente confusión y extrañeza.

-¡¿Bones, qué te pasa?! - dice el hombre intentando acercarse despacio y sin asustarla - creo que tuviste una pesadilla...

-¿Seeley? - dice ella mirándolo detenidamente y analizando sus rasgos. El tiene una ligera remodelación en el cigomático por una fractura en el ejercito. Es su esposo - ¡Seeley! - se abraza a el asustada y confundida.

-¡Te juro que voy a matar a Angel! - dice el temblando de rabia con ella en brazos - ¡otra vez se metió en tus sueños!

-No. Esta vez no lo hizo... parecÍa todo tan real... él era el padre de Vincent.

-¡¿Él es el padre de Vincent?! - dice Seeley entre asombrado y decepcionado. Pensó por algun tiempo que el muchacho era su hijo - ¡Vaya! ¿Y quién estaría tan desequilibrada como para tener al hijo de un vampiro?

Temperance le rehuye la mirada. ¿Pasó algo con Angel en el hospital? ¿Llegó a salir de su casa con el arma de Seeley? ¿Recogió a esos chicos en la carretera? ¿Vincent le dijo mama? ¿Fue real? ¿Fue un sueño?

\- Según mi sueño. Yo.

...

Seeley esta en el Fundings Fathers bebiendo la segunda botella de whisky. Después de lo que Brennan le dijo sólo cogió su ropa, se la puso y salió de la casa. "¿Ella es la madre de Vincent? ¿Ella concibió un hijo de Angel? ¿Eso quiere decir que me engaño? ¡Llevamos años juntos! Pero si Vincent tiene 25... ella lo debió tener de adolescente. ¿Estuvo con Angel antes que conmigo? ¡Solo le hago recordar a él?"

Recuerda como empezó lo suyo con ella. Fue después del primer caso del Sepulturero. Tanto ella como Hodgings estaban tremendamente traumatizados por el hecho de haber sido enterrados vivos. Jack escapó del hospital y pasó la noche con Angela en su casa. Brennan por su parte se encerró a piedra y lodo en su casa y no quería ver a nadie. Siempre había estado sola y se las había arreglado bien. Solo tenía que racionalizar la situación, verla objetivamente como un suceso aislado en una cadena de acontecimientos y tomar las precauciones necesarias para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Tan simple como eso.

Pero el miedo no era racional y no se iba. Esta vez no servían de nada los argumentos ni las realidades. Estaba aterrada de ser tan vulnerable y predecible. Si Jack no se hubiera cruzado en ese momento en el camino, ella estaría muerta, eso lo tenía muy presente. ¿Cómo podría vivir tranquila ahora? Sabían sus horarios e itinerario. Conocían su lugar de trabajo y su casa. Sus lugares de esparcimiento. Sus conocidos y compañeros de trabajo. Su familia. A Booth.

¡Booth! Ella pensó que quizás le harían lo mismo que a ellos. Tenía que alertarlo. Que buscarlo y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

El había tenido el mismo pensamiento y estaba frente a la puerta de ella sin atreverse a tocar. Gordon le había dicho que le de su tiempo. No valía de nada presionarla, él ya sabía que eso solo producía los resultados contrarios de lo que se esperaba. Dudaba entre irse callada y sigilosamente o tocar la puerta y esperar lo que pasara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho pues ella abrió la puerta despues de unos minutos, lista para salir a buscarlo. Con la cartera y las llaves del auto en la mano. Lo vio parado frente a ella y por un momento dudó. No sabía si era producto de su atribulada mente el verlo ahí parado con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y sin decir una sola palabra, así que como siempre ella tomó la iniciativa y puso su mano sobre el corazón de él. Sintió sus latidos contra la palma de su mano y constató que estaba ahí, presente y vivo junto a ella. Lo abrazó ocultando el rostro en su camisa y por fin se permitió llorar. De miedo, de rabia, de terror, de espanto, de alivio, de dolor, de todo y por todo. Él la estrecho en sus brazos y entró en el departamento sin que ella lo soltara. Cerró la puerta con el taco del zapato e hizo el ademán de ir al sofá para sentarse junto con ella pero Temperance se quedo parada, clavada en el piso, incapaz de moverse porque el llanto la sacudía de pies a cabeza y ella solo quería llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas en los brazos de aquel hombre que fue capaz de recorrer el desierto para ver una tenue nube de humo y rescatarla de una tumba casi invisible. Se sentía segura en sus brazos y ahi se iba a quedar.

Despues de casi media hora llorando sin consuelo, ella empezo a calmarse y a sentir un alivio total seguido de un relajamiento extremo. Las piernas no la sostenían y Booth se dio cuenta que las emociones del día más su estado anímico la habían llevado al límite. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. La cargó en brazos e ingresó a su habitación, depositándola suavemente sobre su cama. Apartó las cobijas y la arropó como a una niña pequeña. Ella lo cogió del brazo.

\- Quédate conmigo por favor. No soportaría que te ocurriera algo. Quiero despertar y saber que estás aquí conmigo y vivo.

-Me quedaré contigo siempre que tú quieras - se quitó el saco y la corbata y se metió a la cama con ella abrazándola mientras ella se dormía en su pecho después de un gran suspiro de alivio. Se durmió casi enseguida. Booth le dio un beso en el cabello aspirando su aroma a jazmines y tambien sucumbió al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiendo unos labios sobre la piel de su pecho que iban pasando por su cuello hasta encontrarse con sus propios labios y fundirse en un beso lento y muy placentero. Al abrazarla se dio cuenta que ella no tenia ropa encima y para su sorpresa, él tampoco. Empezó a recorrer la piel de su espalda con sus manos mientras el beso iba subiendo de intensidad y ella, que se encontraba sobre él, encontraba la posición perfecta, deslizándose sobre su miembro y empezando a moverse acaballada sobre sus caderas mientras él se sentaba sin dejar de besarla sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado del planeta. Ella gemía de placer sobre sus labios y él llegó al orgasmo junto con ella derramándose en su interior para recostarse nuevamente de espaldas en la cama abrazado a ella y esperando que sus respiraciones se normalicen. Ella se recostó sobre él nuevamente y se acomodó en su cuerpo para dormir abrazados. Esa fue la primera de muchas noches en la cama de Temperance. El quería hablar acerca de su relación y ella no le daba la cara. Cuando él llegaba a su casa dispuesto a hablar, ella lo besaba hasta hacerle perder el juicio y terminar entrelazados en la cama de ella.

Hasta que ocurrió el caso del musico y de la fan enamorada.

Ella había estado particularmente cansada desde hacía unos dias atrás y él le sugirió descansar juntos sin hacer el amor para que se reponga.

-¿Ya no quieres tener sexo conmigo? - le pregunto confundida. Sabía que era un excelente amante y le gustaba tanto como a ella así que estar juntos en la cama sin nada más que dormir pretextando cansancio le parecía una excusa mala para evitar el sexo.

\- Yo no tengo sexo contigo, Bones.

Eso la confundió aun más. ¿Pero qué rayos hacian todas las noches entonces? ¿Una simple cópula? ¿Coito consensuado? ¿Acaso no significaba lo mismo para él cómo para ella? Ella no lo había pensado así. Que era la satisfacción de sus necesidades biológicas. Eso ya lo había tenido con otros hombres y no le era suficiente. Con él era otra cosa. Era algo más centrado y profundo. Mas emocional...y eso no era territorio conocido para Temperance Brennan.

-Oh, yo creí que sí... ¿deseas retirarte entonces?

-¿Me estás echando de tu casa?

\- No. Yo pense que si no deseas copular, entonces no sé que es lo que quieres aquí conmigo, en mi casa.

\- Quiero que descanses. Quiero acostarme contigo y velar tu sueño cuando duermas. Quiero cuidarte y que te sientas bien.

\- Pero no quieres sexo.

\- Yo... nosotros hacemos el amor. No es solo sexo. Yo te cuido y tu me cuidas. Nos protegemos...

¿Protegemos? ¡Oh no! ¡Ya sabía que se habia olvidado de algo! Booth seguía hablando pero ella solo podia pensar en que dejo de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas el dia que empezaron con el caso del sepulturero porque decidió cambiar de método anticonceptivo y no había tenido tiempo de ir a su ginecólogo. Podía estar embarazada.

\- Booth... por favor necesito que te vayas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora sí me estás corriendo de tu casa!

\- No es por lo que piensas. Yo también me siento diferente contigo. La frase "hacer el amor" es nueva para mí pero resume bien lo que hacemos todos los días aquí en mi cama.

\- Pero me estás echando de tu casa... ¿ya no me quieres más aquí?

\- Yo... - su móvil sonó y contestó sin pensar.

\- Brennan.

-¡Hola Sweety! Estamos en el karaoke frente al Fundings Fathers. ¡Si estás con el tigre vengan rápido! ¡Zack está cantando una canción de Taylor Swift!

Llegaron en un momento y Temperance se desaparecio por quince minutos. Seeley conversaba con Jack y Lance pero si se percato de su ausencia y estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando regreso a su lado, palida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma... aunque decia no creer en nada que no sea cuantificable y tangible. Y un hijo lo era.

\- Necesitamos hablar... Seeley

Ella nunca lo llamaba por el nombre y eso no le gusto. Como que se sentia algo serio, hasta peligroso por su mirada.

\- Esta bien pero primero cantas - le dijo para aligerar el momento.

\- No lo creo. En serio necesito conversar contigo.

Las rechiflas de sus amigos, los gritos de animo y la mirada esperanzada de el, terminaron de vencer sus remilgos y subio al escenario. Estaba en medio de la cancion cuando oyo un disparo y vio al padre de su hijo caer de espaldas al suelo con un balazo en el pecho. Una bala que iba para ella.

Todo lo demas fie en camara lenta. Ella corrio hasta donde el estaba desangrandose. Miro al lado y vio a la causante del disparo. Cogio el arma de el y le disparo en la garganta matandola al instante.

\- Seeley! - grito - vamos Seeley! No cierres los ojos! No me dejes, por favor!

El sentia que con cada intento de respirar se le iba la vida. Vio su rostro aterrado y asustado. Empezo a sentir frio y cansancio... mucho cansancio.

\- No! No cierres los ojos! -lo abrazo llorando - No Seeley! Por favor! No! No! No! No me dejes sola!

La ambulancia y los paramedicos llegaron y trataron de estabilizarlo sin mucho exito. Le permitieron ir con el en la ambulancia. No soltaba su mano y no dejaba de repetir que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola... ni a ella ni al bebe. El ya no la escuchaba.

Llegaron al hospital y lo llevaron de inmediato a sala de operaciones. Las tres horas mas angustiantes en la vida de Temperance Brennan.

\- Familiares de Seeley Booth!

\- Yo - dijo ella levantandose sin importarle las miradas de sus amigos - soy su pareja. Como esta? Cuando podemos verlo?

El medico iba a hablar cuando un enfermero lo llamo inmediatamente dentro de la sala de operaciones. Salio despues de unos minutos y no miro a los ojos a Brennan.

\- Lo siento mucho Señorita. El señor Seeley Joseph Booth acaba de morir por un ataque cardiaco en cuidados postoperatorios. Su corazon no resistio mas.

...

No iba a ir al funeral. Ya estaba decidido. Mientras sus amigos iban al cementerio, ella iria al aeropuerto a cualquier parte del mundo donde pudiera llorar por meses al padre de su hijo sin que nadie pregunte nada.

Angela entro por vez numero n a pedirle que los acompañe al funeral. Sabia que ella estaba destrozada por dentro pero jamas lo admitiria, a pesar que todos estaban consientes de la relacion oculta que habia mantenido con Booth, todavia deseaba mantener las formas y la distancia. Su amiga la iba a sacar de ese estado de un solo sopeton.

\- Brennan...

\- No voy a ir Angela. Nada de lo que digas me hara cambiar de opinion.

\- El te amaba...

\- Nunca me lo dijo.

\- Hay alguien que quiere verte. Pasa bebe.

Parker entro corriendo y se abrazo a ella sonriendo. Le levanto los brazos para que lo cargara y ella lo hizo. El nene tenia la misma sonrisa de su padre y recordarlo en el niño le lleno los ojos de lagrimas. Que seria ahora del pequeño Parker? No llegaba a los cuatro años y ya era huerfano de padre y madre.

\- El dejo todo arreglado con su abogado para que seas su tutora legal. Entiendes Brennan? Te dejo lo mas preciado para el. Su hijo. Nunca mas estaras sola. Por ese regalo siquiera podrias pensar en ir a despedirlo?

Seeley empezo con la tercera botella de whisky. Entre Temperance y Angela le habian contado la historia hasta que la vio llegar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin derramar junto a su supuesta tumba y llevando en brazos a su pequeño hijo que se habia quedado dormido en el trayecto. Recordo que tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no soltar el fusil e ir disparado a abrazarla y decirle que estaba vivo. Que el FBI lo utilizo de señuelo apenas supieron de su casi muerte. Que el la amaba mucho mas de lo que podia imaginar al verla llorando frente a un ataud vacio con Parker en brazos. Dio un puñetazo a la barra. Acaso ella fingio todo?! Acaso no eran reales las lagrimas, la rabia del puñetazo que le dio cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vivo? La indignacion y despecho con los que lo trato por tres semanas?

Alguien se sienta a su lado. Maldicion! Donde hay una estaca cuando se le necesita?

\- Deja de beber, no seas idiota. No te das cuenta que ella te lo conto? Pudo quedarse callada...

\- Ella no miente ni por omision... bueno, eso pensaba yo - se tomo un vaso de un trago - ahora se que me mintio descaradamente con respecto a ti. De seguro te llevaste a Vincent apenas nacio y la dejaste sola... como siempre.

\- Seeley no sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para conversar contigo razonablemente y convencerte de que regreses con tu esposa en este momento... o quien volvera a tu vida, a tu casa y a tu cama sere yo.

Booth mira al vampiro con ira. Lo esta amenazando? Esta pensando en matarlo para quedarse con su vida entera?

\- Se que no tengo oportunidad si has venido a matarme para quedarte con ella... pero igual voy a luchar y a pelear hasta que se me detenga el corazon o lo atravieses con una estaca porque no voy a dejarte el pase libre con mi mujer! Si no pudiste retenerla cuando era una adolescente ese no es mi problema!

\- Sabes que no puedo matarte... y no vine a eso. Voy a explicarte todo lo que esta pasando con una condicion.

\- Cual? Quedarte con Temperance despues de ser sincero conmigo?

\- Calmate o te juro que por lo menos te dare una buena paliza. Y ganas no me faltan!

Booth se pone de pie frente al vampiro y no se tambalea como Angel penso. Siente una rabia que va transformandose en odio en el corazon de su tataranieto.

\- Seeley calmate! - le dice Angel entendiendo inmediatamente que esta pasando - vamos afuera para terminar esto!

\- Es lo mejor - le dice Booth con una sonrisa sombria mientras camina hacia la puerta - Siempre quise saber que se siente matar a un vampiro.

\- Si no te calmas y ordenas tu mente, vas a terminar conociendo que se siente ser un vampiro - le dice Angel ya fuera del bar y mirandolo a los ojos - estas a punto de transformarte y se quien sera tu primera victima. Antes de eso rompere la regla y te juro que te matare con mis propias manos.

\- No me importa - le dice Booth con una mirada sedienta de sangre - ya perdi al amor de mi vida. La maldicion hizo efecto. No me queda mas que matarte y tomar tu lugar.

\- Seeley no lo hagas!

Temperance llega hasta donde ambos estan a punto de enfrentarse. Angel esta atento a los movimientos de el. Cumplira su amenaza si ve que Seeley empieza a transformarse.

\- Largate Temperance! - le grita Seeley mirandola con despecho y rabia mezclados - voy a matarlo y despues... si no te vas, te matare a ti.

\- Jamas conoci a Angel antes de la pesadilla! - le dice tomandolo de las solapas - No soy la madre de Vincent! Te lo juro!

\- Te dije que te largues! - le grita cerrando los ojos e intentando no morderle el cuello - tu ya no me amas!

\- Al unico hombre que he amado es a ti y lo sigo haciendo! - le dice abrazandolo - si tienes que matarme o morderme para que te asegures de eso, hazlo! Si me conviertes por lo menos podre seguir a tu lado!

Seeley entierra el rostro en el cuello de su esposa con furia mientras esta grita de dolor. Angel no sabe si la mordio o si llego a transformarse.

...


	26. Chapter 26

Empieza a abrir los ojos. La luz del sol le da de lleno en la cara y el intenta cubir sus ojos de la claridad. Se incorpora y se da cuenta que esta en el sofa de la sala de su casa. Se lleva las manos a las sienes que le laten al unisono como dos corazones. Siente la boca seca y desea un buen vaso de agua fresca. Se levanta del sillon y la resaca que tiene encima lo sienta nuevamente con un dolor sordo y penetrante en el cerebro.

\- Tio Angel, que te pasa? Los vampiros tambien tienen resaca?

Parker se rie apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano y una pastilla en la otra.

\- Parker? Porque me dices Tio Angel? - le dice Seeley confundido y cogiendo el vaso y la pastilla que el muchacho le ofrece, tomandosela de un tiron junto con el comprimido - Traeme mas por favor, la jarra entera estaria bien...

\- Vaya que si te cargas con una maldita resaca! - se rie el muchacho - y te buscaste una chica tambien?

\- Parker te he dicho mil veces que no maldigas! - le dice el hombre sin gritar. Si lo hiciera el cerebro se le partiria en pedazos - y porque dices eso de una chica? Tu madre puede oirte y me meteras en problemas!

\- Relajate papa vampiro - le dice Parker sentandose de un salto junto a el - mama ya me conto todo y me parece divertido que finjas ser mi padre por un tiempo hasta que termine este caso. Quiero que me enseñes a cazar - le dice emocionadisimo - me encantaria ser un cazavampiros como tu!

\- Donde esta tu madre?! - dijo recordando de golpe lo que paso con Angel y Temperance - necesito verla!

Se pone de pie y ve su reflejo en el espejo de la sala. Tiene puesto el sobretodo junto con un pantalon negro y una camisa del mismo color. Si no estuviera seguro de que es Seeley Booth, diria que se convirtio en Angel... Llego a matarlo y tomo su lugar?! Mordio a Temperance?! La convirtio?!

\- Mama esta arriba en su habitacion. Me dijo que cuando despertaras subieras a verla. Yo ya me voy.

Seeley pasa como una tromba al lado de su hijo subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. No sabe si esta tan agil por la adrenalina o porque ya es un vampiro. Llega a la puerta de su habitacion y entra.

Temperance esta mirando por la ventana como Parker se aleja con su hermana y sus primas. Tiene un pañuelo envolviendole el cuello. Repara en el hombre mirandola desde el quicio de la puerta.

\- Entra y cierra la puerta - le dice sin mirarlo - sientate en el sillon.

\- Temperance lo siento... yo estaba fuera de mis cabales... perdi la razon por un momento.

\- No fue lo unico que perdiste. Perdiste tu humanidad. Mataste a Angel. Me convertiste y ahora somos vampiros los dos - dice arrancandose el pañuelo y mostrandole las heridas aun frescas en su cuello. Dos marcas todavia sangrantes - Tendremos que dejar a nuestros hijos a cargo de Jared y Padme y vagar por toda la eternidad.

Seeley abre los ojos. Tiene los colmillos a menos de un milimetro de la piel del cuello de Temperance. Se retira y la suelta. La transformacion se detiene en ese momento.

\- No puedo hacerte eso... perdoname... lo hago por ti y por nuestros hijos. Me voy.

Angel se da cuenta que Seeley se esta rindiendo y va a dejarle el camino libre. "Maldita sea! No puedo dejar que haga eso o la guerra en el submundo seguira su curso. No se como llegare a ser el padre de Vincent si cada vez que tengo la oportunidad, debo salvar la relacion de este par..."

\- Seeley, yo soy el padre de Vincent pero su madre es Elizabeth Summers. La conoci en Sunnydale hace muchos años. Es humana y cazavampiros. Fuimos pareja por años. Cuando terminamos y me fui, jamas me dijo que quedo embarazada. Su madre le enseño a cazar y el queria conocerme.

\- Eso no importa - dice retirandose hacia la acera contraria - la maldicion ya esta en mi y no puedo volver con mi familia.

\- La maldicion te alcanza cuando pierdes al amor de tu vida y yo veo a Temperance aqui de pie y llorando por ti. Deja de hacerte la victima y vete a tu casa con tu esposa... o ya sabes que ocurrira - le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado y cruzando los brazos dandole a entender que por esta vez, es una broma.

\- Pero yo ya me habia transformado - dice regresando y colocandose frente a Angel - no se supone que si eso pasa ya me converti en vampiro?

\- Te puedo asegurar que no eres un vampiro. Uno, tu creiste perder al amor de tu vida y eso precipito tu transformacion pero no se completo porque te diste cuenta a tiempo que no era cierto. Dos, en este momento no te irias caminando sino que volarias o te materializarias donde quisieras - le coloca la mano en el hombro y en un momento le hace ver el futuro. Booth retrocede aturdido por las imagenes que pasan como una pelicula en su mente. Temperance si es la madre de Vincent, pero en circunstancias muy diferentes...

"No te menti a ti, le menti a ella. No puede saberlo, entiendes?"

"Pero yo tengo que morir para que el chico nazca, no te das cuenta?"

"No seras tu quien morira... por favor cuida a Vincent. Te necesito con vida para que lo protejas. Cambiaremos el futuro. Una vida por otra"

Seeley se despega del agarre de Angel. El sera el señuelo.

Temperance lo abraza con fuetza sacandolo del trance y el la estrecha en sus brazos. No va a perderla ahora que sabe todo lo que ha hecho por recuperarlo. Desde burlar a la muerte hasta alterar el pasado y el futuro. Por regresarlo a su vida. La unica que no debe saberlo es ella misma.

-Tenemos que irnos, la enfermera de Hodgins dice que Vincent está a punto de despertar... - dice el vampiro mientras sus compañeros lo siguen, pero Brennan se queda estupefacta al escuchar eso.

-¿No fue un sueño entonces? - piensa la antropóloga comenzando a recordar todos los eventos de dos días atrás- Pero entonces, ¿cómo fue que terminé en la cama con Seeley?

...

-Vincent, nos acabas de dar un gran susto... - oye el joven agente mientras comienza a recuperar la consciencia.

-¿Pa-Parker? - dice mientras intenta enfocar la vista a la persona frente a él.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes - dice su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo entraron aquí? - dice viendo a su cuñado parado también junto a él- ¿Qué pasó?

-No hables más de lo necesario, hermanito, yo te explicaré. Después de tu pequeña aventura en el castillo tuvieron que internarte para sacar la estaca y detener la hemorragia. Estuviste en un coma inducido por dos días. El Tío Jack pagó la transferencia para su mansión y es ahí en donde estamos ahora.

-¿Han averiguado algo más? ¿Qué pasó con Spike y Elizabeth?

-Ellos están bien, pero el caso sigue estancado hasta tener más información, de eso se están encargando los amigos de Angel. Pero con respecto a Mamá es otra cosa... - dice Parker, pero al ver la cara de pálida de Vincent decide rectificar - no, no es nada de eso, la línea temporal aún no ha sido alterada en lo más mínimo desde hace un mes. Pero cuando Mamá se enteró de la estupidez que hiciste... Bueno, solo digamos que Jack Hodgins tuvo que apagar el generador eléctrico de la máquina del tiempo para evitar que ella viniera a matarte con sus propias manos...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL SUBMUNDO

-¿Acaso estar tan cerca de un humano te ha ablandado el corazón, Tasha? - dice Michael Drezzler tomando la palabra en la mesa de reuniones neutral en el centro del Submundo.

Los tres líderes y sus escoltas se reúnen en este sitio en situaciones especiales o es de caracter urgente.

-¿O es que acaso te has enamorado de él? - Ulmar Mingan es quien toma la palabra ahora - sabes que cualquiera de las dos opciones se consideran traición y se pagan con la muerte...

-Ninguna de las dos... - dice la vampiresa sin perder su semblante carente de emociones mientras recuerda lo sucedido dos noches atrás -No es el muchacho lo que me inquieta, sino sus palabras...

-¿Y por qué creerle? Ese chico no es el primero ni será el último en decirnos algo así... - dice Ulmar inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Sí, pero tampoco mató a ninguno de mis súbditos. Utilizó únicamente armas no letales y ni siquiera iba armado cuando llegó hasta la sala del trono. Ningún humano habría llegado tan lejos solo para decirme un montón de patrañas...

-Y aun si dijera la verdad, ¿quién será esa persona entonces? - dice Drazzler empezando a entender por donde va todo el punto de esta reunión de última hora - ¿Acaso crees que se trata del Blade Hunter?

-No, por las pocas cosas que logré leer en su mente, él trabaja para el Hunter, pero por desgracia no logré ver su rostro ni nombre, lo cual solo nos deja una opción...

-El Blade Runner... Connor, el otro hijo de Angel. Es extraño que siendo uno de los hijos de Angel, el otro no sea el Blade Hunter - dice Michael pensativo, se dirige a Ulmar, pues su abuela es la guardiana de las profecías del submundo - ¿Qué dicen las profecías de esto?

\- Dicen que un descendiente del vampiro de la profecía sera el Blade Hunter y otro de sus descendientes, el Blade Runner pero no especifica que sea hijo - aclara Ulmar.

-¿Quiere decir que cualquier descendiente de Angelus puede serlo? - dice Tasha entendiendo el alcance del problema - ¿inclusive los humanos que desciendan de él?

-¿Preocupada por el chico de los ojos azules, Tasha? - le dice sarcásticamente Michael - sabes que la reina vampiro necesita un consorte por la descendencia, y nadie mejor que un "Angelus" para ser el próximo rey.

\- Eres un iluso, Michael. ¿Crees que olvido todo lo que hiciste por romper esa regla y unir nuestras castas? - le respondió Tasha mirándolo fijamente - te mueres de miedo de que pase lo que acabas de decir.

\- En ese caso, el chico debe renunciar a su alma humana para convertirse en el Rey Consorte. Tu hijo sería indiscutiblemente uno de los mas poderosos reyes vampiro de la historia del submundo, añadiendo que sería el nieto de Angelus - Ulmar sonríe. Siempre se llevó bien con Tasha y sabe que ella está mil veces de su lado que de Michael - Bien pensado Tasha. Tienes la astucia de tu padre.

EN EL COLEGIO SAINT CHARBEL

Un alegre grupo de muchachos se ríe sentado en las escaleras del patio de su escuela. Las clases empezarán en menos de una semana y John Mulder se siente muy a gusto con todo lo que le rodea y los nuevos amigos que ha hecho.

Las primas Brennan no se miden en atenciones con el joven Mulder. Enma le trae una lata de refresco y Haley se sienta a su lado para conversar de las cosas interesantes del colegio. Sin embargo el joven Mulder se encuentra interesado en un par de ojos azules que miran con cómica expresión al payaso del grupo. Michael Hodgings. Ha heredado el buen humor del padre asi como su travieso ingenio y disfruta con el gran publico que tiene.

Christine siente una mirada sobre ella. Tiene los instintos del padre y el análisis de la madre, asi que confronta el otro par de ojos azules que la miran con intensidad hasta que ve un guiño en John Mulder. Picada por la curiosidad, va a su lado para saber que está ocurriendo en la cabeza de aquel muchacho rubio.

-¿Y qué se siente ser hijo de un agente del FBI y unaantropóloga forense? - le dice con desparpajo sentándose a su lado ya que Haley ha ido por mas refrescos junto a su hermana dejando solo a John.

\- Imagino que lo preguntas porque compartimos la misma particularidad - le dice muy a lo Fox Mulder.

\- No ha contestado a mi pregunta, joven Mulder - le dice Christine tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

-Es muy interesante, siento que pertenezco y encajo junto a ellos. Como que se completo la búsqueda que tenia desde niño en mi corazón. Por fin soy parte de mi verdadera familia y tengo buenos amigos - John le descubre un poco de su corazon a Christine y está lo mira sonriente - además de que me siento atraído por el trabajo de mi madre. ¿Satisfecha con mi respuesta, Srta. Booth?

\- A medias joven Mulder - le dice sin dejar de sonreírle - pero la información que se obtiene de a pocos suele ser mas sustanciosa si se conoce bien al emisor.

\- Nos estamos conociendo bien. Poco a poco - dice terminando su refresco que es inmediatamente reemplazado por otro que Christine tenía en la mochila. Lo abre y se lo da. Quiere probar la teoría de que John Mulder es un joven macho alfa. Y si lo es protestará, ya que es él quien atiende y protege, no al revés.

\- Vas a acostumbrarme a que abras mi refresco, Christine - le dice con un vago tono de recriminación - además, yo tengo algo para ti.

Saca de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate que hace relamerse los labios a Christine. Al igual que su padre, su debilidad son las cosas dulces, más aún el bendito chocolate que tiene en sus manos.

\- Gracias John - impulsivamente se decide por darle un inocente beso en la mejilla pero el joven Mulder no escucha bien su respuesta por el coro de risas que provocan las continuas bromas de Michael, así que voltea para escucharla mejor recibiendo el beso de Christine en los labios... bajo la mirada incredula de Haley y Enma que regresaban de comprar más refrescos.

Es la primera vez que Christine besa a un muchacho, así sea por equivocación y como tambien se apellida Brennan, se separa de John con una mirada de pánico impresa en el rostro y se levanta cogiendo su mochila. John se levanta junto con ella.

-¡Christine! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo...! ¡Yo no te escuché...! ¡Sólo voltee para oirte...! ¡Yo, no quería...!

Pero los balbuceos de John Fox Mulder no son escuchados ya que Christine parte a la carrera hacia su casa, seguida de sus primas. John coge sus cosas para seguirla pero un jalón en el brazo lo obliga a voltear para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Michael Vincent Staccato Hodgings-Montenegro.

-¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste?! ¡Jamás en todo el tiempo que la conozco la vi huir de esa manera! ¡Dime que le hiciste o te remodelo la cara, John Mulder!

-Yo bueno... fue un accidente... yo solo quería escuchar bien lo que me decía... y bueno, ella...- empieza el muchacho sin saber bien que decir.

-Lo besó en los labios - dice una joven rubia de ojos azules acompañada por Parker - lo vi todo desde el otro lado de la cancha...

Pero antes de poder decir algo más y que Parker pueda arremeter contra su amigo por besar a su hermana 3 años menor que él, el rostro de Michael palidece como un fantasma para luego desmayarse al asimilar todo lo sucedido pocos minutos atrás.

-¡Por Dios, Norah! ¡No tenías que ser tan directa! - dice Parker arrodillándose ante el mejor amigo de su hermana para tomarle el pulso.

-Lo siento, Parker, pero sabes que no me gusta mucho mentir... - dice la joven medio en serio y medio en broma mientras comienza a buscar en sus mochila un pequeño contenedor que parece un estuche de maquillaje - dale esto, son sales para desmayos.


	27. Chapter 27

-¿Eso fue lo único que has averiguado durante tus 24 horas de estadía en el Submundo? - pregunta Fox Mulder al joven agente que estaba de encubierto buscando información acerca de un asesinato - ¿Qué existen dos Blades, que nadie sabe sus identidades y que su enfrentamiento final desencadenará el Apocalipsis? Gacias por decirme algo que ya sabía...

-Pues no es que tú nos dieras la información con lujo de detalles, Mulder- dice Dana Scully cruzada de brazos y regañando a su compañero por su actitud tan socarrona - al menos el chico logró averiguar muchas más cosas de la que esperábamos en un principio.

-Ese era el informe oficial de mi viaje al Submundo - dice el joven mientras voltea a ver a Booth y a Brennan que hasta el momento se habían limitado y divertido viendo a los Mulder discutir tanto como ellos - pero extraoficialmente hay algo más que deben saber, y esto no solo les concierne a ustedes, a Angel y a Parker...

-Ve directo al grano, muchacho, ya estamos todos reunidos... - dice el vampiro entrando en la habitación mientras se forma una idea de a donde va todo esto.

-Agente Booth, ¿Su hijo Parker tiene alguna marca de nacimiento?

-Tiene varias - dice Booth con extrañeza ante la pregunta del otro agente, pero sus instintos le gritan que sea más específico - ¿Por qué?

-¿Tiene una en la muñeca con forma de una flecha apuntando hacia...?

Vincent no tiene que terminar la frase para que los rostros de Mulder y Angel se palidezcan totalmente debido a la realización y el miedo de lo que el muchacho está implicando.

-S-sí... Pero dime de nuevo... ¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Eso no es lo importante, Agente Booth. De momento será mantener vigilado a Parker, ya que si alguien más sabe de esto...

Angel se desploma en el sillón más próximo. ¿Parker? ¡¿Él es el Blade Hunter?! ¡Pero si es solo un niño y no pudo con John Mulder antes de que se convirtiera! ¿Cuándo van a manifestarse las facultades correspondientes a la profecía?

Mulder está atónito. El muchacho es el destructor del submundo profetizado hace siglos. El amigo de su hijo. El hijo de su compañero. Un chiquillo cualquiera, de no ser por la pequeñez de ser descendiente del vampiro de la profecía.

Booth acaba de leerle la mente a Angel. Desde su casi conversión, sus facultades crecieron y está seguro de que tiene más incluso pero no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Tiene que poner a salvo a su hijo. No va a enfrentarse en un combate a muerte ni salvar al mundo a los dieciseis años. Tiene un secreto que no ha compartido con los demas pero primero debe averiguar mas acerca de esa profecía. ¿Cuántos Blade Runner y Blade Hunter hay?

Temperance recuerda los análisis antropológicos que le enseñó Vincent. Son de su hijo pero en versión adulta. ¿Cómo los tenía Vincent? ¿El sabía del Blade Hunter antes de ir al submundo? ¿Qué mas oculta ese joven agente? Es la única lo suficientemente racional como para romper el silencio que tal revelación ha causado.

-Mi hijo no va a enfrentarse a ningún ente sobrenatural a muerte con solo dieciséis años! ¡Tú! - señala a Mulder - ¡si sabes algo más acerca de esta situación dilo ya! ¡Rescatamos a tu hijo y le devolvimos su vida! ¡Haz lo mismo por el nuestro!

\- Temperance yo solo sé que el enfrentamiento que tanto temes va a darse, lo quieras o no. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Tu hijo debe estar preparado para el Blade Runner. No solo es cuestión de serlo, sino de parecerlo, ¿entiendes? - se levanta y va hacia la acongojada madre - el chico debe ser preparado como lo que es. Un héroe. Y creo que ya sabes a quien me refiero.

\- Tú lo sabías... - dice Angel a su hijo - ¡lo sabías y no dijiste nada! ¡Ahora el chico tiene menos tiempo para entrenarse!

-Es hábil e intuitivo. Racionaliza y analiza los detalles. Es inteligente y utiliza la astucia convenientemente. Solo tiene que dominar su impaciencia y arrogancia. Son sus más grandes defectos pero tiene un corazón enorme. Es leal y protector con los que quiere. No será difícil entrenarlo porque por derecho natural, sabe pelear y atacar. Es un guerrero nato. Además,están olvidado el hecho de que teníamos que detener a John antes de que desatara una masacre sin precedentes. Sabía desde un principio a lo que me atenía con guardarles esta información, pero hay otra cosa importante que deben saber...

-¿Otra? - dice Mulder totalmente frustrado con la situación, el chico ya ha causado suficientes problemas con solo viajar al pasado, sino que cada vez viene con más planes disparatados y teorías absurdas que al final no lo son tanto... - ¿Qué es exactamente?

-Parker debe de sufrir un evento traumático de gran magnitud para poder despertar sus poderes... como la muerte de un familiar... o un entrenamiento infrahumano...

-Suficiente, he tenido suficientes teorías disparatadas por hoy, si me buscan estaré en casa... - dice Scully levantando los brazos en señal de exasperación mientras abandona la habitación mientras el grupo sigue procesando la información.

"Admiras a tu hermano. Se nota a leguas..."

"Angel?... se te oye diferente" - dice Vincent por medio de la telepatía.

"Soy Seeley. Sé todo acerca de tu misión y te estoy eternamente agradecido por venir aquí a intentarlo. Eres digno hijo de tu madre..."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sabes todo?! ¿Y mi madre...?"

"Temperance no sabe nada, despreocúpate. No se lo diré jamás"

-¡Mamá!

Christine irrumpe en la sala de la mansión y se aferra a su madre, abrazándola. Está muy avergonzada y confundida por lo que paso con John. Dos personas en esa sala ingresan a sus recuerdos pero solo una se enerva por lo que ve. Seeley sale hecho una furia hacia el Colegio Saint Charbel seguido de Angel.

-¿A dónde vas, papá suegro? - se burla Angel con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¡vamos! ¡No vas a matar al chico por un beso inocente!

-¡Tiene dieciséis! Y es John Mulder! Él que casi te mata hace un mes, ¿recuerdas? No quiero que se acerque a mi niña!

-Christine está creciendo, no siempre será una niña. Hazte a la idea que no será el único beso robado de tu hija. Y eso que fue ella quien beso al chico...

-¡No hables así o te clavo una estaca, maldita sea!

-¡Bah! Todo lo resuelves a estacazos. Tu hija está llorando de verguenza en los brazos de su madre y tú te desapareces. Bonito apoyo.

-¡Mira abuelito vampiro yo no te he pedido consejos asi que, ahorratelos!

Vincent sale del recinto algo confundido. ¿Su hermana está casada con Michael Hodgins o tanto se alteró el futuro?

-Por favor- dice el muchacho en tono conciliador - su pelea se escucha hasta adentro de la sala.

-¿Quién esta peleando? - dice el vampiro sorprendido - ¡yo solo estoy intentarlo tranquilizarlo para que no asesine al último cazador!

Brennan llevó a Christine a un salon dentro de la mansión Hodgings, se sentó en un mullido sofa con su hija todavía abrazada y dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño, herencia de ella. Si bien no leía la mente, supo que no era una dolencia física con solo mirarla y al ver salir hecho un energúmeno a su esposo, sospechó que ya había ingresado a los recuerdos de Christine. Así que se trataba de un muchacho. Ella no entendía de psicología pero sí intuía lo que pasaba por su instinto maternal. Su hija empezó a calmarse.

-¿Estás mas tranquila, Chris? ¿Deseas hablar de lo que pasó?

\- Mami... besé a John Mulder... en los labios... ¡pero fue un accidente! ¡En serio!

\- Yo te creo hija, esos accidentes pasan - dijo recordando el breve contacto con los labios de Angel - ¿cómo ocurrió?

-Mi papá va a matarlo, mami... él no hizo nada... me regaló un chocolate y yo... yo le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero... pero él volteó y...

\- Y lo recibí en los labios, mamá - dice John muy abochornado a su madre en la sala de su casa - Christine se asusto despues de eso y...

\- Saliste corriendo espantada de tu propia reaccion - dijo Brennan intentando no sonreir para que su hija no malinterprete su sonrisa - Christine te pareces más a mi de lo que crees. Sé que piensas que ya rompiste tu amistad con John y que nada volverá a ser como antes...

-Pero dime, ¿tú sientes algo mas que amistad por Christine Booth? - le interroga Dana Scully. John está cabizbajo en la silla del comedor mientras su madre tiene sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Christine es diferente de las otras chicas. Ella analiza y sopesa todo además de ser ingeniosa y divertida. A veces me olvido que tiene trece años, cuando converso con ella yo...

\- ...Me siento bien, podemos hablar de todo y convertirlo en un chiste o jugar con las palabras como hacen tú y papá...

-¿Tienes ese grado de amistad con John? - pregunta extrañada Brennan - y Michael? Pensé que...

\- ... Michael siente algo por Christine, mamá. Se nota a leguas. Hoy me confrontó por hacerla correr y se desmayó cuando la novia de Parker le dijo que me besó - John recuerda la sensación de los labios de Christine en los suyos. Nunca había besado a una chica antes y por un minuto se olvidó de todo y de todos. Era como una corriente eléctrica que empezaba en el estómago y recorría todo su cuerpo pero llevando un calor agradable - no quiero que él sea el novio de Christine.

\- John... tiene trece años y estoy segura que si su padre lo supiera ya lo tendría tocando la puerta con un escuadrón detrás de él - dice intentando no reírse pero en este tiempo ha conocido tan bien a Booth y Brennan que sabe exactamente lo que el exagerado padre de Christine haría, ademas que si ella y Mulder tuvieran una hija, su marido reaccionaría igual o peor.

-Sé que quisiste escapar después de lo que ocurrio pero para que eso pase es porque te asustaste de la sensación que eso te provoco. ¿Qué sentiste al besar a John?

\- Tú odias la psicología - dice su hija asombrada - ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

\- Respondeme Christine, no evadas la pregunta con otra - dice suavemente pensando como pudo combinarse tan eficazmente la informacion genetica de Seeley y ella en su ya no tan pequeña hija.

\- Yo... no queria terminar el beso, así fuera casual... yo, sentí un choque al inicio pero después fue una sensación cálida y agradable. Me sentí bien y eso me asusto. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que el siente lo mismo?

-¿Qué sientes, Christine? - Brennan ya se había dado cuenta qie su hija estaba ilusionada con el joven Mulder pero quería que ella se de cuenta sola.

\- Me gusta conversar con él. Es divertido e inteligente. Hice un experimento y sí es un macho alfa.

-¿Le hiciste un experimento a John Mulder? ¡Christine, el joven te gusta y mucho! - le sonríe Brennan - querias reafirmar una teoría sobre él, así que lo pensaste e ideaste. Eso no pasa por accidente. Fue una reacción inconsiente, sí, pero ya...

\- ... lo habías pensado - le dijo Dana a su hijo levantando su rostro cogiendolo del menton - Christine Booth te llama demasiado la atencion, eh?

-Me gusta, mamá y quiero...

Unos golpes en la puerta le indican que debe parar. Dana se levanta a abrir la puerta. John ya sabe quien está aguardando en y se levanta para afrontar los hechos.

Un par de ojos pardos miran a Scully con una mezcla de diversión e intranquilidad. Aunque trata de aparentar ligereza en sus actos. Una media sonrisa y la actitud le indican a Dana frente a quien está y sonríe aliviada.

\- Hola Dra. Scully. ¿Puedo hablar un momento con John?

-Claro Angel, pasa. Aunque pense que seria tu tataranieto quien vendria a tocar mi puerta.

\- Lo tengo maniatado y con un dardo en el cuello, abajo en la camioneta - bromea Angel entrando a la casa de los Mulder - ya conoces a Seeley. Es extremadamente sobreprotector y aunque yo también lo soy, no estoy directamente involucrado en el asunto así que puedo ser más objetivo.

-A John le gusta mucho Christine.

-Y a Christine le encanta John - dice Angel sonriendo - son cosas de chicos pero no por eso deben de dejarse a la ligera. Yo estoy aquí solo como un representante de los Booth.

\- Sr. Booth... yo no voy a dejar mi amistad con Christine - el joven Mulder se hace presente en la sala y enfrenta a Angel que lo mira algo sorprendido.

\- John, el no está aquí para...

\- Sé por que está aquí. Yo no quiero jugar con Christine, es una joven excepcional y voy a tratarla como se merece. Pedire permiso para ir a visitarla en su casa. No voy a declararme... todavia pero si quiero la oportunidad de continuar nuestra amistad.

\- Ella tiene trece, chico - le dice Angel con los brazos cruzados pero sin bajar la sonrisa - tú dieciseis. ¿Entiendes mi problema?

\- Sí, mi incremento hormonal. Puedo asegurarle que ese fue mi primer beso. No me dejo llevar fácilmente, pero ya antes me había fijado en Christine. Llevamos mas de un mes conociéndonos y - tomó aire para decir lo que tenia que aclarar - ya no soy el monstruo asesino que fabricó Marcus Del Olmo. Se lo puedo asegurar. Siento mucho haberlo lastimado antes Sr. Booth pero no era yo realmente.

-¡Hey! ¿Sabes que soy Angel? - le dijo el vampiro sorprendido otra vez.

-Sí, soy un cazador - sonríe mirándolo a los ojos - Christine estará segura conmigo.

Tocan nuevamente a la puerta con algo mas de fuerza. Esta vez Dana Scully sabe quien es y se alegra de que Angel esté ahí. Va hacia la puerta y se encuentra cara a cara con Seeley.

\- Dana. Solo quiero decirle nueve palabras a tu hijo. ¿Puedo?

\- Pasa - le dice Scully asombrada. Pensó encontrarlo hecho una furia pero aunque se le ve preocupado está demasiado calmado para la ocasión. Entra con él y se coloca al lado de Angel.

-¿Qué le metiste al dardo? Está muy calmado.

\- Fórmula personal - sonríe el vampiro - pero cuando quieras te doy unos cuantos para Fox.

Seeley llega frente a John que esta vez sí pasa saliva al saber frente a quien se encuentra.

\- Le prometí a tu madre nueve palabras y aquí están: "Tienes mi permiso, si la haces llorar, te buscaré... entendido?"

"Fueron diez, Seeley" - le dice Angel por telepatía.

"¡OH, CÁLLATE! ¡Estoy tratando de intimidar al muchacho!"


	28. Chapter 28

-Bien, siendo francos, yo ya no entiendo nada... - dice el Parker adulto por medio del intercomunicador temporal a su hermana menor que está al otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos siguen casados y tú sigues embarazada de gemelos pero aún no ha ocurrido la nueva tanda de tres oleadas?

-La novena ley de Paretto... - contestan Michael y Christine al mismo tiempo.

-Ya no sé ni por que pregunto... - dice Parker frustrado y levantándose para buscar una lata de cerveza antes de seguir con sus comentarios sarcásticos - ¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes se sabe las otras 8? ¿Acaso tiene más de 9? ¿Y quién demonios es ese tal Paretto?

-¿Sabes cuánto me tomó armarme de valor para declarármele a Christine? - dice el primogénito de los Hodgins sin borrar su sonrisa e ignorando el sarcasmo de su cuñado- me desmayé exactamente a la misma hora y en la misma fecha, la única diferencia fue la persona que dio el beso que desencadenó todo...

De pronto el rostro de Parker cambia de frustración y enojo mientras aplasta su lata de cerveza aún llena al recordar algo importante.

-Al menos dos de nosotros tiene lo que quiere... - es el único comentario que el chico hace antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrarla con llave.

-Parker... espera, yo no...

-Déjalo solo por ahora, Mike - dice su esposa al otro lado intentando calmarlo para evitarle más problemas con su hermano - ya sabes como se pone al recordar a Norah...

...

-¡Por favor, Norah, detente! -

Parker vestido con su traje de cazavampiros y su ballesta totalmente cargada de estacas apunta hacia una mujer rubia y de ojos azules que está en la azotea de una escuela usando a un grupo de niños de rehenes. No son niños cualquiera, son los alumnos de la escuela en donde ella trabaja.

Parker duda de presionar el gatillo, su prometida está con los ojos ensangrentados, enloquecida totalmente por la transformación en vampiro. Ella está enloquecida, tiene fuerza y habilidades que superan a muchos de los vampiros que ha enfrentado ya que es descendiente de cazadores. Además tiene hambre de sangre humana, pero esto mismo la tiene debilitada y no tiene reflejos tan rápidos, lo que la hace un blanco perfecto para matar.

El joven adulto no sabe que hacer, ya ha visto a demasiadas personas morir frente a él. A sus padres biológicos, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de la escuela militar, a sus camaradas en Irak...

¿Por qué la desgracia lo sigue a él y a su familia? ¿Por qué no puede llevar una vida normal sin entes paranormales queriendo matarlos cada 5 minutos?

-¡Dispara, Parker! ¡Dispara a matar, es ella o los niños! ¡Y no lo dudes, después seguimos nosotros!- la voz de Spike saca al joven de sus cavilaciones quien voltea a ver a su prometida que ya tiene del cuello a uno de los niños y está a punto de hincarle el diente.

Parker ya ha tomado la decisión, cierra los ojos y presiona el gatillo, no quiere ser testigo presencial de un asesinato a sangre fría como este. Cuando escucha el sonido de la estaca atravesando el corazón de su prometida, Parker tira la estaca hacia un costado y después cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a llorar a lágrima viva mientras Spike corre hacia los niños para poder liberarlos de sus ataduras.

Después de que todos han sido liberados, el vampiro le pone una mano en el hombro a Parker. Sabe perfectamente que no hay palabras de aliento que le ayuden en una situación así. Parker necesita a su familia ahora, así que decide llamar telepáticamente a su padrastro.

Angel recuerda los acontecimientos sentado en el sillón de la sala de su casa. Su casa. Hace más de veinte años que vive con Temperance y sus hijos. Aunque renunció a sus poderes de vampiro apenas nació Vincent, se ha dado cuenta que su agilidad ha aumentado y que el proceso de envejecimiento normal de un ser humano se ha detenido en él, incluso sospecha que está retrocediendo. Ahora tiene menos canas y su piel luce mas tersa. Está volviendo a ser vampiro. Para que eso pase debe de estar perdiendo a la persona que desencadenó todo. Temperance Brennan.

Su hijo mayor y menor ademas de su yerno estan de viaje. Un viaje de exploración al cual su mujer no pudo ir y los envió como representantes. Eso lo desconcertó. Christine es la antropóloga. Era mejor que ella realizara el viaje, aunque nadie sabía de los gemelos y bueno, fue lo mejor pues la joven era demasiado parecida a su madre en lo intrépida y arriesgada así que quizá su esposo andaría a los sobresaltos y desmayos si se iba en estado al otro lado del tiempo.

Por otro lado, Sweets ha estado apareciendo demasiado por su casa con el pretexto de terapia para Temperance por la salida de sus dos hijos. El pretexto es que no quiere que tenga el síndrome de nido vacío pero hace algunos días, él llego de improviso a la casa y escuchó voces en el salón.

\- Angel no puede saber nada de esto, Lance.

\- Jamás va a saberlo por mí, te lo juro.

Luego ella abrazo al psicólogo y se puso a llorar desesperadamente mientras Lance la estrechaba fuertemente y a Angel casi se le caen los ojos como canicas al piso de la sala. Trató de encontrar explicaciones satisfactorias en su cabeza mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua. De todas las teorías disparatadas que pasaron por su mente solo dos eran las mas lógicas y ninguna era satisfactoria Le estaba ocultando algo muy grande o lo engañaba con el psicólogo. No había más.

Temperance llegó en ese momento con Lance comentando los casos del FBI de la semana y él prefirió ocultarse en la bibliotecs para escuchar la conversacion.

Lance sintió la presencia de Angel y sus conflictos emocionales apenas ingresó a la sala, así que dejo su saco con lentitud en el perchero para hablar telepáticamente con Temperance.

"Angel sabe que le ocultas algo. Incluso está dudando de ti y de mí. Trata de disuadirlo o tendremos un problema más entre manos. Está en la biblioteca. Ve con él"

Temperance asiente e ingresa a la biblioteca. Su marido tiene un vaso de whisky en la mano y mira por el ventanal que da al jardín. Está vestido casualmente, con jeans y chamarra y así se parece aun más a Seeley. Temperance tuvo que reprimir un ligero dolor en el corazón por la comparación. Va hacia él y le quita el vaso de las manos mientras lo abraza, él le corresponde el abrazo pero no la mira. Sigue con la vista clavada en el jardín. Específicamente en la casa del árbol.

\- Vincent tenia tres años cuando se trepo solo a la casa del árbol y no lo encontramos hasta la noche. Habíamos puesto alertas en el FBI y la policía. Estaban rastreando casa por casa y yo...

\- Estabas como loco. Repartiendo órdenes a diestra y siniestra y maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Regresaste a casa casi a la medianoche.

\- Tú estabas despierta. Lo habías rastreado paso a paso en el Jeffersonian como si fuera un caso mas. La conclusión a la que llegó el equipo luego de analizar todo es que jamás salió de la casa... pero nunca pensamos en la maldita casa del árbol porque creíamos que estaba fuera de su alcance. Que no podía pasar. Que era imposible.

-Ya no estamos hablando de la casa del arbol, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Temperance? Cada vez estás menos en casa. En las noches siempre estás cansada o con dolor de cabeza. Cada vez sales menos con Angela. Lancelot Sweets prácticamente vive aquí. Ni siquiera has comentado o dicho algo acerca de que vamos a ser abuelos. Christine ni se asoma por la casa desde que Michael se fue. Ninguno de los chicos se ha comunicado conmigo en mas de un mes que están fuera de casa. Te lo repito, ¿qué carajos esta pasando?

-¡No me hables así! - dice soltandolo inmediatamente y mirándolo fijamente. Se queda callada por un momento. Se ve mucho más joven que por la mañana. Casi no tiene canas ni arrugas. Esta volviendo a ser lo que era antes de Vincent - ¿has... dejado de amarme? - le pregunta algo insegura de querrer saber la respuesta.

\- Yo debería preguntar eso. Estoy volviendo a ser Angel... espero no llegar a convertirme en Angelus porque eso sí sería catastrófico. Tendrías que enviar a Parker a matarme.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.

-Hace mas de un mes que no hacemos el amor. ¿No crees que ya tienes tu respuesta? - no había dejado de amarla pero estaba tan furioso, desconcertado y celoso que quería herirla.

Y lo consiguió.

MIENTRAS TANTO, 25 AÑOS EN EL PASADO

Brennan no puede entender nada. Está en la sala de su casa, los chicos regresaron hoy a la escuela, Booth está trabajando y Cam le dio el día libre ya que no tienen ningún caso nuevo y el que tienen activo está estancado hasta obtener un nuevo reporte de Vincent desde el Submundo.

Vincent Logan... ese nombre y rostro disparan todas las alarmas de los sentimientos de Brennan que su esposo describiría como "corazonada". ¿Y si lo que su sueño le dijo es verdad? ¿Ella es la verdadera madre de Vincent? ¿Pero cómo? Ella y Angel no se conocían hasta hace un par de meses ya que el vampiro se acercó a ellos de una forma no muy amigable que digamos... a menos que alguien haya borrado su memoria con esa intención...

Necesita evidencias, pero algo le dice que ninguna de las personas que conoce le aportarán nada útil, detesta la psicología y aun más la hipnosis, pero en este punto ya ha llegado a la desesperación y la locura, no ve otra opción. Así que decide buscar un número en su agenda...

-¿Dr. Gordon? Sí, soy yo, Temperance... sí, ya sé que ahora es un chef... Sí, todos están bien, los niños regresaron hoy a la escuela después de las vacaciones de primavera... Iré directo al grano, necesito que me haga una regresión hipnótica...

...

-Déjame ver si entendí bien... - dice la chica de 12 años sentada en la cama de su hermano mayor viendo como este se pasea por todo el lugar con desesperación y nervisismo - ¿Quieres que me haga amiga de John Mulder para poder separarlo de Christine y así darte el tiempo suficiente para declararte?

-Yo no dije eso último... - dice el chico viendo a los ojos azules de su hermana que lo mira con una sonrisa de "A mí no me engañas".

-Oh vamos, a nadie engañas con tus "solo somos amigos", Mikey... - dice la chica acomodándose en la cama - toda la escuela sabe que estás enamorada de ella desde el kinder.

"De hecho, la amo desde que tengo uso de memoria..." - piensa el chico viendo a la preadolescente.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-La mitad de tu mesada, ser la madrina de bodas de Christine y diseñar toda la boda...

-¡¿Qué?! - grita el otro adolescente, detesta que Katherine Temperance Hodgins-Montenegro haya heredado la astucia y la habilidad de chantaje de su madre - ¡En primer lugar, ganas el doble de mesada que yo! ¡Y aun si ella y yo nos casáramos sabes que tienes que convencerla a ella también!

-De eso me encargo yo... - dice la chica sonriendo de buena gana, su hermano olvida con facilidad que ellas son las mejores amigas y se cuentan todo, ella sabe todos sus secretos y está más que dispuesto a ayudar a su querido hermanito, pero necesita el dinero... para empezar a pagar la boda ella misma - es mi última oferta, la tomas o la dejas - dice estrechando su mano.

-Está bien, tú ganas... - dice Michael apretando la mano de su hermana para cerrar el trato.

...

Brennan esta a punto de salir a ver al doctor Wyatt. Necesita respuestas y espera encontrarlas con la terapia. Abre la puerta y encuentra a Angel mirándola fijamente.

\- Hola Temperance, podemos hablar?

\- No sería buena idea en este momento...

\- Deja de pensar y concéntrate en sentir... - le dice el vampiro al oído con una voz ronca y viril que efectivamente produce el efecto deseado. Ella lo atrapa de la solapa del saco y lo hace entrar a la casa mientras cierra la puerta. El doctor Wyatt tendrá que esperar.

\- Recordé todo Angel. Tú fuiste mi primer hombre cuando yo tenia dieciséis años. Ahí concebi a Vincent y a Parker. Ambos son tuyos por eso Parker es el Blade Hunter.

\- Pero yo te...

\- Lo sé. Me borraste la memoria para que pudiera seguir adelante. Nunca pensaste que Parker caería en manos de Seeley y que Vincent crecería conmigo. El futuro se alteró totalmente, además recuerdo que fue por culpa de Spike. Él te dijo que lo nuestro era imposible.

\- Él me abrió los ojos - le dice colocando su rostro frente al de ella - no podías vivir toda esa maldad siendo tan joven. Jamás te habrías convertido en la Dra. Temperance Brennan...

\- Ni habría encontrado a Seeley. Él se me hacía tan conocido, tan familiar, tan cercano... Después de hacer el amor por primera vez con él...

Angel se tensa y endurece un un poco su mirada. No le gustan esas referencias ahora que Temperance recuerda todo.

\- No te molestes. Quien me puso el hechizo de olvido fuiste tú... - dice abrazandolo.

\- No. Fue Cordelia. Estaba celosa de ti porque ella quería acercarse a mí - dice correspondiendo su su abrazo.

\- Y lo logro después de que me fui - Angel baja la cabeza y no la mira. Se le cae la cara de vergüenza porque es cierto - Angel, te conozco. No puedes estar solo mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres que enumere tus novias?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - le dice Angel besándola suavemente - estas casada con Seeley.

-Voy a separarme de él. Te amo a ti. El fue un sustituto tuyo mientras no te recordaba... ahora lo sé todo y prefiero seguir a tu lado.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo!

Seeley grita en medio de la noche, despertando de repente e incorporándose en su cama. La luz de la lámpara se enciende y su esposa lo abraza para calmarlo.

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Fue una pesadilla!

Seeley respira agitadamente mientras recibe el abrazo de su esposa sin corresponderle. Está aturdido con las imágenes que siguen pasando por su cerebro.

-¿Seeley? ¿Estás bien? - Temperance lo mira preocupada porque no vuelve en sí - ¡amor háblame!

\- Tú eres la madre de Vincent y Parker... eres la mujer de Angel desde los dieciséis años. Yo solo fui un sustituto.

Una cachetada lo saca de la cama y cae al suelo de espaldas. Su esposa se arrodilla encima de él y lo sacude.

-¡Lucha! ¡Te están atacando mentalmente! ¡Alguien se metió a tus sueños como Angel en el mío! ¡Todo lo que has dicho es mentira! ¡Yo soy tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos! ¡Jamás conocí a Angel antes! ¡Parker es hijo de Rebecca! ¡Recuérdalo! ¡Parker es hijo de Rebecca!

Seeley reacciona. Es cierto. El nombre original de su hijo es Parker Mathew Booth-Stinson, fue cambiado a Booth-Brennan cuando Temperance lo adoptó a los cuatro años después que pensaron que él estaba muerto.

\- Sí. Lo recuerdo. Su apellido era Stinson. Lo adoptaste a los cuatro años... voy a contrarrestarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Booth repele el ingreso a su mente e ingresa a la de quien le provocó la pesadilla. Es Kalos Ragotzky, hermano de Tasha. Lee los planes de los Ragotzky desde los pensamientos de Kalos y le envía un regalo por darle aquel sueño tan horrendo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! - grita Kalos siendo lanzado contra una pared del castillo con fuerza extrema. Su hermana corre hacia él y lo levanta.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Lograste desequilibrar al policía que lleva el caso?

\- ¡Él es descendiente de Angel! ¡Me lanzó contra la pared sólo con pensarlo y leyó mi mente!

\- Eso sólo lo podría hacer si fuera...

Booth se levanta del suelo sonriendo socarronamente y ayuda a levantarse a su esposa.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Esa sonrisa es de cuando te sales con la tuya!

-¡Le di una buena lección a ese vampiro estúpido! Es Kalos Ragotzky, hermano de Tasha la reina vampiro. ¡Lo arrojé contra el muro de piedra!

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esas cosas?! - le dice Temperance extrañada.

\- Cuando casi me convierto en vampiro, se potenciaron las facultades que tenía. Ademas tengo que confesarte algo.

\- Qué mas me ocultaste, Seeley...

Seeley se levanta la manga de la camisa de dormir y le enseña una marca de daga con la hoja hacia arriba. Temperance sabe que implica esa marca.

-Por eso Parker... tú también eres uno de ellos.

-Si. Soy un Blade Hunter pero nunca lo supe hasta que Vincent lo describió. Soy yo quien debe pelear con el Blade Runner.

-No. Es el destino de Parker. No llegará a ser el hombre que está destinado a ser si tu peleas con Connor.

Angel esta en la puerta de su habitación y a pesar de que sabe que la pesadilla fue ideada por el menor de los Ragotzky no puede evitar sentir ira por las imágenes en su mente del vampiro con su esposa.

\- Calmate. Sabes que todo era mentira. No es momento para pelear entre nosotros. Ya arreglaremos después nuestro triángulo amoroso - Dice con ironía.

\- No hay ningún triángulo - dice Temperance mirándolo sin pestañear - yo amo a Seeley. No hay más que hablar de este asunto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dice Booth con una sonrisa de triunfo - tenemos que reunir al equipo entero. Los Ratgozky tienen planes con Vincent. Quieren convertirte en abuelo a toda costa.

-¿Tasha está pensando en Vincent para Rey Consorte? - dice Angel conmocionado - ¡pero si él es humano!

-Según los planes de Tasha, no por mucho tiempo - le dice Booth - Además ellos saben quien es el Blade Runner y no le dan importancia.

\- Pero si Kalos leyó tu mente ya saben las identidades de los dos Blade. ¡Debemos empezar con el entrenamiento de Parker, ya!

\- Necesito un favor Angel. Tienes que entrenarme a mí también.

"¡Sabes que tú eres el centro de toda esta locura! ¡No puedes morir en combate porque todos los esfuerzos de tu familia serían en vano! ¡No! ¡No voy a hacerlo!".

"¡Si no me entrenas me dejas desprotegido contra todo el submundo! ¡Saben que soy un Blade Hunter!"

\- Está bien... te entrenaré como a Parker. No me hago responsable de los resultados adversos. Ya sabes que pasará si te mueres y créeme que no es así como quisiera que ocurran las cosas.


	29. Chapter 29

-Dra. Brennan - dice Lance Sweets a su paciente en su oficina del Hoover, es el único lugar seguro ahora ya que Angel está de viaje por Nueva York para entrenar a algunos agentes novatos durante una semana - no puede seguir en esta situación, o por lo menos no debería de ocultárselo más a su esposo...

-Él ni siquiera es mi esposo, Lance, nunca se lo permití... no después de Seeley...

-Ese es precisamente el problema, está estancada en su pasado. Está tan enfocada y estresada por ver a sus hijos intentando arreglar esta época que se ha olvidado por completo de la familia que tiene aquí. ¿Dígame? ¿Ya felicitó a Christine por su embarazo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con los gemelos fuera del trabajo o para enviar un informe al pasado? Este problema no es solo con Angel o Seeley...

-Tengo miedo, Lance... - admite Brennan finalmente mientras comienza a temblar y llorar a lágrima viva - miedo a lo que la nueva oleada pueda traer... miedo a que no solo Seeley esté muerto...

-Y eso ha provocado que se compartimentalizara nuevamente, algo que no había sucedido desde que el Agente Booth recibiera ese disparo en el bar...

-¡Ni siquiera lo menciones, Lance! - dice Brennan despertando su ira al recordar como el psicólogo le mintió de una forma tan descarada.

-Dra. Brennan, no es momento para discutir eso, creo que el primer paso es hacer una reunión familiar para poder discutir todo esto. Es eso o llamar a Angel para que venga acá, estoy seguro de que vendrá volando... literalmente.

Brennan suspira resignada, pero finalmente asiente. Sweets tiene razón.

MIENTRAS TANTO, 25 AÑOS EN EL PASADO

-Dra. Brennan, creo que no es necesario recordarle que yo ya no soy psicólogo y que mi tiempo es muy limitado aquí en mi restaurante... Pero tampoco puedo negarme a ayudar a un amigo necesitado, y usted y su familia, Dra. Brennan, son bienvenidos aquí cuando gusten - dice Gordon Gordon Wyatt mientras ambos toman asiento en una de sus mesas de su casa - Ahora dígame ¿Qué es lo que le trae aquí en esta hermosa mañana?

-Todo empezó hace tres meses... - comienza Brennan mientras empieza a contarle toda la historia, desde la broma pesada de Angel hasta la revelación de Parker como el Blade Hunter, pasando por los eventos con Mulder y Scully, y la aparición del misterioso agente conocido como Vincent Logan.

-Ahora entiendo por que tiene tanta tensión acumulada, además de que está a punto de un choque nervioso. ¿Pero por qué necesita una regresión hipnótica exactamente?

-Tuve un sueño, Dr. Wyatt... era tan real... tan vívido... tanto que ya no sé cual es la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía.

-¿Y de qué trataba ese sueño exactamente?

-Vincent es hijo de Angel y eso es definitivo, incluso él mismo lo ha admitido varias veces...

-Pero...

-En ese sueño, resulta que yo era su madre...

-Y basándome en lo que me ha dicho, él tuvo que haber sido concebido cuando usted era una adolescente, lo cual sería imposible ya que nadie olvidaría algo así...

-Al menos que alguien haya borrado mi memoria.

-Dra. Brennan, creo que ya he resuelto su problema, y no creo que sea necesario llegar tan lejos. Basándome en lo que me ha dicho, he deducido que de alguna forma usted se ha visualizado en Vincent como si fuera su madre biológica, a pesar de que las evidencias dicen todo lo contrario. De momento lo recomendable sería hablar con alguien acerca de todo esto. Sé que en este momento no hay nadie de su familia cercana en la cual pueda confiar...

-Hay dos personas que pueden ayudarme y que no están involucradas para nada en todo este asunto... - dice Brennan tomando su celular, ya sabe a donde va Gordon Gordon con todo esto así que le da los números

-¿Dra. Saroyan? Aquí el Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt Sí, sólo quería saber si tenía tiempo para venir a mi casa... ¿Sí? Aquí espero... ah sí, una cosa más, ¿Podría traer a Angela Montenegro con usted?

EN EL SUBMUNDO

Tasha recibe en el salon del trono a Spike y a Elizabeth. A pesar de que hace menos de tres días estuvieron ahí en circunstancias muy diferentes, la reina vampiro espera sacarles información del hombre de ojos azules... si bien es cierto, ella necesita un esposo para afirmar su trono, no desea casarse por obligación. Tampoco es tan ilusa como para aspirar a hacerlo por amor pero siquiera desea conocer o trabar amistad con el futuro padre del próximo rey vampiro.

\- Alteza, soy Spike Masterson - dice cargando un contenedor gris del tamsño de un hombre.

\- Y yo Elizabeth Summers, le traemos la respuesta del mundo humano junto con los restos de su padre. Lo siento, Tasha.

-Su pesar es sincero, Elizabeth, a pesar de ser una cazavampiros. ¿No es su misión matarnos a todos? ¿El asesino no le aligeró el trabajo con mi padre?

-Está equivocada, Tasha - replica Elizabeth - mi misión es acabar con las fuerzas del mal, sobre todo vampíricas, y créame que no lo pensaría dos veces en presionar el gatillo si con eso detengo esta guerra... pero eso no depende de mí, y no se preocupe, no venimos armados. Además, si está leyendo mi mente, sabrá que Spike y yo somos pareja desde hace años.

\- Sí. Acabo de verlo. También fue pareja de Angelus. ¿Es usted la madre de Vincent?

\- No. Su madre es...

\- Vea las pruebas, alteza - dice Spike entregándole los archivos del Jeffersonian y el FBI - Dracof fue asesinado con la ballesta de Angel... la que está en poder de su hijo.

Tasha siente un leve estremecimiento. ¿Ese hombre sería capaz de matar al Rey Vampiro? ¿Tanto poder tiene? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Estaba todo planeado para acceder al trono por medio de ella?

\- Entonces, ¿Vincent mató a mi padre? - dice con incredulidad.

-¡No! - dice Elizabeth - el otro hijo. El que vive aquí en el submundo. Connor, el Blade Runner.

-¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! - dice Tasha levantándose del trono - ¡se supone que el Blade Runner es quien nos protegera del Destructor! ¡Se enfrentará a él por el control del Submundo y su supervivencia!

\- Para que vea que el destino no está escrito, alteza - le dice Spike - Connor tiene sus propios planes y ambiciones y está interesafo solo en su supervivencia. Créame cuando le digo que yo conozco al muchacho. El sí es hijo de Angelus, no de Angel. Por eso él y Vincent son distintos.

\- Opuestos, diría yo - agrega Elizabeth - ahora que sabe la verdad, debe emitir una orden de captura para Connor en todo el submundo y apresarlo.

\- Es el Blade Runner - dice Tasha sentándose nuevamente en el trono, abatida - ni toda mi guardia personal podría con él.

\- Entonces oblíguelo a ir al mundo humano. Ahí enfrentará al Blade Hunter y a Angel.

\- Dirán a los dos Blade Hunter más Angel - dice Tasha - el policía que lleva el caso es uno de ellos, pensé que Vincent era el otro.

-¿Policía? No hay ningún policía en el equipo - le dice Spike confundido.

\- El que es idéntico a Angel pero en humano - recuerda a la información que saco de la cabeza de Vincent - Seeley Booth.

\- Correcto alteza - dice Spike siguiéndole la corriente pues no sabe nada del asunto - él es agente del FBI por eso me extrañó lo de policía. Tiene que sacar a Connor de aquí para que nos encarguemos de él en el mundo humano.

...

-¿Creen que me estoy volviendo loca? - dice Temperance sentada en uno de los sillones de la casa del Dr. Wyatt - yo sé que la evidencia apunta a que sí pero yo estoy segura de que es mi hijo. Lo siento así.

-Temperance desde que vi al muchacho pensé que era hijo de Seeley - le confiesa Camille Saroyan - pero sus ojos azules... son idénticos a los tuyos. Ya intentamos sacar una muestra de ADN y mapearlo con el tuyo pero las máquinas se niegan a funcionar. Jack dice que no puede hacerlo de manera manual porque demoraría meses o incluso años. ¿Quieres mi opinión?

\- Si, por favor - le suplica Brennan - necesito una opinión imparcial y justa. Por eso las llamó el Dr. Wyatt y muy estoy agradecida de que vengan por este breve ataque de insanidad mío.

\- Yo te apoyaría... pienso que de algún modo el chico está conectado contigo...

\- Está enamorado de Brennan, ya se los dije al entrar aquí - replicó Angela.

\- Sí, es amor lo que siente por Temperance pero no un amor romántico, es algo más familiar. Yo he visto como la mira y es la misma mirada que tenía Parker cuando sabía que lo regañarían por mentir. Es prácticamente imposible.

\- Porque es imposible - recalca Angela - ¿lo tuviste a los qué? ¿Doce años? ¿Y con un vampiro pedófilo que después te borró la memoria por simple conveniencia? ¡Eso es lo más jalado de los pelos que he escuchado hasta ahora! ¡Y eso que trabajamos con casi toda la fauna sobrenatural que hay sobre la faz de la tierra! Bueno... lo que conocemos hasta ahora.

-¿Y si no fuera en la adolescencia? - dijo Cam aventurándose - sabes que como científicas estamos abiertas a nuevas opciones y alternativas...

\- Bonita forma de disfrazar la palabra locura... - dice Angela impacientándose un poco - Sweety yo creo que el estar cerca de Angel después de la broma desgraciada que te jugó hace unos meses, te está perturbando un poco. Eso y descubrir que tu marido es un vampiro en potencia y que tus hijos varones pueden padecer el mismo destino, te está desestabilizando. Es necesario que descanses de estos casos x- files por un tiempo.

\- Angel me besó hace tres noches.

-¡¿Qué?! - gritan ambas al unísono.

\- En realidad fue en mi sueño, estábamos en la cama del hospital y él me abrazó y me besó apasionadamente... no recuerdo más de ahí en adelante.

\- ¡Ese vampiro pendenciero te está metiendo ideas en el cerebro! ¡Él es quien se mete a tus sueños y te siembra la duda en cuanto a tu relacion con Seeley para que caigas en sus brazos! - le dice Angela con rabia - ¿dónde hay una estaca cuando se le necesita?

\- Tengo que decirte que es una explicación más coherente con las actitudes de Angel, Temperance - acepta Cam - todos en el laboratorio saben que el "gemelo" del agente Booth está muy interesado en ti pero... volviendo a lo que quería decir, ¿y si en serio fueras la madre de Vincent pero él no ha nacido todavía?

-¡Oh Dios, la histeria colectiva! - bufa Angela - ¿ya caíste en el pozo sin fondo de la sin razón, Cam?

\- Espera Angela- dice Temperance interesada - prosigue Cam.

\- ¿Y si en el futuro pasara algo horrible y tu hijo regresara a alertarte? Tu hijo con Angel.

\- ¡Para eso Seeley tendría que estar muerto! - casi grito Angela.

\- Es probable que si Seeley muriera yo... - Temperance empieza a visualizar un futuro sin su esposo y se sobrecoge en un estremecimiento muy visible para Cam y Angela - yo no podría seguir sin él y...

\- Un reemplazo. Un sustituto - dijo Cam - ¿quién mejor que su casi hermano gemelo...?

-¡Cállense las dos! - dijo Angela tomando sus cosas y las de Temperance - ¡están al borde del desquicie y yo no voy a dejar que eso pase! ¡Esas teorías conspiratorias solo las aguanto de boca de mi esposo! ¡Han pasado demasiado tiempo con él y ya las infectó con la paranoia! ¡Nada mas de Jeffersonian por hoy para las dos! ¡Me oyeron! ¡Nos vamos al Spa! ¡En este momento! ¡A ver si asi se te quita de la cabeza ese vampiro ponzoñoso! - dijo señalando a Temperance - y a ti - dijo cogiendo la cartera de Cam - ¡te vuelve a entrar la ecuanimidad y compostura al cuerpo! ¡Viajes en el tiempo, ja! ¡Ni Jack está tan perturbado! ¡Nos vamos Dr. Wyatt! ¡Qué tenga un buen dia!

-Igualmente, damas... - dice el expsicólogo y ahora chef desde la cocina mientras las mujeres finalmente abandonan su casa, y cuando calcula que ya no lo pueden escuchar agrega con una sonrisa: - vaya, la Dra. Saroyan lo descubrió en menos tiempo que yo...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL SUBMUNDO

-¿En verdad crees que estás seguro con venir acá como si nada para seguir investigando? - dice Elizabeth tomando un trago de su bebida mientras observa al hijo de Angel sentado frente a ella y tomando alcohol como si no hubiera dado de alta del hospital hacía pocos días - ni Angel está tan loco...

-De hecho eso es por parte de mi madre... - dice el aludido tomando otro sorbo - además, cuando tu hermano es el Blade Hunter obtienes información bastante útil sobre como pasar desapercibido entre los vampiros...

Vincent solo observa a Elizabeth y a Spike con expectativa, sabe que ese pequeño comentario no tan sutil podría desencadenar una serie de reacciones en ellos que desembocaría en una serie de preguntas sin fin, ya no digamos si alguien más lo escuchara.

Pero nada, ambos están poco menos que indiferentes, como si ya supieran lo que el chico está a punto de decirles.

-De eso es de lo que queríamos hablar exactamente... - es Spike quien toma la palabra mientras pide otra ronda de tragos - ¿En verdad hay dos Blade Hunters?

-Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes... en verdad nadie se esperaba que Seeley Booth fuera el Blade Hunter, ni siquiera Parker lo sabía...

-¿Parker? ¿Parker Booth es el Blade Hunter? ¿El tipo que está destinado a destruir el Submundo y exterminar a todo ser sobrenatural es un adolescente común y corriente que no pudo con un extraterrestre? - dice Spike medio en serio y medio en broma mientras toma otro trago.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema con las profecías, Spike? - dice Vincent golpeando con fuerza la mesa con su tarro - que todas son un montón de patrañas y palabrería absurda que no tienen sentido hasta que se cumplen, y nunca lo hacen al pie de la letra...

Y diciendo esto, Vincent permite que el vampiro y su novia lean su mente mientras les muestra todos lo acontecimientos antes, durante y después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Todas desde el punto de vista de una persona que jamás estuvo involucrada en ella directamente.

-Vincent... - es lo único que alcanza a decir Elizabeth, pero no puede proseguir, está bloqueada.

-Vincent, yo... disculpa, no lo sabía... - dice Spike tragando saliva mientras aún intenta asimilar todas las imágenes.

-No somos asesinos, Spike - dice el agente tomando un último trago de su jarra - nosotros no queremos matar a gente por simple diversión o conveniencia...

-Pero eso no significa que yo no lo quiera hacer... - todas las personas en la mesa voltean a ver al dueño de la voz que viene de detrás de Vincent.

Todos palidecen excepto Vincent quien se pone furioso, pero sabe que debe calmarse. No puede tomar venganza en contra del asesino de su padre en un lugar así aunque pudiera...

\- Connor... ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿No tienes una orden de captura en el submundo? - le dice Vincent sin voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Y quién va a detenerme, hermanito? ¿Tú, que no pudiste detener una estaca disparada por una chica? ¿Parker, que como dijo Spike no pudo con un simple extraterrestre? ¿Seeley Booth? Bueno, el es un hueso algo duro de roer pero igualmente lo mataré. ¿Nuestro padre? ¡Si es por él que va a empezar toda esta masacre! El vampiro de la profecía! ¿El progenitor del Destructor, del Enviado y del Héroe? ¿Cuál de los tres quieres ser tú?


	30. Chapter 30

John está algo extrañado. Invitó a comer un helado a Christine y aunque ella aceptó y está esperándola en la puerta de la casa de los Booth, fue Katherine Hodgings quien salió por la puerta y está conversando muy animadamente con él. ¿Acaso hay un corredor secreto de la Mansión Hodgings a la Casa Booth?

Christine sale de su casa y no se sorprende al ver a su mejor amiga conversando con John. Es una parlanchina sin remedio como su Tía Angela y tiene el ingenio del Tío Jack, así que le da las gracias por no dejar solo a John y se despide de ella mientras John Mulder le toma de la mano, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para los ojitos azules de la menor de los Hodgings-Montenegro.

-¿A dónde van?

\- A la heladería al lado del Funding Fathers - dice John volteando con Christine hacia la acera.

\- Ok. Los acompaño. No insistan. Voy con ustedes.

Y acto seguido, se cuelga del otro brazo de John Mulder ante su cara estupefacción y la boca abierta de la única hija de Seeley Booth que no sabe en que momento su salida cuasi-cita se convirtió en grupal.

"¡Ay Michael! ¡Esto de hacerme la fresca te lo voy a cobrar doble! ¡Lo único que falta es que sea yo la que se tenga que casar con John Mulder para dejarle el camino libre a mi hermano!"

Llegan a la heladería y John le dice a Katherine que elija el helado que desee mientras que a Christine la lleva de la mano a que vea los sabores. Providencialmente Michael también aparece en la heladería.

John se pone algo incómodo de ver a Michael pero lo olvida facilmente por los ojos de Christine, que no sabía nada del desmayo de su mejor amigo ni por que fue causado.

-¡Hola Michael!

\- Hola Chris. John.

\- Michael. Que casualidad verte por aquí...

\- Tengo que cuidarla, amigo. No me lo perdonaría si le ocurriera algo que no debiera.

-¡¿Qué?! - dice John incrédulo de lo que acaba de oír.

-Hablo de Katherine, John. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No. No... lo lamento. ¿Deseas sentarte con nosotros?

\- Caramba, gracias. Muy amable de tu parte - dice de los Hodgings que intuitivamente sabe que debe usar su parte Montenegro si desea ganar esta partida. Después de pedir las copas de helados en largos vasos de vidrio, los chicos escoltan.a las niñas como buenos caballeros y Michael cede el asiento de la ventana a Christine que por inercia acepta sentarse con él. El muchacho no puede reprimir una sonrisa triunfal.

A John no le queda más que repetir el gesto con Katherine que se sienta con una sonrisa y mirando a los ojos a John Mulder. El chico repara en que sus ojos tienen más vida que los de Christine, además es graciosa y ocurrente. Más fresca que la joven Booth. Quizá debería conocer más a fondo a la futura heredera Cantelever. Se enfrascan en una charla alegre y liviana ante los ojos de Christine que veía como su primera cita se iba por el desague. Ese era el momento de Michael Vincent Stacatto Hodgings-Montenegro.

Christine se levantó con la excusa de ir al tocador y John le dio una leve sonrisa mientras seguía conversando animadamente con Katherine. Se olvidó que su cita se apellidaba Booth no Hodgings.

Michael la siguió y se dio cuenta que no iba al tocador sino a la puerta de salida. Se apresuró a seguirla y como empezo a llover se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela en los hombros.

Ella se sorprendió al sentir la tela sobre sus hombros y al ver que era Michael, sonrió tristemente. Lo que fue aprovechado por el joven Hodgings para colocar un brazo sobre sus hombros y atraerla hacia sí.

\- Creo que se siente mejor conversando con tu hermana - dijo Christine suspirando.

\- Yo me siento bien contigo en cualquier lugar, Christine.

\- Gracias Michael - dijo Christine llegando a la esquina de su casa - eres un buen amigo. El mejor que tengo, en realidad.

Parker se lo había dicho ayer cuando le confesó sus sentimientos por su hermana."No cometas la estupidez de decirle que solo eres su amigo o compañero. Eso evitó que mi padre y mi madre fueran felices desde el inicio. Esa palabra está prohibida para los Booth..."

Llegaron al pórtico y Michael se puso delante de Christine. Seeley estaba mirando el periódico sentado en el sofa de su sala y se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba en el pórtico. Se asomo por el ventanal para ver.

\- Christine yo... quiero ser más que un amigo para ti.

\- Pero hemos sido amigos desde siempre. ¿Ya no deseas ser mi amigo?

\- Sí quiero ser tu mejor amigo toda la vida pero también quiero ser quien esté a tu lado cuando necesites apoyo, cuando quieras hablar de lo que te molesta, cuando quieras llorar por algo. Deseo consolarte y...

\- Pero tú ya haces todo eso por mí. No entiendo a donde quieres llegar...

Seeley se dio un manazo en la cara. Christine podia ser tan parecida a su madre en ingenuidad y torpeza social... prefería mil veces al hijo de Angela que a un ex-monstruo asesino. Decidió intervenir y abrió la puerta.

\- Michael quiere ser tu novio, Christine.

Luego de lo cual volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió espiando por el ventanal. Estaba de acuerdo en un besito inocente pero... nada más. O de verdad iría a la Mansion Hodgings a dejar los restos de su primogenito.

-¿Es... es cierto lo que dijo mi papá?

Michael estaba seguro que su Tío Seeley había vuelto a tomar la medicación para el resfrío a la cual era alérgico y que le hacía decir y hacer barbaridad y media. Era la única explicación que encontraba para que no le hubiera caído encima a golpes después de escuchar su pre-declaración amorosa.

-Sí. Estoy enamorado de ti desde el kinder. Una vez escuche decir a alguien que siempre es el chico el que mira a la chica y dice "Eres tú". Eres tú, Christine. Y no es John Mulder. Soy yo, Christine. Yo soy ese chico.

Seeley casi se desmaya al escuchar su declaración del Hoover para Bones, parrafraseada por Michael Hodgings. Ese muchacho sí se merecía a su hija. Él mismo compraba los anillos esa tarde. La profecía de Angela se iba a hacer realidad. Sería el suegro de Michael Hodgings.

Salió de su estupor justo para ver cuando su hija le daba un beso consciente y sin equivocaciones a su futuro yerno. Solo cuatro Mississipis o de lo contrario volvería a abrir la puerta y esta vez no seria de buena manera.

En el pórtico de los Hodgings, Angela casi se infarta al descubrir otro beso inocente entre su hija y John Mulder. Totalmente consiente y en plena facultad de sus actos. Empezó a gritar como loca llamando la atención de Jack Hodgings que le sonrió al muchacho y le dio la mano.

\- Si la haces llorar, llamaré a su padrino para que entre los dos te cacemos sin piedad por el desacato de besar a nuestras hijas con dos días de diferencia.

Veinticinco años en el futuro, Katherine Hodgings se ríe ante ese recuerdo casi enterrado en su mente mientras su esposo levanta la vista de la computadora en la que está trabajando con la misma cara de cuando ella se colgó de su brazo por primera vez en la única cita que tuvo con Christine Booth antes de darse cuenta que eran los ojos azules de ella los que le atraían como un imán.

...

-¿Has notado que los hombres se han empezado a comportar algo sospechosos en los últimos días? - dice Scully disfrutando de una taza de café en la sala de la mansión Hodgins,

-¿Desde cuándo se han comportado de manera normal? - contesta Angela tomando un sorbo de su té de hierbas, si va a ser la suegra de John Mulder, lo mejor sería comenzar a convivir con ellos... Y se ha hecho buenas migas con Dana - por si no lo habías notado; mi esposo es un conspiranoico y científico loco; el tuyo es un conspiranoico paranoico que viene de una familia que ha vivido con extraterrestres desde el comienzo de los tiempos; Booth es descendiente de vampiros, ya no digamos sus excentricidades... - dice Angela recordando cuando su mejor amiga le contó que a Booth le encanta usar su gorra para cervezas en la bañera, incluso cuando hacen el amor.

-Lo sé... pero últimamente lo han hecho más de lo normal... - dice Scully aun renuente de decirle algo como esto a Angela - Fox por ejemplo, anoche cuando llegó a casa comenzó a buscar una tabla suelta en el sótano de la casa, según él, yo no lo había visto. Debería de conocerme mejor...

-¿Y qué buscaba exactamente?

-Un viejo X-File que recuperó hace algunos años en una casa cerca del Pentágono. Según sus propias palabras, son los planos de una máquina del tiempo, pero nunca encontraron la bendita máquina y aun si la construyeran, no funciona ya que le faltan muchos detalles por completar...

-Es gracioso que me cuentes eso... - dice Angela riéndose de manera nerviosa y preocupada - ayer cuando fuimos con Cam a la terapia de Temperance con el Dr. Wyatt, vino con esta teoría alocada de que Vincent Logan es el hijo de Angel y Temperance que ha venido desde el futuro...

-¿Crees qué...?

-¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! - dice Angela al ver que todos las piezas del rompecabezas encajan perfectamente - ¡Me voy a matar a mí misma por jugarme esa maldita broma del Angelatron!

-Creo que antes de que comiences a tener más pensamientos suicidas, debemos hablar con nuestros hombres y enseñarles una lección acerca de no querer jugar con el espacio-tiempo- dice Scully levantándose y tronando sus nudillos.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL LABORATORIO DE HODGINS

-Y tal como lo prometí, aquí están los planos... - dice Fox Mulder ingresando en el laboratorio de la mansión Hodgins acarreando consigo una mochila vieja y polvorienta y poniéndola sobre el escritorio - y dime... ¿qué harás de diferente tú que un científico de cohetes y toda una agencia militar no?

-Memoria fotográfica de un conocimiento previo... - dice Hodgins golpeando su cabeza con su índice derecho mientras comienza a desempolvar y desenrollar el primero de los planos - Vincent me dio los planos resumidos y perfeccionados de la máquina que les tomó 15 años construir, pero la verdad no quise verlos...

-Porque no habría un desafío entonces... - termina de decir Mulder con una sonrisa de complicidad. Si no fuera por el hecho de que se llevan 10 años de diferencia, Hodgins podría jurar que son hermanos ya que piensan de la misma manera.

-¡Jack Stanley Hodgins III! - se oye gritar desde el pasillo del laboratorio a Angela Montenegro como si estuviera regañando a uno de sus hijos - ¡Ven acá en este mismo instante si no quieres que te asesine con tu estúpido microscopio!

-Vaya que estás metido en problemas amigo... - dice Mulder riendo de buena gana al ver al científico siendo regañado como niñito de 5 años por su propia esposa.

-¡Ven acá tú también, Mulder! ¡Si no no vuelves a entrar a mi casa y te quito la custodia de John en todo lo que te queda de vida!

Ambos tragan saliva al escuchar la voz de Scully también, ya creen tener una idea de a donde va todo este griterío. Nunca pensaron que lo descubrieran tan rápido.

MIENTRAS TANTO, 25 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO

-¿Bien? ¿A qué se debe la reunión de último minuto? - dice Angel tomando asiento en la casa que Michael y Christine comparten desde que se mudaron a DC.

-Voy a serte sincero, Angel - dice Christine con tono serio y que denotan la gravedad del asunto que ninguno de ellos quería confrontar tan pronto - yo también tenía mis dudas de que entraras a esta familia, incluso llegué a verte como un simple sustituto de mi padre, tal y como lo pensó Parker...

-Pero... - dice el vampiro al notar que la mujer frente a él no ha terminado de hablar.

-Cuando vi tu cara cuando mamá te dijo que estaba embarazada de Vincent... - dice la antropóloga haciendo una pequeña pausa para poner su mano sobre su vientre aun plano - vi que era una sonrisa de felicidad sincera, la misma que tenía Papá cuando estaba con Mamá. Sabía que tus intenciones no eran malignas...

-Y a tu hermano le tomó 15 años y un intento de asesinato en mi contra para entender eso... - dice Angel recordando la batalla contra Connor 10 años antes en la que de puro milagro se salvó de un estacazo apuntado directo a su corazón, pero por alguna razón logró esquivar.

-Y no lo culpo, después de todo él es el que más ha sufrido de todos nosotros, ni siquiera mamá presenció tantas muertes tan cercanas durante su trabajo en el Jeffersonian.

-¿Y tu punto es...?

-Si no quieres volver a convertirte en Angelus, necesitas recuperar la confianza de Mamá... - dice la chica como si fuera una psicóloga - ve allá arriba y habla con ella, su mayor miedo es lo desconocido, una situación que no pueda controlar y que solo traiga desgracias. Cree que cuando la nueva oleada ocurra, Seeley Booth no sea el único de sus familiares inmediatos muerto...

Finalmente comprendiendo a que se debía tanto secretismo con Sweets, Angel se levanta de su asiento y finalmente se dirige al piso superior en búsqueda de su esposa.

-¿Estás despierta? - pregunta el vampiro desde la puerta al ver como la mujer que ama está de espaldas a él y acostada sobre la cama.

-Si no te estuviera esperando no habría dejado la puerta abierta...

\- Debiste ser espía - dijo cerrando la puerta con llave - nadie como tú para el misterio y los secretos. ¿Podemos dejar de ocultarnos las cosas, Temperance?

\- Está bien - dijo incorporándose y sentándose en la cama - tú primero, ¿me estás engañando?

Angel se queda mudo por un momento pero luego rompe el silencio en una carcajada que le salió del alma. Le toma un tiempo dejar de reírse pero cuando ve a su esposa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas comprende que no es momento de risas. Va hacia ella y le seca las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

\- Jamas me pasó por la cabeza en todos estos años. Por ti renuncié a la inmortalidad y a mi vida de vampiro.

-¿Entonces por qué estas volviendo a serlo?

\- Esa respuesta, Sra. Booth, la debería contestar usted. ¿Has dejado de amarme?

\- Angel tú sabes que nuestra relación no es...

\- ¿Has dejado de amarme Temperance Brennan? Y no me vengas a decir que jamás me amaste porque Vincent no nació del aire y yo no empecé a perder mis poderes por una simple sustitución de Seeley Booth.

\- No... pero debes saber que se me esta haciendo dificil compartimentar mis sentimientos hacia ti con lo que sentia por Seeley.

\- Yo se que lo que sentiste por el es diferente a lo que tienes conmigo, ¿pero podemos volver a tenerlo? ¿Puedes volver a ser mi esposa por favor? Te he apoyado en todo, desde la excavación arqueológica en Cuzco hasta la investigación submarina en Escocia hace medio año. Confía en mi. ¿Dónde están Parker y Vincent? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Angel ya sabía lo que estaba pasando por Christine y Sweets pero quería que ella se lo dijera con sus palabras y sus motivos. Temperance empezo a llorar y él la abrazo esperando su respuesta.

\- Envié a Vincent a una muerte segura y a Parker a revivir los fantasmas que lo atormentan. ¿Qué gran madre soy, no?

Ella esperaba que le recriminara. Que explotara diciéndole que como se atrevió a involucrar a los chicos en su locura. Que le gritara y se fuera dando un portazo. Ella estaba segura que eso pasaría y no lo culpaba.

Se sorprendió al notar que seguía abrazándola y que la consolaba con besos tiernos en la frente. Creyó que no la había escuchado.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

\- Siempre escucho lo que dices, Temperance. Incluso lo que no dices.

\- Recuperaste la facultad de leer la mente...

\- Después de esta noche se me borrará, igual que las otras. Vincent no morirá y recuperarás a Seeley. Solo dejame amarte hoy por última vez.

\- No es seguro que Seeley o Vincent vuelvan...

\- Te aseguro que así será. Confía en mí. Sé que el tiempo a tu lado es prestado, siempre lo supe pero eso no me impidió amarte. Te pido que hagas lo mismo, por favor.

Empezó a besarla despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Estaba casi seguro de que esta sería la primera de las pocas noches siguientes en que la tendría entre sus brazos y aunque no pudiera recordarlo después quería que fuera tan especial y apasionada como la primera vez.


	31. Chapter 31

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic. Se que es bastante salido de la norma pero... es un x-file XD**

 **Faltan algunos capitulos para terminar con esta historia y se que tiene bastantes adeptos por las lecturas. Aunque no comenten me agrada que lo lean cada vez que actualizo. Muchas gracias y disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

-¿Y cuánto tiempo mas pensaban mantenernos en la feliz ignorancia? ¡Jack, debería matarte! ¡Viuda, joven y rica! ¡Todo un tremendo partido! ¡Pero no, da la maldita casualidad de que te amo y a pesar de que quiero despedazarte con mis manos en este mismo instante, prefiero que me cuentes con pelos y señales todo lo que está pasando a ver si pienso en perdonarte!

-¡Angela, no podíamos arriesgarnos tanto! ¡Una paradoja se vuelve menos compleja entre menos variables estén involucradas!

-¡Es el hijo de mi mejor amiga con un vampiro del que estamos hablando aquí! ¡Y tú me dejaste seguir con mi teoría de que el chico estaba enamorada de Tempe durante un mes entero!

Jack Stanley Hodgings III escuchaba con cabeza baja las diatribas de su esposa en un decibel más alto de sus rabietas normales. Tanto así que Dana y Fox se fueron a los jardines para no escucharla y conservar sus tímpanos.

-¡Dios! ¡Como grita la buena Sra. Hodgings! - dijo Fox sacándose las manos de los oídos - ¡debió ser cantante de opera!

-Su padre es Billy Gibbons, ¿recuerdas?

-Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas... - dice Mulder recordando como conoció al padre de Angela un par de años atrás en medio de un caso que involucraba a algunos músicos.

-Y ahora que ya estamos solos puedo hacer esto...

Una cachetada cruzó la cara de Fox Mulder enviándolo al piso de baldosas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y ella lo levanta de las solapas sentándolo en una de las bancas del jardín de los Hodgings.

\- ¡Eres un perfecto idiota, Fox! ¡Espero que John no herede tu estupidez! ¡¿có te pudo ocurrir ocultarme tremendo secreto?! ¿Estabas esperando la guerra con el Submundo y todos los acontecimientos siguientes para hablar?

\- En realidad no pensaba decírtelo, Dana, yo...

Esta vez es un puñetazo el que se le atraviesa en la cara a Mulder dejándolo noqueado. Scully lo arrastra hasta la fuente y le hunde la cabeza. Fox sale desesperado por aire.

\- Mide tus palabras Fox, mira que estás con la vida en un hilo...

\- ¡Wow! ¡Qué buena derecha! ¡Cómo la tuya, Tempe!

Booth y Brennan ingresaban a la Mansion Hodgings con Michael y Christine para informar a los padres del chico su flamante "amistad especial" con su hija cuando se toparon con el tremendo espectáculo de los esposos Mulder.

\- Papá, ¿mi mamá te ha golpeado así alguna vez?

\- Oh pero claro que...

Le bastó ver que los ojos de su esposa cambiaron a un verde borrascoso para pasar saliva y saber que decir.

\- ... no, mi cielo. Tu madre es una dama pero ten por seguro que si alguna vez lo hiciera me lo tengo bien merecido.

Michael se quedo con la boca abierta. ¡Todo un agente del FBI le tenía pánico a su esposa! Miró a Christine sonreir satisfecha ante la respuesta del padre, sonrisa que se duplicaba en la cara de su Tía Tempe. Mejor iba haciéndose a la idea de que el amor duele, más aún si viene en forma de puñetazo.

Y mientras el grupo seguía disfrutando de esto, el equipo de Vincent sigue discutiendo en el bar.

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí, Vincent? El caso está totalmente resuelto, y por más que lo intentes, el asesino seguirá libre, al menos que convenzas a tu hermano de querer matarlo...

-Eso es precisamente de lo que quería hablarles, Parker y Seeley necesitan ser entrenados en el arte de la cacería de vampiros. Y como ustedes mismos se acaban de dar cuenta, no tenemos mucho tiempo para que Connor venga con un plan que mande todo nuestro esfuerzo al demonio...

CAPÍTULO 31

Han pasado dos semanas desde que los restos de Dracof fueran entregados a su hija y que el grupo se decidiera finalmente a entrenar a padre e hijo en el arte de la cacería de vampiros.

Y para no levantar sospechas, decidieron que ambos fueran entrenados al mismo tiempo después de que Parker terminara sus tareas escolares y la mitad del fin de semana para poder estar con su familia y amigos.

A lo que el adolescente accedió con gusto, si bien hay algo a lo que los Booth les encanta es tomar riesgos en una situación que les parece más que interesante.

-¡No, Parker! - grita Elizabeth viendo al adolescente practicar con la ballesta el tiro al blanco - ¡Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, no cierres los ojos cuando dispares! ¡Si fallas o el objetivo lo evade, será demasiado tarde para cuando abras los ojos para ver el resultado!

-¿Te rindes ahora? - dice Booth quien está encima de Spike en el ring, el agente le está haciendo una llave de sumisión y tiene al vampiro agarrado del cuello.

-¡Está bien, tú ganas! - dice el aludido golpeando el suelo con desesperación.

-¡Te lo dije, Spike! - dice Parker riendo de buena gana ante la escena- ¡Jamás hables de Mamá cuando Seeley Booth está cerca!

-¡Si lo único que hice fue pensar que ella es muy atractiva! - dice el vampiro sobándose el cuello, el chico jamás pensó que él tuviera tanta fuerza.

-Peor tantito, tienes suerte de que ella no está aquí... - dice Booth riendo de buena gana y bajando del ring para ir a buscar algo de tomar, no quiere decirle a sus nuevos amigos que fue ella la que le enseñó varias técnicas de sumisión que ha usado en el entrenamiento.

-¿Agente Booth? - dice el mayordomo de los Hodgins entrando en la arena de entrenamiento del búnker.

-¿Sucede algo, James? - pregunta el agente colocándose una toalla sobre los hombros mientras comienza a vaciarse la botella en la cara.

-Allá afuera está una señorita vestida totalmente de negro y con el rostro cubierto, solicitando su presencia y la del Agente Logan de manera inmediata. El Agente Logan ya está en camino y llegará en 5 minutos.

-Gracias, James - dice Booth secándose la cara y dándole la toalla al mayordomo mientras comienza a avanzar hacia el pasillo seguido por Parker, Spike y Elizabeth que también siente curiosidad de lo que está pasando - ¿te dio algún nombre?

-Sí... Tasha Ragotzky...

Los rostros de Spike y su novia palidecen por el nombre mientras Parker solo los mira confusos, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando pero sabe que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, así que decide entrar en la sala junto a su progenitor.

-Buenas tardes, Agente Booth - dice la dama con claro acento ruso tomando un sorbo de su taza de té mientras los Booth toman asiento frente a ella - el muchacho debe ser su hijo mayor, Parker. ¿O me equivoco?

-Está en lo correcto, Su Alteza... - dice Booth saliendo del shoc

-Puede llamarme Tasha si así lo desea, después de todo, esta no es una reunión formal.

-¿A qué ha venido hasta acá exactamente?

\- A planear el fin de Connor, el Blade Runner. Y para eso debo reunirme con ustedes. Hablé con Águila Blanca y me dijo que rol juega cada uno en esta profecía. Vincent también es un Blade Hunter pero su función es... diferente por así decirlo. Él es el Enviado, el que intenta evitar las calamidades futuras, su marca recién se define cuando los Blade Hunter Guerreros entran en acción. El Héroe - dice señalando a Booth - y el Destructor - dice mirando a Parker. Los tres junto al vampiro de la profecía deben detener a Connor y el Destructor es quien lo elimina definitivamente. En ese momento llega a su fin la vida en el Submundo - dice Tasha suspirando.

\- No es de esa manera, Tasha - dice Vincent llegando con Angel a la Mansión Hodgings - llega a su fin la era de los Blade al dar por concluida la profecia pero el Submundo no termina ahí. Continua pero regido por cada uno de los clanes principales.

-¿Entonces no moriremos todos? - pregunta Tasha aun sin poder creerlo.

\- No - le sonríe Vincent - solo seran dueños de su propio destino.

-¡Es lo mejor que he escuchado el dia de hoy! - dice la reina vampiro sonriendo - ¿pero cómo venceremos a Connor?

-Él debe salir del Submundo para que podamos luchar y reducirlo - dice Angel mirando a los Blade - ni piensen que porque es mi hijo voy a ayudarlo. Prefiero mil vidas inocentes.

\- Ok. Entendimos el mensaje - dice Seeley - ¿pero cómo lo atraemos aquí?

\- La única forma de hacerlo salir es con un enfrentamiento con quien él desea matar más que a nadie - dice Spike - debes luchar con el, Angel.

-¡No! - dice Vincent - el enfrentamiento debe ser con un Blade. ¡Peleará conmigo!

\- Ejem... yo soy el Heroe, hijo - le dice Seeley poniéndole la mano en el hombro - además si me visto como tu padre pensará que lo soy.

-¡¿Y alguien puede decirme por qué soy el Destructor?! - dice Parker entre confundido y asustado - Tengo que matar a un vampiro profetico?

\- Tú eres un paladín profetizado, Parker - le dice Vincent - serás el mejor cazavampiros de todos los tiempos pero ahora debes prepararte.

\- Si hijo - le dice Seeley - somos una estirpe de cazavampiros y tú eres el principal. Angel te entrenará y cumplirás tu destino.

\- Bien - dice Angel - debemos iniciar el entrenamiento ahora mismo. Con los tres Blade Hunter.

-¿Tres? - dice Vincent sorprendido.

Angel voltea su muñeca y él se sorprende al ver la marca de la daga con la punta hacia adelante.

\- Ahora que ya estamos claros, empecemos con el verdadero entrenamiento. Elizabeth y Spike junto conmigo y los Blade al frente. Yo entrenaré a Seeley, Elizabeth a Parker y Spike a Vincent - mientras va diciéndolo los Blade se alinean frente a su contrincante - primero será la lucha sin armas. ¿Preparados? ¡Ataquen!

...

Connor esta de mal humor. La guerra del submundo con los humanos fue evitada y no hay motivos para pelear con Angel. Está furioso en realidad.

"Connor..."

"¡Angel! ¡Vaya que sorpresa, Papá! ¡Hasta que por fin me contactas!"

"Es mejor que desistas de tus planes destructivos. El destino no está escrito y se puede evitar si crees que tienes una oportunidad para cambiar"

"Prueba tus charlas motivacionales con Vincent, Angel. Él sí podría creerte toda esa basura sentimental que acabas de decir. ¿Qué clase de vampiro de la profecía eres? Se supone que mi padre es un guerrero sin piedad, ni alma, ni corazón".

"Ya no soy Angelus... eso lo sabes bien"

"¡Tú no eres mi padre, entonces... preparate para morir!"

"Pelearemos entonces. En tres días... en el desierto de Arizona"

"¡No! Mañana y en Washington..."

"Yo acepté tu reto, sabes que elijo el lugar de batalla. Arizona, tres días, adiós"

\- Bien. Aceptó. Ahora debemos ingresar los seis al portal dimensional para entrenar. Tres días son tres años exactos. Tiempo más que suficiente para entrenarlos. Ingresemos ya!


	32. Chapter 32

-¿En qué consiste el nuevo plan exactamente? - pregunta Sweets desde su oficina telepáticamente al Comandante Parker.

-Los gemelos acaban de mandarme el nuevo informe con todos los detalles del caso... - dice Parker abriendo los resultados preliminares - y hoy es el día en el que los restos fueron robados del Jeffersonian...

-¿Pero acaso los restos de Dracof no fueron devueltos a su hija hace dos semanas? ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-Estamos hablando del Blade Runner... - contesta Parker como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia - un tipo que quería iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial solo porque era un rechazado tanto por los humanos por los de su propia especie. Esa combinación es letal e impredecible, y si adivino perfectamente sus movimientos, no puede encontrarme ni a mí ni a Angel, así que solo le queda una opción...

-¡Querrá atacar el corazón de todo! - dice Sweets mientras el color se desvanece totalmente de su rostro mientras comienza a buscar las llaves de su motoneta y sale a toda prisa de su oficina - ¡Quiere destruir el Jeffersonian para hacerlos salir de su escondite antes de tiempo!

-Y no tengo que repetirte lo que pasará si Mamá muere...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

-Dana, por favor, déjame regresar a casa... ya han pasado dos semanas y mi espalda me está pasando factura por dormir todo ese tiempo en el sofá de mi oficina... - dice Mulder topándose con su novia en la entrada del Jeffersonian.

-¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de ocultarme algo tan grande! - dice la agente rehuyendo la mirada de su compañero de andanzas - ¡Tienes suerte de que te haya dejado recoger a John de la escuela y permitido que lo invitaras a comer una vez al día!

-Dana, ¿Podrías callarte? - dice Mulder frunciendo el ceño mientras ve a su alrededor, presiente algo extraño.

-¡No me vas a callar Mulder, ya he tenido suficiente de tus patrañas, mentiras y verdades a medias!

-¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Después puedes matarme si quieres, pero...!

Antes de que alguno de los dos pueda agregar algo, un proyectil pasa volando demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Scully quien en ese momento voltea a ver a su compañero y ver detrás de él a una figura vestida de negro apuntándoles con una ballesta. Antes de siquiera parpadear, Scully siente como su compañero la embiste hasta caer ambos al suelo y la otra figura se desvanece en el aire.

-¿Mulder? ya puedes quitarte de encima - pregunta Scully después de unos segundos que le parecieron muy incómodos ya que él se rehusa a quitarse de encima -¿Estás bien?- pero al no recibir respuesta decide revisar de nuevo solo para descubrir que está en shock además de tener una estaca clavada en la espalda a la altura del páncreas- ¡Mulder!

-Dana... yo... solo quería decirte que... te... - es demasiado tarde, el agente ya ha perdido el conocimiento

-¡Mulder, no! ¡Por favor no me dejes! - grita Scully con desesperación tomando la cabeza de su compañero y poniéndola sobre su regazo mientras comienza a llamar al número de emergencias - ¡Por favor no me dejes sola! ¡No ahora que acabamos de recuperar a John! ¡Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor no te mueras!

Jack Hodgings está en su laboratorio extrayendo algunas herramientas que le servirán en su taller para empezar con el armado de la estructura de la máquina del tiempo cuando siente un estremecimiento que le eriza los vellos de la nuca y se tira de frente hasta el suelo. Levanta la vista y ve una estaca clavada en la pared de su laboratorio. Se incorpora ágilmente y ni sabe como pero se dobla hacia atrás evitando otra estaca dirigida a su corazón. Trepa a una de las máquinas de un salto y gruñe. El pelirrojo entomólogo saca su lado licántropo ante un enemigo comun.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Eres un hombre lobo! ¡Eso sí es una sorpresa Dr. Hodgings! La pelea será interesante... no me gusta matar sin cazar.

Connor está suspendido en el aire frente a la plataforma y desde ahí dispara con la ballesta contra Jack que elude las estacas con agilidad saliendo de su laboratorio y encaramándose en las barandas de la plataforma. Reconoce al joven y gruñe amenazadoramente.

\- ¡Maldito Connor! ¡Eres el hijo bastardo de Angel! - dice saltando al piso con el rojo pelaje en brazos y rostro además de garras y colmillos - ¡no vas a llegar a ella! ¡Primero tendrás que matarme!

-¡Pero a eso he venido Jack! No seas impaciente. Y no soy el bastardo de Angel. ¡Soy el hijo legítimo de Angelus! ¡Que te quede claro!

Vampiro y licántropo se lanzan frente a frente y mientras Jack llega a herir con las garras en el hombro a Connor, este le clava una estaca en la pierna, muy cerca de la arteria femoral. La trasformación del entomólogo se revierte y cae al piso desde el aire.

-¡Tuve el honor de tu primera transformación Jack! ¡Vaya privilegio! ¡Lo malo es que será la última! Aunque como soy tan considerado voy a explicarte algo... - pisa la pierna del hombre y lo hace gritar de dolor, la herida de Jack empieza a manar sangre con fuerza, ha rasgado la femoral - para que un vampiro se transforme necesita perder la condición del amor verdadero y bla, bla, bla... demás estupideces sentimentales pero para que un licántropo se transforme solo es necesario un miedo ancestral a perder lo más amado e importante... así que tu mujer está aquí en el Jeffersonian y voy a... - ingresa a su mente para ubicar a Angela y se lleva una sorpresa - ¡válgame! ¡Ustedes sí que son una caja de sorpresas! ¡No era a Angela a quien protegias! ¡Es a la personq que quieres como una hermana! Y ella es el centro de toda esta historia sin fin. ¡Gracias por el dato Jack! - el hombre sigue desangrándose en el piso pero enciende un transmisor de bolsillo. Es una alarma de emergencia para los que están en la dimensión de entrenamiento - ¡Si la mato se habrá terminado todo el juego!

Connor llega a la oficina de Temperance Brennan y patea la puerta rompiéndola e ingresando. Ella ha visto todo y tiene en las manos la ballesta gemela de Angel apuntando al corazón del Blade Runner. Se la dejaron por si ocurría lo que se presentaba exactamente en este momento.

\- Dra. Brennan déjeme darle mis respetos y mis saludos. Usted es el cerebro detrás de toda esta historia de tragedia, horror y muerte. ¡Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque sea mi madrastra! Pero es la esposa de un Blade Hunter y la madre de otro, además de la mujer de Angel y madrastra del Destructor. ¡Toda una mujer multifacética! En torno a usted gira todo este engranaje y si saco la pieza principal - dice apuntándole también al corazon - todo terminará con su muerte. No será necesario pelear con Angel. Si la mato, todo el futuro se irá...

Una estaca en el pecho hace que el Blade Runner caiga de rodillas disparando la ballesta sin ángulo exacto. Sweets le ha incrustado la estaca desde atrás.

\- Hablas demasiado como el psicópata que eres... sé que no estas muerto porque no soy un Blade Hunter - dice Sweets sin sacar la mano de la estaca - pero por lo menos te detendrás unos días - remueve la estaca haciendo que Connor grite de dolor y desaparezca en una nube negra. Mira hacia adelante y palidece corriendo hacia Temperance. Tiene la estaca en el abdomen, los ojos muy abiertos y la vida pendiendo de un hilo.

25 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO

Angel está desesperado corriendo a mil con la SUV por la autopista. Temperance se desvaneció frente a sus ojos mientras conversaban en el comedor de diario tomando un cafe y no recupera la conciencia desde el asiento del copiloto donde la colocó a las volandas para llevarla a emergencias en el Mercy.

Dana Scully llama a emergencias desde su casa en Washington. Fox Mulder está exánime en el suelo con los ojos fijos en el techo. Estaban en una de sus cotidianas discusiones por un quítame estas pajas cuando lo vio caer ante sus ojos sin motivo alguno. Cree que le dio un ataque cardíaco o un derrame.

Katherine Hodgings no logra despertar a sus hijos Jack y William. Están en una especie de animación suspendida o letargo y los mete a su auto para llevarlos inmediatamente al Jeffersonian. Está convencida que todo eso tiene que ver con los viajes al futuro de su hermano y concuñados así que llega en menos de diez minutos al Instituto y deja a los niños en el auto en el estacionamiento para sacar a su padre de cualquier experimento loco que se encuentre realizando para que la ayude con sus nietos. Ingresa al laboratorio de su padre, se traga un grito y corre a su lado.

Jack esta tendido en el piso casi agónico y sin poder mover la pierna derecha.

Christine ha llegado por sus propias fuerzas a emergencias ginecológicas del Mercy. Tiene dolores intensos en el vientre y cree que son producto de una amenaza de aborto. Lo que no sabe es que sus bebés luchan por sobrevivir y quedarse en su vientre. Si el futuro es alterado con la muerte de alguno de los tres personajes serán dos Blade Hunters y el circulo vicioso seguirá su curso.

Angela llega al Mercy alertada por John Mulder y se encuentra en emergencia rodeada de toda su familia inmediata. Hodgings, Booth, Mulder todos están inmersos en un caos total. Sale al estacionamiento del hospital y llama a Parker con el comunicador temporal.

\- Habla el Comandante Booth...

-¡Déjate de niñerias, Parker! ¡Soy Angela Montenegro- Hodgings! ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo, maldita sea?! Todos, absolutamente todos estamos en el hospital esperando noticias de Temperance, Fox y Jack! ¡Incluso de Christine! ¡Están como muertos! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

\- El Apocalipsis, Tía Angela - dice Parker resoplando - ya empezó en el corazón del Jeffersonian. Connor fue a matar a Mamá y de paso a Fox y Tío Jack. Si no se salvan alterarán todos los acontecimientos futuros y eso será mucho peor que lo ya vivido. Tengo que matarlo yo, Tía Angela, no puedo esperar más tiempo. Debí hacerlo apenas llegué. Cuida a mi Mamá y dile que la quiero mucho. Ella siempre ha sido y sera mi verdadera madre. Adiós Tia Angela.

Parker corta la comunicación y se ajusta la ballesta a la espalda, saliendo del búnker. Michael esta en la Mansión Hodgings intentando ayudar a su padre de incógnito para que sea más fácil construir la máquina del tiempo. Sabe donde encontrar a Connor y parte volando hasta el Submundo. Tiene que aprovechar que está herido y que no sabe de él.

...

-¿Qué sucede, Booth? - dice Spike viendo al agente cansado y jadeando - has aguantado más que esto durante los entrenamientos...

-No es eso, tengo un presentimiento, algo está pasando...

Y ni bien dice esto, la alarma en la entrada comienza a sonar. Y es en ese momento que todos comienzan a voltear a ver a Vincent en búsqueda de alguna respuesta.

-No me miren a mí, llevamos aquí un día entero, así que no sé nada del mundo exterior...

-¡Demonios, tenemos que salir de aquí entonces!

Angel abre la puerta de salida y es Booth el primero en salir, solo para descubrir con horror como su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse.

-¡Papá! - grita Parker horrorizado y busca al Agente Logan en busca de respuestas solo para descubrir que él también se está desvaneciendo.

-¡Vuelve a entrar, Booth y cierra esa maldita puerta! - grita Spike comenzando a entender más o menos lo que está pasando, ya que de inmediato ambos regresan a la normalidad - ¡Este es el único lugar seguro para ustedes tres ya que es una dimensión totalmente diferente a la nuestra!

-¡Habla por ti, Spike! - dice Booth leyendo la mente del vampiro para saber cuales son su suposiciones - ¡Mi esposa está en peligro de muerte y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!

-¡Si alguno de nosotros abandona esta habitación estamos muertos! - grita Vincent soportando las ganas de lanzarse al suelo y comenzar a llorar por su madre que más de seguro va a estar muerta en el momento que lleguen al Jeffersonian.

-¡Pero nosotros dos sí! - dice Spike señalando a Elizabeth - ¡Nosotros iremos a averiguar lo que está pasando e intentar arreglarlo! ¡Mientras tanto continuen con el entrenamiento! ¡Ya no nos necesitan más aquí!

Y sin decir más, el vampiro y su novia abandonan la habitación especial dejando a los cuatro Booth totalmente en shock, excepto por Parker.

-Creo que este es el momento en el que me explican que demonios está pasando.

-Mamá está muerta, Parker... - dice Vincent sentado en el suelo, tan sumido en su estupor y melancolía que no cuida sus palabras y olvida totalmente que no está hablando con la versión adulta de su hermano.

-¡¿Mamá?! - dice Parker mirando bien a Vincent. El porte, la altura, la forma de comportarse y sobre todo... los ojos. El chico ha vivido lo suficiente con Temperance y en el Jeffersonian como para darse cuenta de los marcadores fisiológicos del cuerpo. Sabe que es hijo de Angel el vampiro pero... ¿de su madre también? - ¡No! 'No puedes ser mi hermano! ¡Mi mamá no...! ¡Noooo!

Booth y Angel intentan contener al chico pero el los empuja a ambos haciendo que caigan de espaldas a cada lado y parte volando al otro lado de la isla. Están en una pequeña isla con frutos comestibles y una fuente con agua potable en la dimensión de entrenamiento.

\- Bueno, ya se convirtió en el Destructor... - dice Angel levantándose y viendo como Booth parte en busca de su hijo. Le coloca una mano en el hombro al suyo y este deja salir el torrente de emociones reprimidas echándose a llorar con la cabeza baja - sé que no hay palabras para consolarte en este momento, hijo, pero ella no está muerta.

\- Lo estará - dice Vincent con la voz rota - me concentré tanto en proteger a Seeley que olvidé protegerla a ella y de paso traumé a Parker. ¡Qué buen Enviado soy!

\- Te pareces más a tu madre de lo que crees - sonríe el vampiro - escúchame Vincent, si Temperance estuviera muerta Seeley se transformaría inmediatamemte en vampiro y saldría de esta dimensión sin importarle nada para matar a Connor. Tú ya te habrías desvanecido completamente. Créeme, es una mujer luchadora y valiente y además es tan terca que es capaz de decirle a la misma parca tantos argumentos y explicaciones antropológicas que desistiría de llevársela.

Vincent sonrie en medio de las lágrimas. Angel la conoce bien pero nunca han estado juntos tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Además ella no va a morirse... va a luchar por ti. Ya has sido concebido.

-¡¿Qué?! - dice Vincent perplejo - ¿pero tú y ella...?

\- El día que llegaste con la estaca al hospital, bueno... no voy a ser explícito pero estábamos en un sofá cama al lado de tu habitación... - Angel decidió ser directo con su hijo - te concibió ahí.

-¡¿Engaño a Seeley contigo?! - dijo Vincent levantándose de un salto del lado de su padre - ¡No! ¡Esa no es mi madre! ¡Ella no es así!

\- Estaba narcotizada. Era la única forma de que te concibiera.

\- ¿Tú la...? ¿La drogaste? - Vincent va encolerizándose cada vez más - ¡La violaste!

\- No. No fue así. Fue consensuado. Y tú eres el resultado.

Vincent se arroja sobre Angel para matarlo. Ya han sido revelados los poderes de Blade Hunter también en Vincent. Angel tuvo que traumarlo con esa mentira para que pueda pelear con Connor si el muere rapido.

Booth escucha la conversación padre-hijo al otro lado de la isla y aunque se retuerce al escuchar la mentira de Angel, sabe que no es verdad. Temperance no está embarazada y si lo estuviera está seguro que él sería el padre... tiene que serlo. Va a buscar a Parker y lo encuentra destruyendo a puñetazos un peñasco enorme en la playa. Va hacia él.

-¡Ella te engañó! ¡Tuvo un hijo con el vampiro! - le grita su hijo desde varios metros - ¡¿cómo puedes perdonarla?!

\- Porque asi no ocurrieron las cosas. Piénsalo bien, Vincent tiene... ¿25 años? Para que eso fuera cierto, tu mamá tuvo que quedar embarazada a los 15 años de un vampiro pedófilo... - dice Booth racionalizando con su primogénito - Vincent viene del futuro. Yo estaba muerto y Angel me suplantó para darles un padre a ustedes y estabilidad emocional - toma aire para revelar un secreto - yo se lo pedí al momento de morir. Vincent fue concebido después...

\- ¡¿Tú mueres en esta pelea?! - dice Parker entendiendo algo de lo que su padre intenta decirle - ¡no debes pelear entonces! ¡No puedes morir Papá, te necesitamos!

\- Vincent nunca nacerá si yo estoy vivo pero con Angel ya ideamos un plan, no te preocupes - dice abrazando al adolescente pero inmediatamente mueve la cabeza en actitud reprobatoria - los genes de tu madre están demasiado presentes en ese chico. Vamos al otro lado de la isla antes que Vincent cometa parricidio y suicidio a la vez de un solo estacazo.

Llegan justo para coger a Vincent y derribarlo a la arena antes de que, loco de ira, mate a su propio padre.

-¡Pero que carajos te pasa muchacho! - le grita Booth sacudiendolo para que regrese en sí - ¡has sido tan ecuánime y racional todo este tiempo! ¡Compórtate como hijo de quién eres!

\- En realidad sí se ha comportado como hijo de quien es... - dice Angel levantándose ayudado por Parker - ese ataque de insanidad y locura le viene por genes.

\- Mi esposa no esta loca! - le dice Booth a Angel - no hagas que te remate...

\- Me refiero a mí... - dice Angel caminando apoyado en Parker para sentarse a la sombra de una palmera - gracias muchacho - se deja caer a la arena y se apoya contra la palmera cerrando los ojos - ambos están convertidos en Blade Hunters, solo faltas tú, Seeley.

\- ¿Vas a irritarme diciendo que te acostaste con Temperance? - le dice cruzando los brazos - ya se que es mentira.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es mentira? - le dice Angel con una sontisa socarrona - antes de que los tres me maten les recuerdo que somos cuatro para destruir a Connor.

\- Lo estás haciendo para que me transforme por la ira - trata de razonar Seeley.

\- Y no está resultando porque estás racionalizándolo - dice abriendo los ojos cansado - necesito decirte algo pero eso queda entre tú y yo. No quiero que lean nuestras mentes, chicos. ¿Está bien? De eso depende el éxito de esta mision.

\- Está bien - dicen ambos todavía molestos.

"Sé que ella tiene un lunar en..." - sonrie demasiado maliciosamente como para que Booth lo deje pasar

-¡No! ¡Yo te mato! - dice Seeley lanzándose contra Angel con más fuerza que los dos Blade Hunters anteriores, quienes intentan sujetarlo antes de que estropee más al cansado vampiro y lo logran después de dos golpes al rostro de Angel que ya no puede más y decide dejarse llevar por la inconsiencia.

-¡Papa! ¡Mataste a Angel! - le grita Parker al verlo caer a la arena.

-¡No se va a morir por dos puñetazos! - le dice su padre intentando controlarse.

Vincent se arrodilla al lado de su padre y comprueba sus signos vitales.

\- Está desmayado por la paliza que le di - dice arrependido.

\- Bueno, bien merecida se la tenía - dice Booth algo molesto todavía - vamos chico, tu padre es el vampiro más ladino que conozco y tiene más vidas que un gato negro. Solo necesita descansar unas horas y volveremos al mundo real. Ya tenemos los poderes de Blade Hunter y el entrenamiento. Vamos por Connor y podrás volver a tu tiempo.


	33. Chapter 33

-¡Si los llevamos a un hospital no van a sobrevivir, debemos llevarlos al Submundo! - dice Elizabeth viendo como cargan a los heridos en las ambulancias.

-Señorita, no podemos llevarlos a un lugar que no conocemos y que ni siquiera aparece en el mapa - dice el paramédico.

-Yo los guiaré, pero por favor confíen en ella... - dice Spike

-Yo pagaré el traslado y lo que quieran por su silencio... - dice Angela entre lágrimas y sin poder soportar ver a su esposo y a su mejor amiga al borde de la muerte - solo hagan lo que ellos digan, por favor...

Mientras esto sucede, Sweets tiene una conversación telepática con Parker.

-Los van a llevar al Submundo... - dice Sweets con preocupación y nervisismo - los paramédicos no estaban de acuerdo, pero cuando Angela les habló de dinero... bueno supongo que todos tenemos necesidades.

-Es mejor así, la tribu de los Licántropos tienen a algunos de los mejores curanderos del Submundo... Y supongo que Tasha Ragotzky estará más que dispuesta a brindarles ayuda, sobre todo cuando se entere de que la vida de Vincent está en juego...

-Pero...

-Dependen de su propia fuerza de voluntad para vivir... Si uno de ellos no quiere seguir viviendo más, morirá irremediablemente a pesar de que sus heridas hayan sanado totalmente...

Terminando la conversación telepática con Sweets, Parker entra finalmente en un callejón oscuro del Submundo en búsqueda de su presa.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! - se oye la voz de un hombre acurrucado entre las sombras.

-Mírate... Connor,el Blade Runner, el jactancioso hijo e Angelus, el Incitador... eres patético, escondiéndote entre la basura como una mísera rata.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Soy la persona a la que más temes, el Blade Hunter... aunque para ti soy Mateus - Parker presiente que Connor quiere leer su mente para saber su identidad, así que se lo permite, nada mejor que un último deseo para un condenado a muerte.

-¡Patrañas! ¡Me estás engañando! - dice Connors poniéndose de pie para poder defenderse.

-Ya te he matado una vez, hacerlo una segunda no será tan difícil... - dice la figura de negro levantando su ballesta y apuntando directo al corazón de su presa.

-¡Entonces te llevaré conmigo al Infierno! - dice el aludido abalanzándose sobre Parker, pero este siente que sus reflejos no le responden como debiera y siente como lo tumba al suelo, le logra arrebatar la ballesta y logra dar un disparo certero al centro de su pecho - vaya fiasco de Blade Huner resultaste ser... - y con esto se desvanece en una nube negra.

-Sweets... - dice Parker telepáticamente mientras la vista comienza a nublársele mientras pierde la consciencia -

-¿Parker? - pregunta Sweets confundido mientras avanza con el grupo en medio el Submundo -¡¿En dónde estás?!

-He fallado en dar el golpe final... por favor... protege a todos... - Sweets queda estupefacto, puede sentir el aura del cazador, pero se está debilitando poco a poco, incluso más rápido que las personas en la ambulancia.

-¡Parker, tienes que soportar! ¡Parker! ¡Parker! - dice Sweets desesperadamente mientras corre por las calles y avenidas del Submundo en busca del hombre al que ve como un hermano menor, hasta encontrarlo. Revisa su pulso, pero nada...

-Tío Lance, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste a Parker? - pregunta Michael Hodgins al sentir la telepatía de Sweets con evidente preocupación, acaba de recibir una llamada de su madre donde le decía todo lo que pasó en el futuro.

-Parker... Parker está... - dice Sweets sin poder contener las lágrimas - Parker está muerto...

-¡Demonios! ¡Sabía que no tenía que dejarlo ir solo! ¡Ese idiota le puso un narcótico a mi bebida!

-¡¿Ya sabías que esto iba a pasar?!

-¡Esa fue la principal razón por la que vine hasta acá! - dice Michael intentando pensar en como le va a decir a todos que su cuñado acaba de ser asesinado - ¡Se acaba de cumplir la Paradoja de Hitler! ¡Si el Parker adulto mataba a Connor, eso significaba que el Parker joven nunca tuvo la experiencia de ser un Cazador, ergo, su versión adulta era un cazador sin experiencia!

-Michael... yo...

-No digas nada... - dice Michael con la cabeza entre las manos mientras comienza a hacer la llamada para su madre en el futuro - quédate con él y llévalo con los demás, ya iré con Vincent a recoger el cuerpo cuando todo esto termine...

...

Aguila Blanca y los demás licántropos están atareados intentando salvar la vida de los tres humanos que les trajeron. Aunque uno de ellos le llama poderosamente la atención. Es pelirrojo y pequeño pero ve en el los rasgos típicos de una casta que conoce bien.

-¡Este es un Cantilever! - dice la anciana llamando a su nieto Ulmar - ¡es uno de los últimos descendientes de Hugh Cantelever, el heredero al trono licántropo!

-¿Crees que lo sepa, abuela? - dice Ulmar preocupado. El es el líder hasta que aparezca alguno de los herederos. Dentro de un año se cumpliría el plazo para reclamar el trono o de lo contrario, Ulmar ascenderia con una nueva casta.

-No. No lo creo y debes decírselo apenas se reponga para que tome su lugar junto con sus hijos y perpetue la monarquía.

-¡Pero es un humano! - le dice Ulmar incredulo de lo que le pide su abuela - ¡y sus hijos también!

\- Él ya se transformo y lucho con el Blade Runner. No está muerto, lo que significa que la sangre Cantelever está muy presente en él y eso lo transmite a sus hijos. Haz lo que te digo, Ulmar o nunca serás rey.

-¡Jamás seré rey si se lo digo! - dice Ulmar molesto - no lo entiendo pero lo haré... si es lo que quieres.

\- Hazme caso y en un año asistiremos a tu coronación - dice la anciana sonriéndole a su nieto - este hombre lobo tiene demasiado corazón - dice terminando con la pierna del entomologo - bien solo necesita reponerse y descansar. ¿Quién más?

\- La mujer - dice uno de sus ayudantes - está en agonía.

Águila Blanca ve a Temperance y levanta las cejas. Reconoce a Vincent en ella y se apresura a salvarla. Retira la estaca y recita una antigua letanía guerrera mientras vacía una mezcla en la herida que deja de sangrar de inmediato. Siente una pequeñísima porción de vida dentro de ella y sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-¡Rápido! ¡Necesito uno de sus hijos aquí!

Sweets lleva a Christine que ve a su mamá en un hilo de vida y comienza a llorar. Águila Blanca coge la mano de la niña.

-¿Deseas que tu madre se salve?

\- ¡Si Señora! - dice llorando - ¡¿qué tengo que hacer?!

\- Necesito tu sangre, pequeña. Eso la salvará.

-¡Sí! No importa! Haga lo que tenga que hacer! - Christine cree que necesitan TODA su sangre y no le importa con tal que su madre viva.

Águila Blanca saca un cuchillo de pedernal y Christine cierra los ojos. Le hace un corte en la palma de la mano impresionada ante el estoicismo de la niña que se aguanta el grito de dolor y la coloca en la herida del estacazo. La sangre es absorbida por la herida hasta que se cierra y también la de la palma de la niña.

-¡Eres muy valiente, chiquilla! - le dice la anciana - pensaste que ibas a morir y eso no te asustó. Serás una buena guerrera algun día. Eres de la casta de Angelus.

-¡¿Mi mamá estará bien?! - dice Christine sin comprender mucho lo que la anciana le dice - ¡¿no morirá?!

\- Todos tenemos que morir, pequeña - le dice la anciana conduciéndola con los demás - pero hoy no es el día de tu madre. Tiene que cumplir su destino y el niño también.

Ulmar intenta restituir la vida de Fox Mulder sin éxito. El ufólogo entró en paro hace unos minutos y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, su corazón no vuelve a latir. Dana tiene su mano entre las suyas y llora desconsoladamente. Águila Blanca habla con ella.

\- Tu hombre no va a volver. Cree que te ha perdido y no desea continuar. No puedo hacer nada si él no quiere volver al mundo de los vivos. Y el hecho de haber pasado antes este mismo ritual no ayuda en nada...

Dana se acerca al rostro de Fox y lo abraza llorando a mares. Es ella la que no puede continuar sin él.

-¡Fox! ¡Por favor! ¡Regresa! ¡Te prometo que será diferente! ¡Volveremos a vivir juntos y con John! ¡No puedo seguir sin ti! ¡No puedo imaginar un mundo sin tu mirada, tus locuras, tus manías, sin ti! ¡No solamente John te necesita! ¡Yo te necesito Fox! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Por favor regresa!

No ocurre nada después de la confesión de Dana Scully. Águila Blanca percibe la presencia de Fox y este le dice por que no quiere volver.

\- Lo rechazaste cuando te propuso matrimonio. No te cree. No desea volver a la vida de antes. Dice que cuides a su hijo y que trates de ser feliz.

-¡Acepto casarme contigo! ¡Pero vuelve! ¡No me hagas rogar más, Fox William Mulder! ¡O te juro que voy a buscarte a dónde estés para traerte de vuelta!

Fox sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón vuelve a latir.

...

-¡¿Todos se han recuperado satisfactoriamente?! - pregunta Michael por el intercomunicador, aliviado por escuchar las noticias.

-¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Tu padre está lanzando improperios llamándonos a todos una bola de exagerados! ¡Mulder está feliz de haber tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte... otra vez! Y Tempe... bueno, ella está bien de salud, pero cuando todos supieron lo de Parker...

-Lo sé, Mamá... - contesta el mayor de los hijos Hodgins con la cabeza baja - ¿Puedes pasarme a Christine? Quiero ser yo quien le de la noticia...

-Claro...

-¿Christine? - dice Michael con un tono suave a su esposa quien mira por la ventana a un punto indeterminado en el espacio.

-¿Qué está pasando, Michael? - dice la mujer finalmente intentando contener su ira - ¡No necesito leer sus mentes para saber que me están ocultando algo importante! - explota finalmente la antropóloga mientras su rostro comienza a llenarse de lágrimas - ¡Estuve a punto de tener un aborto y todo mundo evade mis preguntas!

-Esa fue la primera oleada, Chris... - dice Michael en tono conciliador - todos ustedes estuvieron al borde de la muerte debido a que el robo de los restos del Jeffersonian había quedado irresoluto...

-Eso ya lo había entendido, Mikey, pero igual sigo con el presentimiento de que no me han dicho toda la verdad...

-Chris... cariño... - dice Michael suspirando para armarse de valor, ya lo había practicado un par de veces, pero igual no está preparado para decírselo - se trata de Parker... él...

-¿Está muerto, cierto? - dice Christine rehuyendo la mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente.

-Christine, yo lo siento, no pude hacer nada... él me puso un narcótico en la bebida y no pude detenerlo...

-¡Te dije que no se hicieran los héroes! - dice Christine con ira y apretando con fuerza su sábana mientras comienza a sollozar y llorar a mares - ¡Maldita sea, Parker! ¡Te dije que no te hicieras el héroe!

-Acaba de decírselo... -dice Angela cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su nuera.

-No la culpo, ella era la más cercana a Parker... - dice Scully cruzada de brazos y suspirando.

-Lo bueno es que todos están a salvo y que todo ha regresado a la normalidad... - agrega Angel, pero antes de decir algo más es interrumpido por una voz al fondo del pasillo.

-¡Siento llegar tan tarde, pero tuve que dejar a los chicos con Spike, pero él no estaba en la ciudad! - dice la mujer blanca, rubia y de ojos azules acercándose al grupo y al ver que todos están en shock - ¿Sucede algo? Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma... - luego la realización la golpea de lleno - ¡Oh, por Dios, uno de ellos está muerto!

-¿N-Norah? - es Angela quien rompe el silencio al ver a la mujer frente a ella, sin un rasgo de vampirismo y proclamando a los cuatro vientos tener más de un hijo - ¿En verdad eres tú?

\- Pero claro que soy yo, Angela... - le dice abrazándola - comprendo que estés en shock al perder un ser querido. Yo, lo siento mucho... mis hijos querían mucho al Dr. Hodgings, hasta le decían Tio Hodgie. Parker siempre le decía Tío Jack, así que ellos también lo...

-¿Parker? ¿Parker y tú? - Angela abre los ojos tanto que las cejas desaparecen en su peinado - OH DIOS MIO!

\- Se que tuvimos muchos problemas al principio por su oficio de cazavampiros, pero siempre volvíamos a estar juntos - dice enseñandoles un anillo de compromiso - me propuso matrimonio hace mas de un mes y dijo que apenas regresara del viaje al que lo envió su madre, nos casaríamos por fin - añade con una sonrisa que se desvanece al ver a Dana Scully mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos y una cara de compasión absoluta mientras Angela vuelve a abrazarla - Parker... está bien, ¿no es cierto?

\- Norah, lo siento tanto... - la artista no puede continuar porque empieza a sollozar.

\- Parker murió a manos de un vampiro, Norah - le dice Dana Scully - Michael y Vincent traerán su cuerpo apenas puedan.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! - empieza a llorar amargamente - ¡ya iba a dejar de cazar! ¡Me lo prometió! ¡Dijo que no volvería a empuñar esa maldita ballesta!

Angel no había dicho nada porque se quedó de una pieza al ver a Norah llorando y abrazada a Angela. La chica voltea y lo ve frente a ella. Se suelta de Angela y va hacia Angel furiosa.

\- ¡Ya estarás satisfecho! ¡Dejaste a tus nietos sin padre! ¡Todo porque le enseñaste a cazar y se creyó el cuento del Blade Hunter! ¡Está muerto! ¡Parker esta muerto por tu culpa! ¿Qué les voy a decir a Seeley y a Angel? ¡¿Qué jamás volverán a ver a su padre?! ¡Ambos tienen esa marca maldita en la muñeca!


	34. Chapter 34

DE REGRESO AL PASADO

Vincent ve que su padre empieza a despertar. Seeley y Parker fueron por comida al otro lado de la isla. Angel abre los ojos muy descansado. Los golpes y hematomas han desaparecido.

\- Eres mas fuerte de lo que yo pensaba, hijo - dice incorporándose rápidamente - serás un buen reemplazo mío en la batalla con Connor.

-¡Por favor, no digas eso! - le dice Vincent abrazándolo - ¡ya perdí a mamá no puedo perderte a ti tambien el mismo dia!

\- Todos moriremos algún día, hijo - le dice abrazándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño - por lo menos pude ver el hombre en el que te has convertido y estoy orgulloso de ti. Por lo menos algo hice bien.

-¡Te lo suplico, no te mueras en esta batalla... papá!

Angel suspira resignado. El acuerdo con Seeley es que él tome su lugar para engañar a la muerte y concluir con la suplantación pero ver sufrir a su hijo antes de tiempo no era parte del trato.

-Te prometo que al nacer tendrás un padre preocupado y amoroso que te cuidará y te protegerá con su vida. Eso te lo juro.

Seeley y Parker están a unos metros contemplando la escena. El hombre le impidió al chico acercarse por respeto a la despedida entre padre e hijo.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo que Vincent, papá - le dice Parker volteando y mirandolo a los ojos - No tienes permiso para morir. Mi madre te lo dijo una vez y yo lo repito. El destino de matar a Connor es mío. No quiero que me protejas o tendré que bajar la guardia para salvarte.

Y como si hubieran sido llamdas por una fuerza sobrenatural, la puerta de la dimensión comienzan a abrirse dando paso a Spike y Elizabeth que entran con la cabeza baja. Lo cual es señal para todos de que alguien ha muerto.

-Todos están sanos y salvos, Mulder apenas pudo salir con vida debido a que era la segunda vez que pasaba por el ritual, pero está despierto y usando su típico sarcasmo - es Spike quien habla...

-¿Entonces por qué las caras largas? - pregunta Vincent totalmente aliviado por las noticias, pero hay algo que evidentemente les preocupa y es de gran seriedad.

-Vincent, hubo una baja, algo que nadie se esperaba...

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo, Spike! - lo interrumpe Booth quien ya ha leído su mente y sabe lo que está a punto de decir - ¡Sabes lo que pasaría si...!

-¡En esto te equivocas, Seeley! ¡Con más razón debe saberlo antes de que su propia impulsividad lo mate de nuevo!

-¿Y si comienzan a explicar todo en lugar de usar esa estúpida telepatía? - dice Vincent deteniendo la discusión - por si no se han dado cuenta habemos algunos que no sabemos como usarla todavía...

-Vincent... - dice Booth tomando un suspiro, si alguien va a decírselos va a ser él y va a ir directo al grano - Parker, tu hermano mayor, la versión adulta del chico que tienes enfrente; acaba de ser asesinado por Connor.

-Vincent... - dice Booth tomando un suspiro, si alguien va a decírselos va a ser él y va a ir directo al grano - Parker, tu hermano mayor, la versión adulta del chico que tienes enfrente; acaba de ser asesinado por Connor.

Vincent apenas escucha lo que le dice Seeley Booth. Abre la puerta tridimensional y sale volando con rabia y furia hacia el Submundo. La compasión y buen corazón han quedado atrás. Solo quiere venganza por su hermano y por su padre. Los dos Blade Hunters restantes y Angel salen detrás de él. No pueden alcanzarlo por la velocidad que lleva.

"¡Angel! ¡Entra en su mente! - le dice telepáticamente Seeley - Connor lo va a matar si llega sin ninguna estrategia o plan de ataque"

"¡Ha bloqueado su telepatía! ¡No puedo hablar con él! ¡No logro alcanzarlo, es demasiado rápido!" - se lamenta el vampiro

"Voy a intentarlo..."

"¡¿Parker?! Desde cuando usas la telepatía?" - pregunta su padre asombrado.

"El quiere vengar a su hermano y se ha olvidado que me tiene enfrente. Mi versión adulta está muerta pero si yo sobrevivo tomaré su lugar y será como si jamás hubiera muerto. Él no está pensando y solo desea vengarse. Yo leí la siguiente parte de la profecía en los libros de Tío Jack. Si el Enviado busca venganza en vez del bien común se convertirá en una pesadilla peor que el Blade Runner. Que sería peor que Connor... quien lo engendro, ¿no es cierto?"

-¡No! ¡No puede convertirse en Angelus! - grita Angel incrementando su velocidad - perderá su alma para siempre y sera una criatura maldita y malvada. El azote del mundo humano y del submundo!

-¡Yo lo detendré Angel! - dice Parker dejándolos atras y colocándose frente a Vincent. El joven se detiene inmediatamente frente al adolescente y ambos conversan suspendidos en el aire.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Sabes que voy a matarlo y no me importa si tú eres el Destructor! ¡Lo importante es que esté muerto porque mató a mi padre y a mi hermano!

\- Yo soy tu hermano Parker, Vincent.

Vincent procesa lo que el chico le dice. Es cierto. Él es su hermano antes de conocerlo. Parker continúa.

\- De los tres Blade Hunter eres el único que tiene la facultad de hacer el bien... o el mal. Si buscas venganza te convertiras en Angelus. Mataras a Connor y luego tendremos que luchar contra ti. Tú mismo matarás a Angel y a mi padre y los dos, tú y yo, moriremos en combate. ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!

\- Yo solo quiero matar a Connor... - dice entendiendo lo futil de sus palabras y dándose cuenta que el adolescente ya es el hombre que el recuerda.

\- Es mi destino, Vincent. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie y descuida, seré el mejor hermano mayor que puedas tener - el muchacho sonríe al joven y por un momento Vincent puede ver a su hermano mayor de cuarenta y pico de años sonriéndole a traves del muchacho. Asiente y deja la venganza de lado. Seeley y Angel se reúnen con ellos para trazar el plan de ataque.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL SUBMUNDO

-Tienes que estar bromeando... - dice Jack Hodgins viendo al líder de los licántropos parado frente a él - ¿Yo soy el heredero al trono de los licántropos?

-No exactamente... podría ser cualquiera de tu familia, pero eres el mayor de todos...

-De hecho tengo un hermano mayor del que no sabía nada hasta hace algunos años, pero no creo que una persona que vive en un sanatorio mental fuera aceptado como rey... - dice Jack Hodgins medio en serio y medio en broma.

-Deja de lado las bromas, Cantilever... digo, Su Alteza- dice Ulmar mordiéndose la lengua de tan solo pronunciar esas palabras - la coronación está programada para dentro de un año exactamente, puede invitar a cualquier persona que desee, incluso... incluso hu-human-nos - dice el licántropo teniendo dificultad para pronunciar esas palabras.

-Déjame pensarlo por un momento... -

Hodgins comienza a analizar su nueva situación: ser un rey y gobernar a toda una tribu de hombres lobos, pero eso significaría perder su amado trabajo en el Jeffersonian, además de tener que trasladar todas las cosas de su mansión al Submundo.

Eso sin contar el hecho de que Angela lo mataría por querer hacer algo tan idiota, Hodgins nunca ha sido una persona a la que le interese el poder o la realeza. Odia los protocolos y que la gente lo trate con respeto solo por estar en la jerarquía más alta

-¿Y bien? - dice Ulmar presintiendo que Jack ya ha tomado la decisión.

-Me niego rotundamente a tomar el trono - dice Hodgins con una sonrisa al ver el rostro en shock de la persona con la que está hablando - ¡amigo, soy un científico loco, alguien cuya vida gira en torno a las explotar cadáveres y jugar en el barro y el lodo! ¡Si convertirme en rey significa que voy a dejar todo eso, prefiero que me vuelvan a disparar en la pierna y me desgarren la vena femoral! ¡Y créeme que mi esposa no lo pensaría dos veces en hacerlo cuando se lo diga!

-Pero... aun puedes seguir haciendo eso aquí, incluso podrías tener conejillos de indias...

-Escuché todo lo que tu abuela te dijo, Ulmar... - dice Hodgins poniendo un brazo sobre el brazo del líder de facto - no lo hago solo por mí, sino por la tribu, tú mereces ese puesto mucho más que yo. Yo solo soy un multimillonario excéntrico con un gusto insano por la ciencia...

-Bien, en primer lugar, hay una razón por la que te dijimos que tu versión adulta fue asesinada, Parker... - dice Spike sentándose en una de las mesas que hay en la otra dimensión - él fue asesinado por su impulsividad y falta de estrategia, pensó que podría darle el golpe final después de que Sweets lo dejara medio muerto...

-¿Qué fue lo que salió mal entonces?

-Se le llama la paradoja de Hittler - comienza Elizabeth y decide continuar al ver que Booth levanta la mano para preguntar que demonios es eso - dicho de manera simple, significa que si él mataba a Connor, eso significaba que tú no tendrías la experiencia de cazador y no sabrías como matarlo...

-Y a la hora de repetir el viaje en el tiempo, sin esa experiencia previa como cazador, mis habilidades no serían ni la sombra de lo que hubieran sido...

-Exacto... pero eso sería una paradoja imposible de resolver. Entonces el Destino, o Dios, el universo, o la suerte, como lo quieras llamar, tomó el camino más corto para resolver todo este embrollo... - dice Spike haciendo una pequeña pausa para que Booth y Angel asimilen la situación - matar a tu versión adulta para evitar que interfiera de alguna manera...

\- Y al hacerlo te dio nuevamente la potestad de elegir - dice Vincent sentado solo en otra mesa.

...

Temperance llora desconsoladamente acostsda de lado en la cama de hospital al enterarse que su hijo mayor había muerto en el pasado, víctima de Connor, el Blade Runner.

"Si no matan a ese maldito muchacho, me teletransportaré yo misma al pasado y lo mataré con mis propias manos... - piensa furiosa pero al darse cuenta que sería en vano y que su marido e hijos restantes serían capaces de colocarla en coma inducido con tal que no cometiera semejante locura, rompe a llorar nuevamente al sentirse directamente resposable de la muerte del cazavampiros - Parker... hijo... ¡¿cómo pude enviarte a ese viaje a morir igual que a tu hermano Vincent?! ¡Jamás debí pensar en esta locura! ¡Debí ir yo! ¡Maldita sea, si alguien tenía que morir era yo! Me hubiera reunido con Seeley más rápidamente...

-¡Detente en este mismo momento! - dijo Angel ingresando a su habitación y acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente a frente - ¡no puedes pensar que suicidándote vas a corregir algo! ¡Parker adolescente está vivo y mientras lo esté, nuestro hijo puede regresar en la siguiente oleada! Además... - dice besándola en la nariz con cariño - quiero que conozcas a unas personitas muy especiales. ¡Pasen niños!

Un niño de seis años ingresa a la habitacion riendo y corriendo, se trepa a la cama de Temperance y la abraza emocionado.

-¡Abuelita Tempe! ¡Ya estás bien! ¿Vas a hacernos macarrones con queso cuando vayamos a tu casa?

Temperance mira con la boca abierta al niño. Los mismos rizos rubios, los mismos ojuelos pardos y la sonrisa de su marido. ¿Parker ha reencarnado tan rápido?

\- Te presento a tu nieto Seeley Booth Jr. Es el primogénito de Parker y Norah.

-¡¿Norah?! - dice Temperance sin poder abrir más la boca - ¡¿Nora Summers?! ¡¿La sobrina de Elizabeth?!

\- Veo que no me has olvidado, suegrita - dice Norah con desparpajo ingresando a la habitación de Temperance con un bebé en brazos. Debería tener dos años a lo sumo - este pilluelo es tu nieto menor, Angel Booth Jr. - dice mirando seria al ex-vampiro - yo me opuse a que le ponga ese nombre pero Parker - se le hace un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, pero al ver a sus hijos hace un esfuerzo supremo y vuelve a serenarse tomando aire - bueno, usted sabe como es su hijo, me convenció de ponérselo y aquí está. Ve con tu abuelita, bebé...

Temperance coloca en su regazo al nene. Tiene cabello oscuro y ondeado, la mirada inquieta de Parker pero los ojos azules y profundos de su madre. Le recuerda inmediatamente a alguien.

\- Parker siempre dijo que se parecia a Vincent - dijo tragándose las lagrimas y revolviéndole el cabello al bebé - le dije a los niños que el viaje de su padre puede tardar mucho más de lo esperado... quizá podrían quedarse con ustedes por unos días, mientras voy a buscarlo...

-¡No Norah! - dice Angel dándose cuenta del real alcance de la frase - ¡nos quedaremos con los niños si prometes no ir allá! ¡Tu destino se cambiará apenas regreses a ese lugar!

\- Me quedaré con los hijos de mi hijo - dice Temperance abrazando a los niños - pero si tú vas solo tendré polvo entre los brazos... - dice mirando a los niños y luego volviendo a los ojos de Norah - ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Norah relaciona. Polvo. Los vampiros se convierten en... ¡ella se convertiría en vampiro! ¡Y no existirían los hijos de Parker!

EN EL CASTILLO VAMPIRO, HACE 25 AÑOS...

-¡Parker! - dice Vincent llorando a lágrima viva y acercándose al féretro en donde descansan los restos de su hermano mayor en el castillo Ragotzky.

Es la noche anterior a la batalla que decidirá el destino de todos, Parker y Booth decidieron que lo mejor era ir con su familia, por lo que Vincent y Michael fueron a recoger el cuerpo.

-Tu hermano era una persona de gran corazón - dice la reina vampiro después de leer la mente de Vincent y ver sus recuerdos - él no merecía morir de esa manera...

-El que a hierro mata, a hierro muere... - dice Vincent sin separar la vista del ataúd - Seeley Booth pensaba de la misma manera, y desafortunadamente Parker también lo entendió así... Parker sabía que iba a morir siendo cazador, pensaba que lo merecía después de todas las atrocidades que vivió y se vio obligado a cometer durante la Guerra...

-Vincent, hay algo que debes saber... - dice Michael poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado - Parker dejó un legado... - El aludido levanta la mirada expectante, no quiere leer la mente de su cuñado por el miedo a que sea algo horrible - Norah está viva y tiene dos hijos de Parker.

-¡¿Qué?! - dice Vincent tras unos segundos de shock y asimilación - ¡¿Pero cómo...?!

-Por lo que me dijeron los gemelos, he logrado deducir esto: en nuestra línea temporal original, Norah fue transformada por un vampiro dentro de diez años exactamente. Cuando detuvimos a John, ella habría sido transformada en la escuela, ayer mismo...

-Pero entonces, eso significaría que la persona que la transformó cambió sus planes drásticamente al ver como fracasaban rotundamente...

-Lo que significa que solo hay una persona que pudo haber hecho algo así... y es la misma pesona que atacó el Jeffersonian ayer.

-Connor... ¡Connor! ¡Connor! - repite Vincent sintiendo la furia correr nuevamente por su interior - ¡Maldito Connor! Si pudiera matarlo con la ballesta de mi hermano sería...

\- ¿Feliz?

Angel ingresa al panteón del reino para presentar sus respetos al hombre que, según Vincent, quería como a un hijo y enseñó a cazar. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a la reina vampiro. Ella no puede evitar un poco de temor en su presencia. Su padre le temía más que a la muerte. Estaba seguro que la familia de Vlad Dracula lo había contratado como sicario para matarlo y aunque se tomara su tiempo y demorara siglos, estaba convencido que moriría a manos de Angelus... la ironía es que quien lo mato fuera hijo de quien mas temía.

\- Descuide Alteza - dice Angel llegando hasta el féretro que es donde se encuentran Tasha y su hijo - vengo a despedir a mi hijastro, no tengo ninguna segunda intención al entrar a su castillo.

\- Eso espero Angelus - dice la reina intentando dominar sus temores y buscando con la mirada su ballesta real.

Angel mira el rostro de Parker adulto. El cabello rubio está cortado al estilo militar y lleva barba candado del mismo color de su cabello. Su complexión atlética y sus manos gastadas delatan su pasado militar y cazador. Era mas alto que Seeley y él. Está vestido con su traje de cazavampiros. Angel suspira resignadamente. Si él no le hubiera enseñado a cazar en el futuro, el hombre frente a sus ojos no estaría muerto.

\- Era inevitable que se conviertiera en cazador, Angelus - dijo Tasha leyendo su mente y comprendiendo su pesar - era su destino y aunque usted no le enseñara todo lo que sabía, siempre se encuentra un maestro cuando el estudiante esta listo.

\- Gracias Alteza - dice Angel mirando a Tasha - sé que lo pudo entrenar cualquiera, pero a él, en específico - dice señalando el ataúd - lo entrené yo como a un hijo. Y por mas paradojas y papurruchas sin sentido que deseen explicarme, yo me siento responsable de su muerte.

\- No, papá - le dice Vincent cogiéndolo del brazo - si hay alguien responsable de todo esto, soy yo.

-¡Ahhh la omnipotencia de los Booth! ¡El deseo incomprensible de que todo lo que pasa a su alrededor debe ser controlado por ellos o de lo contrario se culpan a morir! - dice un hombre delgado ingresando vestido de negro. Ve a la reina vampiro al lado del ataúd y entiende que debe disculparse por su exabrupto - lo siento su alteza, no la vi porque estaba detrás - dice inclinando la cabeza - mil disculpas.

\- ¡Un scanner! - se sorprende Tasha - y parece que los conoce bien.

\- Es el loquero de la familia - dice Angel cruzando los brazos - algo bocón y entrometido como todo psicólogo pero es buena gente y lo consideran como un hijo adoptivo.

\- Lancelot Sweets a sus órdenes, alteza. Angel ya hizo las presentaciones. ¿Vincent, puedo hablar contigo un momento? Disculpeme su alteza. Angel.

\- Si Tio Lance - dice yendo hacia el hombre que baja las gradas de la escalinata para contar con un poco mas de privacidad.

-¿Por qué le dice Tío? ¿No son de la misma edad?

Angel tiene que aguantar la risa ante la observación de la reina vampiro. La broma frecuente del laboratorio es lo niño que se ve Sweets. Es cierto pues a lo mucho Lancelot será 2 años cronológicamente mayor que el viajero del tiempo.

-Pues sí, Alteza, pero mi hijo está acostumbrado a verlo veinte años mayor. Es la razón por la cual no puede ser Rey Consorte, debe volver a su tiempo.

Tasha no puede evitar un ligero enrrojecimiento de su piel pálida como una hoja de papel y el vampiro no puede evitar notarlo pero no hace ningún comentario y lee la mente de la reina. Pasa saliva ante lo que descubre.

\- ¡Se ha enamorado de mi hijo! - dice Angel sin poder evitarlo - ¡van a destronarla o matarla si se enteran!

\- Si usted sigue gritando es probable de que sí... contrólese Angelus, ni que le estuviera pidiendo a Vincent en matrimonio. Sé que es imposible.

\- Pues todo lo que he vivido, visto y oído hasta hoy me confirman que nada es imposible - mira a Parker en el cajón - ni la muerte.


	35. Chapter 35

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRA PARTE DEL SUBMUNDO

-Booth, ya te lo he dicho 5 veces, estoy bien...

-Nunca podemos estar seguros, Bones... - dice el exagerado de Seeley Booth mientras revisa su temperatura y su vientre en busca de alguna herida, pero todo está totalmente sano - rayos, tienes razón...

-Booth... cálmate, todos estamos bien - dice Brennan tomando la cabeza de su esposo entre sus manos y le da un dulce beso en los labios - sabes que yo no moriría por una estaca mal apuntada.

Booth solo sonríe mientras corresponde el beso y pronto este comienza a profundizarse demasiado.

-¡Por favor, al menos esperen a que estemos todos dormidos para hacer eso! - dice Parker entrando en la habitación de Brennan.

-Lo siento, Parker... - dicen ambos adultos al mismo tiempo y tan rojos como tomates ya que se sienten como dos adolescentes descubiertos por sus padres.

-Al menos sé que el amor entre ustedes no ha muerto... - dice Parker acercándose a su madrastra, le da un beso, un abrazo y le da unas flores que compraron en el camino - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Físicamente? Cansada, pero por lo demás estoy bien, nunca creí que la medicina de este lugar fuera tan efectiva... - dice Brennan con una sonrisa, así que decide cambiar de tema al ver que su hijo mayor se ve más... maduro y envejecido - ¿Y cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? - Brennan no puede evitar que los rostros de ambos hombres se llenan de tristeza.

-Todo el entrenamiento estuvo bien, estamos más que seguros que lo lograremos mañana... - es Booth quien toma la palabra, sabe que hay muchas cosas que tiene que mantener en secreto y no pueden arriesgarse.

-Pero...

-Cuando salimos de esa habitación nos enteramos de que el hermano mayor de Vincent fue asesinado anoche...

-Oh... - dice Brennan comprendiendo la situación y bajando la mirada - lo siento por él, supongo que eran bastante unidos...

-Sí, por lo que me contó, lo eran... está muy triste.

\- ¿Podrías decirle que venga unos minutos? Me gustaría darle el pésame...

\- Ehhh mama, no creo que sea... - empieza Parker pero es interrumpido por su padre.

\- Le diré que venga apenas lo vea, cariño - dice Booth sonriéndole - por favor abrázalo y si se pone a llorar consuelalo como si fuera...

\- ¿Hijo mio? - le dice con suspicacia pero se mide por la presencia de Parker - lo trataré como al patito, no te preocupes.

\- Ok. Iré a buscarlo y cuando termines volveré contigo - dice besándola suavemente antes que Parker vuelva a protestar.

\- Seeley, podrías decirle a Angel que venga, por favor...

Booth pasa saliva. La idea del vampiro y su esposa solos en una habitación le revuelve el estómago pero sabe que mañana Angel morirá a manos de Connor y en su corazón siente que no puede ser tan mezquino. Asiente silenciosamente y vuelve a besar a su esposa. Sale con Parker de la habitación y llama a Angel.

"Temperance quiere hablar contigo, está en la región licántropo en la enfermería de la Casa Real"

"¿La Casa Cantelever? ¡Oh, qué idiota! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de algo hasta ahora! ¡Jack es el heredero al trono licántropo!"

"¿Jack Hodgings? ¿El chico bicho? ¡Nooooo! Eso sí que es un..."

"¿Chisme? Parecen dos señoras de alta sociedad, de esas que le piden donaciones a mamá todo el tiempo"

"¡PARKER!"

"¡Hey! ¡No me griten los dos al mismo tiempo en telepatía que van a volarme el cerebro!"

"Ya hablaré contigo después. Angel, ya te dije lo que le prometí a mi esposa"

"Voy con ella entonces. Gracias Seeley".

"No me agradezcas que se me retuerce el hígado..."

"Leo lo que estás pensando en segundo lugar y no. No va a pasar. Vincent ya tiene tres semanas de vida Seeley, pregúntale a la matriarca licántropo por que hizo todo lo que hizo para salvar a Temperance. Pregúntale a Christine que tuvo que hacer para salvarle la vida a su madre"

"¡¿Qué?! Entones, ¿tú y ella...?"

"Ese niño no es mi hijo, Seeley. Mi hijo tiene 25 años y viene del futuro. Apenas yo muera, ese Vincent desaparecerá y tu hijo tomará su lugar..."

"¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo se desconecta esto de la telepatía?! ¡Voy a quedar más traumado que nadie despues de escuchar esto! ¡Angel! ¡No te le acerques a mi mamá o te mataré primero que a Connor!"

"Eres hijo de tu padre... ¡acabo de decir que no va a ocurrir nada entre Temperance y yo! Al menos no en esta línea temporal..."

"¡No quiero escuchar que pasa algo entre Temperance y tú en ningún tiempo y en ningún lado! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Está claro?!"

Seeley sale de la conversación telepática y sacude a Parker para sacarlo. El adolescente ordena sus ideas y vuelve al mundo real.

-Papá, quiero preguntarte algo...

Seeley suspira resignado. El muchacho es inquieto y perspicaz por naturaleza ademas de analítico y racional por la crianza de su esposa. Quizá ya se dio cuenta de algo más...

\- Dime Parker...

-¿Quién es el patito?

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON EL PATITO

-¿Qué pasa, Tío Lance? - pregunta Vincent una vez están lejos de Angel y Tasha.

-He logrado averiguar algo cuando entré en la mente de Connor. Entró en la mente de Hodgins y sabe todo acerca de los viajes en el tiempo, fue por eso que atacó a tu madre en primer lugar...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese maldito...! ¡Si encuentra los planos de la máquina del tiempo estamos perdidos!

-¡Cálmate! ¡No logró sacar toda la información! ¡Hodgins la bloqueó en el momento justo! ¡Él cree que la máquina está terminada y en el sótano de su mansión!

-Y podemos usar eso a nuestro favor... - dice Vincent maquinando un plan para acorralar finalmente a Connor y terminar con todo este embrollo de una vez por todas - ¡Eres un genio, Tío Jack!

-No se lo digas, jamás... - dice Booth por medio de la telepatía - solo alimentarás su ego...

-¿Sucede algo, Agente Booth? - pregunta Vincent sin olvidar las formalidades.

-Sí, tu madre quiere verte para darte el pésame.

...

-¡Papá! - grita John Mulder entrando en la habitación en la que están sus padres.

-Cuidado, John, que aún no me recupero del todo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?

-Solo cuando me río... - contesta sacando una carcajada que le hace merecer un codazo por parte de su compañera - ¡Ouch! ¿Ves?

-Papá, hay algo que quería decirte... - dice el chico sobándose la nuca con una mano, un poco avergonzado por todo lo que pasa - pero con todo lo que pasó en la fuente y mamá sacándote de la casa... bueno, no me dio tiempo de decirte nada...

-Nosotros también... - dice Scully entrelazando sus manos, algo reluce entre los dedos, dos anillos dorados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! - dice John totalmente sorprendido por la noticia -¡Ya era hora de que se decidieran! ¡¿Cuándo pasó?! ¡¿Por qué no me invitaron a la boda?!

-Cálmate, John, solo fue la boda civil organizada por Ulmar, ya después tendremos tiempo para la boda real... - dice Scully con una sonrisa al ver como su hijo está de acuerdo con la nueva situación.

-Y ya que estamos en la temática... quiero presentarte a alguien... - dice John acerándose de nuevo a la puerta mientras jala a una persona junto con él y la abraza.

-Ho-hola... - dice una chica con cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules, levantando una mano con timidez a manera de saludo- soy Katherine Hodgins, la novia de John.

...

-¿Me mandó a llamar, Dra. Brennan? - dice Vincent asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Puede pasar, Agente Logan... si es que en verdad lo es - dice Brennan mientras el hombre entra confundido en la habitación y ella aprovecha para verlo más detalladamente - ¿Sabes? Eres idéntico a tu padre...

-Eso me han dicho... - dice el joven agente con una sonrisa que es correspondida de inmediato, ¡Demonios! ¡Vincent daría todo con tal de decirle a su madre toda la verdad en ese mismo instante, pero sabe las consecuencias!

-Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo era tu hermano?

-Él era Agente, como yo - dice Vincent creando una historia creíble - Papá le enseñó todo lo que sabía, excepto su trato con la gente, eso lo aprendió de su padre biológico.

-Vaya, si no te conociera y si no fuera por el hecho de que lo vi hace media hora, juraría que estás hablando de Parker... - dice Brennan en forma de comentario sarcástico, pero está hablando en serio.

-Hace algunas semanas lo asignaron a un caso de un asesino serial, y él estaba demasiado confiado de que podía detenerlo... - prosigue Vincent mientras la ira y las lágrimcas comienzan a acumularse nuevamente en su rostro -Murió en el cumplimiento del deber, pero el maldito sigue libre...

\- Y tú quieres venganza... sabes que no debes albergar esos sentimientos negativos en ti. Después de todo solo eres un niño todavia y las ideas de honor y venganza son solo un espejismo de una vida utópica y machista. Me decepcionas Vincent. Quiero que desistas de esa idea, ahora.

Decidio tratarlo como lo haría con Parker. Si era su hijo, por costumbre e inercia haría inmediatamente lo que le pedía... igual que su rubio hijo mayor.

-¿Por qué me habla así? ¿Cómo si fuera un niño que ha cometido una falta? ¿He hecho algo que la incomode?

¡Vaya! Resultó que era más cerebral que sentimental. Esa respuesta la esperaría de Christine o Joseph.

\- La mentira siempre me incomoda, Vincent... ya deberías saberlo.

El agente pasó saliva. ¿Qué hizo para incomodarla? Ha sido cordial, servicial y protocolar. Todo dentro del margen y la norma. ¿A qué se refiere?

\- No comprendo a que se refiere, Dra Brennan.

-¿Vas a continuar? Ok. Como buen hijo de tu madre necesitas pruebas, ¿no es así? ¡Pues aquí están!

¿Que? ¿Hijo de tu madre? ¿Lo está insultando o ya se dio cuenta de todo? Vuelve a tragar en seco y ella se da cuenta. La conversación con Angel fue para que él le trajera un sobre que ella tenía en el Jeffersonian. El vampiro aprovechó la ocasión para despedirse de ella. Saca el sobre que estaba bajo las mantas y le extiende un papel con resultados de análisis de sangre. Cuando estuvo en el hospital por el estacazo, ella mandó realizar una prueba de ADN comparándolo con el suyo. Felizmente Angel leyó su mente y saboteó la prueba. El problema es que no fue la única que ella mandó realizar.

\- Prueba A. Mismo tipo de sangre. A+ con aelos europeos. Tu madre desciende de franceses así que no fue difícil rastrearlos. Ambos tienen el mismo tipo.

Vincent tuvo que afirmarse en la silla. Los abuelos de Max por parte de madre eran franceses. Dios, ¿ya lo descubrió todo? Igual iba a seguir negándolo.

\- No conozco a la familia de mi madre. Ella me crió en Arkansas junto a mi padrastro y mis hermanos, alejado de todos.

\- Ok. ¿Persistes? Prueba B. Morfología física. A pesar que eres muy parecido a Angel tienes una mutación característica de familia. La mutación cromática del iris. Ojos de tiempo. Azules cuando estás tranquilo, grises cuando estás estresado o cansado, verdes cuando estás molesto. ¿Te digo de que color los tienes ahora? ¿O prefieres mirar los míos para darte cuenta?

Tuvo que tomar aire. "Parker, como te extraño... Es un buen momento para ser mi conciencia por el auricular" Miró los ojos de ella. Verdes como una esmeralda. Estaba enojada.

\- Le doy la razón...

Temperance no penso que con dos pruebas se rendiría. Fue demasiado fácil. No era típico ni de ella ni de Angel.

\- En que me das la razón... ¿hijo?

Era evidente que sus años de experiencia en interrogatorios con Booth habían rendido sus frutos. Parecia toda una detective malosa y astuta. Vincent tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse ante la palabra "hijo".

\- En que tengo una mutación de familia. Y sí, mi madre tiene la misma mutación pero todavia no entiendo a donde vamos a parar con esto.

\- Heredaste la terquedad de tu madre, por lo visto - sonrie sarcásticamente - ¿o tengo que recordarte como me llamaste cuando íbamos camino al hospital en mi auto?

¡Jesús! ¡La había llamado mamá! ¡Y con los ojos bien abiertos! Estaba sintiéndose acorralado pero no iba a admitirlo jamás. Mañana era la pelea con el Blade Runner y si ella sabía que el moriría de todas maneras, jamás lo iba a dejar pelear.

\- Le dije así porque estaba delirando. Pensé ver a mi madre por la pérdida de sangre y el shock post traumático de la estaca.

-Prueba C. De alguna manera ustedes se han encargado de burlar todos los sistemas del Jeffersonian. Incluida la computadora de Angela... Es imposible que tú solo hayas hecho todo eso...

-¿Nosotros? - pregunta Vincent dudando y pasando saliva.

-No soy tan ingenua... ¿quién mas vino contigo además de Parker? ¿Joseph? ¿Hank? - en eso la realización la golpea como balde de agua fría - ¿Michael? Claro... solo alguien como él sabría entrar en el Angelatron...

-Dra. Brennan, usted sabe tan bien como yo que después de un atentado como el que sufrió a manos de un ente del Submundo es normal volverse algo... paranoico

\- Estoy segura que tu nombre fue en honor a Vincent Nigel-Murray, mi interno favorito - no hace caso a su intento de informarle que está diciendo cosas sin sentido. Ya se dio cuenta que perdió el aplomo y la entereza. Lo de la paranoia es la última patada de ahogado - murió en el Jeffersonian por una bala que era para mi esposo y no pudimos hacer nada - no puede reprimir las lágrimas al revivir en su mente la muerte del joven inglés - Siempre lamenté su muerte y era de cabello oscuro con ojos azules como tú.

\- Calmese Dra. Brennan - dice yendo hacia ella y tomándola de la mano - es demasiada presión por todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Lo siento. Ni siquiera te he dado el pésame e inmediatamente te ataqué con mis presunciones. Sé que querías mucho a tu hermano. Angel me lo dijo. Que era tu héroe y lo admirabas mucho. Es difícil perder un hermano, yo lo sé bien...

Vincent empezó a llorar al oírla describir su relación con Parker e inclinó la cabeza. Ella lo atrajo y terminó llorando abrazado a Temperance. Quería abrazarla desde que había llegado y solo una desgracia pudo hacerlo posible. Ella le acariciaba el cabello como si fuera Hank o Joey.

\- Dime la verdad, Vincent.. por favor... - le dice Temperance casi como una súplica.

Él se incorpora para mirarla a los ojos. No puede. No va a hacerla sufrir más al saber que nunca volverá con vida de la batalla con Connor. Ella mira sus ojos azules tan cerca y no puede creer que estuviera tan ciega tanto tiempo...

-¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?!

La voz de Seeley Booth truena en la habitación. Vincent se separa de Temperance inmediatamente y se pone de pie al lado de su cama con una cara de asustado fatal. Booth va hacia el chico y lo coge de la solapa con ambas manos, empotrándolo en la pared y levantandolo en el aire.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacías a menos de un centímetro de los labios de mi esposa?! ¡¿No solo tengo que preocuparme del ladino de tu padre, sino ahora también de ti?!

\- Yo... yo no...

\- ¡Booth! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Bájalo en este instante!

\- ¡Después suplicas por el mocoso, Temperance! ¡Ahora tengo que hablar con él de hombre a hombre, afuera!

Lo arroja contra la puerta de la habitación sin causarle daño y cae al piso con estrépito. Vincent se levanta del suelo y sale de la habitación con Seeley detrás. Apenas cierra la puerta se vuelve hacia el muchacho con cara preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? Traté de lanzarte lo mas escandalosamente posible pero sin que te des un porrazo. ¡Dale gracias a Dios que escuché tu llamado de auxilio!

-Debió ser actor, agente Booth - le dice Vincent sonriendo - si no me avisa telepáticamente mientras me levantaba del suelo, pensé que iba a remodelarme la cara. ¡Y vaya que le queda bien el papel de esposo celoso!

\- Sí, pregúntale a tu papito - dice resoplando - ¿llegó a darse cuenta? ¿Te saco información? ¿Ya sabe quién eres?

\- Está casi segura pero yo no se lo he confirmado. Llegó en el momento justo antes de que me derrumbara pot completo. Escogió el momento indicado. Cuando estoy con la guardia baja por la muerte de Parker. También lo sospecha. Y que Michael Hodgings también vino conmigo en el viaje del tiempo.

-Y eso que no lee la mente. ¡Dios, Temperance! ¡Siempre le dije que debió ser espia o detective! Ve con tu padre y no vuelvas por el Jeffersonian o a mi casa. ¡Si vuelven a verse quizá ya no puedas ocultar más el secreto y todo se iría al carajo!

Seeley ve alejarse al muchacho y regresa a la habitación de su esposa. En vez de encontrar una tigresa de bengala lista para atacar, como esperaba, se da con la sorpresa de que su esposa está casi llorando y muy nerviosa. Decide ir con cautela. Debe darle una coartada a Vincent pero no piensa llevar el juego más lejos de lo que ella pueda soportar.

\- Booth por favor, déjame explicarte...

\- Explicarme que? Que te gusta un muchacho que podria ser tu hijo?

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso...?!

Siente un poco de nauseas pero piensa que es por la tensión de momento. Él se da cuenta que se ha puesto pálida y decide terminar con el momento de celos yendo a su lado en la cama y rescostándose junto con ella.

-¿Estás bien? - le dice abrazándola por la cintura - ¿deseas algo?

-¡Qué me creas! - dice ofendida e intentando separarse de su esposo pero la cabeza le empieza a dar vueltas y se apoya en el con los ojos cerrados.

\- Temperance - dice Seeley sonriendo - creo que estás embarazada.

Esto le da un escalofrío a Temperance, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ya? ¿Quién es el padre?

-¿Angel será el padre? - Temperance está tan enfocada en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que dijo eso último en voz alta.

-Bones... Temperance - dice Booth evitando no sentir escalofríos al notar el temor en la voz de su esposa - Angel me lo contó todo...

Brennan se queda petrificada, ¿En verdad dijo eso en voz alta? ¿Qué pensará Seeley acerca de haberlo engañado?

-Sé que jamás me has engañado, Temperance... - dice Booth tomando la cabeza de su esposa y dándole un beso dulce en la frente - también sé perfectamente que ese bebé es 100% mío. Él jamás se aprovechó de ti. A pesar de todas las tentaciones y oportunidades perfectas, jamás lo intentó... sabía las consecuencias de antemano...

-Booth, yo... - dice Brennan entre lágrimas y dando un bostezo de cansancio

-Por favor, no digas nada, necesitas descansar. Tú y este bebé lo necesitan... - y diciendo esto, Booth comienza a mecerla entre sus brazos hasta que ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos.


	36. Chapter 36

CAPÍTULO 36

-Van a necesitar esto... - dice Lance Sweets acercándose al grupo de cazadores que se están preparando para la batalla definitiva contra Connor.

-Pero si esta es... - dice Angel tomando la ballesta que Sweets carga consigo.

-Sí, es tu vieja ballesta de cazador que te fue robada hace décadas. Connor la dejó tirada en la oficina de la Dra. Brennan en las prisas de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible...

-¿Va a estar desarmado entonces? - pregunta Booth, ya intuye la respuesta, pero no está demás preguntar.

-Para nada, le robó el arma a Parker antes de asesinarlo.

-No se preocupe, Agente, Booth - dice Vincent terminando de cargar su ballesta y ajustando su cinturón con viales de agua bendita y bombas de ajo - nosotros tenemos la ventaja numérica, el conocimiento del terreno y la experiencia.

-¿Conocimiento del terreno? La batalla ya no va a ser

-¿Conocimiento del terreno? La batalla ya no va a ser en el desierto, ¿Cierto?

-Connor sabe de la máquina del tiempo - dice Sweets tomando la palabra - pero él cree que está terminada y funcional, así que hará todo lo posible para robarla del laboratorio en el sótano de la mansión del Dr. Hodgins, es ahí a donde tienen que ir ahora.

...

El Blade Runner ingresa a la Mansion Hodgings sin ser visto ni detectado por su sistema de seguridad. Se materializa en el sótano y ve un gran montículo cubierto con una lona pesada. Una visión romantica de antaño que, como buen científico loco que es Hodgings reproduce con sus inventos como tributo y homenaje a los inventores de un siglo atrás.

O por lo menos eso piensa Connor descubiendo de un tirón lo que el piensa es la máquina del tiempo y resulta ser un ataúd negro en posición vertical.

\- Como verás, ya tenemos todo preparado para tu velorio, Connor. Solo falta matarte y en poco tiempo ese ataúd conocerá a su dueño.

El humor negro de Seeley Booth asoma esta vez junto con su sonrisa sombría. Está vestido de cazavampiros al igual que Angel y Vincent. Parker prefirió su ropa normal porque no se acostumbra aun al sobretodo y quiere estar cómodo en la pelea. Sabe que es él quien debe matar al Blade Runner y aunque la idea no lo entusiasma se dispone a realizarlo.

\- Pues creo que se equivocaron en número porque van a necesitar tres mas...

Connor se matarializa al lado de Seeley para enviarlo al suelo de un puñetazo pero el agente realiza la misma maniobra materializándose detras de él para darle un puñetazo en la herida. Connor y Seeley van apareciendo y desapareciendo a medida que pelean hasta que el Runner sale despedido hacia el ataúd, destrozándolo en la caída.

-¡Oh rayos, con lo que le costó a Hodgings! - bromea Seeley.

Angel observa la pelea y se da cuenta que Connor no devuelve los golpes. Quiere que Booth se confíe y conocer sus debilidades para contraatacar. La cara de su primogénito cambia a una sonrisa psicópata.

-¡Seeley no te confíes! ¡Grandísimo idiota, te va a matar si...!

Connor le da un golpe de puño en la columna. En el mismo sitio de la pelea con Fox Mulder. Seeley cae de frente sin mover las piernas, rampeando con los brazos hacia la pared.

\- Lo siento agente Booth pero acabo de dejarlo en parálisis permanente. Pude ver que se cuidaba la espalda al pelear y al ingresar a sus recuerdos, vi la pelea con Fox Mulder... es una pena que muera en este momento con todo lo que hizo su esposa por evitarlo...

Connor sale despedido hasta uno de los estantes del sótano, impactando en él y trayendo todos los inventos de Jack sobre sí mismo. Angel le dio un golpe en el estómago y arrastra a Seeley hasta Parker.

-¡Dale el suero que te dio Ulmar! ¡Rápido!

Parker saca la pequeña botella de vidrio y le da de beber a su padre que al instante recupera las fuerzas y vuelve a ponerse de pie.

-¡Gracias Angel! ¡Me salvaste la vida!

-¡Eso fue por imbecil! - le grita Angel - ¡te confiaste demasiado! ¡Él es un villano sobrenatural no un asesino serial de los que atrapas con Temperance!

Mientras los tres están reunidos. Vincent desea ejecutar su pequeña venganza personal rematando a Connor en el piso del sótano pero al ir a buscarlo entre los escombros de los inventos de Jack, no lo encuentra.

-¿Perdiste algo hermanito?

Connor dispara la ballesta y Vincent realiza la misma maniobra de Jack, doblándose hacia atras, evitando la trayectoria de la estaca y saltando hacia Connor impactandolo de una patada en el rostro haciéndolo caer y pateando la ballesta para masacrarlo a golpes sentado sobre él. Connor intenta sacárselo de encima pero su rabia es tanta que lo incrusta en el piso de tanto golpearlo. Se para de un salto y lo coge del cuello.

-No puedo matarte pero te dejaré medio muerto para Parker.

\- Y volveré a matarlo, hermanito... no podrás evitarlo.

-¡No me llames hermano!

Vincent lo lanza hacia el techo para volar e incrustarle una estaca pero Connor le devuelve la patada arrastrándolo bajo un estante y destrozándolo con el debajo. Parker ve con desesperación como maltratan a su hermano.

-¡Vincent está peleando con él! ¡¿Vamos a pelear por turnos?! ¡¿No sería mejor atacarlo todos y de una buena vez acabar con esto?!

Parker ve que es la única opción para ganarle y aunque a los adultos les parece matonezco, aceptan hacerlo y se materializan los tres al lado de Connor atacándolo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Los cuatro juntos no podrán matarme!

Aparte de fuerza sobrenatural, Connor tiene telekinesis y lanza a los Blade Hunters junto con su padre contra las paredes del sótano. Angel también posee esa habilidad y moldea los estantes de fierro aprisionandolo alrededor de él como una jaula.

"El plan es cansarlo hasta que Parker pueda matarlo de un estacazo en el corazón. ¡Solo asÍ morirá!" - les indica a los Blade Hunters.

Connor lora leer la mente de Angel cuando les da estas indicaciones, así que decide que la mejor estrategia sería huir, así que intenta teletransportarse... solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Booth que lo manda a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes... - dice Booth jadeando y sobándose la mano por el golpe - este lugar está tan lleno de agua bendita y crucifijos que no podrás escapar ni caminando...

Temperance está inquieta en la Casa Cantelever. Aguila Blanca va a verla para ver como progresa su recuperación.

\- Hola ojos azules - le dice sonriendo - ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Entrando a la demencia - le dice preocupada - oigo voces en mi cabeza.

\- El niño que llevas es un Blade Hunter. Sus habilidades se transfieren a ti por el embarazo. Es el don de la telepatía. ¿Qué escuchas?

\- La voz de Angel, la de mi hijo Parker... a veces ruido y golpes... ¡creo que estoy escuchando la pelea con Connor! - dice incrédula.

\- Y no solo puedes escuchar, puedes intervenir. Hay una habilidad que se llama doble telepatía y consiste en ver las cosas que la persona conectada contigo ve, como si estuvieras ahí, en el mismo lugar.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?

\- Cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Conecta con alguno de ellos y mira que ocurre.

Temperance obedece a la anciana y para su sorpresa no es con Seeley con quien conecta, pues lo ve peleando con una estaca en mano al igual que Angel y Vincent que barre con una pierna a Connor y lo hace caer de espaldas mientras saca ambas ballestas, listas para disparar. Ve como si ella misma apuntara a Connor pero la ballesta tiembla y no es precisa en la trayectoria. Ya sabe con quien conectó.

"¡Parker! ¡Apunta como te enseñé con el rifle de tu padre!"

"¡¿MAMÁ?! ¡DESDE CUANDO ERES TELÉPATA?!"

"¡APUNTA Y DISPARA! ¡Y NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!"

El pequeño Blade Hunter apunta y recuerda cuando Temperance le enseñÓ a escondidas de su padre, a manejar el rifle a los diez años. El equillibrio del peso. La mira. La direccion. Se siente confiado y dispara.

Connor grita al sentir el ingreso de la estaca en el costado y voltea hacia Parker materializándose frente a él y dándole un golpe en el mentón para sacarse la estaca y levantarla con la clara intención de matar al adolescente con ella.

Temperance sale del trance y mira a Aguila Blanca. La anciana asiente y le lanza las llaves del coche de Jack Hodgings que está en la Casa Cantelever renunciando a su trono delante del Consejo Licántropo.

\- Sé que el entenderá. Te quiere como a una hermana mayor. Ve por tu familia. Y decide con quien quedarte, ojos azules, o la siguiente pelea que verás será por ti.

-¡Estoy casada con el hombre que amo! - dice mientras salta de la cama y recoge sus cosas - ¡no pienso cambiarlo por nada del mundo!

\- ¿Ni por el padre del bebé? - le dice la anciana mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Él es el padre de mi hijo! - le dice enfrentando su mirada pero con cierta duda al final - tú... ¿puedes saberlo? ¿Quién es el padre de mi bebé?

\- El bebé es humano porque su padre lo es y también es un Blade Hunter como él. Más claro ni el agua, ojos azules. Tienes que llegar rápido y salvar a tu familia. Necesitarán volver aquí después de la pelea... derrama tus lágrimas en silencio, es lo mejor.

...

Angel está tendido en el suelo del sotano con dos estacas en el cuerpo. Una en la pierna y otra en el pecho... aunque no en el corazon. Ve que Seeley cae después de recibir una estaca en el hombro. Piensa en lo que le dijo a Temperance.

-Es probable que no sobreviva mañana, Temperance... tengo algo que decirte.

\- Angel por favor, no digas nada... - le dice ella sin enfrentar su mirada.

\- Te amo. Te he amado desde que suplanté a Seeley en tu casa - dice acercándose a ella - sé que no me correspondes pero... ¿estás llorando? - le dijo sorprendido.

\- Por favor vete... tráeme el sobre del Jeffersonian. No hay mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé por eso voy a hacer esto... perdóname de antemano.

La abrazo y la besó. Ella se resistió al principio pero luego le correspondió en un beso que termino cuando Angel escuchó que Seeley le avisaba a su hijo que su madre quería verlo. Se separó de ella y le dio dos besos suaves en los labios antes de irse. Le trajo el sobre y lo dejó en la cama.

\- Jamás va a pasar nada entre nosotros, Angel. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

\- Cuida a Vincent - le dice sonriendo - será tan buen mozo como su padre.

Seeley había leido su mente y entendio por que ella tenía la urgencia de decirle algo antes de que se vaya. Por eso tenía dudas en cuanto a la paternidad del bebé. Besó al vampiro de manera consiente. Parece que Angel si logró confundirla despues de todo.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy a punto de morirme y tú sigues con tus celos estúpidos! ¡El bebé es hijo tuyo! ¡Ya te lo había dicho!"

"¡Quieres hacerme creer que es hijo mío! ¡Es Vincent! ¡Es hijo tuyo y de mi esposa! ¡Cómo no puedo dispararte con la ballesta!"

"¡Oh ya cállense! Estoy harta de los dos! Ambos piensan lo peor de mi! ¡Uno cree que me someto a un matrimonio sin amor por las apariencias y el otro cree que tengo un hijo de otro hombre en mi vientre! Son un par de estúpidos machos alfa!"

"¡¿TEMPERANCE?!" - piensan ambos sin poder creerlo.

"No sé como diablos termine dentro de esta conversacion entre adultos inmaduros e irracionales pero les voy a decir algo a ambos. Si besé a Angel fue porque pensé que se iba a morir y no tenía a nadie y me dio..."

"Lástima - pensó el vampiro - lo hiciste por lástima"

"Y el bebe es hijo de..."

Connor salta después de noquear a Parker de un puñetazo y cae entre ambos con las dos ballestas; una en cada mano apuntando al corazón de Seeley y Angel respectivamente.

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Van a pelear o van a seguir con la telenovela rosa?! ¡¿Dra. Brennan por favor puede dejar de seducirlos para matarlos en pleno uso de sus facultades?! Si iban a matarse entre ustedes por ella, ¡¿por qué no me ahorraron el trabajo?!"

En ese momento Vincent aprovecha para clavar una estaca en el mismo lugar de la herida que le hizo Sweets. Connor cae de rodillas y le da un golpe de revés a Vincent con el puño, el cual lo incrusta en la pared del sótano pero dispara una de las ballestas y da en el blanco.

-¡Papá!

Parker despierta y grita viendo la estaca en el pecho de su padre. Llega al nivel máximo de su poder e inmediatamente se materializa al lado de Connor que le lanza un puñetazo en medio del dolor y el adolescente para el puño con una de sus manos para retorcer el brazo del Blade Runner y hundir la estaca en su pecho hasta el fondo. Connor cae de rodillas mirando con odio al muchacho. Parker saca otra estaca de su cinturón y la lanza al aire para cogerla como puñal al caer en su mano y la entierra de frente en el pecho del Blade Runner.

-¡Muérete de una vez Connor! - le dice mirándolo a los ojos - ¡la profecía acaba aquí y para siempre!

Connor cae sin vida a los pies del Blade Hunter. Parker ve el cadáver de su oponente y cae a su lado tomando consciencia de todo lo que ha pasado.

Vincent va al lado de su hermano y lo levanta de los hombros mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Eres un héroe, no un asesino! ¡Salvaste a miles de personas al matar a Connor! Eres el Blade Hunter, hermano, tú eres el que salvo a nuestros pa... - se da cuenta que Connor tiene una ballesta sin estaca

\- Le disparo a papá. Lo maté por eso. No estoy triste por matarlo - dice empezando a sollozar - estoy desolado porque no pude evitar que matara a mi padre.

Vincent corre al lado de Seeley para darse cuenta que no es el agente Booth quien está agonizando en el suelo. Es su padre. Cuando Vincent le dio el estacazo, Connor pensó en matar a Seeley para continuar con el viaje del tiempo y matarlos la próxima vez al conocer ya todo el plan. Angel y Seeley cambiaron lugares materializándose en el lugar del otro. Era lo que ya habían acordado anteriormente.


	37. Chapter 37

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué día es hoy? - comienza a preguntar Parker mientras comienza a recuperar la consciencia.

-En la casa real Cantilever - dice una voz a su lado, el muchacho aun no puede distinguir nada debido a su visión borrosa - estuviste dormido por un día entero...

-¿Norah? - dice Parker reconociendo la voz finalmente

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes... - dice la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se acerca a su novio para darle un beso en los labios.

-Ehem... - dice una voz carraspeando desde la entrada de la habitación, lo que hace que los adolescentes se separen y volteen a ver - tendrán tiempo para eso después - dice Booth entrando en la habitación de su primogénito junto a su esposa y le da unas mudas de ropa - de momento será mejor que te alistes, el entierro de Angel será en dos horas...

-¿Angel está muerto...? ¿Entonces todo fue real?

-Todos quedamos inconscientes después de la pelea por la fatiga, ya no digamos las heridas, pero hemos sanado por completo...

-Booth, ¿Ya lo has notado? - dice Brennan viendo las manos de Parker con detenimiento

-Las marcas del Blade Hunter... - dice Parker viendo a lo que su madre se refiere.

-Se desvanecieron en el momento que Connor murió, nosotros ya no estamos involucrados en esto...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer? - dice Michael viendo al menor de sus cuñados - si quieres puedes regresar tú...

-No, él lo merece más - dice Vincent viendo al cuarto que su hermano ocupaba y en donde ahora está su ataúd - además, alguien tiene que quedarse a vigilar que nada más salga mal de aquí en adelante...

-Como tú quieras, voy a avisarles a los demás - dice el mayor de los Hodgins encendiendo el comunicador temporal.

-¡¿Por Dios, Michael?! ¡¿En dónde demonios estuviste las últimas 36 horas?! - se oye gritar a Angela por el intercomunicador.

-Buenos días a ti también, Mamá... - dice el hombre sonriendo de oreja a oreja - solo llamaba para mandar el último informe, y ese es que todo salió a salir de boca. Vamos a mandar el ataúd con los restos de Parker ahora mismo...

-¡¿Ataúd?! ¡¿Parker?! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! - dice Angela preocupada hasta que la realización la golpea de lleno - ¡Oh, por Dios, no! ¡Pero si apenas ayer hablé con Parker anoche!

-¿Qué? - dicen ambos hombres viéndose a la cara con confusión, pero antes de decir algo, una voz los interrumpe.

-¡STACCATO! - se oye gritar a alguien, evidentemente furioso - ¡NI SIQUIERA EN MI INICIACIÓN DEL HOOVER ME HABÍAN JUGADO UNA BROMA TAN PESADA! - y diciendo esto, Parker toma a su cuñado de la solapa y lo levanta del suelo como si fuera un simple muñeco - ¡QUE TE DIJERA QUE IBA A DORMIR HASTA TARDE NO SIGINIFICABA QUE ME METIERAS EN UN ATAÚD!

-¡PARKER! - dice Vincent abrazándolo y derramando algunas lágrimas tanto así que el cazavampiros se sorprende al ver a su hermano menor tan afectado y suelta a su cuñado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hermanito? ¿Por qué lloras? ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! - dice el rubio abrazando a su hermano - ¡¿no me digas que el maldito de Connor resucitó?!

\- ¡No fue Connor! -dice Michael sonriendo y abrazándolo tambien - ¡fuiste tú!

-¡Oigan! ¡No me parece esto de estar así abrazados en bola los tres! - dice el cazavampiros sintiéndose algo abrumado - ¡si se me despegan podemos empezar a hablar como la gente normal!

-¡¿Y desde cuándo hemos sido normales, Parker Matthew?! - le dice Vincent sin soltarlo - ¡estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo! - un recuerdo pasa por su mente y la sonrisa se le desvanece - bueno, por lo menos tú...

\- Debes ir, Vincent - le dice Michael mirándolo a los ojos - tu padre fue todo un héroe.

-¡¿Qué?! - Parker mira a los ojos a su hermano - ¿Angel murió en la batalla con Connor? ¡¿No lo llevaron a la Casa Cantelever?!

\- Llego muerto... es verdad, debo ir al entierro. Soy su único hijo y familia. Regresaré después - dice sonriéndoles tristemente y agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

\- Lo siento mucho hermanito - dice Parker realizando la misma señal pero al levantar su mano ve que la marca de Blade Hunter ya no está en su muñeca y en su lugar observa asombrado un anillo de bodas en su dedo anular.

...

El entierro se realiza en el panteón de los Ragotzky. En una última ironía de la vida, los restos de Dracof reposan no muy lejos de donde se ubicará la última morada de quien mas temió en su vida.

Tasha está frente al feretro de luto cerrado con una mantilla negra cubriéndole el rostro. Angel era el único que conocía su secreto y quizá el único que la podria entender en este momento. Le da tristeza la pena y desconsuelo de Vincent pero también había llegado a apreciar al vampiro cuyos restos reposan en un ataúd negro de primerísima calidad, cortesía de Jack Hodgings.

\- Siento de verdad su muerte, Angelus. Créame que si.

El entomólogo se acercó al ataúd a rendir sus respetos al "abuelito vampiro" después de darle el pesame a Vincent que estaba solo al frente del féretro negro. Él le había puesto ese mote y pensó que tenía más tiempo para convertirse en un buen amigo.

\- Caramba Angel - dijo Jack en voz baja - nunca pensé estar en tu entierro. ¡Imagínate! ¿Un vampiro se hace polvo, no? Creo que por tu única condición de contar con un alma es que tenemos tus restos... - suspira - disculpa, estoy divagando. Me caías bien, abuelito vampiro... te voy a extrañar. En serio.

Angela pasa al frente y mira el rostro de Angel cuidadosamente.

\- Te juro que si te estás haciendo el muerto, seré yo quien te atraviese el corazón con una estaca... - le dice algo altanera pero luego de coger su mano se da cuenta que el vampiro está frío como un témpano y cree en su muerte - no es que no fueras simpático, es que andabas detrás de mi mejor amiga y tratabas de atrasar al pobre Booth que además es tu tataranieto o algo así. ¡¿No tenías escrúpulos, maldita sea?!

-¡Angela! - le dice Hodgings acercándose y susurrando - ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Le estás gritando al muerto!

\- Sí, sí. Lo siento. No puedo decir que me duele tu muerte pero sí que no merecías morir así... merecías que alguien te amara y bueno... por lo menos viste a Vincent. Ese debe ser tu consuelo.

Angela se voltea para irse pero algo le hace volver a mirar a Angel. Juraría que una leve sonrisa asomo por los labios del vampiro. Sacude la cabeza. Ya bastantes cosas han pasado para pensar que Angel esta catatónico y no muerto.

Sweets pasa al frente y suspira. El vampiro había hablado con el varias veces tanto audiblemente como por telepatía y el psicólogo le habia sugerido que saliera de su ostracismo por salud mental antes de que terminara más enamorado de la Dra. Brennan.

-¡Ay Angel!- se lamento Lance - si me hubieras hecho caso quizá no estaríamos en esta situación ahora... yo si te consideré un buen amigo. Algo desgraciado por querer sacar ventaja con Brennan pero nadie es perfecto...

Se retira para dejar el paso a Temperance. Prefirió ver a Angel antes que Seeley porque era necesario un cierre, aunque sea simbólico con el vampiro.

\- Como estás muerto, no vas a escuchar lo que voy a decir pero debo hacerlo para quedar yo en paz. Si no hubiera conocido a Seeley, no me hubiera importado que fueras un vampiro...

Iba a agregar algo más pero pensó que ya era suficiente y se retiró para que su esposo pueda despedirse de su tatarabuelo.

Booth pasa solo al frente para ver a Angel. La verdad Seeley tiene que hacer acopio de toda su entereza porque es como verse en un espejo y encima bien muerto frente a sus narices.

\- Angel no pense que te ibas a morir así - dice haciendo una mueca de lado y resoplando - pensé que te mataría yo de un estacazo por perseguir a Temperance...

"¡BOOTH! ¡POR FAVOR SOLO DESPIDETE!"

"¡YA VA! ¡SIQUIERA PUEDO SER HONESTO CON ÉL AHORA QUE ESTÁ BIEN MUERTO!"

"¡ESTAMOS EN EL ENTIERRO DE MI PADRE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SUS DISCUSIONES ESTÁN FUERA DE LUGAR!"

"Lo sentimos Vincent..."

\- Como te decía no pensé que morirías así, es mas no pensé estar en tu funeral jamás...

-¿Funeral? Seeley... ¿estás borracho otra vez?

Booth salta hacia atrás al escuchar hablar a Angel con los ojos cerrados y desde el ataúd. Apunta con el dedo hacia el féretro negro y no le salen las palabras. Temperance va hacia él rápidamente junto con Parker porque lo ven sudando a mares y pálido como una vela.

-¿Amor, qué te pasa? - le dice Brennan volteándole la cara hacia ella ya que el agente tiene los ojos clavados en el ataúd.

-¡Papa! ¿Qué tienes?! - le dice Parker mirando el rostro de su padre con preocupación.

\- E-Está... vi...vo... ¡Angel... está... vivo!

\- Que más quisiera yo, Seeley...- dice Vincent que ya ha pasado a la relación familiar con su pariente y se acercó al verlo con el rostro desencajado - pero mi padre ya no está con nosotros. Debes calmarte. Es mejor que tomes algo de cafe.

-¡Un whisky! Por favor un whisky doble! - casi grita Seeley desde la banca donde su esposa e hijo lo han sentado sin que deje de mirar fijamente el féretro.

Se suponia que Seeley iba a dar unas palabras por la acción heroica de Angel para inmediatamente proceder con la sepultura pero al ver su estado, Sweets concluyó con Vincent y Temperance que él haría los honores fúnebres. Se colocó frente al ataúd y empezó con la ceremonia.

\- Estamos aquí reunidos para dar el ultimo adios a Angel Joseph Booth...

\- Los dos tienen el mismo nombre, mamá... mi papá y Angel se llaman Joseph - le susurra Parker a Temperance.

\- Otra cosa más en comçun - dice Temperance rodando los ojos.

\- Él fue valiente, integro y osado. Un verdadero heroe...

\- Que quería con la mujer de su projimo, más específicamente de su tataranieto... - susurra Angela a su marido.

\- ¡Angela, por piedad! - le suplica Hodgings - ¡deja de hablar mal del difunto!

\- Un paladín. Un justiciero...

\- Un poco más y dice que era un santo - ironiza Mulder - ¡era un vampiro, por favor!

\- Fox o te callas o te callo... - le dice Dana sin mirarlo y enseñándole el puño - ¡¿no te da pena el pobre muchacho?!

-¡¿Cuál muchacho si ya tenía como trescientos años?! - bromea su marido.

\- ¡Hablo de Vincent! - le dice mirandolo con rabia - ¡siquiera por respeto al hijo, cállate!

\- Aquí concluyo con las excequias - dice Sweets - ¿Alguien quiere decir algo más?

\- Si. Yo. ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy en un ataud?!

Angel se sienta en el féretro ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes. Angela se desmaya. Seeley se pone a gritar como loco que no estaba muerto. Temperance se queda muda y clavada en su sitio mientras Parker trata de que vuelva en sí llamándola y sacudié , Sweets y Vincent corren al ataúd a comprobar los signos vitales y el estado de Angel.

\- Te lo dije y no me quisiste creer - le dice Fox Mulder a su flamante esposa - el vampiro estaba catatónico y no muerto. La estaca le rozó el corazon pero no se lo destrozó y como Vincent no quiso autopsia... iba a pasar. Ese vampiro tiene más vidas que un gato negro.

\- ¡Yo extendí el certificado de defunción! ¡Estaba muerto!

\- No amor... andaba de parranda jajajajaja! - se ríe Fox Mulder al ver el desbarajuste a su alrededor.


	38. Chapter 38

-¿En cuánto tiempo estará terminada la máquina del tiempo, Tío Jack? - pregunta Vincent mientras ambos hombres toman una cerveza y miran a los chicos jugar en el patio de la mansión.

-Ya solo faltan un par de días y ustedes tres podrán regresar sanos y salvos a su época - dice Hodgins tomando un sorbo de su trago.

Definitivamente todo se siente más tranquilo, ya no hay entes sobrenaturales que quieran cazarlos a matar, ni tampoco preocupaciones acerca de paradojas irreversibles. O por lo menos eso creen...

-Tío Jack, hay algo que me preocupa... - dice Vincent con la mirada baja - todo ha regresado a la normalidad, la guerra nunca existió y por ende nadie recuerda nada de la línea temporal original...

-Excepto por Parker, Michael y tú, ¿Cierto? - responde el chico bicho entendiendo por donde va todo esto.

-Además del hecho de que Angel sigue vivo y que yo...

-No te has desvanecido en el aire. Pues a menos que Booth haya muerto de nuevo en circunstancias distintas, lo cual miro como bastante improbable, debe ser más por el hecho de que hay algún asunto en el pasado que ha quedado irresoluto...

-¿Vincent? - dice una voz acercándose a ambos hombres sentados en la banca.

-¿Sucede algo, Dra. Brennan? - dice el joven poniéndose de pie para hablar con su progenitora.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-Cómo quiera, Dra. Brennan... - dice Vincent sonriendo mientras sigue a su madre, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada confusa hacia su tío multimillonario.

-"Creo que acabas de descubrir ese asunto pendiente..." - dice Hodgins telepáticamente a su sobrino mientras corresponde la sonrisa.

Mientras esto sucede, en otra parte de la mansión, Parker y Booth hablan con Mulder.

-¡Vaya, hasta que al fin te vas a unir a los privados de libertad! - dice Booth riendo de buena gana y golpeando en el hombro a su compañero de andanzas - ¿Y bien, para cuándo tienen programada la boda?

-Aun no tenemos una fecha establecida, pero sí queremos que sea dentro de menos de un año... si quieres más detalles del chisme, será mejor que le preguntes a Angela...

-Agente Mulder, quiero hacerle una pregunta... - dice Parker tomando la palabra y evadiendo totalmente el tema que su padre ha traído a la conversación - ¿Es cierto que va a dejar los X-Files permanentemente?

-Dentro de un par de años cuando al fin pueda cobrar mi jubilación, ¿Por qué lo dices, muchacho? - pregunta el agente con una sombra de duda, pero prediciendo por que ha venido con algo así.

-¿Sabe si ya tienen un reemplazo? - dice el muchacho con la mirada baja y un poco avergonzado por preguntar algo así - digo, porque con tantos agentes novatos que hay cada año solo en Washington...

-Parker... - dice Mulder tomando un sorbo de su cerveza y soltando una risa sardónica después de ver la mirada de aprobación del padre- cuando pases el examen de aprobación en Quantico, voy a ser yo en persona quien te dará la bienvenida al Hoover. No podría pedir a nadie mejor como mi reemplazo.

-¿Dra. Brennan? - dice Vincent acercándose más a la mujer frente a él, pero que está de espaldas y viendo hacia un punto indeterminado en la ventana, solo entonces se da cuenta de que la mujer está sollozando quedamente - ¿Está bien, Dra. Brennan? - dice el muchacho intentando tocar a su madre, pero se detiene cuando esta comienza a hablar.

-Vincent, lo siento, lo siento tanto... - dice la mujer entre lágrimas - dejé que mis emociones me dominaran en lugar de ver todo esto desde un punto de vista racional, y ahora todo está más claro que el agua.

-Dra. Brennan... - intenta continuar Vincent, pero es interrumpido por la mujer frente a él.

-No es necesario que me expliques nada, Vincent Logan, sé que me vas a decir que todo esto no fue mi culpa y que solo fueron suposiciones creadas por todo el estrés acumulado y mi falta de confianza hacia tu padre...

-Dra. Brennan... hay algo que debo decirle... - dice el muchacho finalmente mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin poder detenerse un minuto más, ella debe saber toda la verdad ahora.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC

-¡¿Qué, en verdad?! - pregunta Michael Vincent por el comunicador temporal - ¡De inmediato se los digo! - y nada más terminando la comunicación, Michael se dirige hacia donde está su cuñado, lo abraza y comienzan a saltar juntos.

-Bien, una cosa es que me den un abrazo grupal bastante incómodo, y otra muy diferente es empezar a bailar un ballet... - dice con sarcasmo Parker haciendo que el otro hombre se detenga y tome el asunto con seriedad.

-Tú también lo harías si te dijera que lo siento por haberte metido en el ataúd a modo de broma... - dice Michael. Parker solo lo mira con cara de interrogante mientras comienza a indagar en sus recuerdos para ver si dice la verdad, el único remanente de su pasado como Cazavampiros, solo para descubrir que está en lo cierto - pero la verdad es que te lo merecías por lo que me hiciste la otra vez...

-¡Por Dios, Michael, ya supéralo! ¡Eso pasó hace más de 20 años! - dice Parker tomando un sorbo de su café y de pronto lo escupe al notar todos los detalles y muchos recuerdos que de golpe vienen hacia él y lo marean un poco- ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Esa fue la tercera oleada?!

-Efectivamente, y Mamá acaba de informarme que Seeley Joseph Booth está con Christine, los gemelos y los niños están en el estadio de los Philies. La Dra. Brennan está trabajando tranquilamente en su nueva novela. Y sí, todos a la expectativa de que todos regresemos sanos y salvos a casa...

-Vaya, ahora comienzo a recordarlo todo... - dice el hombre con una sonrisa de lado mientras toma otro sorbo de café matutino, y lo vuelve a escupir cuando la realización lo golpea de lleno - ¡Por Dios, Michael! ¡¿Qué día es hoy?!

-2 de Abril, ¿Por qué? - dice el hombre viendo su reloj para verificar la fecha y la hora.

-¡Tal vez no es muy tarde! - dice Parker ignorando la pregunta de su cuñado y dirigiéndose al monitor que se comunica con la cámara que su hermano menor tiene en la solapa.

-Parker, ¿qué sucede?

-Vincent, contesta, por favor... - dice Parker al micrófono de manera calmada, pero al no recibir respuesta, decide alzar la voz - ¡Por Dios, Vincent, contesta! ¡SI NO VAS A CONTESTAR POR LO MENOS ESCÚCHAME, POR FAVOR, POR NINGÚN MOTIVO, VAYAS A TOCAR A MAMÁ! ¡REPITO, NO VAYAS A TOCAR A MAMÁ, ELLA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!

Pero la advertencia llega demasiado tarde, Parker solo observa con horror como su hermano se acerca a su madre para darle un abrazo reconfortante... antes de perder la señal totalmente.

-Estamos muertos... - es el último comentario que Parker hace antes de dejarse caer en la silla a modo de rendición

-Vincent... - dice Brennan mientras las lágrimas comienzan a disminuir su flujo, ese abrazo es reconfortante, no tiene el mismo sentimiento que tiene con Seeley, es más como si fuera de Parker...

-Dra. Brennan, hay algo que tengo que decirle y es de suma importancia...

Pero antes de decir algo más, el hombre comienza a sentirse mareado y como sus piernas no pueden soportar su propio peso y cae de rodillas frente a su progenitora. Vincent ve sus manos y observa con horror como comienzan a desvanecerse poco a poco, como si fuera un fantasma.

-Mamá... - es lo único que alcanza a decir Vincent entre lágrimas.

-¡Vincent, no! - dice Brennan agachándose para intentar tomar al hombre, que la mira con la desesperación de una persona que no quiere morir, en un fútil intento de querer salvarlo, pero es demasiado tarde, el chico se desvanece totalmente antes de tan siquiera poder tocarlo -¡VINCENT!

Brennan cae de rodillas al suelo mientras comienza a llorar a lágrima viva mientras coloca una mano sobre su vientre aún plano. Ha pasado de nuevo, ha perdido a tres de las personas que más ha querido de la misma manera: primero Booth al recibi un disparo que iba contra ella en el karaoke, después su interno favorito cuando contestó una llamada que iba para Booth, y ahora esto... Es como si el Universo estuviera en su contra.

-¡Bones! ¡¿Qué pasa?! - dice el agente poniéndose a la altura de su esposa mientras deja que esta se incline sobre su pecho y siga desahogando sus penas.

-Mi... mi hijo es-está muerto... - dice Brennan con la voz quebrada por el llanto - ...y yo... yo no pude hacer na-nada para salvarlo...

-Temperance... no me asustes... - dice Booth tragando saliva y esperando lo peor, si su esposa tuvo un aborto espontáneo él jamás se lo perdonaría por no haberla cuidado mejor... - ¡Ven, te vamos a llevar al hospital de inmediato!

-¡No estoy hablando de mi bebé, Seeley! - grita Brennan sin soltar su vientre, y sin poder evitar notar que el grupo de sus amigos ya se ha reunido en la puerta para ver que está pasando- ¡Hablo de Vincent Logan, el viajero del tiempo que nos ha estado ayudando durante los últimos dos meses! ¡Se desvaneció frente a mis ojos como si jamás hubiera existido!

-¿A qué te refieres conque estamos muertos, Parker? - pregunta Michael viendo a su cuñado con extrañeza.

-¡Ha pasado dos días después de la muerte de mi Padre! ¡Mamá está embarazada de Vincent en este punto! - dice Parker como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia, pero su compañero de andanzas parece más que despreocupado por la situación - ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-¿Para qué exactamente...? - dice Michael sin entender muy bien la preocupación de Parker.

-¡Para ir a tomar té con galletitas a la sala de la mansión! - dice Parker con sarcasmo y obligando a su cuñado a verlo directo a los ojos - ¡Staccato! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta acabamos de matar a mi hermano y de paso hemos destruido la realidad!

-No lo sé - dice el aludido tragando saliva mientras hace algunos cálculos mentales -a lo mucho tendremos unas 48 horas...

-Genial... -dice Parker dejándose caer en el asiento y poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos, pensando en algún plan para poder remediar todo esto, pero sin la máquina del tiempo...

-¿Parker? ¿Estás ahi? ¿Por qué me gritabas al oído? ¡Casi me dejas sordo!

Parker se queda petrificado, esa voz... ¿Será posible? ¿Pero cómo?

-Vincent... ¿eres tú?

-¡Claro que soy yo! ¿quién más esperabas que hablara por este comunicador?

-¿En dónde estás exactamente? ¿Acaso no estabas con mamá hace 5 minutos?

-No sé de qué estás hablando, hermanito. Llevo media hora en el patio principal de la mansión, viéndote a ti jugar con todos nuestros primos y hermanos...

-Vincent, déjalo así, te lo vamos a explicar cuando regresemos a casa... -dice Parker acomodándose de nuevo en la silla y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-No sé que significa eso... - dice el chico con total seriedad y tomando un bocado de su pan con café.

-Solo digamos que hay alguien allá arriba que te está cuidando, hermanito...

...

-Temperance, creo que necesitas calmarte... - dice Booth tomando a su esposa por los hombros y ayudándola a levantarse, pero esta se rehúsa.

-¡Suéltame, no quiero que me consueles, quiero a mi hijo! - dice Brennan temblando por el nerviosismo.

Pero entonces siente un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, justo en ese instante comienza a oír voces en su cabeza, casi todas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Aún no lo sabía? ¡Oh, por Dios, lo siento, Cariño!"

"Se los dije, pero nadie quiso hacerme caso..."

"Vincent, espero que estés contento, acabas de darle una crisis nerviosa a tu madre..."

"¿Vincent se esfumó en el aire? Vaya, no pensé que fuera a tardarse tanto..."

"Temperance, lo siento, quería decírtelo, pero no podía..."

"¿La Dra. Brennan está embarazada? Vaya, me pregunto que tipo de antojos tendrá..."

-Esperen un minuto... - dice Brennan finalmente siendo capaz de terminar la telepatía y saliendo del choque que tanta información le han provocado - ¿Todos ustedes ya lo sabían? ¡Todos ustedes ya lo sabían y no se atrevieron a decirme nada!

-Temperance, cálmate, por favor...

-¡Tú suéltame! ¡Tú eres el peor de todos! ¡Y yo que todos estos años había creído en toda esa palabrería del amor, de la confianza, de ser compañeros y no guardarnos secretos! ¡Ja! ¡Todas fueron mentiras!

-Temperance, amor, creo que no lo has entendido...

-¡No me debes explicaciones de nada! - dice Brennan levantándose finalmente y caminando hacia la salida - ¡Mañana mismo recibirás la solicitud de divorcio de parte de mi abogado! - ninguno de los presentes dice nada, mientras Booth comienza a tragar saliva por las amenazas de su esposa, lo peor del caso es que tiene razón - ¡Suerte peleando la custodia por los niños, porque la vas a perder de seguro! ¡Ni siquiera vas a conocer a Vincent!

-¿Alguien me llamaba? - dice una voz proveniente de la puerta que coincidentemente interrumpe el paso de Brennan.

Si todos los presentes no estaban en shock por todas las amenazas de la antropóloga, ahora sí lo están. La mente de Brennan sin embargo ya no lo puede soportar más, así que decide tomarse un descanso.

-¡Bones! - grita Booth tomando a su esposa para evitar que se golpee la cabeza por el desmayo.


	39. Chapter 39

-¿Y qué te parece la idea, Papá?

Seeley termina de leer el borrador de libro que tiene entre las manos "El Buscador del Tiempo" por Christine Booth-Hodgings. Es una novela basada en la travesía al pasado de un agente del FBI para descubrir su verdadera identidad y encontrar a su padre biológico. Con todos los aderezos necesarios: drama, acción, comedia, horror, héroes y villanos, criaturas sobrenaturales, profecías milenarias y demás creaciones literarias que salieron de la cabeza de su hija.

\- Heredaste el talento literario de tu madre sin duda, pero las cosas que leo aquí... ¿de verdad quieres contar todo esto?

-¿Y quién va a creer que es verdad? Además es una realidad novelada, ¿o acaso tú llegaste a convertirte en vampiro? - Booth pasa saliva. No se convirtió. Estuvo a punto, que es diferente - ¿Acaso Vincent es hijo de Angel?

\- ¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí lo cambias! - le dice a su hija cruzando los brazos desde el sillón de su sala - ¡sabes como me retuerce el hígado acordarme de que mi tatarabuelito quería hacer mal tercio con tu madre!

-Incluso, vamos más lejos - dice buscando una pagina en el libro - ¿acaso es verdad que todos estaban enterados del asunto menos mi madre y te amenazó con el divorcio como hace mi protagonista con su esposo?

\- Esa parte es la pura verdad... pero despues de conversar con tu hermano me dí cuenta de varias cosas y bueno, estamos como estamos ahora.

Temperance Brennan ingresa a la sala de su casa con un bebé dormido en brazos. De suave cabello chocolate y si estuviera despierto se le verian los ojos azules como cielo de verano, herencia de su padre y de su abuela.

-Vaya, ¿ella te dejo a Junior?

\- Sí, quiere prepararle una sorpresa a su padre cuando regrese y me pidio tenerlo todo el día. Es idéntico a él cuando tenía esa edad - dice sonriendo y sentándose al lado de su esposo que la abraza para que se recueste a su lado junto con el bebé.

\- Parece que retrocedimos 25 años... - dice Booth dándole un beso a la mujer que ama.

\- Te recuerdo que hace 25 años no estabamos asi...

CAPÍTULO 38

Temperance empieza a despertar. Nuevamente esta en una habitación de hospital con suero endovenoso y con un monitor fetal en el vientre. No hay nadie con ella en la habitación. Recordó que le pidió el divorcio a Booth y que Vincent estaba en la puerta, ¡vivo! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

La puerta se abre y una banderita blanca asoma agitándose para que la vea. No puede evitar sonreír por la broma pero decide mantenerse firme.

\- No creas que con una bandera vas a evitar un divorcio...

\- Pensé que por lo menos, podríamos hablar sin necesidad de que me mate por prestarme a ser el mensajero...

James Aubrey ingresa la cabeza y los hombros por la puerta ante el evidente descontento de Temperance que creía, era su esposo en señal de rendición.

\- Aubrey... pasa.

\- Si desea puedo llamar a... - dice el agente dándose cuenta de a quien esperaba.

\- Te he dicho que ingreses... a ti.

Aubrey entra cerrando la puerta y sentándose frente a la mujer que ha propiciado todo este magno evento. Casi no lo cree cuando le contaron que ella había ideado el plan de la vuelta en el tiempo. Casi colapsa al saber que lo hizo para revivir a su marido desde el futuro. Y no puede dejar que se divorcie de él así como así después de haber removido los cimientos del mundo y las eras cronológicas por una mentira, que era muy gorda sí, pero necesaria. Todos estaban preocupados por el descenlace de esa historia que era el centro de toda la locura y se partían el cerebro decidiendo quien entraría a hablar con la Dra. Brennan.

\- A mí me matará apenas ingrese - dijo Angela - me va a tener en penitencia como al pobre Booth.

\- Pues yo no voy a tener mejor suerte - dijo Dana - me va a odiar por quedarme callada.

\- Nosotros nos excluimos voluntariamente - dicen Mulder y Hodgings.

\- Iré yo - dice Sweets - puedo manejar el estado de ira por el que está pasando, y bueno, alguno que otro sentimiento homicida para con todos nosotros.

\- ¿Le estás leyendo la mente o usando la psicología? - pregunta Booth sentado a poca distancia - te aseguro que en este momento me quiere en un ataúd.

\- Si yo voy se va a torcer la historia - dice Angel apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados y detrás del grupo en la sala de espera - no voy a hacerlo por más de que todos piensen que sería mi oportunidad perfecta.

\- Bueno, yo no sabía nada ni tampoco soy parte de un triángulo amoroso y menos soy buen mentiroso - dice Aubrey, quien se mantenía callado escuchando las intervenciones - iré yo.

Y es ahí en donde está ahora. Se ha formado un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

-Doctora Brennan, sabe bien que yo no soy científico, así que no puedo explicarle nada de paradojas ni nada por el estilo, así que voy a ir directo al grano... Ninguno de sus amigos quería ocultarle la verdad, lo hicieron porque se vieron obligados a ello, sabían de antemano todas las consecuencias que todo eso provocarían...

-Pero tú mismo lo estás viendo, Aubrey... - dice Brennan viendo con tristeza hacia el monitor donde está su bebé, que no es discernible ya que apenas es una masa de células sin forma - el resultado igual fue el mismo...

-No, Dra. Brennan, en eso se equivoca. Si alguno de ellos le hubiera dicho todo eso antes del tiempo adecuado, no estaría viendo a su hijo en la pantalla... bueno, si logra discernirlo porque yo no veo nada - agrega el agente entrecerrando los ojos para ver si así logra entender el monitor...

-Vincent... - dice Brennan finalmente sin lograr contener las lágrimas, finalmente entendiendo el alcance de las decisiones que todos sus amigos se enfrentaron en las últimas semanas - lo siento, casi te mato debido a mis inseguridades.

-No necesitas disculparte - dice una voz desde la puerta, Brennan voltea a ver para ver a un hombre vestido con un traje de agente, pero con el rostro cubierto por un ramo de narcisos - todos sabíamos las consecuencias que tenían los viajes en el tiempo y nos atuvimos a ellas.

-Esa es mi señal para salir de aquí... - dice Aubrey dirigiéndole una sonrisa a madre e hijo para dejarlos solos.

-Ya puedes quitarte el ramo del rostro, Vincent, es obvio que eres tú.

-Quería entrar antes que nadie, nadie más te debe una explicación pormenorizada del por que hicimos lo que hicimos.

-Te escucho... - dice Brennan cruzándose de brazos para escuchar con detalle lo que su hijo tiene que decirle.

-En primer lugar quería disculparme por los malentendidos, por provocarte ese sentimiento de traición y hacerte pasar por momentos tan horribles... incluso arriesgué mi propia vida por no decirte la verdad desde el principio... - dice Vincent bajando la mirada y suspirando, en señal de derrota al descubrir su mortalidad - Sé que estás furiosa porque nadie te quiso contar nada, pero no los metas en esto, mamá...

-Pues la verdades que parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para estar en mi contra en este asunto por alguna razón...

-De hecho, casi todos lo descubrieron por su propia cuenta, excepto por Angel, Sweets y Hodgins... Solo al último le dije la verdad ya que tenía que construir la máquina del tiempo a toda costa. Los demás lo descubrieron por simple deducción o leyendo mi mente...

-¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad y no estás omitiendo lo más importante por conveniencia?

-Puedes leer mi mente si quieres... - dice Vincent permitiendo que Brennan entre en su mente por medio de la telepatía, y esta comienza a ver los recuerdos de su hijo desde que era un adolescente y ver a su padre, hermanos y tíos discutiendo con ella el plan tan descabellado de viajar al pasado para detener la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Plan descabellado que ella misma ideó, planificó y orquestó con un solo objetivo: salvar la vida de su esposo.

Brennan ya no lo soporta más y finalmente rompe en llanto al descubrir lo equivocada que estaba.

-Sal de aquí... - es lo único que alcanza a decir entre sollozos...

-Pero mamá...

-No quiero volver a repetirlo, sal de aquí y dile a tu padre que entre...

Vincent queda petrificado ante esta declaración. ¿Su padre? ¿Acaso su madre ya no quiere a Seeley Booth? ¿O es que acaso hay algo más oculto en todo esto?

Vincent sale de la habitación frotándose la cabeza visiblemente confundido, ¿con cuál de los dos quiere hablar? Nunca se molestaron en decirle la identidad de su verdadero padre, y por lo que ha deducido de su viaje al pasado es que todos dicen que es hijo de Angel.

-Papá, mi madre quiere verte... ahora.

Angel y Seeley se adelantan y se quedan mirando. ¿A quién ha llamado Temperance?

\- Yo soy el padre de Vincent - le dice Angel dando un paso al frente.

\- Eras el padre de Vincent en la otra línea temporal - le aclara Seeley deteniéndolo al colocarse frente a él - este Vincent es hijo mío y es conmigo con quien tiene el problema, así que lógicamente me llama a mí.

-¿No te dijo el nombre? - le susurra Angela - porque así como van vas a llevar los restos de alguno de ellos ante tu madre.

\- No. Sólo me dijo: "Dile a tu padre que venga" puse una cara de incredulidad porque pensé que ya no quería nada con Seeley y me confirmó "si, a tu padre..."

\- Temperance todavía conserva un remanente telepático - le dice Angela sonriendo pues ya sabe a quien pidió ir - te leyó la mente. Dile a Seeley que no haga esperar a su esposa o lo cambiará por el vampiro. Eso lo hará entrar como un rayo.

-¿Seeley, puedes venir por favor?

-¿Por qué me dices Seeley? - le pregunta Booth extrañado - yo soy tu padre.

\- Uffff eso sono a Darth Vader con Luke Skywalker - dijo Aubrey comiendo una dona - con tal que Luke se lo crea.

\- No... no... Angel es mi padre biológico - tartamudea Vincent al ver a Angel quedarse en su sitio y mirarlo con melancolía - ¡¿Tío Lance?! ¡Tú me dijiste que Angel era mi padre!

\- Y lo era Vincent... pero ahora detecto componentes genéticos de Seeley Booth en ti y creo que tengo una explicación a eso. Cuando estábamos en la mansión y tu madre te llamó para hablar, tú te desvaneciste en el aire... como si te desintegraras completamente, fue ahí donde Temperance le pidió el divorcio a Seeley, por la tremenda mentira que según todos nosotros, te había costado la vida pero reapareciste después de unos minutos y tu madre se desmayo de la impresión al verte.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - dice Vincent pasando saliva y respirando mucho más rápido. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus latidos están casi al limite de la taquicardia. Recuerda que Parker le dijo "¿... no estabas conversando con mamá?" ¿Se desvaneció? Entonces quién es? ¿Ya no es Vincent? ¿Quién rayos es ahora? ¿Por qué conserva los recuerdos de Arkansas y de Angel criándolo? - no... no puede ser... ¡¿Quién demonios soy?!

\- Calmate hijo - le dice Seeley intentando que no se ofusque más - tengo que hablar con tu madre pero apenas salga conversaré contigo, lo prometo. Mírame Vincent - le dice al ver que mira a Angel tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-¡Díselo de una vez Seeley! - dice Angel acercándose al ver que el muchacho está a punto de un shock nervioso.

\- Ven Vincent - Seeley le coloca un brazo por los hombros y lo sienta en una de las sillas fuera de la habitación de su madre - "Temperance, sé que puedes escucharme. Vincent está muy mal. Por favor dame unos minutos para calmarlo y entro a conversar contigo..."

"Voy a salir a verlo..."

"Por favor. El es la versión futura del bebé que llevas en el vientre. Es mi hijo, nuestro hijo, Temperance por favor no salgas... te lo suplico"

"Está bien pero si no entras en tres minutos, voy a salir..."

Seeley siente que Vincent apoya todo su peso en el yéndose hacia adelante. Se ha desmayado.

-¿Vincent? - se da cuenta del estado de su hijo e intenta despertarlo sacudiéndolo pero no resulta - ¡Pidan una camilla! ¡Rápido! - grita al grupo reunido.

\- Pues ni dudarlo - dijo Mulder viendo a Seeley subir al muchacho a la camilla y correr detrás de los médicos seguido de sus amigos - se nota que es su hijo. Lo siento Angel - le dice colocándole una mano en el hombro.

\- Ya no tengo nada aquí que me retenga - le dice Angel esquivando su mirada - me voy definitivamente. Despídeme de todos, Fox Mulder.

\- Adiós Angel - le tiende la mano - eres un buen hombre.

\- Gracias Fox - le dice estrechando su mano - contando con un alma, todo esto me es difícil de procesar. Prefiero retirarme discretamente... creo que me entiendes.

\- Perfectamente Angel - le dice Fox palmeandole el hombro - si necesitas algo, solo llámame.

\- Adiós Fox - dice empezando a caminar a la salida mas cercana.

\- Angel... necesito hablar contigo.

El vampiro escucha la voz de la mujer que ama y tiene que controlarse para no aprovechar la última tentación. No voltea pero deja caer los hombros en señal de rendición.

\- No Temperance. No tenemos nada de que hablar. Esta vez ya no tenemos nada que nos una y es mejor así. Seras feliz con Seeley como debe ser y yo seguiré con mi penitencia para obtener el perdón eterno - no puede evitar volver el rostro para verla por ultima vez - Adiós Temperance.

...

-¿Familiares de Vincent Logan? - dice una doctora acercándose a la sala de espera donde están todos reunidos

-Aquí, yo... yo soy su padre... - dice Booth levantándose, aun no muy seguro de llamarse así

-La buena noticia es que su hijo solo sufrió un desmayo, pero fue provocado por una crisis nerviosa, por lo que tuvimos que sedarlo, despertará dentro de algunos minutos, si quiere puede entrar a verlo.

-¿Podrían transferirlo al cuarto de mi esposa? Creo que lo mejor para él es estar al lado de su madre ahora...

-Como usted diga, Señor Booth - dice la Dra. con una sombra de duda ya que hace los cálculos de edades entre los tres, pero luego le dirige una sonrisa de comprensión y se dirige a hacer los trámites para la transferencia.

-Bones... Temperance - dice Booth ingresando en la habitación de su esposa que sigue viendo hacia un punto indeterminado en la ventana - lo siento, sabes que yo no te mentí por omisión, no sabes cuantas veces me refrené de decirte todo, pero ni siquiera estábamos seguros de que podía pasar...

-No, Booth, soy yo quien debe disculparse - dice Brennan volteando finalmente a ver a su esposo y este puede ver sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto - fui yo quien no quería desistir de saber más acerca de Vincent, definitivamente creo que si no hubiérmos insistido tanto, no estaríamos en este problema...

-Bones... - dice Booth acercándose a la cama de su mujer y tomándola entre sus brazos mientras ell hunde su cabeza en el pecho - era imposible que alguno de nosotros supiera las consecuencias que todo esto provocó... - Booth levanta el mentón de la antropóloga para que pueda ver a su hijo al otro lado de la habitación, inconsciente y con una endovenosa en el brazo - pero ya lo ves, todo ha salido bien, Vincent sigue existiendo, yo sigo vivo y de paso evitamos una guerra...

-Eso creo... - dice Brennan finalmente comenzando a racionalizar la situación.

-Ahora quiero que me respondas algo... - dice tomando de nuevo su mentón para que lo mire directo a los ojos - ¿Aún quieres divorciarte?

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta? - dice Brennan tomando la cabeza de su esposo para darle un beso que es correspondido de inmediato.

-No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro - bromea Booth mientras levanta las cejas en modo pícaro para luego volver a besarla.

-¿Podrían hacer eso al menos cuando yo no esté despierto y en todas mis facultades mentales? - se oye una voz al otro lado de la habitación - suficiente tengo con verlos a los dos en casa... aunque para entonces ya no intentan tener sexo en cada lugar en el que se besan...

\- Vincent! - dice Seeley colocandose frente a el - como te sientes?

\- Algo mareado pero relajado - dice el chico mirando a Seeley de manera normal y sin ningun indicio de estres o tension nerviosa.

\- Recuerdas algo? Puedes decirme quien soy yo?

\- A ver... Seeley Joseph Booth, agente del FBI, francotirador, ex-ranger, esposo de la Dra. Temperance Brennan, padre de Parker, Christine, Henry y Joseph Booth-Brennan. No olvide nada, creo...

\- Vince... - le dice Booth revolviendole el cabello y mirandolo a los ojos - tu eres mi...

\- Ahhhh si, tambien eres mi padre biologico! - le dice sonriendo por la broma pesada. Al parecer recien se activaron los genes Booth en el muchacho y por un momento Seeley no sabe como actuar ya que solo se queda mirandolo estupefacto - Papa? Estas bien?

\- Booth? - dice Temperance viendo que su marido ni pestañeaba - Seeley? Estas bien?!

\- Papa! - dice Vincent preocupado al ver que Booth no responde - Mama, llama a la enfermera!

\- Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego... - dice Seeley riendose de su travesura.

\- Booth! Eso no es gracioso! - lo regaña su esposa cruzando los brazos sentada en su cama.

\- Y lo que el hizo si? Casi me infarto cuando no me reconocio! Una probada de su propia medicina no le haria mal...

\- Tienen el mismo caracter - dijo Temperance rodando los ojos - ya veo lo que me espera...

\- Si. Una gran familia con cinco hijos - le dice Seeley regresando a la cama de su esposa para besarla - Te amo Temperance.

\- Y yo a ti... - le dice atrayendolo por el cuello para seguir con el beso - no me importaria tener seis.

\- Por favor, estoy aqui! - gime Vincent fingidamente ofendido.

\- Dios, es tan pesado como Parker... - bromea Booth recostandose en la cama con su esposa que se acurruca en su pecho - si no quieres ver, cierra los ojos - le dice volviendo a besar a la madre del chico.

\- Enfermera! Apliqueme otro sedante por favor! - dice el menor de los Booth antes de reirse junto con sus padres. Recuerda su infancia y vida como hijo de Seeley Booth. La tercera oleada paso y todos han regresado sanos y salvos.


	40. Chapter 40

EPÍLOGO

-Se les va a extrañar, chicos... - dice Jack Hodgins viendo a su sobrino frente a él -es una lástima que tus padres no estén aquí para despedirse de ustedes...

-Es mejor así, Tío Jack - responde Vincent con un sonrisa y correspondiendo el abrazo del entomólogo -tuvimos suerte de que el Abuelo Max los invitara a pasar una semana con él, Russ y las chicas...

-A veces pienso que ese hombre tiene un sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas, como mi suegro...

-Tío Jack... - dice el Parker adulto tomando la palabra - el Abuelo Billy y Tía Angela son como ella y mamá, se cuentan todo. Por eso es que siempre te está jugando juega esas "bromas".

-Muchacho, solo te digo que nunca vayas a hacer enojar a tu suegro...

-Tío JAck, cuando le conté que me habían aceptado en el Hoover, el Abuelo Billy me emborrachó y fue ahí donde obtuve este tatuaje... - dice descubriéndose el pecho para mostrar un tatuaje en letra cursiva que dice "I WANT TO BELIEVE" - aun no estoy muy seguro de si fue él o Mulder...

\- Al menos tu suegro no es parte de la realeza - dice Vincent sonriendo de lado - cada vez que voy al castillo vampiro para algún acto protocolar, tengo que llevar a Junior disfrazado de vampirito, eso sin contar que siempre machacan que es el tercero en línea de sucesión al trono y demás papurruchas reales que a mi suegro también le llegan al copete pero tiene que sonreir por compromiso para complacer a su esposa.

Jack se queda en blanco. ¿Junior? ¿Vampirito? ¿Castillo vampiro? ¿Suegro? ¡Ah no! Esto era muy gordo como para dejarlo así.

-¿Te casaste con Tasha? - le pregunta Jack a puertas de un soponcio.

\- Sí - le dice Vincent - pero no con Tasha la reina vampiro sino con su hija que es humana. También se llama Tasha y tenemos un hijo, Vincent Jr. pero le decimos Junior.

-¡Madre Santa! - dice Jack estupefacto al sospechar quien es el suegrito de Vincent - ¿se lo dijiste a tus padres?

\- No, ni loco - se ríe Vincent - a mi padre se le retorceria el hígado si supiera quien será su consuegro en el futuro y de paso abuelo materno de su nieto.

\- Bueno, es hora de irnos... - dice Parker tomando sus cosas y preparándose para darle un abrazo a Hodgins, pero este los interrumpe.

-A todo esto, en donde está Michael...

-¿Quién? - pregunta Vincent poniendo su mejor cara de fingida confusión.

-No te hagas el ingenuo, Vincent. Sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando de mi hijo mayor y supongo que también es tu cuñado... Ni tampoco me digan que no vino con ustedes, porque tal vez no sea un genio de las computadoras, pero tampoco soy tan tonto como para no saber que solo él podría hackear el Angelatron...

-Bueno, verás... él está...

-Regresó antes que nosotros en un botón de un solo uso que inventaste... - dice Parker tomando de nuevo sus cosas, ya harto de tantas interrupciones..

-Sí, eso... Bien, Tío Jack, nos veremos en 25 años... - dice el más joven de los hermanos Booth abrazando al entomólogo.

\- Te veré dentro de 6 meses cuando nazcas, hijo... - responde Jack sonriendo y viendo como sus sobrinos entran en la máquina del tiempo que los llevará de vuelta a su época finalmente.

...

Todos los asistentes a la coronación de Ulmar Mingam como Rey Licántropo eran del submundo, menos los Hodgings, Booths y Mulders que estaban como invitados de honor del joven rey. Temperance tiene en brazos a un bebé Vincent muy elegante con su mini frac, copia del de su padre y hermano mayor que sufren en el traje de pinguino mientras que Jack y Fox lo pasan sin mayor problema.

-¡No veo la hora de llegar a casa y quitarme la ropa! - le dice Seeley a su esposa alargando con el dedo el cuello del frac.

\- Bueno, si deseas hago dormir a Vincent y te la quito yo... pieza por pieza - le susurra Temperance al oído haciendo que Seeley sonría pícaramente mientras la abraza y le da un beso con mucho futuro.

-¡Por favor! ¡Dame a mi hermano antes que le corrompan la mente! - dice Parker tomando al bebé de brazos de Temperance y llevándoselo entre risas para que sus padres tengan un rato a solas.

\- Por lo menos ahora es más responsable con Vincent - dice Brennan antes de volver a besar a su esposo en uno de los palcos reales.

-¡Ejem! ¿Buscando el sexto, Seeley? - dice una voz demasiado conocida para ambos - Están a punto de colocarle la corona a Ulmar, digo por si no desean perdérselo.

-¡Angel! - dice Temperance sonriendo - pense que ya no frecuentabas el submundo.

\- Pues... ahora sí y me quedo por un largo tiempo. Ya sabrán por que.

"Con tal que te quedes por una mujer..." - pensó Seeley

"Veo que no perdiste la telepatía, Seeley. Pues diste en el blanco"

"¿En serio? ¡Felicidades abuelito vampiro! ¡Por fin dejarás de perseguir a mi esposa!"

"Temperance siempre será algo especial en mi vida, Seeley, pero ahora puedo tener otra oportunidad de tener una familia y ser feliz".

"¿Y conozco a la afortunada que llego hasta tu catatónico corazón?"

"¡Ya te dije que no fue mi intención asustarte ese día! ¡Ni yo sabía que estaba pasando! ¡Desperté en un ataúd en mi propio funeral! ¡Eso era para matar a cualquiera!"

-¡Dejen de hablar en telepatía o se van ambos del palco! - les dijo Temperance algo incómoda - ¡perdí la facultad al dar a luz a Vincent y no saben como la extraño!

\- Abuelito vampiro tiene novia - dice Parker guiñándole el ojo a Angel y entrando al palco con Vincent dormido en brazos - lo ví besándola afuera en los jardines del palacio. Aunque jamás me hubiera imaginado que ella te aceptaría.

\- Tengo mi encanto - dice el vampiro pavoneándose - después de todo, tú y tu padre heredaron mi porte de galán.

-¡Ajá! - dice Booth dándole un golpe en el hombro a su ancestro - ¡preséntanos a la novia, galanazo!

\- Pero papá ya la conoces, es...

Las trompetas tocan a fanfarria y la matriarca licántropo llega al salón principal con la corona en una almohada de raso escarlata. Ulmar está regiamente vestido y agacha la cabeza para ser coronado. Su abuela le coloca la corona en las sienes y al levantarse, la fanfarria toca nuevamente.

\- Con ustedes, su majestad Ulmar I, Rey de Licantropía.

-¡No puedo creer que podríamos estar viendo TÚ coronación en este momento en lugar de la de Ulmar! - dice Angela a su esposo - ¡tuve que tomar pastillas para dormir por una semana de solo pensar que se te ocurririó cambiar de opinión!

\- Angela... ¿acaso no me conoces? Prácticamente soy un aristócrata en el mundo humano y no me importa, menos aún un reinado. Lo único que me interesa realmente son tú, mis hijos, mi familia del Jeffersonian y mi trabajo. Con eso soy feliz.

-¿Qué crees que vayan a pensar todas estas personas cuando sepan que la reina vampiro se está convirtiendo en humana? - pregunta Scully a su flamante esposo mientras hacen una ovación al nuevo rey

-No lo sé, cariño... - dice Mulder riendo de buena gana mientras voltea a ver a sus amigos del otro lado del palco - pero sí quiero estar presente cuando le vayan a decir a la Dra. Brennan que sus hijos tienen que viajar en el tiempo a esta misma época para repetir todo el proceso.

25 AÑOS MÁS TARDE, EN EL HOSPITAL MERCY

Christine tiene la frente perlada de sudor y grita con cada dolorosa contracción que estremece sus caderas. Los gemelos decidieron que ya era hora de nacer justo cuando iba a presentar el borrador del libro al editor de su madre. Ingresaron al edificio y la Sra. Booth-Hodgings sintió como sus piernas se empapaban y cogió su voluminoso vientre en medio de un grito ahogado que sacó a su madre corriendo del ascensor donde había subido, dos pasos adelante de su hija.

-¡Vamos Christy! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, hija! ¡Puja! - Temperance sostiene a su hija de los hombros sentada detras de ella mientras la joven antropóloga puja cada vez que tiene una contracción, pero el parto va demasiado lento para el gusto de la abuela y empieza a sospechar que hay alguna complicación subyacente.

\- Doctor si ya está dilatada en 10 centímetros debería empezar a coronar para que expluse al primer bebe.

\- Lo sé Dra. Brennan, el problema es que sus nietos no se ponen de acuerdo en quien va a salir primero. Si el niño o la niña.

-¡¿La qué?! - grita Christine en mediobde un alarido de dolor - Se supone que son dos varones.

\- Pues no Dra. Booth, usted tiene gemelos de distinto sexo. Niño y niña.

-¡Mamá! - grita Christine al borde del llanto - ¡¿Qué carajos paso?! ¡¿Dónde esta mi otro hijo y por qué voy a tener una nena?!

Temperance se queda momentáneamente sin habla y solo atina a cerrar la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Empieza a pensar para encontrar cualquier posibilidad así no sea lógica. Después de todo, desde que se cruzaron con los Mulder hace 25 años, se dio cuenta que hasta la lógica puede ser muy ancha y flexible.

\- No se preocupe Dra. Brennan. Lo que le pasa a su hija no es nada. Si usted supiera cuantas mujeres tienen un ataque de histeria o furia cuando estan dando a luz, ¡se sorprendería!

\- Soy consiente de eso - le responde la mujer mayor - yo misma le rompí la mano a su padre cuando nació mi último hijo porque intentaba calmarme acariciando mi frente y yo le di un golpe para que no me tocara arrojando su mano contra las varillas de metal de la cama y destrozándole dos metacarpos.

\- Ejem - el médico pasa saliva - me mantendré fuera del alcance de la Dra. Booth, entonces.

Michael ingresa con bata y tapabocas a la sala de partos. El científico iba a darles el alcance en el centro de la ciudad pero quedo atrapado en el tráfico y dejó el auto en medio de la autopista para llegar corriendo al hospital. Grandes gotas de sudor cubren su frente, lo que es notado al instante por su suegra quien toma un poco de gasa de una de las mesas y le hace señas para que se agache mientras le seca el sudor a su yerno como si de su hijo se tratara. El joven le sonríe por ese gesto tan maternal.

\- Gracias Tía Tempe... te quiero mucho.

\- ¡Michael! - grita Christine al percatarse de la voz de su esposo - ¡jamás te vas a volver a acercar a mi cama, maldito desgraciado!

\- Es normal Michael - Le dice su suegra al ver los ojos de terror del joven Hodgings - si supieras todo lo que yo le gritaba a Seeley en medio de contracción y contracción en mis tres partos, te caerías de espaldas... literalmente. Después que el coctel de hormonas se normalice aproximadamente después de cuarenta dias calendario, volverá a tener sexo contigo sin que se lo pidas. Ella misma te va a saltar encima, otra vez literalmente.

-¡MAMÁ, CáLLATE! - grita Christine Angela Booth-Hodgings - ¡O LOS SACO A AMBOS DE AQUí!

-Vaya que tiene buenos pulmones mi hermana... - comenta el mayor de lo hermanos Booth junto a su padre y Vincent que están sentados en la sala de espera del hospital, aún a la espera de la llegada de los demá familiares y amigos - sus gritos se escuchan hasta aquí y estamos al otro lado del pasillo de donde estamos.

-Parker - dice Booth riendo de buena gana por el comentario de su hijo - al menos tú tuviste la fortuna de nacer en un hospital...

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta el menor de los hermanos con gran curiosidad - nunca me contaron esa historia...

-Verás, hermanito... - dice Parker poniendo un brazo en el hombro de su hermano - la primera vez que mamá entró en trabajo de parto fue cuando Zack Addy hizo explotar el laboratorio en su propia cara... literalmente - Vincent traga saliva, ya había escuchado la historia del primer interno de su madre, pero no sabía ese último pedazo de información - No les dio tiempo de nada, el parto fue en poco más de dos horas y el laboratorio estaba cerrado a cal y canto debido a lo protocolos de seguridad. Cuando Papá y los paramédicos pudieron entrar al laboratorio, Tía Cam ya estaba pesando y midiendo a Christine.

-La segunda vez no fue mucho mejor... - esta vez es Booth quien toma la palabra - cuando los gemelos nacieron, estábamos en medio de un caso que involucraba a un convicto que pareció en una alcantarilla. Tu madre entró en labor en medio del caso y estuvo a punto de tener a los gemelos en la enfermería de la cárcel. Apena pudimos salir a tiempo, buscamos ayuda en un hostal, pero nos rechazaron...

-Y mamá tuvo a los gemelos en un establo... - lo interrumpe Vincent - sí, Joseph y Hank se han jactado muchas veces de esa historia... - luego el agente sonríe al recordar su historia - y luego fui yo, quien nació en la seguridad de casa...

-Tenía que hacerlo... - dice Booth riendo al recordar la historia - si obligaba a tu madre a ir al hospital, lo más seguro es que se regresara caminando a casa, aún así si eso significaba tenerte en medio de la calle...

Un llanto los hace levantar de las sillas en automático y acercarse corriendo a la sala de partos. Después de unos momentos, Temperance sale con su nieta en brazos. Una lindura de ojos rasgados pero azules y cabello castaño.

-Les presento a Joyce Hodgings-Booth - dice a los tres hombres que se apelotonan a ver a la nena que tiene los ojos abiertos y mira a sus tíos y abuelo con seriedad marcada.

-Tiene tu mirada, Mamá - bromea Parker - ¿puedo cargarla?

\- Primero tu padre - le dice Temperance pasándole a su esposo el bultito envuelto en una manta color rosa - después tú y Vincent.

\- Es preciosa... aunque tenga los ojos de Angela - bromea Seeley pero se calla ante los ojos de advertencia de su esposa ya que prácticamente en lugar de consuegras se consideran hermanas.

\- ¡Hey! - dice Vincent saliendo de su repentina mudez - ¿no eran dos varones?

\- Ya eran demasiados niños en esta familia- dice Temperance mirando al menor de sus hijos - Seeley, Matthew y Junior, además de ustedes cuatro y los hijos y nietos de Angela. Era hora de una nena.

\- Que dominará a sus primos como en el matriarcado Brennan que tenemos - se ríe Parker recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de su madre - ¡Ouch! ¡Mamá! ¡Sabes que es verdad!

\- No sé de que estas hablando, Parker Matthew - le dice su madre aparentando indiferencia. El mayor de los Boorh sabe que debe cortar la broma o se quedará sin brazo... literalmente. El uso de sus dos nombres por parte de su madre denota proximidad de peligro y él no va a ponerse en la línea de fuego con su adorada Temperance, así que la abraza levantándola en peso y haciéndola reir.

\- Te salvaste por ahora - le dice sonriendo y acariciando su barba rubia. Para ella siempre será ese niñito de rizos rubios que se ganó su corazón con sus risas y juegos infantiles.

Otro llanto se escucha en la sala de partos y despues de un rato Michael sale con su hijo en brazos.

\- Aquí esta Stanley Hodgings-Booth - les dice mientras intenta calmar a su hijo chillón y revoltoso, idéntico a su hermana en fisonomía. La nena no hace ni un puchero ya que está entretenida con su abuelo que le hace caras y le sonríe jugando con ella.

\- A ver, dámelo Michael - dice Temperance acunandolo en brazos y meciéndolo hasta dormirlo ante la mirada atónita del científico - no te preocupes aprenderás a hacerlo en unos meses. Tómalo, voy a ver a Christine.

Mientras Brennan va a ver a su hija. Un nuevo llanto inunda la habitación. Todos en shock y es Michael quien rompe el silencio.

-Por favor. Díganme que ese llanto viene de otra habitación - pero Michael traga saliva al ver que la puerta de la habitación de su esposa se abre nuevamente.

\- Pues creo que no - le dice Booth viendo salir a su esposa con otra mantita azul - piensa rápido en otro nombre de varón, Michael... ¡Michael!

Ya es tarde. El científico ya está en el suelo mientras que Stanley lloriqueaba en los brazos de su Tío Vincent y Joyce miraba todo tranquilamente instalada con su abuelo.

-Bien, siempre hay que estar preparado para estos casos... - dice Parker sacando una cajita con unos polvos de su bolsillo y los acerca a la nariz de Michael quien aun así no quiere despertar.

-Michael, y es hora de que despiertes - le dice Brennan agitando un poco el brazo de su yerno.

-No, Mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela hoy... - murmura Michael quien se niega a depertar todavía.

-¡Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins-Montenegro! ¡Levántate de ahí en este mismo instante si no quieres que deje huérfanos a mis nietos! - es la voz de Angela Montenegro-Hodgins que retumba en la sala de espera del hospital, todos los presentes quedan en shock al ver a la artista y genio de las computadoras regañar a su hijo mayor como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- Hasta los bebés se dieron cuenta de lo radical que son las mujeres en esta familia - dijo Vincent a su padre en voz baja.


	41. Chapter 41

**Este es el final de Bones x files. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron eata historia como guest o como usuarios. No es el final de las aventuras de Bones en el submundo pero eso ya se vera mas adelante. Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

-Te estoy escuchando Vincent Logan Booth-Brennan - le dice Angela con los brazos en jarras y mirando a su adorado sobrino menor hasta que sus ojos resbalan hasta el nene llorón que el agente tiene en brazos - ¿él es uno de mis nietos?

\- Stanley - dice Vincent entregándole el bebé - y prepárate Tia Angie porque ahora son tres. Christine tuvo trillizos.

\- Era de esperarse - dijo Jack Hodgings terminando de levantar del piso a su primogénito - ya no eran necesarios dos Blade Hunters porque todos sobrevivimos al ataque de Connor en el pasado - se rasca la cabeza - aunque no sé porque son tres, lo mas lógico era niño y niña.

\- Christine reclamó a su hijo en la sala de partos - recuerda Temperance - ella quería a su otro hijo varon.

\- Puede ser que... - Hodgings va hacia Temperance para ver al bebé y empieza a reirse a carcajadas seguido después de un momento por Parker que ya vio también a su pequeño sobrino.

-¿Histeria colectiva? - le pregunta Temperance a Angela con el tercer bebé en brazos.

\- No cariño - le dice Angela admirando al último bebé - ¿has visto bien a tu nieto?

Temperance mira al último bebe y se ríe al igual que los demás. Es idéntico a Seeley Booth. Un mini clon de su abuelo.

\- No sé por que se ríen tanto - dice Vincent a su cuñado - el bebé es un clon de mi suegro y de mi padre. O sea, él sí es un Blade Hunter.

La risa se les corta en automático a todos y es Booth el que va como un rayo a revisarle la muñeca al bebé. La marca de la daga con la hoja hacia arriba era muy visible.

-¡Jesús! ¿Y de dónde sale el segundo Blade Runner? - dice Jack en shock.

\- Ya sé que nombre le voy a poner a mi hijo - dice Michael - aunque me quieran matar todos en esta sala empezando por Christine. Angel Hodgings- Booth.

\- Es todo un detalle Michael, muchas gracias - dice el vampiro detrás de ellos con su hijo Kalos, el príncipe vampiro de dieciseis años - ni Tasha dejó que le pusiera mi nombre a mi hijo y mi hija y Vincent menos. Le traje un regalito al futuro Blade Hunter.

Le alcanza dos estuches rectangulares grandes y pesados. Todos saben que son las ballestas gemelas de Angel.

-¡Michael! Michael despierta!

El científico escucha la voz de su madre y abre los ojos. Ve al tercer bebe en brazos de su suegra y se levanta de un salto para verle el rostro.

-Déjame verlo... - dice Mike acercándose al bebé y apartando un poco la manta para verlo mejor, está profundamente dormido a pesar del alboroto, pero sus facciones son idénticas a la de su suegro - esto tiene que ser una broma...

-Aun no puedo creer que a pesar de tener una tecnología tan avanzada no hayan identificado al tercer bebé hasta el momento del parto... y para rematar fue la primera en salir - dice Christine, desde la camilla de su habitación mientras ve a su madre ingresando de nuevo con la bebé.

-Esa es una situación bastante común, Chris... - dice Brennan poniendo a la niña en brazos de su madre - normalmente ocurre cuando un bebé está sobrepuesto en el otro, y el médico no se toma la molestia de revisar de nuevo...

-Eso agregado al hecho de que jamás hice otra cita médica después de salir del hospital aquel día que todos estábamos en estado catatónico - dice la mujer más joven preparándose para dar de comer a su hija y luego le dirige una sonrisa a Brennan- creo que Tía Angela ya ha planeado ir de compras a la tienda para comprar las cosas para Joyce...

-¿Planear? - dice Brennan soltando una carcajada sarcástica para sorpresa y shock de su hija - ¡Prácticamente se llevó arrastrando a Michael, Parker y Vincent hasta la camioneta en el sótano para ir a comprar todo!

-¿Y por qué a ellos tres? - dice Christine riéndose ante la imagen mental de semejante situación.

-Dijo algo acerca de los viajes en el tiempo y que todo fue culpa de ellos tres que tuviste un embarazo no planeado...

-¿Quién dice que no fue planeado? - dice la joven antropóloga a su progenitora, dibujando esa sonrisa idiota típica de los Booth.

DE REGRESO AL PASADO, 25 AÑOS ATRAS.

\- ¡Prácticamente he perseguido a Angel por todo el castillo licántropo y no logro pescarlo con la novia! - dice Seeley cansadísimo y tomando asiento al lado de su esposa que mecía a un dormido Vincent en el palco.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar que Angel se desmaterializa a voluntad? Te ha tenido jugueteando por todo el castillo mientras conversábamos en el palco con su novia.

-¡Ese abuelito vampiro me las va a pagar! - dice Seeley tomando una copa llena hasta los bordes de agua de mesa. Necesita hidratarse por la búsqueda implacable que ya parecía maratón. Cae en la cuenta de algo - ¿y quién es su novia?

\- Bueno, me hizo prometer que no te lo diría. El mismo quiere presentártela como tal. Solo te dire que tu apellido ingresó a la dignidad real.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL PALCO REAL

-¿Estás seguro de querer entrar al Concejo?- dice un hombre de piel escamosa y dientes aserrados al vampiro que llega tomado de la mano de la reina vampiro - tú no eres muy bienvenido aquí en el submundo, ya no digamos cuando se enteren de la posición de poder en la que te quieres meter.

Tasha está a punto de hablar, pero su compañero la interrumpe con un movimiento de mano.

-Necesitan a un representante del mundo superior entre ustedes, y dudo mucho que alguien vaya a aceptar a un agente o a alguien con mano de hierro designado por el Gobierno.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que escoger entre alguien que podría exterminarnos con solo informárselo a sus superiores y Angelus, quien igual nos exterminaría sin miramientos ni segundas opiniones?

-Angelus ya no existe, Michael, y si la profecía aun se cumpliera, necesitaría una fuerte carga emocional y traumática para darse...

-Lo cual dudo mucho que ocurra ahora que ya todo está en calma... - agrega Angel tocando la mano de su novia con ternura, haciendo que esta se ruborice, lo cual no deja de pasar desapercibido por el mutante.

-Está bien, tú ganas, ya que Ulmar está de acuerdo con la decisión, yo también. Solo te advierto una cosa, si Angelus se sale de control, no cuentes con mi ayuda para detenerlo...

Y diciendo esto, el líder de los mutantes se levanta de su asiento para ir a buscar a sus guardaespaldas, necesita conversar con el recién proclamado rey licántropo.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a hablar con ese descendient tuyo al que llamas Seeley... - dice Tasha finalmente mientras ambos se levantan y comienzan a avanzar hacia el palco contiguo.

Vincent acaba de despertar llorando porque necesita un cambio de pañal. Su madre le sonríe y se levanta del palco para ir a los servicios dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo para despertarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Me dormí? - dice Booth bostezando - ¿en qué momento?

\- Inmediatente después que empezaron a recitar el linaje real de los antepasados de Ulmar. Hicieron una mención a la anterior casta Cantelever y homenajearon a Jack, Angela y Michael. Realmente estuvo muy interesante y entretenido aunque tus ronquidos no me dejaban escuchar mucho.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaa! - Vincent empezó a llorar más fuerte. El cambio de pañal era urgente para el pequeño Booth y lo reclamaba con insistencia.

\- Voy a cambiarlo y nos vamos - le dice sonriendo - no quiero tener que arrastrarte hasta la camioneta y conducir contigo, Vincent y Parker dormidos campantemente.

\- Iré a buscar a Parker - dice Booth estirándose y poniéndose de pie - otro día hablaré con el abuelito vampiro.

-¡Pero si ya estoy aqui! - dice Angel ingresando al palco - ¡Excelentes pulmones los del niño! - dice sonriéndole a Temperance que le corresponde la sonrisa saliendo hacia los servicios - Seeley vengo a presentarte a mi novia.

-¡Uy, esto si se pone bueno! - dice despertándose del todo, arreglándose la corbata y pasándose la mano por el cabello - estoy listo.

-Buenas noches agente Booth, ¿o ahora solo debería decirte Seeley?

El acento ruso no dejaba lugar a dudas y cuando entró al palco, al agente especial se le cayó la mandíbula al piso.

-¡¿Alteza?! ¡¿Usted... con Angel?! Angel, tú... ¡¿eres el Rey Vampiro?!

-Más bien una especie de consorte hasta que la ceremonia no se oficialice. Pero ese solo es el término formal - dice el antiguo vampiro acercándose a su descendiente mientras él y su novia se toman de las manos - ella es mi novia, en el sentido más simple...

-Solo espero que esa boda sea más entretenida que esta coronación... - dice el agente viendo hacia la parte principal del anfiteatro donde ya se están dando los ritos de finalización - sino en lugar de butacas van a tener que poner una cama o un sofá con televisión...

-Tú y yo pensamos igual, Seeley... - dice el exvampiro riendo de buena gana al pensar en como se las va a tener que arreglar para asistir lo menos posible a actos protocolarios como estos.

Tasha solo rueda los ojos en señal de hastío por tener que lidiar con hombres tan típicos como los clones que tiene enfrente. Aun no entiende como ella y Temperance pudieron enamorarse de estos dos.

DE VUELTA EN EL FUTURO, EN LA CASA HODGINS BOOTH

Toda la familia del Jeffersonian está reunida finalmente en la casa de Michael y Christine para celebrar la llegada de los trillizos al hogar. Christine lleva en brazos a Joyce quien está plácidamente dormida, Booth carga a Stanley que ríe a carcajadas por las muecas que su abuelo le hace, y Michael que carga al pequeño Angel y lo sigue revisando de arriba a abajo en busca de algo bastante crucial que jamás le desearía a nadie.

-¡¿Podrías dejar al niño en paz por el amor de Dios?! ¡Angel no tiene ninguna marca de nacimiento! - dice el agente retirado viendo a su yerno revisando con desesperación al niño - ¡Ya te dije que solo fue una broma para obligarte a despertar! ¡Incluso la esposa de Ulmar lo revisó en busca de alguna señal o profecía concerniente a él, pero no encontraron nada!

-Lo sé, Tío Seeley, pero nunca podemos estar seguros con estas cosas... - dice el mayor de los Hodgins dejando finalmente a su hijo quien comienza a bostezar con ternura y finalmente se duerme en los brazos de su padre - y por favor, no me recuerdes eso, aún no sé de donde voy a sacar una docena de huevos frescos de pájaro dodo para pagarle la profecía "gratuita" a la nueva matriarca...

-No, si la consulta no te la cobraron, lo que te están cobrando son los viáticos y las molestias por hacerlos venir desde el submundo para algo con tan poca importancia...

-¡Oye, si mi hijo tenía la marca, era de su incumbencia también!

-No es el punto, muchacho, te hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas si lo llevabas con ellos en tu siguiente viaje al submundo...

-Hablando de viajes, creo que ya tengo una idea de donde podría conseguir los huevos... - dice el muchacho viendo hacia la puerta del sótano, después de su retorno a su época, la máquina del tiempo fue transferida a su casa y no se ha utilizado desde entonces.

-Si quieres ir a perderte a solo Dios sabe que isla de África y quizás ser devorado por caníbales, está bien por mí, pero por favor despídete primero de Christine...

-¡Si despiertan a mi nieta, ustedes verán como la hacen dormir! - los regaña Angela con la bebé en brazos - son tres, así que aburridos no van a estar de aquí en adelante. ¡Y pobre de ti si se te ocurre meterte a esa cafetera por los huevos de ese pajarraco extinto! ¡No te vas a ir dejando a Christine sola con tres criaturas!

-¿Y de dónde saco los huevos? - dice Michael compungido - tengo que pagarle a la esposa de Ulmar.

-¡Tu deuda está saldada, muchacho! - le dice su padre ingresando desde la biblioteca - hablé con Ulmar y no te solicitaran los huevos de Dodo. Solo un dragón de komodo que puedes encontrar sin esfuerzo en esta época... y cuando puedas.

\- Parker y Vincent pueden ayudarte con el dragón de Komodo - dice Temperance tomando a Stanley en brazos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - dice Parker deteniendo el juego de luchas en el suelo con sus hijos - ¡¿estás bromeando, Mamá?!

\- Yo... yo tengo que trabajar - dice Vincent con Junior sentado en el sofa al lado de su padre - no creo que...

\- Ustedes han sido el mejor equipo de investigacion y misiones que he visto en mi vida - prosigue Brennan jugueteando con Stanley - salvaron el mundo y cambiaron todo el curso de la historia. Un pobre depredador vertebrado y carnívoro no sera problema para ustedes no es cierto? - mira a los demás en la sala - ¿Qué dicen?

Todos se deshacen en alabanzas y apoyan la observación de Temperance hasta que Christine toma la palabra.

\- No voy a dejar que mi marido y mis hermanos vayan a cazar a un monstruo actual solo por pagar una profecía que ni existe. El dragoncito tendrá que esperar a que estos tres vayan a la universidad.

\- De nada hija... - susurra Temperance riendo con su nieto.

-Oye, Chico Bicho, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a los muchachos que no tienen que ser ellos los que tienen que ir a buscar al dragón? - dice Booth llevando aparte al entomólogo quien busca una cerveza en el refrigerador.

-Ellos lo van a descubrir por su cuenta cuando la matriarca venga a cobrar la deuda dentro de un par de meses... - dice el entomólogo riendo de buena gana y tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Además, esos tres necesitan aprender una buena lección, tanto de vida como de sarcasmo. Esperaba que esa petición fuera tomada al pie de la letra de parte de la Dra. B. Incluso de Christine, ¿Pero de Michael? Definitivamente estar cerca de ellas dos le ha afectado profundamente... -Booth solo disiente después de escuchar el comentario del entomólogo, y decide que es hora de buscar a su eposa.

Mientras esto sucede, Temprence pasea la mirada por la sala. Sus hijos, sus nietos, sus amigos. Tropieza con una mirada que conoce muy bien pero aun en ese momento despues de tantos años y vicisitudes, aun logra hacerla estremecer al posarse sobre sus ojos. Su esposo se sienta a su lado y la abraza prodigándole una de esas sonrisas reservada solo para ella.

-¿En qué piensas, mi amor? - le dice el exagente.

\- En lo afortunados que somos y que la vida ha sido muy buena con nosotros.

\- Oh, ¿Temperance Brennan agradeciendo al universo por las decisiones tomadas en circunstancias apremiantes? Es lo más cercano que has estado de dar gracias a Dios.

\- Me siento como hace 25 años, después de la coronacion de Ulmar... ¿recuerdas?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! - le dice el hombre mayor sonriendo mas ampliamente.

CASA BOOTH, DESPUÉS DE LA CORONACIÓN

Temperance deposita a un muy dormido Vincent en la cuna que está dentro de su habitación. Booth está ayudando a Parker a cambiarse para dormir pues el adolescente está prácticamente caminando dormido. Max se quedo con Christine y los gemelos y están plácidamente dormidos sin mayor problema. El hombre vuelve a su dormitorio y ve a su esposa mirando por la ventana y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se acerca a ella y puede notar que está llorando.

-¡¿Temperance, qué ocurre?! - dice el hombre asustado - ¡¿te pasa algo?! ¡¿Es Vincent?! ¡¿Lo llevo al...?!

\- Somos tan afortunados... - le dice abrazándolo - estamos juntos, tenemos a nuestros hijos, tenemos excelentes amigos... la vida ha sido muy buena con nosotros.

\- Tengo a la mejor mujer del mundo - dice cogiendo su rostro entre las manos y secándole las lagrimas - jamás te rendiste, nunca te conformaste hasta vernos juntos nuevamente. Te amo Temperance y sé que tú me amas más allá de lo que podría imaginar.

La abraza sintiendose realmente privilegiado. No importa cuantas veces tengan desacuerdos, problemas o desavenencias. Su amor es mas fuerte que el tiempo, ya sea pasado presente o futuro.

Veinticinco años más tarde, se siguen viendo tal cual. Un hombre y una mujer opuestos y diferentes pero totalmente enamorados. Seeley la estrecha más y le habla al oído.

-¿Ahora ya crees en el destino?

\- Creo en nosotros y eso es suficiente.

FIN


End file.
